Do you believe in ghosts?
by Calandry
Summary: OOC• Long-Fic. —Kαgome —Meneó lα cαbezα α los lαdos, como negαndo un hecho obvio. —Dime algo… —Comenzó, elevando su mentón con gloriα. Cαsi pude ver indicios de superioridαd en cαdα uno de sus movimientos y mirαdαs hαcíα mí — ¿Crees en los fαntαsmαs?
1. Encuentro

Aquí nuevamente.  
Espero que esta historia les guste.

Como sabrán, los personajes no son míos. Si no de una amable mujer con mucho dinero.  
Pero la historia si lo es.

* * *

**Do you believe in ghosts?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supongo que todo se desató desde antes de que naciera.

Hay personas perceptibles a percibir extrañas cosas, como por ejemplo, fantasmas (Pero ¡He!, hablo con todo el conocimiento del mundo, no por nada me quedo noches informándome de Wikisabelotodo), pero también, hay personas que son totalmente ajenas a esto. Lo malo del caso, es que yo estaba entre si y no.

No podía sentirlos, (si, así, nada de erizados de bellos ni nada) pero por alguna razón siempre estaba donde ellos estaban, o quizá (cosa que no quiero creer) ellos siempre estaban donde _yo_ estaba.

Una idea concisa de lo que estoy diciendo se remonta, prácticamente, a toda mi vida desde los siete. No recuerdo que paso esa noche, pero si recuerdo que fue algo malo, (pero no era que antes no me hubiera sucedido nada, solo que esta vez fue _malo_). Luego de eso, comenzaron a pasar muchas cosas. Recuerdo una anécdota, no por ser más aterradora (lo digo, era cosa de cada día) si no por ser la más vergonzosa, aquella que aún te frotan en la cara tus antiguos compañeros (si. Aquellos que pensaste dejar atrás en la primaria, pero –lamentablemente- te los topaste en secundaria).

Tenía doce en aquel entonces (los dulces doce, ese momento entre niña y preadolescente, totalmente arruinado), era la primera vez que salíamos de excursión con mi salón, y no es que no saliéramos antes, pero esta vez era diferente, ¡Pasaríamos una noche fuera! ¿Quién no quiere una noche con amigos y sin padre a los doce? Todos lo quieren, es decir, es tu oportunidad de mostrarte maduro y sabelotodo en materias que jamás en tu – (podría decir 'mierda' pero ¿Quién tiene una vida de mierda a los doce?) linda vida habías conocido, donde podías demostrarle al niño lindo del salón (y que secretamente amabas, pero estaba prohibido ya que tu amiga, -y todas las niñas del salón- querían un primer beso con el) que eras diferente a las demás, y mierda, si que le demostré que era diferente.

Era un campamento, muy cerca de la ciudad, en realidad, podías escuchar perfectamente el ruido de los automóviles durante el día, aún cuando todos hablaban. Éramos niños, y era verano, así que un gran telón sobre nuestras cabezas (puesta claramente por los profesores acompañantes) fue más que suficiente para tirar nuestros lechos al suelo y zambullirnos dentro de ellos. La cosa iba bien hasta ahí, ya que justo mi cabeza daba con la del bombón del salón, y antes de que nos ordenaran dormir, el me había mirado y deseado buenas noches. Probablemente me híper-ventilé en aquel momento —No, corregiré. ME híper-ventilé en ese momento, vamos, tenía doce, con solo su sonrisa ya estaba pensando en mi vestido de novia y la lista de invitados. Pero como dije anteriormente, todo estaba BIEN, hasta AHÍ.

Hubiera deseado que sucediera el día anterior, o el día siguiente, o más preferiblemente nunca. Porque fue realmente aterrador aquella vez, como dije, siempre me habían sucedido, pero siempre traía consigo una especie de calma que jamás lograba asustarme. Pero esta vez era diferente, es decir, había furia. Podía sentirlo, (no de la forma perceptiva que había mencionado que no tenía) porque no es muy común que a mitad de la noche, estando rodeada de muchos niños, solo a mí me tocase ser jalada en el aire por una pierna. ¡Dios! Tengo un sueño pesado, lo admito, y no sentí cuando mi trasero se despego del colchón artificial, Pero nadie puede evitar despertarse cuando tu trasero CHOCA contra el suelo. Recuerdo haberme largado a llorar, desenfrenadamente, y llamando a mi mamá.

Pero créanme, la impresión de eso te queda grabada, si, pero puedes olvidarlo. Lo malo, es que los chicos no olvidan…

* * *

— ¡Ey, Kagome! ¿Dónde está tu mami? —Me gritó Renkotsu cuando entre al salón por la mañana. Puse los ojos blancos, y suspire, deslizando mi mochila por mi hombro hasta dejarla sobre el pupitre que me correspondía.

¿Había hablado sobre aquellos compañeros que misteriosamente te siguen en la vida? Bien, Renkotsu era uno de ellos, pero su nombre es muy largo, y aburrido, le diremos Idiota Nº1 ¿Vale?

—No les hagas caso Kagome —Sango apoyó sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre mi, guiñándome un ojo.

Tiré mis hombros hacía atrás y elevé el mentón, dándome un aspecto muy dramático, como si fuera Juana De Arco lista para ir a la guerra. —No les hago caso, Sango. Solo que no se como pueden seguir con eso, ¡Tenía doce! Ya pasaron cinco años.

Sango iba a decir algo inclinándose más hacía mi, pero la vi retroceder mientras miraba insistentemente sobre mi cabeza, frunciendo los labios con disgusto. Fruncí un poco y volteé ligeramente la cabeza, para mirar de frente a Bankotsu.

—Kagome, la próxima semana nos vamos de campamento a las montañas Shirakami —Sonrió amablemente, apoyando una mano en mi pupitre y acercando su rostro considerablemente al mío. Me hubiera sido fácil quedarme prendada a su belleza, incluso más de alguna vez hace algunos años lo hice, pero ahora solo lograba enfermarme — ¿Quieres que hable con la profesora para que te de permiso de llevar a tu mami? —Una larga corrida de dientes perfectos se asomó entre sus labios finos y totalmente apetecibles para alguien que no fuera yo.

¿Había hablado que estaba enamorada secretamente del bombón de la clase a los doce, verdad? Bien, ahí estaba. Bankotsu fue aquel chico que me había deseado buenas noches y haciendo que me faltara el aire, ¿Quién pensaría que aquel hermoso niño sería totalmente un idiota? Y como tal gran palurdo, era hermano mellizo del idiota Nº1, así que el era el Nº2.

—Me harías un gran favor —Le contesté, poniéndome de pie para hacerle frente. Bueno, en el modo literal, el tipo se sacaba fácilmente una cabeza —De ese modo, no veré al idiota de tu hermano con arcadas cuando te cambie el pañal, ella puede hacerlo, ya cambió pañales a bebes antes… ¡Oh, espera! Mejor no, no quiero traumarla.

—Eres tan graciosa —Carcajeó, y su gran mano palpó mi cabeza. No sé si lo hizo con intención o no, pero su mano era muy pesada.

— ¡Apártate imbécil! —Grité y con todas mis fuerzas lo empujó, haciendo que se tambaleara unos pasos hacía atrás.

Yo tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, pero tenía mucha más fuerza que las demás mujeres, casi podía hacerle frente a un hombre.

El idiota Nº2 se compuso rápidamente, y frunció el ceño en mi dirección. Puse los puños frente a mi pecho, dispuesta a ir por él si intentaba hacer algo, cosa que era muy probable que no pasaría, Bankotsu jamás me había golpeado con terceros mirando. Aún me dolía el costado del golpe demoledor de hace dos semanas. El muy imbécil se había excedido y yo estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar.

Un jalon bruto a mis ropas me hizo voltear y ver el rostro de Sango, estaba molesta, y yo sabía la razón. Giré mi rostro hacía Bankotsu, que estaba mirándome de mala manera mientras le susurraba algo a su hermano. Arrugue la nariz, seguramente estaban esperando hacerme alguna nueva encerrona, pero esta vez estaría preparada.

Sango volvió a jalar mi camisa con fuerza, casi fue capas de oír un poco de tela desgarrándose.

—Kagome ¡Baja los malditos puños! —Me exigió.

—Bien —Rezongué, dándole una última mirada envenenada al par de idiotas y dejarme caer sobre el pupitre nuevamente.

—Tienes que parar de ser así. ¡Mira que levantar los puños! No eres un chico, ¿Recuerdas?

Volví a arrugar la nariz e inflé las mejillas. Claro que no era un chico, era imposible no darse cuenta cada vez que me bañaba por las mañanas, pero ¡Bankotsu siempre me sacaba de quicio! Y que decir de su estúpido hermano…

Miré ligeramente sobre mi hombro a los dos tipos, que seguían hablando entre ellos. Renkotsu desvío su mirada a mí y yo la quité enseguida, mirando a Sango.

— ¡Están planeando una emboscada! —Susurré, inclinándome sobre la mesa para que Sango me escuchara.

La vi elevar un poco el cuello, mirando sobre mi hombro y frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto no pasaría si no te comportaras como un chico —Se quejó.

—No te pongas de su lado —Fruncí el ceño —, tengo que defenderme ¿Sabes? No es grato ser golpeada y quedarse con las ganas.

—Tú fuiste quien lo golpeó aquella vez en primer lugar, y ¿Qué consecuencias trajo? ¡Más peleas! ¿Has visto el cardenal en tu costado? No sé como puedes seguir con esto.

—Yo no sigo, ¿Sabes? No me apetece ser golpeada. ¿Pero que se supone que haga? No es como si no pudiera contra él…

— ¡Dios, Kagome! —Sango tembló ligeramente, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Levanto la mirada un segundo y la volvió a bajar.

— ¿Cuántos golpes le encestaste la última vez? —Me preguntó.

Hice memoria rápidamente, pero no había muy buenos cálculos.

—Un par.

— ¿Y él?

—…—

Sango suspiró y levanto el rostro, mirándome con verdadera devoción mezclada con enfado. Una media sonrisa se asomó por su rostro y apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

—A los quince, Kagome, eras capas de hacerle frente perfectamente ¿Recuerdas? —Nuevamente hice memoria, recordando claramente como el ganador siempre se turnaba.

Pero, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Ey, aún le hago frente perfectamente

—No, no lo haces —Rugió en voz alta. Sentí un par de miradas sobre nosotros, pero no tuve viendo de ocuparme de ellas porque estaba muy ocupada exclamando de dolor.

Sango dejó de hacer presión con su dedo en mi costado, y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces? —Le acusé enfadada.

— ¿A los quince el te lastimaba de esa manera? No, porque su fuerza era muy parecida a la tuya, pero Kagome, por dios, el creció y se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Pero yo también-!

— ¡Olvídalo!

La escuche bufar fuerte mientras se volteaba y me daba la espalda. ¿Qué había hecho? Miré de reojo a Bankotsu nuevamente, culpándole por el enfado de Sango, y de paso por el cardenal que ardía a rayos en mi costado.

—Ey, Sango…

Le nombre, pero ella no me contestó. Volví a llamarla, picándole la espalda con mi dedo, pero si quiera se inmuto. Estaba dispuesta a ponerme de pie e ir por ella cuando la profesora entró en el salón sonriente. Dejé caer mi trasero nuevamente sobre el asiento, y suspire pesadamente.

Me incliné sobre mi mesa, apoyando mi mentón sobre el cuaderno e intenté (solo intenté) poner atención en la clase de matemáticas. Mal rollo, no entendía nada. Odiaba las matemáticas, realmente las detestaba, pero no era porque tuviera una cabeza pobre, donde los números no cabían, solo que no era como las otras materias. Si faltabas a la primera clases, o cualquier clases, todo se volvía confuso (lo digo, solo fue un resfriado, ¡Un día!). Miré el pizarrón en un último esfuerzo por entender que decía, pero eran jeroglíficos escritos en clave Morse.

Pero ahora, recientemente, lo último que estaba haciendo que odiara matemáticas, era el dolor que el maldito cardenal me estaba proporcionando. Ya me había dolido a lo largo de estas dos semanas, pero ahora era un dolor punzante, similar al que cuando Sango estaba enterrando su dedo en el.

Me moví incomoda, ladeando mi cuerpo para ambos lados, apretando y estirando la piel amoratada, pero nada, seguía sintiendo esa molestia. Fulminé con la mirada la espalda de Sango, ¡Me había dejado resentido! Se lo sacaría en cara luego de la clase, de ese modo ya no tendría que estar más enfadada.

Inhalé profundo, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrar el dolor en odio. Maldito Bankotsu, maldito idiota Nº1 y maldito campamento de los doce. Oh, si… eso lo aliviaba un poco.

Durante el primer descanso me lance sobre Sango antes de que escapara, lo que era seguro, por la forma en qué guardo sus cuadernos y casi salta de la silla. Nos miramos fijamente, nuestros ceños fruncidos y las bocas apretadas.

Ambas teníamos personalidades explosivas, solo que Sango sabía controlarla dándote la indiferencia total, mientras que yo simplemente explotaba de forma agresiva.

Finalmente la vi suspirar y apoyar su mejilla en su muñeca, mirándome con cansancio. Yo también relajé mis facciones, dejando que mis hombros cayeran libres.

—Algún día me harás golpearte —Me amenazó, poniéndose de pie y pasando juntó a mí —Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí. Pero ni siquiera fui capas de dar dos pasos cuando el dolor en mi costado me hizo apretar los dientes. Sango se detuvo en la entrada, mirándome a la espera de que la siguiera. Di otro paso y el dolor fue aún más grande, tanto así que me obligue a morderme el labio inferior, y como pudo, intenté no parecer desesperada por un analgésico.

Pero seguramente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, por que Sango se acercó con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

Su vista bajó hasta mi costado, que yo mantenía apretado con mi mano.

— ¿Te duele? —Me miró. El arrepentimiento pasó velos por sus ojos — ¿Es mi culpa?

—No. No me duele —Mentí. Nuevamente sentí como si un dedo, -o algo realmente duro- se estuviera hundiendo ahí —, pero estoy cansada. ¿Te importa ir sola a la biblioteca? Quiero pasar por la enfermería.

—Vale —Respondió con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Decidí ignorarlo y pasé junto a ella, pero no pude caminar más cuando me tope de lado con Bankotsu, que me miró de forma divertida. Se hizo a un lado y me dio el paso, como todo buen caballero tenía que ser, pero viniendo de él no era más que burla para mí.

Me vi la vuelta, volviendo con Sango y esperando que el idiota se marchara.

Y que fuera pronto, porque el dolor no disminuía.

—Kagome —Me llamó Sango, enterrando sus huesudos dedos en mí antebrazo para apartar mi atención de Bankotsu —No vas a pelear con él ahora ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Parpadeé. Tomé delicadamente sus manos y las aparté de mi brazo ya adolorido, y como pude, intenté darle la sonrisa más intensa que el dolor en mi costado podía dejarme —No. De verdad estoy cansada. Quiero dormir un rato.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Bien —Suspiró aliviada y desvió la mirada hasta detrás de mí —Bankotsu ya se marchó, pero te acompaño hasta la enfermería ¿Vale?

— ¿No confías en mi? —La miré dramáticamente, antes de sonreír y engancharme a su brazo.

—No todo el tiempo —Dijo seria, pero su tono de voz era juguetón —, pero da el caso que justo en este momento, si. Pero con confío en el chico guapo.

—Él no es guapo —Gruñí, mordiéndome la lengua.

Ambas salimos del salón colgadas en la otra.

—Sabes que si. Pero guapo no significa buena persona.

—Déjalo, ¿Si? Me dará una infección en la boca tanto hablar de él.

—Como si fuera posible —Rodó los ojos y yo carcajeé deliberadamente.

Nos despedimos en la entrada de la enfermería y esperé hasta verla perderse por el pasillo antes de entrar. Apenas entré, la mirada de la amable señora Hameko me escrutó de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna nueva herida. Para mí, no era costumbre terminar lastimada por diferentes motivos, y ya casi era rutina entrar por aquella puerta cada día.

Le di una amplia sonrisa a la señora y negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía ninguna nueva herida o lesión que atender. Ella suspiro aliviada y yo me tomé el permiso para pedirle unos analgésicos, que muy amablemente, me entrego.

Me recosté en la pequeña camilla luego de cerrar las cortinas. Dejé que mi cabeza reposara en la almohada y miré el techo de la habitación.

Esperé un rato a que el analgésico hiciera lo suyo y cerré los ojos más relajada, dispuesta a dormir unos minutos. Esperaba que nada pasara. No quería sentir que alguien se sentaba a mis pies, o las molestas respiraciones en mis oídos.

Llevaba toda una vida soportando esto, y cuando pequeña siempre me asustaba, pero luego del aquel accidente a los doce, decidí no expresarlo más. Tenía miedo, pero ya no haría nada ridículo que indicara lo que sentía. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las zancadillas sin personas cerca, a los escalofríos en mi espalda, al ruido de pisadas en mi habitación. Era cosa de costumbre. Todo estaba en mi cabeza.

Algo tenía que estar mal en mí para que cosas así me sucedieran.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, me di cuenta que estaba soñando. Bueno, era eso, o el techo misteriosamente había desaparecido.

Me incorporé sobre la tibia hierva, sintiendo que mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Inhalé profundamente, llenándome de un aroma florar que se sentía muy verdadero para ser un sueño.

— _¿Kagome? _—Volteé enseguida. Esa voz era profunda, quizá demasiado, porque hizo que algo tiritara dentro de mí. Elevé un poco el mentón para mirar mejor al chico.

Su rostro era perfecto, por lo menos, más perfecto que los de alguien normal o alguna estrella de cine, incluso un poco más guapo que Bankotsu, pero no tanto como alguien luego de una cirugía plástica. Tenía los ojos negros, potentes, con un brillo dorado inescrutable. Sus mentón era cuadrado, y sus labios finos y delgados. Su cabello estaba corto, pero era lacio, lo que hacía que cayera sobre su rostro con una envidiable hermosura, ya que combinaba con los ojos al ser negro.

Arrugue la nariz un poco, sintiendo que de alguna parte le conocía. Algo intentaba asomarse entre la puerta de mis recuerdos, pero no podía saber que era…

— _¿Kagome? _—Repitió incrédulo, mirándome intensamente. Su rostro estaba apretado, y sus cejas contraídas. Parecía enfadado, pero aún más yo diría que sorprendido de mala manera, como si no esperara que yo estuviera ahí — _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —Si, así era.

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero nadie sensato podía salir. ¿Qué decirle? _Es mi sueño, ¿TÚ que haces aquí?_

Bajé la vista, dispuesta a ignorar su pregunta por unos minutos, mientras intentaba pensar en algo inteligente que responder, y ponerme de pie. Apoyé mi pie derecho y me di el impulso, levantándome de un jalon. Lo siguiente que sentía, fue como volvía a caer sobre mi trasero. Miré estupefacta mis piernas, apenas si tenían fuerzas.

Bien, esto era un sueño, siempre sucedía, aún recordaba lo difícil que me he era correr en las pesadillas. Volví a intentar ponerme de pie, y expandí mis brazos, intentando mantenerme en equilibrio. Mis rodillas se flecharon y se juntaron, pero no me rendí, por lo menos ya estaba de pie.

—_No deberías estar aquí_.

Volteé rápidamente, casi había olvidado que él estaba ahí, pero era que estaba tan callado…

Mis pies se enredaron y perdí en equilibrio, me balanceé en todas direcciones, agité mis brazos y en un momento le miré en busca de ayuda, pero su rostro aún mostraba enfado y sorpresa. Gruñí una maldición cuando me sentí caer de espaldas, pero el duró suelo jamás me golpeó.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada. Mis ojos se movieron rápidos por la habitación y suspiré al ver que estaba en la enfermería. Me senté somnolienta, viendo como las sabanas se habían enredado entre mis piernas. Eso respondía a mis pocas habilidades para caminar en el suelo.

Ese había un sido un sueño extraño, y bastante normal a lo que a mis locos sueños se refería. Una vez había sonado que King Kong me perseguía por la jungla.

Aparté los cabellos de mi rostro y liberé mis piernas. Había soñado con un chico, y tenía la sensación de haberle visto antes, pero _nadie_ sería capas de olvidar a alguien como él. Seguramente estaba falta de novio…

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, sobresaltándome al ver que la escuela ya había terminado. ¡Imposible! Me puse de pie rápidamente, encontrándome con la señora Hameko arreglando algunas cosas. Apenas me vio, suspiro aliviada.

—Ya era hora niña, estaba por llamar a un doctor.

—No puedo creer que haya dormido todo el día. ¿Por qué no me despertó?

—Como iba a despertarte —Arrugó la nariz con preocupación — ¡Estabas que volabas en fiebre!

— ¿Como? —Llevó mis manos a mis mejillas, sintiéndolas hirvieron. Pasé una mano por mi frente y rastros de sudor aún quedaban ahí.

—Tu amiga vino a visitarte en cada descanso —Afirmó. Automáticamente pensé en Sango, ya que nadie más sabía que estaría en la enfermería —Estaba preocupada, dijo que esperaría que despertaras.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Fue por sus bolsos —Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miró con cierto enfado característico de una madre. Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome acusada de algo que estaba segura no había hecho — ¿Cómo te hiciste el enorme cardenal que tienes?

—Pe…—Comencé incrédula. Luego me mordí la lengua —Sango ¿Verdad?

—Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti. Y déjame decirte que esta muy mal que andes de golpecitos con chicos. Ellos son más grandes y fuertes por naturaleza.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo puedo contra él.

—Testaruda —Caminó hasta su mesa de trabajo y tomó una crema que me dejó en las manos —Deja de jugar a ser un chico y ponte esto todas las noches. Aliviara el dolor y la inflamación.

—Gracias.

Sango llegó en ese momento, y al verme de pie, no hizo más que botar los bolsos y saltar sobre mí, procurando no apretarme el costado, pero si el cuello.

El cielo estaba naranja cuando me despedí de Sango en la quebrada de la calle, donde siempre nos separábamos. Inhalé profundamente y exhalé para ponerme a andar nuevamente. Miré mi reloj, no era tan tarde, por lo menos, debía de haber llegado hace veinte minutos a casa. Mi madre seguramente estaba muy preocupada, pero ya le explicaría luego.

—Ey, Kagome.

Apresuré el paso al sentir el llamado de Renkotsu. Iba a doblar para sacármelo de encima, pero choqué de llenó con Bankotsu. Retrocedí unos pasos, sobando mi nariz adolorida, y le miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo lamento, ¿Te lastimé? —Dijo preocupado, pero sus facciones solo demostraban diversión.

Pegue una rápida mirada sobre mi hombro a Renkotsu, notando que mis posibilidades de escapar solo se reducían a una calle larga. Bankotsu dio un paso hacía mí, posando su mano en mi hombro despreocupadamente, mientras me decía lo mal educada que había sido aquella mañana al empujarle frente a toda la clase, más cuando sabía que él no se defendería.

Sentía una extraña ansiedad al saber que ésta mañana había acertado y ellos si estaban planeando una encerrona.

Di un paso hacía atrás, fingiendo intentar escapar. Bankotsu actuó rápido, inclinándose listo para correr detrás de mí, pero no contó con mi puño estampándose en su mejilla.

— ¡Provecho! —Grité victoriosa y me largué a correr.

Los escuche insultarme en voz alta y sus pisadas detrás de mí. Demonios, no podía correr bien por el maldito cardenal que me estaba matando. Pensé en ir a mi casa, pero no quería mostrarles donde vivía. Me metí a un callejón estrecho, donde casi tenía que pasar de costado, y salí a una amplia calle, totalmente vacía. Mire sobre mi hombro al ver como los dos idiotas se arrastraban por la pared con dificultad. Miré a ambas direcciones, sin saber a que lugar correr. Agarre mi costado con fuerza, sintiendo que el esfuerzo físico solo se resentía ahí. Camine rápido, ya no podía correr, y pensé en como enfrentar a ambos. Normalmente, Bankotsu siempre venía solo, o Renkotsu. Ya me habían pillado juntos, pero siempre solo uno peleaba, y ahora sabía que no tenían la intención de hacerlo.

—Malditos matones.

Todo lo había comenzado yo hace más o menos tres años. Yo le había golpeado y había desatado este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón. ¡Pero era que ellos no me dejaban tranquila! Había intentado por las buenas decirles que dejaran el tema de la _mami_ de lado, luego por las no tan buenas, pero ellos jamás escuchaban.

Miré sobre mi hombro, maldiciendo al verles salir ya del callejón. Apresuré el paso. Era imposible. ¿Qué tan mal me vería al volver a casa? ¿Qué tan fuerte sería el disgusto de mi madre? ¿Tendría que usar lentes de sol si llegaban a golpearme un ojo?

— ¡Kagome!

Me detuve.

_Esa_ voz.

Imposible.

Giré lentamente mi cabeza, notando un pequeño callejón sin salida. Busqué con la mirada al dueño de la voz, pero no le veía. Era mi imaginación, probablemente aún tendría fiebre…

— ¡Entra al callejón! —Ordenó.

Entonces le vi. Al final, junto a la pared, donde la luz no alcanzaba a llegar y las sombras eran negras. Solté un quejido audible, sintiendo que todo no podía estar pasando. ¡Era mentira! Tenía que ser otro chico… uno idéntico, seguramente, pero imposible que fuera él.

Escuche los quejidos de Renkotsu al atorarse a la salida, a las maldiciones de su hermano mientras intentaba liberarlo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar después.

Me acerque al callejón deprisa, y me dejé caer tras unos basureros enormes que me cubrirían de los tipos. Levanté mi vista para enfocarla en el chico. La poca luz del lugar no me dejaba verle claramente, y yo jamás tuve una vista perfecta, así que seguramente era alguien a quien no conocía, pero que, raramente, sabía mi nombre.

Dejé de respirar cuando sentí como Bankotsu y su hermano cruzaban corriendo justo detrás de mí, preguntándose donde me había metido. Cuando solo escuche el retumbar de sus pasos lejos, casi desapareciendo, solté el aire pesadamente y me puse de pie. Arrugue mi nariz ante el fétido olor de la basura atrás de mí.

Me tomé mi tiempo en limpiar mi uniforme y levanté la mirada. Su mirada me golpeo fuerte, estaba casi enfadada, y yo solo pude retroceder unos pasos, algo asustada.

—Gracias —Susurré, retrocediendo. Me había salvado de una, pero no tenía intención de entablar conversación con un desconocido.

Él dio un paso hacía mí, y yo retrocedí rápidamente hasta asomarme a la calle. ¿Era posible que fuera un acosador? No, no, no. Yo no era ni tan bonita ni hija de alguien con dinero para tener un acosador personal.

Él siguió avanzando hacía mi de forma calmada, y yo ya estaba dispuesta a lanzarme a correr (aún cuando no pudiera) lejos, pero él ya se había asomado a la luz y el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció por unos segundos. Retrocedí espantada, negando con la cabeza. Era _él_. El chico de mi sueño. Y, dios, ¡Tenía la misma ropa! Pantalones negros, la tela era muy parecida a la mezclilla, pero se veía más suave y se ajustaba a la forma de sus piernas. Llevaba puesto un polo blanco, bastante limpio a decir verdad, y un chaqueta negra, o de un azul muy oscuro, llena de cierres. Tenía unas botas, más parecidas a unos bototos militares.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba esto? ¿Estaba teniendo sueños prematuros? ¿Era esto un tipo de Déjà vu?

Mi cuerpo completo estaba congelado, y no supe en que momento había llegado tan rápido hasta mí. Nuestros pechos casi se tocaban y no pude evitar notar que me ganaba por algo más que una cabeza. Lo miré desorientada, buscando alguna respuesta imposible de comprender, pero solo conseguí notar su ceño fruncido. ¿Siempre lo tenía así?

—Kagome —Me nombró y algo dentro de mí tembló.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Me sorprendió que mi voz saliera firme, aún cuando sentía que mis rodillas tiritaban.

—Solo lo sé —Dijo con voz tranquila. Intenté no parecer demasiado desilusionada de su respuesta —Estas lista.

No había sido una pregunta, fue un afirmación. Lo noté en su voz.

— ¿Para que? —Retrocedí nuevamente cuando tuve las fuerzas sobre mi cuerpo. Palpé el celular en mi bolsillo, intentando marcar el número de la policía sin mirarlo. Podía con Bankotsu y el otro idiota, pero no sabía que cosas podía tener este tipo. ¿Y si tenía algún arma? ¿Y si planeaba secuestrarme?

Por mi mente pasaron mil imágenes de las películas de policías que pasaban por la noche. Normalmente las secuestradas siempre vivían, pero no sin ver sangre y haber sufrido lesiones. ¿Eso me tocaba a mí? ¿Sería mi vida desde ahora como una película de acción? Porque jamás me gustaron.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y casi me sorprendió ver como su ceño se aligeraba levemente. Algo dentro de mí sintió el pequeño alivio al verlo sonreír. ¿Qué tal si todo era una broma? Probablemente le habían pagado para asustarme, y el verle en el sueño solo era otra cosa rara que solo a mi me sucedía…

Pero no, su sonrisa no era amable, sino detonadora. Estaba dando por hecho algo.

—Para casarnos —afirmó y metió las manos en su chaqueta negra —. Soñaste conmigo y me llamaste. Estas lista.

Casar… soñar… llamar…

¿Qué?

—Espera… —Elevé mis manos, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra una pared — ¿Casar… quien? ¿Nosotros? —Asintió — ¿Estas loco?

—Ya casi cumples la mayoría de edad. Cuando lo hagas, nos uniremos.

Intenté objetar algo, pero algo parecido a un quejido salio de mi boca. Era imposible que yo me casara con alguien a quien no conocía. ¿Tendría algo que ver mi madre con esto? No… podía ser despistada, algo alocada y muy liberal… pero comprometerme contra mi decisión era casi venderme. Y ella jamás haría algo como ella.

¿Era el día de los inocentes?

— ¿Quién eres? —Apreté los puños con fuerza — ¿Quién te pago para esta mala broma? ¿Bankotsu? ¿Sango sigue molesta por lo de la mañana?

—Kagome —Meneó la cabeza a los lados, como negando un hecho obvio.

Entonces supe que algo andaba mal. Realmente mal.

—Dime algo… —Comenzó, elevando su mentón con gloria. Casi pude ver indicios de superioridad en cada uno de sus movimientos y miradas hacía mi — ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

**Continuara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Ojalá y les guste.  
Espero comentarios.

**bye. **


	2. Reencuentro

Segundo capitulo – realmente sorprendida por sus comentarios, ya que el primero lo tire así nada más, como muestra, sin corregirlo. Ahora se que tendré que corregirlo cuando tenga tiempo ;D

**Nota: **Los personajes no son míos, lo parecen, pero no…

**Nota2: **La historia si es mía ;)

**Nota3: **No hagan caso de los nombres de las bandas o canciones que salgan, no son reales ;D ¡No los busquen por Youtube que no los encontraran! Solo me divierto poniendo nombres tontos a una banda.

* * *

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había preguntas tontas, y otras muy obvias. Ésta estaba justo por el medio.

Preguntarme si creía en fantasmas era esperar un "si" rotundo de mi parte, es decir, aún cuando no los haya visto, era consiente de su existencia cerca de mí.

Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, intentando ver alguna parte de él que no fuera normal, pero no había nada… su ropa era algo distinta, pero no por eso poco común, perfectamente podría ser un extranjero… ¿Entonces como conocía mi nombre? Levanté mi vista hasta su rostro, intentando encontrar algo, lo que sea, pero no pude en el momento exacto en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sentí como el suelo comenzaba a derrumbarse bajo mis pies y tuve que recargarme más en la pared. Como pude, aparté la vista de sus perlas negras. No importaba que tan guapo fuese, yo estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con uno como él todos los días. Podría decirse que era inmune a la belleza.

— ¿Kagome? —insistió con voz gruesa, pero relajada. Me apegué más a la muralla en un tonto intento de traspasarla, pero no era posible.

Inhalé profundo, intentando llenarme de valor para hablar sin tartamudear.

—No —no había tartamudeado, pero había susurrado tan bajito que dudaba que él me hubiera oído.

— ¿No qué? —su tono era calmado, en una mezcla extraña entre sorprendido y divertido.

—No creó en fantasmas —había dicho mentiras en mi vida, y ésta seguramente encabezaría mi lista, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle el paso para que me siguiera asustando.

—Mentira —una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. Me mordí el labio insistentemente, y solo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza. Tenía que huir.

Me encogí un poco, palpando la piel amoratada de mi costado que ya no me dolía tanto, y eso era un alivio. Analicé mis escapadas, una de ellas era acercarme y golpearle donde más le dolía, pero eso significaba que tenía una ventaja para que me agarrase. La segunda consistía en correr, pero seguramente el correría más rápido.

Maldición, en momentos como estos preferiría estar luchando contra Bankotsu.

— ¿Por qué dices que miento? —Necesitaba tiempo para planear mi escapada.

Entonces pasó algo que me aterró. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo y su rostro quedo inescrutable. Tragué en seco, sintiendo que comenzaba temblar levemente. Estaba asustada y era un hecho, por eso, cuando él comenzó a acercarse a mí de manera amenazadora, grité y de un rápido movimiento azoté su perfecta cara con mi bolso. Luego me largué.

Lo extraño fue… que no me siguió.

Vivir en un templo tenía muchas cosas buenas. Grandes espacios, privacidad, nada de vecinos molestos… pero todo lo bueno tiene algo malo, y subir las interminables escaleras con un cardenal enorme en el costado, y la hiperventilación por los cielos no era algo fácil de hacer. Cuando llegue a mi casa sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir por mi garganta, y que mi costado ardía como si un fierro caliente me hubiera marchado como a una baca. Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y me fui directo a la sala, donde mi madre estaba pasando la aspiradora. Apenas me vio la apagó y puso los brazos como jarra, frunciendo el ceño.

Tendría que verse molesta, pero su rostro era tan redondo e infantil que parecía una niña haciendo una rabieta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas a ésta hora? ¿No tienes celular para llamar acaso?

Me peiné un poco los cabellos revueltos por la carrera y me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado también, ahora con una expresión preocupada.

— ¿Pasó algo? —me preguntó.

Le sonreí, o eso intenté.

—Kagome —arrugó la nariz, Ella hacía eso cuando esperaba que yo contara que había roto ésta vez.

—No he hecho nada malo, lo juro… pero… —me mordí el labio —. Mamá, tú no…

— ¿Yo?—parpadeó y se acercó más a mi — ¿Qué pasa?

Inhalé profundo y me acomodé de lado en el sofá, mirándola a la cara.

—Tú no me has comprometido con nadie ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una exclamación salió de su boca. Comencé a temer. Conocía tanto a mi madre que cada cosa que ella hacía tenía un significado, y sorprenderse y quedarse en silencio significaba algo.

Lo que en este caso era malo.

— ¡Mamá! —Grité horrorizada, retrocediendo sobre el sofá.

—Oh, hija. Lo lamento —bajó la cabeza avergonzada —. Pero tranquila —me animó —, solo tienes que besar al príncipe para que deje de ser un feo sapo.

Me mordí la lengua y solté un sonoro quejido. Mi madre se agarró el estomago y comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, hasta caer del sofá. Mal por ella, no la ayudaría a levantarse.

—Auch —se quejó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas.

— ¿Por qué te gusta jugar con mis emociones? —rezongué, cruzándome de brazos.

—Era solo un chiste, hija. ¿Cómo crees que realmente te voy a comprometer con alguien? ¿Qué edad es ésta? ¿La de piedra?

Suspiré. Ella tenía razón… ¿Quién estaba comprometido en estos tiempos? Seguramente el tipo se había escapado de algún hospital psiquiátrico, y había escuchado cuando Bankotsu y el otro idiota me llamaban por mi nombre. Lo demás se ataba solo.

Que tonta era.

— ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

—Hum, nada. Lo leí en una novela, y… bueno, solo tenía curiosidad.

—Ajaaa… —enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tomó el mango de la aspiradora y la encendió.

Ese fue mi botan de partida para salir de ahí.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré los ojos, dejándome caer sobre mi cama. Me levanté de un salto recordándome que aún tenia el uniforme puesto, y no quería volver a plancharlo. Me quité la camisa y la falda y la dejé sobre la cama, estirada, mientras buscaba entre mis ropas algo para ponerme. Finalmente me decidí por un pantalón de buzo y un polar, ambos azules.

Era otoño.

Colgué mi ropa en la pared y la estiré con la mano. Caminé hasta mi bolso y busque en el interior la crema que la enfermera me había dado. El cardenal me escosaba, y esperaba que eso lo aliviara aunque sea un poco. Me planté frente al espejo y levante mi polar, dejando expuesta la piel machucada. El morado se esparcía por toda la curva de la cintura. A las horillas comenzaba a ponerse amarillo, luego verde azulado y finalmente morado en el centro, un morado oscuro. Se veía horroroso, pero hace dos semanas lo era aún más.

Temblé ligeramente ante el contacto frío de la crema y la esparcí con cuidado, sin hacer presión.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasé en mi habitación escuchando música e intentando hacer la tarea de matemáticas. Finalmente mi madre me llamó a cenar.

—Huele bien —le dije mientras miraba el arroz con curry.

—Es porque SABE bien —remarcó sonriente.

—Claro, claro —llevé un poco de arroz a mi boca y lo saboreé despacio. Efectivamente, sabía muy bien. Levanté la vista al sentirme observada — ¿No comes? —arqueé una ceja.

—Sango me llamó ésta mañana —se irguió un poco sobre la mesa, apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Llevé otra cucharada a mi boca actuando normal, pero mi cuerpo tiritaba casi como convulsionándose.

— ¿Si? —intenté que mi voz sonara normal, y casi lo logré si no fuera porque quebró en el ultimo segundo y más que una pregunta casual, fue una pregunta fundada por el miedo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste todo el día en la enfermería?

—Bueno, no sé… no se dio el momento —me encogí de hombros. La verdad era que lo había olvidado por completo, mi cabeza estaba muy ocupada intentando olvidar éste día.

—Bueno pero… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Muy bien.

Solo éramos mi madre y yo. Al principio también estaba mi padre, pero había muerto cuando yo tenía cinco. Él y mi madre se habían enamorado jóvenes, de esos amores que jamás duran, pero no tuvieron tiempo de romper cuando se enteraron que yo estaba viviendo en el estomago de una niña de dieciséis años. Lo agradable era que mi padre no volteó el rostro, y esperó hasta que ambos tuvieran dieciocho años para contraer matrimonio y casarse, yo apenas tenia un año y algunos meses, no recuerdo nada, pero mi madre siempre me dice que vomite sobre su vestido. El padre de mi mamá les había dado la hospedería en el tiempo cuando se hubieron casado, con el cambio de que tendrían que mantenerlo limpio y abrirlo nuevamente a personas para las oraciones. Eso se llevó acabo durante mucho tiempo, mi padre trabajaba y mi madre atendía el tembló, las cosas se veían bien hasta que papá enfermó y murió. Mamá cerró el tembló con aprobación del abuelo, pero no quiso ayuda de nadie, siempre dijo que ella podía con ambas.

—Voy tarde —apartó el plato vacío y corriendo a su habitación a alistarse.

Yo terminé tranquilamente el resto de mi comida y tomé ambos platos para dejarlos en el lavavajillas. Me puse los guantes amarillos y miré el reloj de pared mientras tomaba la esponja.

—Veinte minutos —dije en voz alta. Desde el pasillo escuché una maldición y luego pasos apresurados.

—Adiós cariño —se acercó y me besó la mejilla torpemente.

—Adiós.

Sin padre que nos sostenga, y sin ayuda por fuera, mamá tenía que mantener dos trabajos. Por la mañana hacía de recepcioncita en un hotel bastante lujoso que estaba en el centro de Tokio. ¿Cómo había conseguido el trabajo? Pues una amiga de la secundaria estaba casada con el dueño y la había enchufado fácilmente. Llegaba a casa luego de las doce del día y se ponía a dormir unas horas para prepararse para la noche donde trabajaba de guardia en un viejo club nocturno para mujeres hasta las tres de la mañana.

Al principio me mordía las uñas pensando en mi madre intentando poner orden a millones de mujeres borrachas, pero pasado las semanas, y verla completa, me hacía sentir ya más tranquila.

Si fuera por mi, también estaría trabajando a medio tiempo para ayudarla, pero ella se empeñaba en dejarme vivir una adolecía común, aún cuando me pesaba el hecho de que ella tubo que pasarla con un bebe en brazos.

Sequé los platos y los guardé con el resto.

Tomé el cambiador y me lance sobre el sofá para ver la tele. Solo teníamos los canales gratuitos, esos de los noticieros, el tiempo y donde daban películas del año en que mi abuela era un bebe con pañales. No podíamos gastar dinero en pagar canales.

Llegué justo en el momento en que mostraban los créditos de una película y anunciaban otra. Cerré los ojos y esperé que comenzara pronto, porque no tenía sueño y sabía que podría quedarme despierta hasta muy entrada la madrugada, y como no luego de haber dormido todo el día…

Arrugue el ceño cuando ese pensamiento trajo consigo el rostro de aquel chico. Moví la cabeza a los lados e intenté apartar sus ojos de carbón lejos de mis recuerdos, pero era inútil intentarlo. Verlo en mi sueño y luego lo que pasó en la tarde era algo muy difícil de olvidar, porque vamos… es imposible soñar con una persona que jamás había visto y luego verla en la calle, seguramente eran diferentes y yo estaba tan asustada que no pude darme cuenta de las diferencias…

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero al voltear y ver no había nada. Hice un puño de mi mano y la llevé a mi pecho, intentando calmar a mi corazón.

_Tranquila, tranquila, estas acostumbrada a esto ¿Recuerdas__?_

Inhalé profundo mientras intentaba creerme mi mentira.

Apagué el televisor y procuré cerrar toda la casa antes de irme a mi habitación. Cambie mi vestimenta por un pijama y busqué mi IPod (regalo de navidad de mis abuelos) en mi bolso. Apagué la luz y me metí en la cama, poniéndome los audífonos y subiendo el volumen al máximo. Mi madre tenía llaves, así que no importaba si no escuchaba nada más que _Holes of evil_, un grupo de rock alternativo que me encantaba.

Muy al contrario de lo que creía hace unos momentos, me sumí en el sueño increíblemente rápido y no desperté hasta pasada las tres de la mañana de un sobresalto. Me quité los audífonos y dejé mi IPod sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama. Pasé mis manos por mi cara, queriendo apartar mi flequillo y unos que otros mechones de mi rostro, percibiendo lo caliente que estaba en el proceso. Me di la media vuelta, enfocándome en la pared y cerrando los ojos, nuevamente me vi ida sin darme cuenta.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana me veía horrible. Mi cabello estaba marañado por lo que tuve que aplicar doble porción de acondicionador para terminar rindiéndome y amarrarlo en una coleta alta. A pesar de haberme enjuagado la cara más veces que mi cabello, las ojeras y la palidez no desaparecieron en todo el resto de la semana siguiente.

Bankotsu aún intentaba vengarse por haberlo empujado aquella vez, y gracias a la crema que me había dado la enfermera, correr ya no me presentaba una dificultad. Cuando estuviera totalmente curada le haría frente. Sango estaba bastante satisfecha al ver que ignoraba al idiota, pero aun así no se despegó de mí en todo el tiempo. Y en cuanto al acosador… no lo había vuelto a ver de frente (y real) desde aquella tarde, y muy al contrario de sentir un alivio, me estaba comenzando a volver paranoica. Lo creía ver en todos lados, pero solo eran espejismos creados por mi subconsciente a la falta de sueño de aquellos días.

Pero todo acabó –o comenzó la noche del domingo, cuando me recosté a dormitar. Entonces, incapaz de poder dormir durante toda la semana, apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada me fui.

Y soñé con él.

En el sueño ambos estábamos solos, en un universo completamente negro donde no había cielo ni tierra. Su rostro estaba relajado a comparación de mis muy vivos recuerdos de él; sonreía con gracia infinita, como alguien luego de liberarse de un gran pesar. Sus ojos negros centellaban un millón de emociones que, muy a pesar de la mayoría estar de acuerdo con su sonrisa, otras no tanto. Podía ver alivio, diversión, orgullo… pero también había dolor, tristeza….Era imposible que solo un rostro expresara tantas cosas, y aún más, me sorprendía que una sola persona sintiera tantas cosas a la vez. Y antes de que pudiera incluso pestañear, ya estaba frente a mi, casi rozando nuestros pechos. Mi respiración se aceleró desmesuradamente, y mi corazón latía tan deprisa que sentía como mis orejas se calentaban de forma rápida. Algo dentro de mi cabeza me avisaba de algo… ¿Alejarme? Imposible, no quería irme, ni siquiera era capas de recordar porque había intentado olvidarlo toda la semana, es decir, ahora lo último que deseaba era que desapareciera. Hizo un ademán en circulo con su mano y se inclinó, rápidamente reconocí el saludo americano antiguo, ese que solo ves en películas del siglo diecinueve. Volvió a erguirse para enderezar su espalda y clavar nuevamente sus ojos en mí. Me sentí desnuda, y mierda, no me importó.

Entonces volvió a inclinarse, levemente ésta vez, y sobre mi hombro. Sus cabellos acariciaron mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas, pero no supe si sonreí o reí, o simplemente no hice nada. No era consiente de mi cuerpo.

Sentí que abría levemente su boca cuando percibí el movimiento de su mandíbula, y de lo siguiente que fui consiente fue de su calido aliento chocar contra mi oído. Mi cuerpo se electrifico enseguida. Se alejó hasta mirarme a los ojos nuevamente, con una expresión más que divertida en el rostro… era una expresión juguetona. Picara.

Sabía que me había dicho algo, pero estaba tan pasmada por la corriente eléctrica que no podía pensar adecuadamente.

Y como una bofetada rápida, mi mente se aclaró y sus palabras bailaron en mi cabeza.

— ¡No!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sentándome en la cama. Mi respiración era pesada y sentía como no llenaba mis pulmones. Me levante de golpe y corrí hacía la ventana con la angustia en la garganta. Cuando el aire frío me dio de lleno en el rostro tirité, tomé una gran bocada de aire y exhalé más tranquila.

Miré el cielo nocturno, cubierto por una capa negra de nubes rebosantes en agua. Esta completamente segura de que estaría lloviendo cuando despertara.

Decidí dejar la ventan abierta, sin importarme si entraba la lluvia y volví a la cama, tomando mi IPod en el camino. Me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar una canción por la mitad, la reconocí enseguida por el sonido de la batería y el bajo, era una de mis favoritas; _The stupid illiterate_. Subí el volumen al máximo intentando olvidar mi sueño, y mi patética actitud en él, pero sobre todo, olvidar sus palabras. Yo no quería volverme loca por un chico lindo que tenía pinta de acosador y loco, pero mi mente inevitablemente viajaba a él y poco a poco me convencía de que me estaba volviendo loca. Una desquiciada y paranoica total.

Moví mis dedos sobre los bótense para aumentar el volumen, pero no era posible. Cambie de canción a una más fuerte, con gritos y gruñidos, y mis oídos casi se revientan en el proceso, pero sus palabras eran más fuertes, rebotaban en mi cabeza como una pelota de pin-pon. Quité la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza y la presioné contra mi rostro, intentando no gritar de frustración, o desmayarme por falta de oxigeno. Luego de interminables minutos de lucha conmigo misma, desistí y me dejé llevar. Quizá solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que seguramente no significaba nada, la paranoia me hacía ver, soñar y oír cosas que jamás pasarían. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y supe que desistir había sido lo acertado. El sueño me consumió lentamente, y me deje llevar con el ruido de las guitarras.

Casi llegando a un sueño completó, fui capas de percibir como alguien se inclinaba de cuclillas sobre mi cama a la altura de mi cabeza, y, aún cuando tenía la música al máximo, al suave susurro de su voz me acaricio de cuerpo completo antes de caer dormida.

—_Cásate conmigo._

Seguramente era un sueño.

* * *

Sango me miró de pies a cabeza antes de enterrar sus barnizadas uñas en mi antebrazo y meterme al baño de mujeres. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a sacar maquillaje apresurada, buscando que usar primero. El espejo estaba justo frente a nosotros, pero no fue necesario mirarme para saber lo que Sango estaba pensando.

— ¿Tan mal me veo?

—Horrible —fue su simple respuesta mientras comenzaba a echar color sobre mis mejillas. Los pequeños pelos del accesorio acariciaron mi rostro delicadamente, recordándome cuando el chico de mi sueño había rosado sus cabellos ahí. Mis mejillas ardieron con fuerza —. Woow, creo que te puse mucho, pareces un tomate.

Bajé el rostro apenada, si supiera ella que no era su culpa…

— ¿Qué se supone que haces en las noches? ¿Ir a fiestas? ¿Jugar póker con algún amigo imaginario? —Arqueé una ceja algo disgustada, no me sentía de humor para sus bromas y ella lo notó —. Lo lamento, pero me sorprende que durante toda la semana pasada y hoy tengas unas ojeras de muerte. Me preocupas, lo sabes.

—Solo tengo algo de insomnio.

—Insomnio, vale… —pintó mis labios delicadamente e hizo un gesto con los propios, cerrándolos, apretándolos y volviéndolos a abrir. La imité.

Por el tonó de su voz supe que no me había creído completamente.

—De verdad tengo insomnio —arrugué un poco la frente. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

—De acuerdo. Tienes insomnio, no te dejes marcas permanentes —pasó su pulgar por mi frente, estirando las arrugas.

Se separó dos pasos y me miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Por qué has venido toda la semana con coletas?

—Mi cabello es un desastre.

— ¿Probaste con acondicionador extra?

—Si.

— ¿Y nada?

—Solo consigo domarlo con algún moño.

—Okay —se acercó nuevamente y pasó sus dedos gordos por debajo de mis ojos —. Te verías más compuesta sin estas ojeras, pero ya no importa —encogió los hombros y golpeó levemente mis mejillas —. Estas mucho mejor que hace unos minutos, soy todo un dios.

—No te haré un altar —bromeé.

—Que va, con solo que reses en mi nombre cada noche me conformo —sonrió —, porque tu sabrás que los dioses vivimos de plegarias de los individuos mortales.

—Créeme Sango, te amas demasiado.

—Se llama autoestima querida, au-to-es-ti-ma.

—Tú no tienes autoestima, tú tienes el síndrome del _yo-yo-yo-hermosa-yo-yo-yo._

—Puede ser…

Ambas reímos mientras salíamos caminando del baño. Cuando entramos al salón me dirigí rápidamente a mi pupitre, estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir algo. Sango se sentó en su asiento que estaba frente a mí y se volteo para comenzar a canturrear algo sobre un paseo que estaban organizando algunos de mis compañeros de ir a la vieja casa del distrito tres.

Arqueé una ceja confundida cuando me dijo que incluso lo habían hablado en clases cuando yo estaba presente. No lo recuérdala, pero era probable que fuera verdad, la semana pasada me la había pasado en mis pensamientos la mayoría de las veces.

— ¿Vendrás? —apreté los labios y volteé ligeramente para mirar a Bankotsu que estaba ligando con otra de mis compañeras —. Él si viene —contestó como si leyese mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño y estuve apunto de denegar la oferta cuando me miró con ojos suplicantes. Analicé mis posibilidades; la rechazaba y pasaba seguramente el resto del semestre intentando hacer que me volviera a hablar, o la aceptaba y me atenía a soportar cualquier cosa que a Bankotsu se le pasara por la cabeza hacerme.

Decidirme no costó mucho.

El poder de una buena amistad.

—Iré —Mi voz estaba lejos de sonar como una afirmación. Más bien era un lamento.

Me pregunto si Sango lo notaria.

— ¡Genial! —Al parecer, no.

El profesor de castellano entro en ese momento al aula y yo saque mi cuaderno. Sango volvió a jirarse para darme la espalda, mientras el gran hombre mayor comenzaba a relatarnos unas estrofas de algún aristócrata antiguo.

Intenté concentrarme en sus sitas, pero mi visión estaba borrosa por el cansancio, no tenía idea como podría salir ésta tarde sin caer desmayada, y hablando de eso, tenía que recordar telefonear a mi madre para que no se preocupara. Ella era liberal siempre y cuando un telefoneo estuviera de por medio.

A la hora del descanso la llamé.

— « Kagome, ¿Pasa algo? » —seguramente había identificado mi numero.

—No, pero quería avisarte que después de clases saldré con unos amigos, ¿No te molesta, verdad?

— «Claro que no, solo procura no llegar después de que anochezca, o dile a algún compañero hombre que te lleve a casa si lo primero no es posible »

—Claro, pero supongo que llegaré temprano.

— «Bueno, en cualquier caso te dejaré la comida en el microondas si tengo que partir antes de que vuelvas »

—Vale. Te quiero, mamá.

— «Yo también bebe. Adiós »

Sango me miró sonriente y me pregunté si en algún momento de la clase su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—Será tan divertido —exclamó sujetando mis manos — ¿Y si vemos un fantasma? Eso seria genial… y aterrador, pero más genial.

Cuando me percaté de mi misma, mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante la palabra 'fantasma' y mi corazón había comenzado a bombear rápidamente. Si antes la idea de ir a esa casa embrujada con Bankotsu me era molesta, solo pensar en que realmente estaba embrujada me aterraba, ¿Qué se supone que tendría que estar haciendo yo en un lugar así? ¿Qué no me bastaba vivir cosas extrañas todos estos años? No quería saber nada fantasmas, eso era seguro, no quería más de eso…

« — ¿Crees en fantasmas? »

Tapé mis oídos con mis manos e hice presión. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso? Y justamente, ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo a _él_? Yo estaba paranoica, sin duda, y no podía evitar sentirme patética al pensar que quizá aquel hombre ni siquiera me recordaba, que solo fue un juego de asustar-a-la-pobre-chica para pasar un rato, mientras que yo solo rondaba a su alrededor, e incluso soñaba con él.

—Que patética… —me susurré. Quizá debería declinar de la invitación de Sango e irme directo a casa, cerrar puertas y ventanas y escuchar el resto del tiempo _Holes of evil_ hasta que el mero recuerdo de aquel chico se borrara de mi cabeza para siempre.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Levanté el rostro para mirar a Sango de frente. Le sonreí en medio de una mueca.

—Solo un poco.

— ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

—Estoy bien, solo falta de sueño.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros y supe que no estaba convencida de mi respuesta, pero por la forma en la que se mordía el labio, intuí que algo realmente emocionante estaba pasando y quería contármelo. Así que intente arreglar mi cara y enderezar mi postura para mostrarle que estaba perfectamente bien. Se movió incomoda en su asiento antes de mirarme y sonreír abiertamente. La emoción centelló en sus ojos como dos faroles y apretó más fuerte mis manos, enterrando sus uñas. Intenté ignorar el dolor —. Mi mamá va a casarse —pudo haber sido un gritó, pero lo cubrió demasiado bien para que solo saliera una frase excitada.

La mamá de Sango fue madre soltera a los veintidós, hace más de dos años que estaba de novia con un hombre cuatro años mayor con un niño de trece años. A comienzos de éste año se habían ido a vivir juntos y ahora por fin se iban a casar.

Miré las mejillas alborotadas de Sango y sonreí con regocijo.

—Me alegro tanto por ti.

— ¿Vendrás verdad? Tienes que venir, no puedes fallarme.

—Claro que iré.

—Estoy tan emocionada, mi mamá se ve tan feliz y Leon es muy chistoso y amable, y el pequeño Kohaku es un amor, siempre se sonroja cuando le obligo a decirme hermana —la emoción se desprendía por cada poro de su piel — ¿Y sabes como se lo pidió? Mamá me lo contó con lujo de detalles…

La miré en todos los minutos que ella tardo en contarme todo, desde la más minima frase hasta la hormiga que había visto caminar por el suelo. Me decidí a fingir escucharla mientras pensaba o intentaba no pensar en _él_, pero apenas si comenzaba cuando Sango soltó mis manos y las puso frente a mi rostro, como queriendo mostrarme algo, y supe luego que solo estaba imitando el momento en que su futuro padre le había mostrado la cajita donde seguramente estaba la sortija su madre. Reí bajito y puse una expresión emocionada, dramatizando lo que seguramente era la cara de su mamá en ese momento.

—… y entones le dijo: —abrió sus manos, simulando abrir la caja y yo abrí mi boca emocionada, exclamando un gran 'waau' mientras sujetaba mis propias mejillas — _Cásate conmigo._

« Cásate conmigo »

Mi sonrisa se borró enseguida mientras miraba atónita a Sango con sus palmas abiertas sobre mí, esperando mi fingida respuesta. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero recordar esa frase de mi sueño hizo que mi cuerpo quedara levemente en shock, y no ayudó en nada cuando imagine a aquel hombre en el lugar de Sango, con la caja de la sortija abierta frente a mí. Su sonrisa superiora y su mirada aplastante, dando por hecho que yo aceptaría.

—No es cortes dejar al novio esperando, Kagome —refunfuñó Sango, volviéndome a la realidad.

—No —fue mi respuesta rápida. Enarcó una ceja y yo me mordí la lengua. En menos de un segundo, volví a mi papel dramático —Digo… ¡Oh, My god! Claro que si… —volví a morderme la lengua, eso no sonó ni lo mitad de bueno que mi actuación antigua. Sango arrugó la nariz y suspiró, enderezándose.

—Supongo que con ese basta.

Asentí quemadamente antes de ponerme de pie y murmurar un débil 'voy al baño' y salir del salón. Necesitaba refrescarme la cara con agua helada, sin importar que el ambiente estuviera húmedo por la lluvia que había caído por la mañana.

Pero jamás logre llegar al baño, porque choqué de lleno con el duro pecho de Bankotsu, sintiendo como perdía el equilibrio al verme distraída y caía hacía atrás. Sus fuertes manos agarraron mi cintura y me jalaron a él, haciendo que doliera un poco el cardenal que tenía. Cuando hube estabilizado mis pies sobre la superficie me zafé de su agarre, notando como las miradas de todos los que estaban en el pasillo estaban sobre nosotros. Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido y el sonrió amablemente, que asco. Estaba un ciento diez por ciento segura que me hubiera dejado caer si no hubiera habido nadie en el pasillo.

Me corrí a un lado para seguir caminando, pero me agarró del antebrazo y volvió a jalarme hacía él, dejando nuestros pechos pegados y los rostros muy cerca. Pude sentir como los murmullos subían de tonó ante nuestra cercanía, y vi como su sonrisa era divertida, pero un brillo extraño se había apoderado de sus ojos. Volví a soltarme, ésta vez con más brusquedad que antes. Yo era diferente a él, no era falsa, y todos conocían que podía llegar a ser muy ruda cuando algo me molestaba. Impidiendo que me volviera a agarrar desprevenida, aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos mientras me encaminaba al baño.

Cuando estuve dentro, vi que me encontraba totalmente sola y solté un sonoro alarido de enfado. Ese tipo lograba sacarme de mis casillas, solo estaba esperando que el maldito cardenal dejara de dolerme para poder luchar en iguales condiciones. Apoyé mis brazos en el lavamanos y dejé que mi cabeza colgara hacía abajo mientas controlaba mi enfado. Cuando la volví a levantar, le _vi_ através del espejo.

Justo detrás de mí, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Parecía realmente enfadado.

Volteé rápidamente, esperando hallarlo, pero no estaba. Mi corazón saltó asustado y mis piernas flaquearon. Miré el espejo y tampoco estaba. El aire abandonó mis pulmones y todo mi cuerpo perdió fuerzas. Caí de rodillas, con mi cuerpo rígido.

¿Era posible que…? ¿Realmente…?

« — ¿Crees en fantasmas? »

No, no, no… imposible.

Busqué el celular en mis bolsillos, y marqué el número de Sango con dedos temblorosos. Tuve que escribir y borrar un millón de veces antes de acertar.

— « ¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa? »

—Estoy en el baño… —no pude seguir hablando cuando un sollozo se quebró en mi garganta, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? —Apresúrate…

Intenté recobrar la compostura cuando colgué. _Piensa razonable, Kagome, eso es imposible…_ Yo estaba alucinando, probablemente tenía fiebre o era debido a la falta de sueño. Porque nada era verdad…

¿Qué importaba si yo de verdad creía en fantasmas? _Él_ no podía ser uno. Era totalmente ilógico.

La puerta del baño se abrió y yo esperé ver a Sango, pero solo eran dos chicas de último año que me miraron con sorpresa. Y no era para más, estaba sentada a la mitad del baño de chicas con quien sabe que terrible rostro. Junté fuerzas y me puse de pie, excusándome de solo un mareo cuando una de ellas intentó ofrecerme su ayuda. Salí del baño y me apoyé en la pared, esperando a Sango.

— ¡Kagome! —la escuché muy cerca de mi, pero yo tenía mis ojos cerrados y no los abrí hasta que sentí sus manos frías como hielo en mis mejillas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y tomé sus muñecas para apartar el frío.

—Tus manos están congeladas… —me quejé débilmente y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tú eres la que está hirviendo!—se quejó, volviendo a tocar cada centímetro de mi cara — ¿Tendrás fiebre?

Fiebre. Si, tenía fiebre y estaba delirando.

—Quiero ir a la enfermería…

—Vamos. Apóyate en mí.

No fui muy consiente de nada hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo era ayudado por otra persona algo más baja de estatura. El olor que desprendía se parecía mucho al de la enfermera, así que creo que fue ella quien ayudo a Sango a tenderme en la camilla y me arropó.

— ¿Cómo te sientes querida? —su voz era lejana, como si estuviera al otro lado de la habitación, pero sabía que me hablaba a mi.

—Bien, solo quiero dormir ¿Puedo? —me sorprendió que sonara bien y creíble cuando realmente estaba que moría de cansancio extremo.

Pude escuchar un susurró a lo lejos, sabiendo que me seguía hablando, pero el sueño fue más fuerte.

A comparación de la noche anterior, no soñé nada de nada.

Me desperté cuando sentí un frío recorrer mi mano. Abrí los ojos y los enfoqué en la enfermera que sonrió al verme despertar y quitó la maquina para tomar la presión de mi brazo. Moví mis dedos intentando que dejaran de estar acalambrados.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —su dulce voz me tranquilizó como si huera escuchado a mi propia madre. Tardé en contestar mientras buscaba algún mal signo en mi cuerpo, pero nada.

—Mucho mejor —respondí.

—Tú presión había subido de golpe, por eso tu malestar, ¿Sufres de la presión alta, querida?

—No.

— ¿Recibiste un gran susto o impresión, entonces?

—Si —fue la verdad.

—Ya veo. Ahora todo está bien contigo, pero puedes descansar un poco más si quieres. Tu compañera está en clases, pero dijo que vendría en el descanso. Iré a buscarte unas aspirinas ¿Si? Ya se me acabaron.

—Claro.

Cerró las cortinas y luego sentí la puerta cerrarse. Pasé las manos por su cara, apartando mi cabello y exhalé fuertemente. ¿Tendría que hacer revisión médica? ¿Podía la presión hacerme ver cosas que no estaban ahí? Me revolví en la cama hasta quedar de costado, deseé más que nunca poder tener mi IPod para escuchar música y poder tranquilizarme. Estaba volviendo a conciliar el sueño cuando sentí el ruido característico de la silla giratoria de la enfermera Hameko.

— ¿Señora Hameko?

No hubo respuesta. Pero el ruido seguía ahí, como si alguien estuviera dando vueltas en la silla.

— ¿Señora Hameko es usted? —insistí, pero nada.

¿Era ésta otra de las ocasiones que caracterizaban mi vida? Miré insistentemente la cortina blanca, preguntándome que o quien estaría detrás. Si hubiera tenido mi IPod podría ignorar aquel ruido con las estruendosas entonadas, pero ahora ignorar no servia para tranquilizarme.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana me levanté. Quedarme acostada serviría para asustarme sola, pero si en cambio iba y miraba y comprobaba que no había nada, me tranquilizaría. Me puse los zapatos blancos sin abrocharlos y tomé la cortina entre mis manos, contando hasta tres para abrirlas.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

— ¡Ah!

Retrocedí rápidamente hasta caer sobre la cama sentada.

—Hola.

Me arrastre en espaldas sobre la cama hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. Era imposible que él estuviera ahí, imposible…

**Imposible.**

Supe en ese instante que si en algún momento pensé que era otro chico, alguien distinto al de mi sueño, estaba totalmente equivocada.

—I-Imposible… —fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

Él sonrió ampliamente, como complacido por mi estado nervioso-critico, y dio una vuelta más sobre la silla antes de ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hacía mi. _Grita, Kagome, grita_ fue lo primero que pensé, abrí mi boca inhalando todo el aire rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo completo, su mano tapo mi boca. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras le veía tan cerca. Él… hace un momento estaba… lejos…

—No grites ¿Vale?

No supe que hice, pero seguramente asentí porque él se alejó sonriente y se sentó a mi lado, de frente a mí.

La información con la que yo relacionaba a los fantasmas era con algo que no se podía tocar, algo hecho de aire y energía, por eso una oleada de alivio me invadió cuando sentí su tacto de carne, pero aún así estaba recelosa de él, estuve completamente segura de verlo a unos dos metros de mi para luego tenerlo a unos centímetros. _El solo es rápido_, me dije.

— ¿Quién eres? —hice un gran esfuerzo por no decir '¿Qué eres?'

—InuYasha —el pequeño chip de recuerdos en mi cabeza se removió cuando escuché ese nombre, y pareció que el lo notó ya que sonrió más ampliamente.

Tragué pesado, arrastrando mi espalda por la pared hasta que estuve al borde de la cama. Baje un pie despacio, pensando que cada movimiento tenía que ser _realmente_ lento. Su vista estaba pegada a mí en todo momento, cada facción en su rostro me mostraba que se encontraba divertido, pero por más que yo lo pensaba, no encontraba nada divertido.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —Pregunté deslizándome fuera del cubículo de cortinas. Le miré fijamente, notando que no estaba tan atento a mí como su mirada lo expresaba. Esa era una gran oportunidad.

Me di media vuelta para correr hacía la puerta, pero no conté con la silla a mitad de habitación. Choqué con ella y la llevé conmigo al suelo, o por lo menos, ella calló al suelo. Un brazo se había cruzado por debajo de los míos y me mantenía bien sujeta, sin hacer presión en ningún momento en mi cardenal. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, tan rígido como una piedra que cuando el me volteo para que quedara frente a él, el movimiento de mi cuerpo era muy similar al de un robot.

—_Siempre_ he estado aquí —contestó a mi pregunta y su aliento entró en mi boca entreabierta.

Fue entonces que fui consiente de la cercanía de nuestro rostro, y como sus manos se ceñían a mi cintura como fierros. Volví a tragar pesadamente, sintiendo que tenía que separarme de él de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Bankotsu en la tarde, pero el carbón de sus ojos me tenía consumida, tomada. Esa postura me recordó a mi sueño, pero ésta vez era diferente. En el sueño jamás hubo contacto físico, y ahora sus manos hacían que mi piel se quemara. Me sentía en llamas.

Mis mejillas se calentaron ante la vergüenza que me producían mis propios pensamientos, así que con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, desvíe mi mirada y retrocedí, notando solo entonces un pequeño detalle que me hizo espantarme.

— ¡Estabas sentado en la cama! —grité apuntándole con el dedo. Mi vista viajo de la cama hasta él y de él hasta la cama incontables veces. Eran casi dos metros, dos metros imposibles de correr en solo un segundo.

— ¿Y…? —su voz sonó divertida. Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida de que lo aceptara.

— ¿Y? ¡¿Y?!—me estaba volviendo loca, eso era seguro… o quizá… realmente…— ¿Tú…?

— ¿Yo? —sus ojos seguían divertidos, como presenciando un show de títeres.

Probablemente me apuntaría con el dedo gritando que estaba loca y se largaría a reír, pero necesitaba sacarme la estúpida duda de encima. Apreté con fuerza la tela de mi falda hasta que mis manos dolieron, pero no me importo. Inhalé profundamente.

— ¿Eres un… —dudé, ¿Y si solo estaba jugando a asustarme? ¿Y si mi idea de que alguien le había pagado para molestarme no fuera tan descabellada? Apreté los labios, arrepintiéndome de seguir hablando, pero el recuerdo de mis dos sueños con él me convenció de seguir —un… fantasma?

Sus ojos centellaron con una extraña expresión. Y lo supe en ese momento…

—Bingo —afirmó.

Cualquiera diría que tendría que haber gritado y comenzado a correr en círculos histérica, pero solo sentía que estaba próxima a desmayarme.

—Eso es… es imposible —susurré. Él me rodeó hasta quedar a mi espalda, sentí el ruido de la silla al levantarla y luego como me jalaba para sentarme en ella.

—Bueno, fantasma es una connotación impuesta por ustedes humanos, nosotros simplemente somos ánimas.

— ¿'nosotros'? —gemí, ¿Significaba que había MÁS?

—Claro.

—Estoy soñando ¿Verdad? —fue la idea más cuerda que me había atrapado en todos estos minutos. YO estaba soñando. Que alivio.

Arrugó un poco su ceño, enfadado.

—No estas soñando.

—Pe-…

Nuevamente se había acercado tan rápido a mí que ni lo vi hasta que estuvo con su pulgar en mi boca, sellando mis labios y su rostro a centímetros del mío. Mi estomago se revolvió y sentí un molesto zumbido en mis orejas.

Todo era DEMASIADO real para ser un sueño.

—No estas soñando —repitió con voz autoritaria.

No estaba soñando.

De verdad estaba frente a un fantasma que…

—Espera —dije apartando su pulgar de mi boca — ¿Y como explicas que puedo tocarte? —alargué mi mano hasta tocar su pecho como muestra, pero no pude pasar desapercibido el hecho de lo duro y firme que era.

—Como te dije, ustedes inventaron algo que se llama fantasma, y que extrañamente coincide con nosotros, pero no en todo —alargó su mano hasta posarla sobre mi mejilla que de por si ya ardía mientras que con la otra aprisionaba mi mano sobre su pecho —. Puedo tocarte porque _crees_ que soy real.

—No me entero —susurré. ¿Creer…? Claro que era real, podía tocarlo.

—Las ánimas somos algo así como tus fantasmas —explicó —. Podemos dejarnos ver cuando queramos, y mover cosas es algo muy fácil, pero tocar a un humano es imposible si no aparecemos frente a ellos. Necesitamos que nos vean, que sepan que estamos para que crean que existimos de verdad.

Eso podía entenderlo, pero entenderlo significaba que el realmente era un fantas- ánima, y eso me intranquilizaba.

—Pero yo no creo que seas un ánima, ¿Cómo puedes tocarme en ese caso? —procuré desplazar la palabra fantasma. Él sonrío y se alejó unos pasos hasta sentarse en la cama, dejándome con un extraño vacío donde el había tocado.

—Con solo pensar en mi como un individuo ya crees que éxito, sepas o no si estoy vivo o muerto

—Oh…

Bajé el rostro. Era imposible que creyera esa historia, no importaba que tuviera respuesta a todas mis preguntas, era imposible y punto. Estaba apunto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando sentí que la puerta a mis espaldas se abría. Me volteé enseguida para ver a la enfermera.

— ¿Ya te levantaste? ¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó — ¿Qué haces sentada ahí?

— ¡Oh! Solo estaba hablando con Inu- —me volteé en su dirección pero ya no estaba.

Se había esfumado.

— ¿Hablando con quien?

—Con… con… —apreté los puños mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarla. Intenté poner la mejor sonrisa que tenía — conmigo misma, algunas veces lo hago.

Ya no había dudas.

— ¿Si? Yo lo hacía también en mis años de colegio… es muy normal.

—Claro…

**InuYasha era un fantasma – ánima.**

**

* * *

Continuara.**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Y que tal? ¿Se preguntan por qué Kagome, creyendo en fantasmas, no cree que él lo sea? Pues plantéense ustedes que un día un tipo cualquiera se planta y dice '_soy un fantasma buuuu….ten miedo buuuuu…._' ¿Le creerían?

¿Quieren saber algo de esta 'boda'? pues… esperen y verán.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Bye.


	3. Perdidα

Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración llega cuando no tenemos tiempo de escribir.

Los personajes no son míos, ¿lo saben, vendad? Puede que lo crean, pero _realmente_ no son mios. xD

.

.

* * *

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS?  
III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«Ánima**: Imagen de mujer o figura femenina presente en los sueños o fantasías de un hombre. Vinculado a su principio eros, refleja la naturaleza de sus relaciones, especialmente con mujeres. Descrito como el arquetipo de la vida, éste puede estar representado como una mujer joven, espontánea, seductora e intuitiva, como una mujer malvada o como la madre tierra…»

—Esto es estúpido e incensario —me dije haciendo clic en la ventanilla "Cerrar"

¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Qué InuYasha era una mujer y que era una de mis fantasías sexuales? Por favor…

Volví a teclear, esta vez, la palabra que yo más conocía.

**«Fantasma**: Quienes dicen haberlos visto los describen como siluetas o sombras monocromáticas, por lo general oscuras o blanquecinas, más bien difuminadas o nebulosas, antropomórficas, de carácter inmaterial y trasparentes a veces, que flotan y pueden no tener contorno definido a sus pies. Su aparición no suele sobrepasar el espacio de unos segundos, muy raramente un minuto, y cuando ocurre la temperatura baja sensiblemente, a veces junto a olores penetrantes, ruidos, golpes, música o voces…»

No.

InuYasha era muy real.

Luego de haber desaparecido en el momento exacto en que entró la enfermera Hameko – y luego de aceptar que realmente era un fantasmánima (mi nueva palabra) – aún así le había buscado por toda la enfermería, incluyendo los botes de basura donde ni siquiera cabía un pie. Pero era que intentar aceptar algo como eso era imposible de pedir a una persona. Para mí, alguien que toda su vida había tenido altibajos con estas cosas, me era realmente difícil de aceptar. Si no fuera porque realmente le toqué y sentí su tacto caliente sobre mi piel – me avergüenzo de solo recordar mi reacción – hubiera pensado que era un holograma. Ahora bien, que significaba eso de "Soñaste conmigo y me llamaste" y "Cásate conmigo". Era imposible casarse con algo que, bueno… no estaba vivo ¿Verdad? Con algo que realmente no existía en este mundo, ¿Y si era una broma? Ya había leído a algunos fantasmas les gustaba hacer bromas; si podían empujarte y asustarte, ¿Por qué no bromear con casarte con uno?

Cerré la ventanita nuevamente y tomé un lápiz y papel.

_**En resumen**__: InuYasha es un fantasmánima de carne y hueso. Puede aparecer y desaparecer cuando quiera. Quiere casarse conmigo como broma….Es apuesto._

Taché lo último.

Me puse de pie y doble el papelito en cuatro partes y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi falda. Apagué el computador y me fui hasta el señor Benny, que cuidaba los computadores.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó con su típico acento americano.

—Algo así, gracias por prestarme uno cuando no tenía autorización en horario de clases.

No podía costearme un computador personal.

—De nada mi niña.

Me despedí con una pequeña inclinación y salí al pasillo. Inhalé profundo y comencé a caminar en círculos, no me apetecía volver a clases cuando faltaban dos minutos para que la jornada del día terminara.

Finalmente el timbre resonó con más fuerza que nunca, o quizá se debía al hecho de que una vez dentro de la sala, se escuchaba más bajo. Volví al salón rápidamente, era casi seguro que Sango saltaría y correría a la enfermería en cualquier segundo. Y así fue, ni siquiera alcancé a abrir la puerta del salón cuando Sango se estrelló conmigo, nos balanceamos en el aire unos segundos hasta que recuperamos el equilibrio completo.

— ¡Estas viva! —gritó eufóricamente zamarreándome de los brazos.

—Viva y mareada, así que ¡Suéltame! —bromeé y me quité sus brazos de encima.

—Vale, solo déjame hacerme a la idea… ya. Ahora, ¿Te que pasó en la mañana? —Rodé los ojos, intentando parecer casual, no era como si fuera a decirte que estuve hablando con un fantasmánima — ¿Kagome? —Insistió ante mi silencio alargado.

—No lo sé. La señora Hameko dijo que tubo que ver con mi presión, supongo que tengo me hacerme una revisión —contesté sin animo, intentando remarcar el hecho de no sentirme bien para tenerla preparada cuando le dijera que ya no me apetecía ir a la casa vieja ese día, pero Sango tenía una extraña mirada que me hacía dudar que mi actuación estuviera dando resultados. Aparté la vista un segundo, mirando cualquier dirección y luego volví a dejarla sobre ella, que seguía mirándome insistentemente —Ya, vale ¿Qué tengo? ¿Dos cabezas? ¿Bigote?

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó de pronto.

Solo volví a rodar los ojos. Ese era mi pase.

—No realmente, en realidad, estoy algo débil, no creo poder ir al paseo con ustedes, pero tranquila, ve y mira cuanto _fantasma…_—tosí levemente cuando dije esa palabra. Una cosa era pensarla, otra era decirla —… quieras ver.

Finalice mi oración de una forma torpe y descuidada, rogaba que Sango no lo hubiera notado.

— ¿Algo débil? —susurró casi con sorna. La miré sin entender —Mujer, ¡Estas más pálida que estoy últimos días!

— ¿Más? —parpadeé —. ¡Pero si en la mañana me has maquillado!

—Y quedaste genial, de veras, pero ahora pareces una muerta.

Arrugué un poco la nariz ante su ironía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te haga una lista de tus facciones muertas? Será una lista larga, sin duda, comenzando por la palidez y terminando en esos entupidos temblores que te dan de vez en cuando, ¿Lo haces voluntaria o involuntariamente? De veras, me estas cansando… y asustando.

Okay, okay… podía suponer que estaba algo pálida y todo el rollo, pero ¿Temblores? Yo no estaba temblando, por lo menos, no me sentía temblar.

Miré mis manos que – sin darme cuenta – estaban entrelazadas entre ellas sobre mi estomago, tan apretadas que podía ver mis nudillos blancos y si, efectivamente, estaban temblando como locas. Fue solo entonces que comencé a sentir la sensación de escalofríos en mi espalda y como mis hombros tiritaban.

Intenté hacer memoria desde cuando mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de ese modo, pero solo estaba bloqueada, además, el viejo Benny no me había dicho nada acerca de mi estado.

—Exageras —dije —. Y no me mires de esa manera, que hablé un poco con el señor-computin, y él no me dijo nada.

Sango frunció los labios y rodó los ojos.

—Kagome, Benny tiene tantos años como los tiene de ciego. Claro que no te iba a ver, ¿Le viste con los lentes puestos?

_Uy_. Buen punto.

—Vale… —susurré, sintiendo que mi animó bajaba a cero —. Ahora me siento como me veo, horrible ¿Estas contenta?

—Claro que no, tonta —suspiró y me dio un abrazó ligero —. Lo lamento, sabes que tengo carácter y siempre sale a la luz cuando me pongo enojada o nerviosa por algo, estaba preocupada —asentí y ella se separó —. Bien como sea, ve directo a casa ¿Si? Te llamaré todo el tiempo. Además, casi lo olvidaba, tienes que traer la autorización mañana que es el último plazo o no podrás ir a las montañas Shirikami el miércoles con nosotros.

—Claro señorita delegada de la clase —sonreí. La verdad era que me había olvidado por completo sobre el paseo.

Fui por mi bolso y nos despedimos en las afueras del salón, ya que ella tenía que esperar al resto de la clase y yo solo quería irme pronto a casa. Necesitaba pensar, analizar, y nuevamente convencerme, y reconvencerme de que InuYasha era real. _Solo es un fantasma-ánima Kagome, puede existir…_. Arg, eso sonaba tan falso.

Mientras salía del recinto estudiantil telefoneé a mi madre para anunciarle que no pensaba ir al paseíto con mis amigos y que iba de regreso a casa. Su voz intentó ocultar la alegría en un patético tono calmado, pero yo la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ella estaba saltando de alegría con el teléfono en su oído. Y no la culpaba, es decir, no nos veíamos mucho, además del domingo que era el día de chicas – ya que también trabajaba los sábados – y de ahí solo ésas cuantas pequeñas horas cuando yo llegaba a casa y cuando ella se iba a trabajar. Realmente ya no me importaba no ver tanto a mi mamá como cuando era niña, ahora ya tenía la suficiente capacidad de razonamiento como para saber que si le veía unos minutos, acalorada, cansada, con torticolis y medio depilada era porque se rompía el coxis para llevar un pedazo de pan a mi boca.

Cuando llegué a casa saludé como de costumbre a mi madre, intentando no mostrarle mi cara mucho, temiendo que viera mi palidez y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme para volver a bajar y tener unos minutos de madre-hija – que sabía que ella amaba – no sin antes maquillarme un poco y darle color a mi rostro. Me decidí a poner la mesa luego de estar parada como tonta mientras ella terminaba la cena.

— ¿Y como te fue hoy? —me preguntó la pregunta incorrecta.

Me mordí la lengua, ¿Qué diría mi madre si le contaba sobre InuYasha? No quería ser como esas típicas niñas de las películas, que jamás les contaban a sus padres nada de nada y luego desaparecían misteriosamente o morían. Claro que no quería ser como ellas, pero ¿Y si realmente InuYasha había sido fruto de mi imaginación afiebrada y realmente no le toqué? Era posible, a cada minuto que pasaba me convencía más y más de que todo fue una ilusión…

Me mordí el labio intentando aferrarme a alguna cosa que me anunciara que InuYasha fue real, y no parte de mi imaginación – la cual si lo primero es verdad, la tenía muy sobreestimada, un tipazo como ese no nace de cualquier mente – pero no podía encontrar algo concreto además de explicitar mi pequeño ataque en el baño, pero eso también podía ser producto de alguna enfermedad que estaba atacando mi cuerpo sin mi permiso y me hacía ver cosas. Y luego estaba el hecho de que me sostuvo antes de caerme sobre la silla, así que le di una miradita rápida a mis rodillas buscando alguna pequeña herida, pero estaban bien. Bueno, eso era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme en ese momento.

Dejé los cubiertos sobre la mesa y miré insistentemente la espalda de mi mamá, si a alguien le iba a contar algo, y esa persona luego me llamaría loca, prefería que fuera mi madre, después de todo, siendo yo una loca o no, ella tendría que amarme de todas formas.

—Necesito contarte algo —murmuré. Ella se volvió preocupada enseguida, seguramente intuyendo que algo pasaba.

Normalmente era una rutina que ella preguntara por mi día en el colegio, y yo siempre respondía que bien antes de largarme a contarle todas las cosa estúpidas que había hecho con Sango o sola ese día.

— ¿Malo o bueno? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. A su espalda la olla comenzaba a hervir levemente.

—Ninguna de las dos, creo —susurré rascando mi cabeza. Un signo muy claro de mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Entonces? —insistió, pero ¿Por donde comenzar? —Vamos, Kagome, soy madre. Tiendo a pensar muchas cosas en pocos segundos ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Tienes sífilis? ¡Oh, ya sé! Tuviste tu primera vez ¿Verdad? —sus ojos estaban emocionados y levemente orgullosos cuando dijo aquello último. Me pregunte si ella era buena madre y no pasé por alto el hecho de que puso todas las teorías en el orden equivocado.

—No, mamá, por favor —rodé los ojos. Sabía que ella a mi edad ya me tenía a mí enganchada a su falda con los mocos colgando, y que debido a eso era algo abierta en ese tema, pero por favor, no tenía ni novio, y el único chico que me gustó realmente alguna vez era el mismo con el que me agarraba a puñetazos hace algunas semanas – y próximamente.

—Te lo dije, soy madre, estoy algo loca y paranoica, es mi trabajo, así que si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora, porque tengo unas teorías más sobre esto.

—Vale, veras… —me encogí de hombros y me apoyé un resto en la mesa, jugando con mis pulgares —. La semana pasada tuve un sueño… —murmuré, y vi la expresión picara de sus ojos. Me aclaré la garganta intentando ignorar su indirecta —. Bueno la cosa es que en él, había un chico… ¡Ya vale, mamá! No era un sueño húmedo, quita esa sonrisa.

—Lo siento —revolvió la olla mientras soltaba un pequeña risa —. Sigue.

—Bueno, da el hecho de que cuando soñé con él, fue el mismo día que estuve en la enfermería todo el día ¿Recuerdas? Me interrogaste en la cena.

—Claro, claro.

—Al principio solo pensé que estaba falta de novio, porque bueno, él era _lindo_ —guapo, apuesto… pero ese era un detalle que no iba a mencionar mucho. Como tampoco pensaba mencionar algo del 'soñaste conmigo y me llamaste' como del 'cásate conmigo'. Por lo menos, no por el momento —. El punto era que cuando venía a casa arrancando de… _un perro _—bueno, no podía decirle que su señorita hija le daba patadas en la ingle a Bankotsu. Pero no mentí tanto, la diferencia entre el perro y él era pequeña. Por mi parte prefería al perro —Un perro enorme y feo —remarqué —. Y luego apareció éste chico, el de mi sueño.

Ahora sabía que tenía toda su atención. Se volteó, tapando la olla en el proceso y recargándose en el lavamanos de la misma manera que yo en la mesa. Me miró unos segundos, analizando mi rostro, buscando la mentira. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso pudo haber sido un Déjà vu —murmuró algo perceptiva, pero sentí un enorme alivio al ver que – por lo menos hasta el momento – me estaba tomando enserio.

—También lo pensé, pero fue _extraño_, digo… él tenía _elegancia_, de 'elegancia' de la 'elegancia' como esos tipos de las películas. Vestía normal, pero actuaba más como alguien de la alta sociedad… podía ver en cada uno de sus movimientos indicios de superioridad, como si él estuviera en un alto rango. Pero ya, me estoy explayando mucho ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, no tanto —le cortó a la olla y sirvió los platos —. Siéntate, comamos mientras hablamos —hice lo que me dijo —. Bueno, entonces, me estabas diciendo que ligaste con un chico.

—No ligué con nadie —rodé los ojos —. Además, ese no es el punto de esto.

—Entonces sigue.

—La cuestión es que él me preguntó algo extraño.

— ¿Algo indecoroso? —por fin, pensé al ver la expresión asustada de mi madre. Pensé que ella no podía ser una madre normal.

—No. Me pregunto si creía en fantasmas.

Su boca se convirtió en una perfecta 'O' diminuta.

—Y le dijiste que si, ¿O no? —por lo menos yo era lo suficientemente abierta con mi madre para que ella supiera todo lo extraño que me pasaba.

—No, tenía algo de miedo, así que le dije que no. Luego el se acercó más y le encesté mi bolso en la cara y salí corriendo. No me siguió ni nada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡Que tal si era un acosador!

—Bueno mamá, el no me había seguido y yo pensaba que era una tonta forma de alguien. Pensé que le habían pagado ya que conocía mi nombre.

—Entonces si era un acosador…

—No, escucha. No supe nada más de él por todo el resto de la semana pasada, hasta ayer… cuando volví a soñar con él —miré a mi madre unos momentos, su plato estaba casi lleno, como el mío, ninguna estaba casi probando bocado —. Entonces hoy cuando fui al baño, le vi en el espejo, y cuando me volteé ya no estaba. Tuve uno de esos ataques nerviosos y Sango me llevó a la enfermería. Me tiré un rato y cuando desperté la enfermera me dijo que me había subido la presión y por eso el rollo del malestar, pero cuando se fue a buscarme unas aspirinas sentí ruidos y cuando me asomé a ver _él_ estaba ahí, y todo fue muy extraño, comenzamos a hablar y él se movía muy rápido, en realidad, era casi como si estuviera transportándose o algo, y luego yo comencé a pensar en todo ese rollo de la pregunta de si creía en fantasmas y el me dijo que si, lo era, y me dio unas explicaciones bastantes convincentes y pues, yo no le creía.

Inhalé profundo, sintiendo que mis pulmones casi se quemaron por el largo discurso dado. Mi madre enarcó una ceja.

—Es decir que el chico solo estaba jugando… —no era una afirmación, ni una pregunta, si una duda a mis palabras.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Luego entró la enfermera y fue un segundo, solo un segundo en que le quite la vista de encima y cuando volteé el ya no estaba. Busqué por todas partes pero nada.

Mi madre me miró por unos segundos que fueron interminables para mí. Finalmente luego de tres minutos – que para mi fueron horas – ella corrió su plato de comida a un lado y extendió su mano hasta agarrar la mía, que estaba apretando el tenedor con demasiada fuerza. Observé sus ojos con detenimiento, y ella los míos. Sabía que si no llegaba a creerme, no me diría loca o algo, solo intentaría hacerme razonar.

—Bueno, debo deducir que estas totalmente convencida de que éste chico… —dudó, lo noté enseguida, pero aún así siguió —. Es un fantasma —finalizó, casi susurrando la última palabras.

—Algo así… —susurré —. La verdad es que cada segundo que pasa me convenzo menos de eso, y siento que todo lo que pasó en la mañana fue un mero sueño. Además, cuando estaba contándote la historia, sentía que solo estaba contando un cuento infantil de miedo. Realmente no sé lo que está pasando —ahora comenzaba a sentir vergüenza sobre todo esto. ¿Por qué le había contado? Era estúpido y penoso de mi parte.

Intenté quitar mi mano de la de mi madre, para ponerme de pie y decirle que llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero no me lo permitió, sostuvo más fuerte el agarre y se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa y acuclillándose a mi lado.

—Pero tú piensas que es real, ¿Verdad?

Real, bueno…

No tenía muy claro ese punto.

— ¿Me crees? —susurré inconscientemente. La punta se sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba.

—Kagome, te creería incluso si dijeras que tienes dos cabezas, aún cuando yo solo te viera una —entonces sonreí, me fue imposible evitarlo —. Te creería que no eres una acecina incluso si mataste a un millones de personas, te creería-

—Ya, vale mamá. Ya entendí —sonreí ampliamente, separando los labios. Mi madre se estiró un poco para besar mis mejillas, mi frente y mi nariz —Sé que estoy loca, pero gracias por creerme.

—Eso lo sacaste de mí —me guiñó un ojo y ambas comenzamos a reír —. ¿Crees que lo volverás a ver? —preguntó derepente, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Encogí los hombros y fruncí un poco los labios. No estaba segura de nada.

—Vale… —murmuró y recostó la cabeza en mis piernas para volver a levantarla nuevamente —. Cuando lo haga, y si es que lo hace, dile que quiero conocerlo.

—Yo le digo. Pero espero que no sea así…

—Bien. Ahora que todo esto esta aclarado, permíteme que diga algo… —se aclaró la garganta unas cuantas veces, apretando mis manos en el proceso. Pude ser testigo de cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar — ¡VOY TARDE! —hubiera deseado poder tener mis manos libres para tapar mis oídos, pero ella no las soltó hasta después del alarido cuando se fue corriendo a su habitación escaleras arriba.

Estoy un noventa por ciento segura que escuche como tropezaba y caía, antes de maldecir y volver a subir.

Cuando me puse de pie miré el plato casi intacto de mi madre, me sentí mal, por mi culpa ella tendría que pasar hambre seguramente. Pero ahora que recordaba, había algo de jamón y queso en la nevera…

— ¡Diez minutos mamá! —grité más fuerte de lo normal, pero era que ella tenía un alborota más fuerte de lo normal en el segundo piso.

Tomé dos panes integrales e hice un sándwich de jamón y queso. Lo partí en dos y lo metí en una bolsa plástica. Corrí a mi habitación por un pequeño bolso que usaba en primaría y secundaria para llevar mi almuerzo y bajé enseguida, no sin presenciar antes como mi madre bajaba las escaleras en medio de una discusión con sus medias color crema. Metí el sándwich y un termo con un poco de té helado que quedaba.

Finalmente mi madre entró en la cocina con el cabello revuelto, la blusa fuera de los pantalones azules (propios de un guardia de seguridad) y la cartera en mano. Se acercó y me besó la mejilla.

—Me voy.

— ¡Espera! Toma, para cuando sientas hambre —le extendí el pequeño bolso rosa de 'Las Chicas Superpoderosas', y ella lo recibió temblorosa. Por un momento vi como lagrimones se formaban en sus ojos — ¡Cinco minutos!

— ¡Wo!

Era un hecho que llegaría tarde.

Me encargué de cerrar toda la casa luego de su partida. Volví a calentar lo que restaba de mi comida y fui a sentarme al sofá, mientras pillaba 'Volver al futuro 3' desde la mitad. Cuando estuve lista, con mi estomago repleto y viendo los créditos (lo juro, había visto tantas veces esa película que ya me sabía lo créditos de memoria) subí a mi habitación.

Tenía algunos deberes de matemáticas – mierda – que terminar, y un ensayo sobre los versos de castellano de hoy, los mismos que _no_ había escuchado por estar quedándome dormida. Miré mi reloj, ya pasaban de las siete, ¿Sango estaría en casa? ¿Me daría los versos? O mejor aún… ¿Me daría la tarea?

Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, mirando el techo de mi habitación. Entonces una idea loca – y estúpida – pasó por mi cabeza. Me enderecé enseguida.

— ¿InuYasha? —susurré, volteando a ver mi habitación. Todo estaba calmado — ¿Estas por aquí? —me puse de pie y comencé a pasar los brazos por el aire, en un intento realmente tonto de encontrarlo dando vueltas por mí habitación.

Luego de palpar absolutamente todo el espacio de mi refugio, me di por vencida. Me sentía ridícula haciendo eso.

Cuando hube terminado mis deberes – en los cuales estoy completamente segura de que los dos estaban malos -, me fui a la cama. Esa noche en un intento – nuevamente inútil – me dormí sin mi IPod para poder estar atenta a cualquier ruido o cosa rara. Pero no pasó nada, absolutamente nada.

El día siguiente no fue diferente a otros. Por la mañana entregué la autorización y peleé por medio de insultos con Bankotsu, y a la tarde me escape de él para llegar a casa ilesa. Mi madre no me preguntó nada sobre InuYasha ni mucho menos, supongo que esperaba pacientemente que yo le comentara algo si realmente algo pasaba. Y tal como la noche anterior, mi IPod se quedó sobre mi escritorio. Por la mañana me di un baño rápido, para tener un poco más de tiempo de arreglar mi cabello que gracias a dios se dejó domar esa mañana y pude atarlo en dos coletas a los lados. Antes de vestirme miré el cielo, estaba despejado, podía ver el cielo azul, pero las nubes negras se veían a lo lejos, de la misma dirección por la cual llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Solo decidí ponerme unos jeans oscuros, unas botas y un suéter con grandes botos a la mitad y unos bolsillos a los lados. Corrí escaleras abajo, preparándome un tazón de cereal a la ligera, mi cabello había tomado más tiempo del que supuse. Volví escaleras arribas para despedirme de la bella durmiente que era mi madre, pero por lo ronquidos más se parecía a la bestia durmiente. Tomé mi bolso para tres días y metí mi IPod en mi bolsillo.

Al llegar al colegió, Sango estaba esperándome.

— ¿No estas emocionada? —chilló. Ella estaba mucho más emocionada que yo.

—Lo estaría más si no estuviera aquel lagarto —señalé a Bankotsu a lo lejos. Sus ojos se levantaron por un momento, y se toparon con los míos —Muchísimo más emocionada sin ellos —farfullé apartando la mirada, sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas.

Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. No podía evitar que el tipo fuera lindo… bueno, hermoso, guapo y millones de términos más extensos, y algunas veces lograra que yo le viera como algo más que un lagarto de cola verde, pero solo recordar que era un estúpido idiota que tenía como hobby intentar armar pelea conmigo me devolvía a la realidad.

Un lagarto era un lagarto, no importa cuanto diamante le tires encima.

La profesora llamó a la atención y pasó lista, excluyendo a los que habían confirmado su ausencia y nos hizo subir al autobús. Los mismo hizo el profesor de la clase acompañante.

—Te ves más compuesta —me dijo Sango cuando nos hubimos sentados (lo más lejos de los idiotas, claro)

—E dormido mucho más que las últimas noches.

—Eso es bueno, ya estabas comenzando a asustarme. Normalmente siempre estás tan energética que cuando andas así, es como si el mundo fuera a acabar pronto.

—Exageras…

—No. Decir que exagero es contarte que busqué por Internet a _Nostradamus_ a ver si decía algo como: '_En el 2009, el mundo se acabará cuando Kagome Higurashi deje de ser hiperactiva'_

—Eres tan g r a c i o s a —enmarqué, golpeando ligeramente su brazos —Y… ¿No lo buscaste… verdad?

—Para nada —rió nerviosa y volví a golpear su antebrazo.

El viajo duró tres horas y treinta, hubiera demorado media hora menos si él conductor hubiera querido pasar a la tortuga que corría a nuestro lado.

El lugar era hermoso. A donde fuera que se miraba se veía el verde con el marrón por todos lados, anunciando que el otoño ya había llegado hace algunos días. Las montañas eran enormes, o era solo que yo era muy pequeña, pero no importaba cuan arriba mirase, casi podía ver la punta de los picos tocar el cielo.

La idea principal de éste viaje había sido acampar, pero debido a las anunciadas lluvias, los profesores habían decidido pedir hospedería en uno de los hoteles – más baratos – de la zona. El terreno era pequeño comparado con los grandes hoteles que cruzamos de camino, y estaba más metido en los bosques que los otros. Tenía una contextura mohosa, y la madera de años se veía algo añeja. Había una gran puerta corrediza en la entrada, y un pasillo infinitamente largo al comienzo. No tenía más de un piso, pero el interior era bastante agradable.

Dos dividieron en dos habitaciones, una para chicas y otra para las hormonas revueltas.

—Es algo pequeño ¿No? —murmuró Sango a mi lado, observando como las cuarenta chicas intentaban ganarse un espacio en la habitación.

—No se puede pedir más. Fue una llamada de última hora y gracias a dios aún quedaba espacio aquí.

—Éste es un salón de comida, Kagome, no una habitación.

—Bueno, ¿Crees que caeríamos en una habitación normal? —interrogué.

—Ese es un buen punto —suspiró y se recargo en la pared.

Por lo menos, ambas habíamos estado al comienzo de la fila al principio, intuyendo lo que pasaría, y por eso habíamos logrado ocupar dos lugares junto a la pared y la puerta. No queríamos despertarnos a media noche para ir al baño y tener que pisar al resto… bueno, Sango no quería, a mí realmente no me importaba, si no éramos nosotras, serían otras chicas, y de todos modos alguien terminaría siendo pisada.

La mañana nos la dieron libre para acomodarnos y reconocer el lugar, por la tarde almorzamos en grupo – fue mágico como casi ochenta personas cupieron en una habitación de treinta – y Bankotsu no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tirar comida a mi cabello. Imbécil. Por la tarde recorrimos los parajes, siguiendo siempre los senderos señalados para no perdernos. El bosque era inmenso, y cubría todas las montañas, así que perderse era algo que yo precisamente no pensaba hacer. A la noche nuevamente cenamos en grupos y nos fuimos a dormir,… bien, para los profesores nos fuimos a dormir, pero ¿Quién duerme en una noche de chicas?

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Sango cuando sacó el joker de mi mano. Di una rápida mirada a su vestimenta, estaba en bragas y con una blusa solamente, mientras que yo, casi igual que la mayoría del grupo que jugaba con nosotros estábamos casi intactas —Elegí el peor día para ponerme el sujetador más horrible que tengo —gruñó y se quitó la blusa, mostrando un viejo sujetador gris estilo deportivo. Rompí en carcajadas al recordar que mi abuela tenía uno igual — ¡No se fíen! Es muy cómodo —bromeó sujetando sus pechos y moviéndolos. Tuve que apretar las piernas para no hacerme pipi.

Luego de tres rondas en las que solo perdí los calcetines y los pantalones, el sueño me abrumó y tuve que desistir. Observé la habitación un momento, notando que la mitad de las chicas estaban tiradas unas sobre otras durmiendo, un ligero olor a alcohol y a tabaco me llegó a la narices y suspiré. Aparté con el pie algunos brazos y piernas que sobresalían por ahí y me tiré en mi futón. Me puse los audífonos de mi IPod y le subí al tope, no tenía intenciones de escuchar a Sango y al grupo que aún seguían despiertas. Apenas estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida cuando _The stupid illiterate_ comenzó a sonar. Era aquella misma canción que había escuchado luego de _aquel_ sueño, donde InuYasha me pedía matrimonio.

InuYasha…. No había sabido de él desde que le _vi_, y si es que le vi realmente

Si antes tenía dudas, ya no. Él **no** era real, era solo un delirio de mi mente desequilibrada. Y ya no importaba, porque se supone que así es la vida; sin fantasmas… o ánimas. Ya le explicaría a mi madre luego…

No supe en que momento me quedé dormida, pero el ruido de muchos ronquidos combinados con los golpeteos de la lluvia en el techo de madera era mucho más eficiente que mi despertador.

Cuando intenté incorporarme descubrí que Sango estaba sobre mi, bueno, de las caderas hacía abajo sobre mí, el otro resto de ella sobre otra pobre chica que estaba boca abajo, pero que por el corte de pelo pude identificar que era Ayumi. Me quedé mirando la habitación con recelo, ¿Quién decía que los hombres eran animales? Seguramente un hombre, claro… porque no conocía como eran las mujeres en una noche de chicas.

Nuestra profesora entró en ese momento, mirando anonadada a las cuarenta chicas semidesnudas y copiladas una sobre la otra. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en mí y suspiro con desden, pidiéndome por favor despertar a las demás y luego ir a desayunar. Fueron dos horas de largo trabajo…

* * *

Podría decirse que había vivido una mañana tranquila – quitando mi desesperación al intentar despertar al grupito -, pero como era de suponerse, a Banktsu aún no lo habían asesinado, así que no tenía ningún inconveniente en venir a por mí.

— ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Llamaste mucho a tu mami?

Era muy fácil ver los titulares de los próximos periódicos; _'Matan a un adonis con lengua venenosa'_

—Piérdete —gruñí.

Se encorvé un poco para abrocharme los zapatos.

Acabábamos de almorzar y por lo tanto teníamos una hora libre, y ya que había parado de llover, una vuelta entre el lodo y el olor a rocío se me había antojado como los chocolates a una embarazada.

—Solo estoy preocupado por ti —murmuró a mi espalda, muy cerca de mi oído para mis nervios.

Me levanté enseguida y le miré por sobre mi hombro.

—Procura solo estar preocupado del idiota de tu hermano, a mí déjame en paz —me acerqué solo un poco para darle un pequeño empujoncito antes de irme por ahí, pero el fue más rápido, sacando una velocidad y una fuerza que no conocía al agarrarme las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra, la que estaba libre, acercarme a él por medio de mi cintura.

Me quedé marcando ocupado unos segundos. ¿El idiota de donde había sacado tanta fuerza? Mis muñecas estaban doliendo, pero no podía intentar zafarme de su agarre sólido. ¿Qué mierda…?

—Eres tan cruel —susurró y toda mi atención fue directo a su rostro, muy – demasiado – cerca del mío —. Yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a ir y recostarme a tú lado. Ayudarte a que olvidaras tu miedo…

_Woow…_

Quedé en shock.

Eso había sonado realmente apasionado para haber salido de la boca de Bankotsu. Y solo entonces fue consiente de una pregunta muy importante ¿Desde cuando Bankotsu, en vez de alejarme a empujones, me había comenzado a jalar hacía él cada vez? No tenía ni la más minima idea cuando había comenzado a actuar así… incluso me sentía capacitada para decir que no me había buscado tanta pelea – por lo menos físicamente – en las últimas semanas (descontando cuando me quisieron hacer la encerrona).

Mis ojos se prendaron de los suyos unos segundos en los que intenté buscar a aquel niño que me había enamorado en primaria, pero solo había rudeza y pasión. Todas las emociones que hacían a un niño un hombre, y eso pegado a sus ojos azules – casi negros – que estaban sobre un rostro firme y cuadrado, era algo muy difícil de ignorar. Pero yo lo podía, como dije, era inmune a su belleza. Solo bastaba con recordar cuantas veces me había golpeado y reído luego, y cuentos insultos me había lanzado.

Tenía que admitir que Sango pudo haber tenido razón en que Bankotsu era más grande en porte y peso, y sobre todo en fuerza. Me daba rabia pensar en cuantas peleas yo me esforzaba al ciento diez por ciento y el solo controlaba su fuerza.

Pero había algo que lo que yo seria buena siempre.

Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa torcida, y pude ver su incomprensión antes de que golpeara su ingle con mi rodilla.

Un jadeo salio de sus labios y me soltó para poder agarrarse la zona adolorida.

—Perra… —susurró sin aire. Supe por su mirada que estaba realmente enfadado. Pero no sabía si era por romper la atmósfera seductora que el estaba segura que me atraparía, o por dejarle sin progenitor. Un par de ambas, supongo.

Me di la vuelta y salí fuera del hotel. Miré el cielo gris. El ambiente estaba húmedo y hacía que el aire entrara más libre a los pulmones.

Tomé el mismo sendero que el día anterior nos habían mostrado, notando solo después de un rato que Bankotsu me seguía de cerca. Bufé fuertemente intentando que me escuchara y se diera cuenta que no era invisible para mí, pero seguía sintiendo sus pasos en mi espalda. Luego de unos minutos aumenté la velocidad, había quedado claro que con enfrentarlo no ganaría nada, el era más fuerte que yo – si, lo admito. Finalmente llegué a un quiebre, donde el sendero se dividía en tres. Uno a este, otro al oeste, y el último al norte. Hice memoria del día anterior, no había subido tanto, por lo tanto no era el del norte, pero no recordaba si tomamos el esto o el oeste.

Di una mirada sobre mi hombro para ver si Bankotsu seguía por ahí. Y ahí estaba, semi-escondido detrás de un árbol a unos diez metros, con el rostro inescrutable y una terrorífica mirada. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí miedo. Finalmente, en un acto de absoluta cobardía, me decidí por el del este. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volví a sentir los pasos a mi espalda, mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Bien, Bankotsu se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, incluso para él, y ya estaba haciendo más que asustarme y ponerme nerviosa.

No lo pensé mucho antes de echarme a correr, lo malo, era que si corría por el sendero de todos modos me encontraría, y llegaría más lejos de lo que había llegado con el grupo el día anterior. Así que tampoco lo pensé mucho cuando me salí del camino y me sumergí en el bosque. Mi brillante idea era caminar en un casi ovalo y volver al sendero principal. Si había caminado hacía el este, solo tenía que volver al oeste.

No supe porque, pero el camino se me hizo más largo.

Estaba segura de que Bankotsu ya no me seguía porque no le escuchaba ni veía por detrás, pero el alivio solo duró muy poco tiempo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia de la tarde cayeron. Maldije fuertemente mientras apresuraba el paso. Las raíces de los árboles sobresalían de tal manera que me caí un montón de veces y en cosa de minutos mi ropa estaba manchada de lodo y tierra. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó (ya que había dejado de mi reloj entre toda mi ropa) en el que seguí engañándome hasta desistir.

Me había perdido.

Maldito Bankotsu.

Me apoyé en un árbol viejo, grande y gordo a descansar unos minutos. Mis pies me mataban. Miré el cielo notando como se estaba tiñendo de rojizo oscuro. ¿Qué hora serían? ¿Las cinco, o las seis? Había caminado por horas. Me preguntaba si Sango notaria que no había vuelto y estarían buscándome, rezaba para que fuese de ese modo ya que esta comenzando a sentir frío.

La noche calló más rápido por estar próximos al invierno, y yo no pude más que sumirme en la desesperación. Llorar no me serviría de nada, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas traiciones se escurrieran por mis mejillas mientras caminaba por el lodo luego de que la lluvia cesase. Todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas si podía ver mis manos.

Definitivamente los campamentos no me querían. Primero _eso_ a los doce, marcándome de por vida como la niña-mami, y ahora esto. Ya no iría a más campamentos. Nunca. Me dejé caer entre algunas raíces grandes y sorbí por la nariz. A la mierda Bankotsu y su estúpido hermano, si no me encontraban en los próximos minutos, comenzaría a llamar a mi mami entre gritos y lagrimas.

—Estúpido idiota —murmuré enterrando la cabeza en mis rodillas. Pero si era sincera, estaría aliviada incluso si él me encontraba.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuche las ramas crujir a un metro delante de mí. Y ahí estaba. _Él._

— ¿Inu…Yasha? —estaba totalmente estupefacta. ¿Estaría mi mente divagando nuevamente?

—Tonta —susurró con voz enfadada, pero su rostro estaba sereno.

Terminó por acercarse a mí y acullicarse. Nuevamente, luego de dos días, era capas de verle de cerca. Su cabello estaba mojado y con algunas ramas y hojas secas. Su rostro estaba tan calmado que el alivio era algo muy fácil de apreciar en sus ojos color carbón. Me sentí extraña, sorprendida y recelosa al mismo tiempo. Alargué mi brazo, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y toqué su pecho.

No lo traspasé ni nada.

— ¿C-como? —miré sus ojos —. Tú no eres real… —estaba atontada.

Y me sonrió.

No era su sonrisa divertida, ni picara. Era una sonrisa amable.

—Pensé que ya lo habías asumido —casi había olvidado lo profunda que era su voz. Mi cuerpo tirito inconscientemente.

—No eres real —volví a susurrar cerrando mi puño sobre su pecho. Era imposible, ya me había convencido de eso.

—No puedes tocar nada que no sea real —me dijo y acarició mis mejillas. Su mano estaba caliente y mi mejilla congelada. Era como si el tacto me quemase.

—Pero… —dude, podía sentir como mi ceño estaba levemente fruncido —… no estabas, yo… yo pensé que era mi imaginación.

—Estaba haciendo algunas cosas —meneó la cabeza a los lados y apartó el flequillo de mi frente. Lo siguiente que sentí, fueron sus labios tiernos sobre mi piel expuesta —. Pero ya estoy aquí.

**Continuara.**

Yo también estoy enfadada de que InuYasha no hubiera salido tanto aquí. Pero habrá mucho de él en el próximo capitulo.

**¿Dudas? : **¿Qué onda Bankotsu? ¿Qué onda InuYasha?

Pues ya verán…

Y para sorpresa suya – y mía – me llegó la inspiración y dibuje una escena de este capi (métanse a mi perfil y descubran cual es). No se rían de lo pobre que podemos ser algunos ¿Vale?

Gracias por todo.

Bye.


	4. Sαlsα

Ash, lamento la demora, pero esa cosa llamada 'Inspiración' no llegaba nunca, y cuando lo hacía, no estaba en mi casa. Pero intenté hacer el capitulo largo como recompensa. Y habrá mucho InuYasha, como prometí.

Supongo que todos saben que los personajes no son míos, solo la historia.

* * *

**Do You Believe In Ghosts?  
IV**

Siempre fui alguien con buena actividad física.

Desde que recordaba, corría siempre y siempre sacaba dieses en los exámenes de deporte. Por eso jamás sufrí de dolores musculares, ni órganos malos, pero no pude evitar que mi corazón se disparará en el preciso momento en que sus labios tocaron su frente. Hace solo unos segundos mis dientes castañeaban de frío, y ahora solo quería abanicarme el rostro con la mano.

Pensé en Bankotsu y en la manera que le había alejado ésta tarde. Ahora podría hacer lo mismo, pero estaba temporalmente petrificada. Un olor peculiar me llegó a la nariz, era como a pino combinado con el olor a mar. Una combinación realmente exquisita a quien quisiera olerla, por mi parte, jamás había olido algún perfume masculino que fuera tan dulce y potente a la vez.

Cuando sus labios dejaron mi piel, supe que no habían pasado más de cinco segundos, pero una parte de mi mente, la parte menos inteligente, me dijo que el mundo se había acabado y vuelvo a nacer en esos cinco segundos. Una de su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla – ahora – caliente, pero el fuego de su piel seguía allí, y con un movimiento relativamente lento, de esa lentitud desesperante, delineó el contorno de mi mentón y me hizo levantar el rostro. No me había dado cuenta que había bajado la mirada en cuanto alejó sus labios. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese preciso momento y mi corazón latió con más fuerza. Estaba sufriendo un ataque probablemente, ningún corazón sano podría latir así.

Podía distinguir tantos sentimientos escondidos en el mar de agua negra que no terminaría jamás de nombrarlos. La alegría, el alivio… la tristeza, la melancolía…y algo más, algo escondido, algo que en algún lugar de mi mente sabía lo que era, pero era un capitulo totalmente negro que no podía leer. Pero sin duda alguna, era un sentimiento que conocía, o había conocido en algún tiempo de mi vida, pero como todo lo demás, estaba bloqueado de negro.

Tan negro como sus ojos.

—Siempre sirvió hacer esto para tranquilizarte —murmuró con voz divertida, y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos opacó todos los sentimientos que veía y me vi devuelta a la realidad de una cruda bofeteada imaginaria.

Me tomó un par de segundos recordar y analizar todo de un viaje.

—Fantasma —gemí y retrocedí sobresaltada, golpeando mi nuca contra las raíces del frondoso árbol —. ¡Ay!

Su risa rompió todo el silencio del lugar e hizo que mis mejillas ardieran con fuerza. Quise recriminarle, pero por el momento no me vi más que observándole atontada un rato. ¿Era posible que alguien se viera bien riendo a carcajadas? Cuando alguien se ríe, todos los músculos del rostro se contraen, los ojos se entrecierran, los orificios de la nariz de expanden, las orejas se mueven, los pómulos resaltan y la boca se convierte en una gran caverna oscura. Cuando alguien ríe, su rostro se trasformaba en una imagen divertida más que nada. Pero frente a mí estaba la primera persona que se veía guapo, incluso Bankotsu parecía un globo de aire a punto de estallar cuando estaba así.

Cuando su risa se fue apaciguando hasta transformarse en un pequeño temblor de hombros, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir por completo para poder verme fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban alborotadas y sus ojos brillosos por el esfuerzo que le presentó reírse de mi dolor.

—Disculpa, —se aclaró la garganta un par de veces después de eso — pero no puedes decir que no fue divertido.

Apreté mis yemas sobre mi nuca, un pequeño levantamiento se estaba haciendo presente de forma rápida. Genial, ahora tenía un chichón.

Me moví un poco al sentir el musgo pegarse a mis pantalones y mojarlos con verde, notando como sus manos estaban sobre mis rodillas y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacía mí, mientras que yo estaba recostada de forma casi diagonal sobre las raíces mojadas. Me erguí deprisa, poniéndome de pie e intentando salir de entre el conjunto de raíces. Tropecé un par de veces, pero no me hubiera dejado pasar la vergüenza de caerme. Me afirmé como pude y cuando volteé a verle nuevamente, el seguía sobre las raíces del árbol, solo que estaba vez estaba apoyado en ellas con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

Una pose realmente elegante, si me preguntaban.

—Así que… —sacudí las hojas y el musgo de mis pantalones en un intento de parecer casual, y no como la loca aterrada que era —. Eres un fantasma ¿No?

Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo? —se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacía mí, tuve la primera intención de retroceder, pero como dije, no quería mostrarme como la loca aterrada que era.

—Si, por favor —una sola cosa. Necesitaba una sola cosa más para saber que él no era de éste mundo y que yo no estaba loca, ni alucinando.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pestañar cuando ya lo tenía frente a mí, con los pechos casi rozándose. Y esta vez no pude evitar retroceder dos pasos mientras soltaba un jadeo pequeño.

— ¿Y? —incitó, mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

—Eres un fantasma —acepté con voz quebrada. El trasgredía todos los términos conocidos como fantasma, y rompía todo lo escrito sobre un ánima, pero ¿Era importante ya? Seguir negando lo obvio era seguir volviéndome loca. Como pude recuperé la compostura y alisé mis cabellos con mis manos, seguramente era la diosa del desastre, y no es que me importara verme bien frente a él, pero a su lado hacía que mi autoestima bajase en circunstancias como estas, incluso aunque fuesen solo los animales los que nos vieran —. Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —oh, estúpida pregunta…

Me mordí la largura.

—Quiero decir… me… ¿Me estabas buscando? Que no puedes… aparecer y desaparecer —mis manos se movían como locas en mi intentó de explicarle, así que decidí guardarlas donde estuvieran seguras de no hacer el ridículo. En mi espalda —. Ya sabes… eso que hiciste hace un momento, un Puff y un Paff…

— ¿Puff Paff? —genial, se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía.

Y rayos, no podía culparlo, estaba actuando como total idiota.

—Sí, te estaba buscando —respondió sereno y una parte de mí, una muy grande, se alegró de que me sacara de esa vergonzante escena. La otra simplemente seguía avergonzándose.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

Arrugue la nariz, ¿Le era esto divertido de algún modo?

— ¿Por qué me estabas buscando? —espeté de forma brusca, haciéndole saber que no me gustaba que jugaran así conmigo, pero solo conseguí que su sonrisa se anchará más. Mierda.

—Porque normalmente se busca a las personas perdidas.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba perdida?

—Llegué a la posada donde estaban, te busqué pero no te encontré. Justo después de eso tu amiga andaba preguntando por ti y alguien dijo que te vio salir con un tipo de la posada. Luego vieron que él llegaba solo y dijo que no estaba contigo en ningún momento, y ahora todos están como locos buscándote.

Estúpido Bankotsu, ¿Qué le costaba decir que me había visto meterme al bosque? Idiota, mil veces idiota. Por su culpa había pasado mucho tiempo caminando en círculos, soportando la lluvia y ensuciándome la ropa.

Idiota.

Esa me las iba a pagar caro.

Me crucé de brazos enfuruñada, cosa que volvió a parecerle gracioso ya que oí su suave risa. Le miré de reojo, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban algo entrecerrados por la radiante sonrisa que me estaba dando, su nariz levemente arrugada y sus dientes brillantemente blancos. Sentí que mi corazón explotaba.

Seguramente había perdidos mis lentillas contra la belleza.

— ¿Y por qué no solo apareciste junto a mí antes de que anocheciera y punto…? —arqueé una ceja, tomándole por primera vez alguna importancia a las ramitas y hojas secas que estaban pegadas en su cabello y ropa —. ¿Me estuviste buscando?

—Claro —la naturalidad de su tonó me desconcertó —. No sabía donde estabas.

—Pero…

—Puedo aparecer donde quiera, pero no tengo idea de cómo saber donde estas —contestó adivinando mi duda.

—Entiendo —murmuré. Era sorprendente como todo podía tener lógica —. Espera, que no era que un fantasma es algo sin cuerpo que puede atravesar todo —le vi con intención de contestar, pero le interrumpí —. Si, si. Ya me explicaste el hecho de poder tocarme, pero ¿Y los árboles? ¿La lluvia? Digo, no solo pudiste volverte, ya sabes, transparente.

—Eso es algo fácil de explicar —esperé a que continuara en silencio, me sentía más atenta a él de lo que alguna vez estuve a alguna clase, pero el tenía la apariencia de alguien que no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando.

Pasó un minuto, lo sé porque conté cada segundo de silencio entre nosotros. Y sin conseguir decir palabra alguna, dio tres pasos pasando junto a mí, deteniéndose solo para hacerme el típico gesto que hace alguien con la cabeza cuando quiere que lo sigan. Pensé en muchas cosas antes de seguirle a la distancia.

Los fantasmas no podían matar a alguien ¿Verdad? Ni abusar de ellos en un bosque oscuro… no ¿Verdad, verdad?

Inconsciente – y algo consiente – me abracé el torso con los brazos, protegiéndome de mis pensamientos y del frío que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

— ¿Dónde se lleva a los perdidos? —preguntó de vuelta.

—A… ¿Casa?

— ¿Y en éste caso seria?

—A la posada —concluí, para luego agregar: —Si llegas conmigo, te verán.

—No lo creo —fue su simple respuesta.

Intenté volver a poner un tema de conversación, me sentía incomoda caminando con un… fantasma que no hablaba mucho, y en un bosque el cual la luna se resignaba a aparecer y apenas si podía encontrar mis manos entre tanta oscuridad. Llegó un momento en que pensé agarrarme a su chaqueta para no perderme, pero solo decidí seguir el ruido de sus pisadas a menos de un metro de mí. Finalmente pude identificar una pequeña luz a lo lejos, que mientras nos acercábamos se hacía más grande, no tardé más de algunos minutos en sentir el alivio de ver la posada a poco más de veinte metros, con todas las luces encendidas.

—Me salvé —fue mi primera palabra en mucho tiempo. InuYasha no dijo nada, pero con la poca luz que estaba frente a nosotros pude distinguir como sus hombros vibraban. Se estaba riendo de mí… nuevamente.

Apresuré el pasó aún más, distinguiendo pequeñas luces que se hacían ver entre sombras en movimiento.

— ¡Sango! —jamás creí estar tan feliz de verla en toda mi vida.

Ella volteó enseguida, atontada, y luego corrió hacía mí. Nuestros pechos chocaron de manera tan potente que casi rebotamos hacía atrás, pero no hubo tiempo ya que nuestros brazos tenían bien sujeta a la otra.

— ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! —gritó y no supe en que momento millones de brazos nos envolvían a ambas.

Al parecer, yo era más querida por mis compañeros de lo que hubiera pensado.

Cuando el abrazó en grupo termino volteé ligeramente sobre mi hombro. InuYasha estaba apoyado en el primer árbol más cercado, a unos diez metros, de brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras me miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa que no supe apreciar a que se debía. Tuve que dar un informe largo y tendido a mis profesores, estuve sentada sobre mis piernas lo que creí horas antes que me dejaran ir.

Me dirigí a una ventana cercana camino a la habitación, mirando al lugar preciso donde estaba InuYasha la última vez que le había visto, pero no estaba, y era de suponer ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se quedará afuera? ¿Con el frío que hacía?... ¿Los fantasmas sentían frío?

Sango llegó en ese preciso momento sacándome de mi dilema y me llevó a la habitación donde me hizo coger ropas limpias y luego me llevó al baño. Luchar por un pequeño espacio en las aguas al aire libre no fue tan terrible como lo fue por las habitaciones, ya que debido a la lluvia – y a mi pequeño desaparecimiento – las actividades del día se habían resumido a tomar té y jugar cartas, y la mayoría de las chicas se habían bañado anteriormente, por eso cuando entramos no vimos a más de veinte totalmente relajadas y charlando entre ellas.

—Te lavaré el cabello —se ofreció Sango caminando hasta las regaderas de mano y tomó un banco de madera algo añejo. Ella se sentó en una silla de plástico, sin respaldo y mucho mas alta que el pequeño banco de de veinte centímetros. Me miró en el momento exacto que lo palpó con la mano —. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Hice lo que me dijo y me senté ahí. Sus rodillas sobresalían a los lados de mis hombros y la podía escuchar moverse por detrás. De pronto, un mar de agua caliente me bañó de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te perdiste? —preguntó mientras untaba shampoo en sus manos y me lo ponía en el cabello.

—Bankotsu me estaba siguiendo —lo bueno de tener una mejor amiga, era poder contar la verdad que a otros no —. Estaba hecho un acosador total.

—Estábamos hablando de Bankotsu, claro —murmuró con recelo —. Y te perdiste cuando quisiste escaparte de él, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —asentí —. Y el muy idiota ni siquiera pudo decir que me vio meterme al bosque, será un…

—Momento. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Oh, oh…

Piensa rápido, piensa rápido…

—Los profesores me contaron toda la historia —bien. Es lo mejor que he dicho en todo el día.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

Debería comenzar a tener mucho cuidado con todo esto. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a contarle a Sango sobre InuYasha como lo había hecho con mi madre, pero no ahora, y no estaba muy segura si seria algún día cercano, primero quería averiguar algunas cosas sobre él, pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué yo?; luego de eso ya me abriría a Sango sin miedo a nada.

Porque vamos, una cosa es contarle a tu madre que _ves gente muerta_ sabiendo que no te dirá nada, a contarle a un amigo que puede que se alejé de ti, y eso es a lo que le temo. Sango no me dejaría, es seguro, pero nadie puede culparme por ser precavida. Además, aún tenía que mostrarle a mi mamá que InuYasha era real, así que ahora tenía que ver como le hacía para que él apareciera-

Instintivamente tomé la toalla que estaba a mis pies y cubrí mi pecho y mi bajo vientre en un movimiento demasiado rápido. InuYasha era un fantasma, y aún cuando no sabía mucho de lo que él era capas de hacer, ser invisible era algo… ¿Verdad? Y si fuese así, ¿Él…? No, imposible. Analicé cada pequeño espacio de la sala, e incluso algunos árboles que se veían a lo lejos, pero además de ver chicas, nada. _Eso es obvio, Kagome, es invisible ¿Recuerdas?_

—InuYasha, si estas por aquí te juro que…

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Sango asomó su cabeza por sobre mi hombro y me miró. Negué rápidamente intentando parecer casual.

—Nada.

El resto – de lo que tenía que ser mi relajante baño – fue un horrible martirio.

Cuando llegué a la habitación solo me dejé caer sobre un montón de futones doblados y amontonados en una esquina. Lo bueno de todo, es que al parecer las chicas sintieron compasión de mí y me dejaron un espacio perfecto para dormir sin estar doblada, pero mi IPod fue totalmente necesario para no escucharlas. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma mientras el sueño me ganaba. Era la última noche, la noche donde todo el licor escondido que no se tomó la noche anterior se tomaba. Y yo aquí, muriéndome de sueño y cansancio. Si hacía memoria, lo único bueno que tenía el día había sido ver a InuYasha y saber que – gracias a dios – no estaba loca. El problema sería que a la mañana cuando despertara, tendría que hacerme nuevamente a la idea de que él no era un espejismo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue casi o más lento que el de ida. Era como si el conductor sintiese lastima por la tortuga que iba caminando al lado y quisiese que ella ganara ventaja. Muy amable.

No importó cuanto nos esforzamos con Sango por sentarnos lo más lejos posible de los hermanos idiotas, de todos modos se las arreglaron para pedir – educadamente, claro – los asientos de atrás a las chicas que babosas se los concedieron. Así que aquí estaba yo, soportando como pateaban mi asiento y luego se disculpaban con un "lo siento" bastante fingido. Sango tuvo que pararme muchas veces para no saltar e ir a por ellos, y no era justo, a ella no le hacían nada porque era la presidenta de la clase y podía hacerles vivir una mierda si se lo proponía.

—Solo cálmate —me susurró agarrándose a mi brazos.

Refunfuñe algo que ni yo misma entendí y miré por la ventana.

Debieron haber tocado las dos de la tarde cuando el autobús nos dejó a las afuera del colegio, tendríamos que haber llegado una hora antes, pero bueno, llegamos al fin y al cabo. Era viernes, por lo tanto mi madre estaría durmiendo para despertarse en unas tres horas más para irse a trabajar.

Saqué las llaves que estaban debajo del tapete que decía 'Bienvenido' y la metí en la cerradura. La casa era un desastre sin mí por aquí, como era de suponerse, mi madre no desperdiciaría sus pequeños minutos de tiempo libre para meter la ropa a la lavadora o fregar los platos. Me preguntaba que se pondría hoy para ir a trabajar, porque por lo que vi, todos sus pantalones de trabajo estaban amontonados a la mitad de la sala. Dejé mi bolso sobre el suelo de madera y metí todo a la lavadora, separando las ropas blancas y oscuras. Recogí las basuritas que estaban en el suelo y fregué los platos. Luego metí su ropa de trabajo a la secadora. Casi nunca ocupábamos la secadora, era una gran gastadora de electricidad, pero estaba segura que no se alcanzaría a secar por si sola cuando ella despertara.

Revisé la nevera para ver que había, casi nada, como era de suponerse – nuevamente – pero quedaba algo de arroz y unas verduras. Miré el reloj de la pared preguntándome si era temprano para la cena, nop, casi eran las cinco.

Tan abstraída estaba en mi labor que no sentí cuando me mi madre había bajado las escaleras y ahora estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, observándome.

— ¡Dios! —exclamé al verla —. Quieres matarme.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla. Podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos —. Debiste haberme despertad-

— ¿Has estado trabajando más? —la interrumpí, señalándole con los palillos. Ella solía trabajar de más cuando algo le perturbada.

—Necesitábamos más dinero —se encogió de hombros —. Y era para no pensar en ti…—murmuró bajito, pretendiendo que yo no estaba ahí.

—Mamá —reproché con voz grave. Algunas veces los papeles se invertían.

— ¿Qué cocinas? —si bien, cambia el tema.

—Ya veras. Además, mamá ¿No pudiste haber hecho algo en casa? ¿Lo que sea?

Su rostro se desfiguró cuando – supongo yo – recordó algo.

— ¡No tengo nada limpio! —gritó y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Me debatí internamente si decirle o no…

Bueno, que ella sufriera y lo descubriera por si misma.

La siguiente hora se pasó volando entre sus alaridos hasta por fin dar con la ropa en la secadora. Cenamos juntas, hablando de su trabajo y de mi viaje, del cual obviamente omití el hecho de InuYasha. No le hablaría nuevamente de él hasta que él apareciera frente a mí nuevamente.

Se bañó y vistió para marcharse. Cuando se hubo ido, hice lo de siempre, cerré toda la casa y me tiré en el sofá para ver una película añeja. Los minutos pasaban lento mientras intentaba seguir 'Lo que el viento se llevó, parte dos' y mi cabeza caía a mi costado. No sé si tenía sueño o era que realmente la película no me sujetaba, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y comencé a ver ovejitas.

Pequeñas y rechonchas ovejitas.

Si había algo que me encantaba, eran las ovejas. Cosas redondas y peludas. Las amaba. Tenía muchos muñecos de ellas en mi habitación. Incluso mi tazón favorito tenía una dibujada. Era mi pequeña y sana obsesión que nació desde que tengo memoria. Era la única cosa – animal – que jamás dejaría de lado, sin contar a mi madre, claro.

—_Ovejitas _—susurré abalanzándome sobre ellas.

Saltar sobre ovejas era como saltar sobre las nubes. (Claro, siempre que sea en un sueño, no seria capas de saltar sobre una en realidad) Alargué mis manos y me agarré a sus pelajes, hermosos pelajes blancos, brillantes. Inhalé con fuerza sus olores, olían casi igual que a un bosque de pino… y a mar, casi podía sentir el sabor salado del aire en ellas.

Un olor familiar.

Bastante familiar…

Luego desperté. Abrí los ojos despacio, adaptándome. Mi vista estaba inclinada un poco, podía ver la televisión y la película aún seguía andando, así que no me había dormido mucho tiempo. Volví a cerrar los ojos un momento, y luego los volví a abrir de golpe.

—Woow —gemí alejándome rápidamente del pecho de InuYasha – donde estaba recostada – para pegarme a la otra punta del sofá con cara de sorpresa.

InuYasha rió acompasadamente y pasó la mano por sus cabellos. Sus ojos titilaban diversión y su boca estaba totalmente arqueada en una deslumbrante sonrisa. Me tomé un par de segundos para ver si seguía soñando o no, y de pasó, analizarlo. Traía unos jeans azules, bastante azules y una camisa negra, abotonada hasta solamente su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba casi inclinado sobre el sofá, parte de su espalda estaba sobre el respaldo y la otra parte sobre el reposa brazos. Una de sus piernas estaba extendida a la longitud del sofá y su pie caía junto a mis caderas, mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en el suelo.

Aquel pequeño lugar entre sus piernas fue donde yo estaba.

— ¿InuYasha? —murmuré intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendida o algo —. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Se movió ligeramente y por un momento creí que se sentaría correctamente, pero en vez de eso solo se acomodó más y puso las manos tras su nuca.

—Estaba aquí cuando estabas despierta. Bueno, _casi _despierta —sonrió —. Tu cabeza rebotaba de manera muy graciosa.

—Entonces fuiste tú el que me… —tosí deliberadamente —, ya sabes, me recostó.

—Oh, no. Claro que no —parecía muy divertido hablando de todo esto —. Tú fuiste quien cayó sobre mí, y yo solo me acomodé para estar más cómodo.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas, sin duda, era como si hubieran encendido un par de fogatas a cada lado. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y luego busqué algo desesperada, no sabía que era, pero tendría que sacarme de aquel aprieto vergonzoso. ¿Cómo era posible pasar desde un mundo feliz rodeada de ovejitas hasta un mundo donde todo lo que hacía era avergonzarme frente a un chico?

Finalmente divisé el cambiador sobre la mesa y me alargué para tomarlo. Apagué la televisión y me puse de pie, acomodando mi cabello de forma desinteresada. No me atrevía a voltear a verlo, mis mejillas aún ardían como demonios.

—Me iré a dar un baño —solté rodeando el sofá —. Tú… —me miró curioso por sobre el sofá, aún no se ponía de pie —. Tú quédate aquí… no te muevas.

— ¿A dónde podría moverme? —inquirió divertido.

—A ningún lado, y mucho menos al baño. Te lo advierto.

No me contestó, solo soltó una sugerente risa y agitó su mano, intentando tranquilizarme.

Corrí escaleras arribas sintiendo que mis piernas no querían ayudarme a no parecer idiota, pero como pude llegue al baño y me senté sobre el retrete, respirando de forma exagerada mientras me hacía a la idea de que un fantasma estaba sentado en mi living. Tranquila Kagome, me dije, no es nada extraño a estas alturas.

Le di una mirada al cuarto de baño, y me convencí a mi misma de que InuYasha no estaba por ahí. Me quité la ropa a toda prisa y me metí a la ducha, jabonando mi cuerpo rápido y un poco brusco. Mi piel estaba rojiza cuando salí y me envolví en la toalla. Corrí a mi habitación – que para alivio mío, era la puerta de junto – y me puse mi pijama de invierno. Inhalé profundamente y bajé las escaleras, concentrándome en parecer casual y no una boba.

—No me he movido, señor —bromeó desde el sofá, pero no pude ver su cabeza hasta rodearlo y sentarme en el otro extremo, con mi espalda rígida y mis manos en puño sobre mis rodillas.

_Si Kagome, te ves muy casual… casualmente rígida_…

Lo miré de reojo un segundo antes de volver a mirar la pinta de mis pies. El seguía en la misma posición.

—No me refería a que _realmente_ no te movieras nada —relajé mis hombros un poco, sintiendo ya un poquito más cómoda. No es que él fuera a hacerme algo malo, ¿Verdad?

Verdad.

—En ese casó —se estiró completamente y se enderezó para sentarse correctamente.

Lo observé detenidamente sin que él se percatara. Además de ser alguien realmente lindo (más que el idiota de Bankotsu. ¡Ja! Tomate esa, marica) y de ser un ser que no ésta vivo, o no es de esta tierra, o no sé qué, y tener unos movimientos realmente finos aún cuando solo estira sus agarrotados músculos… parecía un chico normal.

_Pero no lo es._

Solté un poco la rigidez de mi espalda y me recargué en el respaldo del sofá, jugando con la punta húmeda de mis cabellos.

—Así que, InuYasha —volví a ponerme rígida cuando lo sentí voltearse hacía mí. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero todas estaban atoradas en mi garganta intentando salir primero. Tendría que comenzar por la más fácil, pero no sabía cual era, todas me resultaban increíblemente difíciles de que él pudiera tener una respuesta que satisficiera mi curiosidad. Así que me decidí por la central, la que suponía yo llevaría a las demás.

Volteé mi cuerpo levemente para poder encararlo y no perderme un pequeño deje de mentira si era necesario. El ya estaba mirándome y sentí mis mejillas volver a arder, pero me tranquilicé y aparté un poco la mirada, solo un poco.

— ¿Por qué yo? —mi vos sonó firme, gracias al cielo. Tenía miedo de que se quebrara en el último segundo.

InuYasha levantó un poco el mentón mirando el techo, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada era inescrutable. Desde mi posición, era muy fácil quedarse pensando que era una pintura del siglo diecinueve si no fuera por las ropas que tenía.

Finalmente bajó el mentón y me miró con diversión y tranquilidad.

Si bien yo recordaba, la primera que vez que le había visto – en sueño como en realidad – él tenía siempre el ceño fruncido, y ahora solo podía ver diversión de sus ojos a cada momento, y todo desde aquel sueño…

Me sonrojé. No me gustaba pensar en aquel sueño, ni mucho menos en mi patética actitud.

Su respuesta llegó suave y con determinación.

—Porque eres tú —su voz estaba tranquila y suave, y si se me permitía decir, algo recelosa. Estaba claro por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba atento a cualquier reacción mía.

Mi boca se abrió un poco, normalmente, en estos casos, millones de preguntas como: _¿Solo por ser yo? ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué soy especial? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_ Pero nada de eso salio de mi boca y solo callé. El silencio entre ambos se esparció por cada rincón mientras un pequeño lugar de mi mente, ese donde estaba la habitación oscura y sucia donde guardaba mis recuerdos, un pequeño cobre se removía entre los demás que le superaban de tamaño.

Era un pequeño recuerdo que se removía inquieto, pero por más que lo intentaba, había olvidado donde estaba la llave para abrirlo.

« _Porque eres tú_ »

— ¿Kagome?

La voz.

El pequeño cobre se revolvió más fuerte y mi corazón se disparó. ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba de forma rápida y continua, me estaba poniendo de nervios pero no sabía porque. Necesitaba un baso de agua con urgencia. Intenté ponerme de pie pero ahora si mis piernas eran como gelatina y volví de regresó al sofá. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler con horrores y gemí levemente mientras la presionaba.

Luego todo pasó en cámara lenta.

El hilo que me mantenía sujeta al pequeño cofre se acortó, y a mi mente llegaron imágenes. Muchas imágenes a demasiada velocidad. Pude sentir como las manos de InuYasha sujetaban mis hombros con fuerza y me impulsaban hacía él. Sus brazos me envolvieron por completó y me vi sumida en un lugar que se me hacía familiar. Tan familiar.

Una imagen fue más nítida que las otras. Ésta se mantuvo más tiempo, no tango como hubiera deseado, pero si lo suficiente para poder apreciarla.

Era el campo, sin duda alguna, podía ver praderas verdes a hasta donde los cerros comenzaban. Y frente a mí había un ganado de ovejas, blancas, grises, pastel. Millones de ellas.

_Ovejitas_

Y volví a la realidad.

Sentí como el aire volvió a mis pulmones se súbito y me pregunté en que momento había dejado de respirar. Todo estaba oscuro, y tardé un par de minutos en encontrarme a mí misma y atender que estaba en mi habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era estar siendo abrazada por InuYasha…

InuYasha.

¿Dónde estaba él?

— ¿InuYasha? —dios, mi voz sonó horriblemente lamentosa, como si hubiera sufrido la más horrible de las agonías y no solo un potente dolor de cabeza.

—Aquí estoy —no supe si había estado a mí lado todo éste tiempo (no me había movido ni un centímetro al despertar), o si había aparecido con ese _Puff Paff_ que hacía, pero mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente al escuchar su voz.

Ahora sonaba distinta. Era la misma, pero _para mí_ sonaba distinta. No sé porque.

Quise preguntarle que había pasado, pero temía que al decirme algo volviera a suceder lo de hace unos minutos – u horas, no sé realmente que hora es.

Y de pronto recordé que me moría por un baso de agua. Me senté en mi cama y encendí la lámpara de mesa que estaba a mi costado. La habitación se iluminó levemente y pude ver a InuYasha más claramente, su rostro estaba marcado por las sombras y el brillo que daba la luz haciendo que sus ojos negros se vieran aún más oscuros que antes. Ahora tenía muchas sensaciones en mi pecho, la primera era que sentía que todo de él me era conocido de algún lado, la segunda era que ya no me sentía – tan – tarada hablando con él. Las demás eran sensaciones pequeñas que no podía apreciar del todo.

—Voy por agua —murmuré dando el primer pasó bajo la cama. Mi cabeza estaba algo resentida, pero el dolor ya sé había ido por completo.

—Iré yo —se puso de pie junto a mí pero fui más rápida y le sujeté de la muñeca.

—Me siento bien. Quédate aquí —le empujé levemente hasta que se sentó al borde de la cama —. Vuelvo enseguida.

Podrían llamarme necia algunas veces, incluso yo misma me daba cuenta cuando intentaba negar lo real – como por ejemplo, InuYasha – pero lo que pasó hace unos momentos no me dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza. Tomé un gran sorbo de agua helada que extrañamente me quemó por dentro y volví a llenar el baso para volver a mi habitación. InuYasha estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual lo había sentado y se puso de pie en cuanto entré, nuevamente me recordó a aquellas películas antiguas.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté tímidamente mientras volvía a ponerme sobre mi cama. Acomodé unas almohadas para poder sentarme de forma cómoda y tapé mis piernas.

—Pasan de las dos —caminó hasta sentarse en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Mamá debe de estar por llegar —sin que pudiera evitarlo un bostezó se escapó de mi cuerpo y tirité levemente.

—Estás cansada, ¿Por qué no duermes?

—No, no —agité levemente mi mano en el aire —. Estoy bien, además mañana es sábado.

Pero sin embargo, realmente me sentía cansada. Jamás fui alguien que trasnochara – sin contar la primera noche con las chicas, claro – y siempre me daba sueño muy temprano, tampoco era como que la calida y leve iluminación de la lamparita me diera menos sueños. Pero tenía algunas dudas, una muy grande, pero necesitaba saber más cosas antes de lanzarla.

— ¿Siempre has estado aquí? —pregunté —. Ya sabes, aquí de _aquí_ junto a mí, sin que pudiera verte o… solo es ahora…

—Siempre aquí —contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero fue una apuñalada para mí.

Cuando decía 'siempre' no se refería a _siempre_ ¿Verdad? Y si era así, sería muy vergonzoso. Yo no era como las típicas niñas de las películas o de los libros que siempre les sale todo bien, a la que nunca se le cayeron los mocos cuando hacía frío, o la que jamás se le escapaban gases o eructos mientras dormía, ¡O la que jamás se enfermó del estomago y pasó horas en el baño! Yo era normal, por favor, estaba dispuesta a ponerme de rodillas ahí mismo si era necesario para que me dijera que no estuvo en aquellos momentos tan vergonzosos. Ya podía imaginármelo comience la risa.

—Cuando dices 'siempre' ¿Es TODO el tiempo?

Di que no, por favor, di que no.

—No —hablaba enserio sin duda alguna. Llevé presurosa una mano a mi pecho.

_Oh, dios, casi muerto de un ataque al corazón…_

— ¿Entonces…?

—Bueno, en si sí e estado aquí siempre, pero no todo el tiempo —me guiño un ojo —. Creo que tú necesitas privacidad ¿O me equivoco?

— ¡Claro! —asentí frenéticamente. Gracias a dios, mi lado más horrible aún seguía en la oscuridad.

Me acomodé un poco más en las almohadas luego de que la tensión en mi cuerpo bajara. Me sentía más tranquila y relajada de lo que me había sentido antes con él. Supongo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

—Ahora… —murmuré — ¿Me dices como haces para...-

— ¿Para Puff Paff? —preguntó divertido.

—Si —bien, estaba consiente que mis terminaciones a aquello no fueron las mejores, pero que más daba —. ¿Me dirás?

—Puedo intentar explicártelo —y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a mí, arrodillado a un lado de la cama e inclinado, con nuestros rostros demasiado juntos —. Pero ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien.

—B-bueno… —apreté con fuerzas las sanabas y me moví un poco, apartándome. Sentía que mi corazón latía en mis oídos —. Puedo intentar entender.

Y entonces, nuevamente, ya estaba sentado sobre la silla.

— En teoría, solo tengo que pensar donde quiero estar para ir. Es algo con lo que he vivido años, es casi parte de mí. Pero solo puedo ocuparlo aquí.

— ¿Aquí? —pregunté —. ¿En mi habitación?

—No —sonrió —. _Aquí_, en este mundo.

—Oh, —cierto. El era un fantasmánima, y eso significaba que no pertenecía a éste mundo, pero eso daba a que existía otro lugar… — ¿Cuál es tu mundo? ¿El cielo? ¿El paraíso? ¿Realmente existe algo así? ¿Tienes un dios que-

—Wow. Tienes grandes pulmones.

—Lo lamento. Estoy algo efusiva con todo esto ¿Sabes? —me encogí de hombros —. Tú puedes darme las respuestas que todo el mundo se pregunta y, bueno, yo tengo muchas…

—Y te contestaré las que más pueda —volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes.

—Vale. La primera, ¿Cuál es tu mundo?

—Es un lugar… —su mirada se pasó por toda mi habitación apenas iluminada por la pequeña lamparita de mesa. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mi closet tomando mi calendario que había pegado allí a comienzo de éste año. Le ojeó los doce meses en diferentes hojas y cada uno con un dibujo propio, finalmente vi como la comisura de sus labios se curvaban en una mueca alegra y caminó hasta sentarse en mi cama, a un lado de mí. Inconscientemente, brinqué un poco lejos de él. Eso le pareció divertido —. Observa —me señaló un mes cualquiera —. En mi mundo los días no se guían por las estaciones del clima, un día puedes ver esto —y me señaló la verde pradera que no tenía fin — y al siguiente puedes quedar anonadada con esto —dio vuelta algunas paginas saltándose los meses hasta dar con un bosque de pinos totalmente sepultados en la nieve.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó mientras tomaba el calendario en mis manos. ¿Realmente podía existir un mundo que fuese así? Era tan… raro, pero por sobre todo, excitante. Ya podía imaginarme lo que era vivir ahí, levantarte cada día con la incertidumbre de no saber que tocará. A mí personalmente me gustaban el otoño y la primavera. Dos meses en los que jamás hacía mucho frío ni mucho calor.

—Debe de ser difícil planear un picnic —bromeé y el rió conmigo.

—Un poco, si. Pero es algo con lo que vivimos desde el momento de nacer, como dije, ya es parte de nosotros.

—Entonces… —le di una última ojeada a las fotos —. ¿Qué es exactamente tu mundo? ¿El cielo?

—A no ser que me creas un ángel, no lo creo —ahora fue su turno de bromear, pero yo no me reí, creo que solo me sonrojé.

— ¿El paraíso, quizá? —volví a insistir.

—Solo te diré que nunca he muerto.

— ¡Ya va! Hace unos segundos podía jurar que el cielo y el paraíso eran uno solo, y ahora me entero que son dos partes y además, hay uno más —achiné los ojos —. Estas rompiendo todas mis creencias.

Su risa rompió el silencio que toda la casa tenía de una forma muy acompasada, por un segundo también estaba dispuesta a reírme junto a él cuando paró enseguida, mirando un punto muerto. Abrí para boca para preguntarle que pasaba pero el me calló con su mano. Segundos después, sentí un ruido pequeño en el primer piso. Puse más atención y pude percibir el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Le di una rápida ojeada al reloj.

—Es mi mamá —susurré.

El pánico me invadió. Me levanté enseguida y comencé a correr de extremo a extremo pensando donde esconder a InuYasha. Era muy grande para esconderse en mi closet y bajo mi cama, ¿Debería arrojarlo por la ventana? ¿Qué tan mal quedaría luego de la caída?... sea como quedara, no sería tan malo como yo luego de que mi madre descubriera un chico en mi habitación.

—Vamos —le dije y tiré de su brazo para levantarlo de la cama.

— ¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja con clara confusión.

—Tienes que saltar por la ventana, ahora —le jalé más fuerte, pero apenas si se movió —. InuYasha ¿Qué haces? Mi mamá está en la casa. Tienes que irte.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó. Arrugué el ceño lista para saltar sobre él cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi madre se asomó a cuerpo completo.

Los segundos me parecieron horas mientras ella me miraba sorprendida. Estaba segura de que no sentía mi corazón latir.

—N-no es lo que… —intenté decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

— ¿He?

Y nuevamente la risa estrepitosa de InuYasha rompió el silencio que había. Sabía que tendría que haberlo recordado antes, pero me había segado por el miedo. Miré a mi madre que estaba totalmente ajena a las carcajadas del fantasma. Inhalé profundo.

—Insomnio —murmuré.

— ¿Quieres alguna pastillas?

—No. Estoy bien.

—Bien. Intenta dormir —se acercó y besó mi frente —. Buenas noches.

InuYasha se puso de pie cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado nuevamente y pasó junto a mí. Dejó el calendario colgado donde principalmente estaba y volvió a sentarse sobre la silla del escritorio, a espaldas a mí. No tenía que ver su cara para ver la diversión en ella. Me sentía avergonzada y tonta, ¿Cómo haberlo olvidado?

— ¿Kagome? —me nombró.

—Si, bien, lo había olvidado. No te burles más —gruñí y me metí en mi cama. Apagué la lamparita de mi mesa y me cubrí toda la cabeza con las mantas.

— ¿Te duermes ya?

—Si —asomé ligeramente mi cabeza por entre las mantas —. ¿Dónde duermes tú?

—En mi casa —contestó. Me miró con la palabra 'Obvio' escrita en su cara.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me lo contaras luego ¿Verdad? —inquirí incorporándome sobre mis codos.

—Claro —sonrió.

—Bien —murmuré y volví a mirarlo —. ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno,… —pasé una mano por mi cabello, apartándolo de mi cara —. Jamás me explicaste lo del Puff Paff.

—Oh —movió la cabeza a los lados con diversión y antes de que pudiera terminar de exhalar, ya estaba sentado en mi cama. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta —. Te dije que no sé mucho sobre esto tampoco, pero supongo que se debe a mi carencia de cuerpo terrenal en este mundo. Al no tener nada físico aquí, ni la gravedad ni nada me puede molestar, ¿Entiendes? Pero puedo tocar las cosas materiales debido a que algunas personas, como tú, ya saben de mi existencia. Me dan un poco de _realidad_ por así decirlo.

—Entiendo —susurré con poca voz. Tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarme a sus Puff Paff seguidos (Nótese que estoy dando por hecho verle más seguido) — ¿Puedes volar?

—En parte, si. Pero no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Imagínate que estas en un sueño y quieres moverte, pero sientes que tus extremidades no son parte de ti.

—Creo entenderlo… ¡Oh! ¿Y sabes? Le conté a mi madre sobre ti.

— ¿Si? —arqueó una ceja. No estaba enfadado, eso era seguro.

—No tenemos secretos —contesté —. Ella dice que quiere conocerte —y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, bostecé.

InuYasha soltó una leve carcajada y me miró antes de inclinarse y besar mi frente. Una vocecilla comenzó a regañarme de que ya era suficientemente malo tener a un chico en mi habitación como para dejar que me bese sin hacer nada, supongo que era mi conciencia, pero mi cuerpo no la escuchaba. Estaba totalmente paralizada de pies a cabeza.

Y luego lo sentí. Mis recuerdos se removieron nuevamente y todo me pareció imposiblemente familiar.

Mi habitación. Las ganas de dormir. InuYasha. El beso.

—Buenas noches —susurró con las puntas de sus labios aún rozando mi piel.

Y, sobretodo, ese 'Buenas noches'

Tan estupefacta estaba que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando el retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció.

De pronto me vi incorporada en mi cama, con el rostro ardiendo, el corazón paralizado y sola en mi habitación. _Genial,_ pensé, _ya no tengo sueño._

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos al otro día me sentía pésimo. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado debido a una mala posición en la que debí haber dormido y mis ojos estaban llenos de lagañas, típico de una noche de desvelo. Rodé sobre mi cama y tomé el despertador para mirarlo. Las doce de la mañana.

Que tarde.

Gruñí y volví a rodar cayendo ésta vez al suelo. Me sentía tan cansada que no podía con mis pies ni nada, pero como pude, me arrastré al baño y lavé mi cara con abundante agua fría. Pasé el peine por mi cabello enveredado y chille un par de veces cuando me jalaba muy fuerte, estaba repleta de nidos.

Bajé las escaleras a tropezones, Era sábado ¿Mi madre habría llegado ya del trabajo? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Qué era ese riquísimo olor a especies? Claro, todos los sábados mi mamá cocinaba para mí y pasábamos tiempo juntas antes de que se fuera a dormir. Entré en la cocina arrastrando los pies y recargué mi cabeza en el marco, bostezando.

—Una mano completa cabría allí —bromeó InuYasha sentado sobre una de las sillas frente a la mesa.

El susto fue tan grande que sentí como me iba hacía atrás, pero justo en ese momento mi madre volteó y se enfocó en mí, así que tuve que erguirme y aparentar normalidad.

—Buenos días, Kagome —me sonrió amablemente y le devolví el saludo. Hice un gran esfuerzo por convencerme de que InuYasha no era visto por mí madre —. Dormiste bastante, tendrás que esperar a que termine la comida.

—Vale, no importa —intenté como pudo arreglar los nidos de mi cabello cuando recordé que seguramente él me había visto en peores.

Me senté en una silla junto a él y le dediqué una mirada que quería decir '¿Qué demonios haces aquí?' y solo me sonrió en respuesta, como sonríe un niño luego de hacer una travesura. Entrecerré los ojos, ¿Qué podría haber hech-

— ¿Kagome? —interrumpió mis pensamientos mi madre, aún de espaldas a mí —.¿La salsa la quieres dulce o salada?

—Salada —contesté sin quitar mi vista de InuYasha.

— ¿Y tu InuYasha?

—Salada también, gracias.

No supe exactamente que había pasado después de eso, pero cuando abrí los ojos pude ver los azulejos del techo de la cocina y la mirada preocupada de mi madre.

— ¿Estas bien? —murmuró mi madre y aparté el cabello de mi cara. Una ilusión me dije, pero todo se fue al infierno cuando dijo: —. Si no fuera por InuYasha, te hubieras golpeado la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo tu… él… —tragué y apunté a InuYasha desde mi posición en el suelo — ¿Cómo sabes que él está aquí?

—Dijiste que ella quería conocerme —le escuché y gruñí. Mi madre me ayudo a incorporarme y levantar la silla.

—Bueno hija, tampoco es para tanto —me dijo y me regaló un beso en los cabellos antes de volver y revolver la olla.

Miré nuevamente a InuYasha y luego a mí madre. Finalmente, dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Definitivamente, eran muchas para una semana.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

  
**

En el próximo capitulo explicaré más de InuYasha y la madre de Kagome :D

Se que tendrán muchas dudas, pero tranquilos, no tardaran mucho en descubrir todo. No creó que esta historia sea muy larga, por eso me enfocaré en capítulos larguísimos (para mí y mi estrujado cerebro). Y claro, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no esperaba tantos.

Nos veremos – si se puede – muy pronto nuevamente.

Bye.


	5. Huidα

Dije que intentaría los capis largos, y creo que éste si es largo ;)  
**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, como podrán imaginar, mi cabeza no da para tanto.

* * *

**Do you believe in ghosts?  
IV**

**;**

**;**

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía tener un chico en casa.

La última vez que recordaba a un hombre pisando ésta casa, había sido hace dos años y fueron mis primos menores. Nada comparado con tener la potente y elegante figura de InuYasha caminando de aquí para allá, sintiéndose como en su casa.

Mi madre había aceptado a InuYasha muchísimo más rápido de lo que yo lo había hecho, pero supongo que se debía a que ya le hube hablado de él antes. Lo único que me habían contado sobre como se vieron frente a frente fue que él había parecido, así nada más frente a ella, diciendo algo tan entupido como "Soy un fantasma". Genial.

Lo único bueno que vea sacando de todo esto, era el hecho de haberme enterado que, una vez que un fantasmánima se deja ver por cierta – o ciertas – personas, no puede volver a pasar desapercibido por ellos. Es decir que ahora podía ir al baño tranquila. Además, ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a los Puff Paff, luego de un rato te parecían muy divertidos.

Pero bien, a veces lograba olvidar que InuYasha NO era un chico común, y eso no era bueno. En realidad, no era bueno tener un fantasma rondándote a cada segundos, es malo, muy malo, pero más malo es que ya no me importaba… tanto.

— ¿InuYasha? —pregunté mientras me asomaba por la cocina.

No estaba.

El día anterior le había tenido de mañana y noche rondando por la casa, y ahora me despertaba y no había rastro de él, y era horrible, ya estaba pensando en que realmente estaba alucinando a un nivel extremo. "No Kagome, él es real, no estas locas, no empieces de nuevo con lo mismo" intentaba convencerme de eso mientras buscaba por cada rincón de la casa, incluso lo busqué afuera, por el templo, pero nada. ¿Se habría ido a casa? Había olvidado preguntarle donde era. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había desperdiciado un día entero con preguntas muy tontas sobre "¿Los fantasmas comen? ¿Duermen? ¿Ven la televisión? ¿Qué pasaría si te cortara un dedo? ¿Volvería a crecer?" solo ahora me arrepentía de aquello.

Me detuve frente al árbol sagrado unos momentos, meditando sobre todo un poco. ¿Era realmente posible estar involucrada en ésta fantasía mágica?

— ¿Realmente es posible? —le pregunté al árbol.

Me quedé en silencio esperando una respuesta que – obvio – no llegaría. Tonta.

Mejor preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días —me dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

—Ya lo iba a hacer yo —dije y me planté a su lado besando su mejilla —. Por cierto, mamá ¿Has visto a InuYasha?

— ¿InuYasha? No, por lo menos, no desde anoche —contestó y comenzó a freír los huevos.

—Donde estará… —murmuré sentándome y apoyándome en mis codos —. Bueno, es mejor así de todos modos…

Porque así tenía que ser. Una mañana común. Sin fantasmas, y primordialmente, sin InuYasha.

El domingo era día de chicas en mi casa. Pasaba todo el día, desde que me despertaba hasta que me iba a dormir con mi madre y haciendo cosas de "chica", si, es divertido, mi madre suele contar unas historias que matarían tus viseras de la risa mientras te pintaba las uñas de los pies, pero vamos, yo peleo a puñetazos con chicos, tiendo a decir malas palabras cuando me provocan y tengo un carácter muy fuerte, si no fuese por mi madre y el sagrado día de "chicas", en un mes yo terminaría irreconocible. Supongo que mi mamá también lo sabía, por eso hacía todo esto.

Y bueno, puede que no sea una señorita que se sienta con las piernas una sobre la otra y levanta el dedo meñique cuando toma alguna cosa, pero era una chica (gracias a los cuidados domingueros de mi madre y a la insistencia de Sango por ponerme maquillaje). También puede que en mis películas favoritas no esté ninguna de Disney, y sí algunas de acción sin tanta sangre, pero eso era mínimo.

—Kagome, deja de llorar que se te corre el maquillaje.

—Lo intento, mamá, pero ya no veo nada.

—Pero que histérica te pones por nada, es cosa de acostumbrarse.

Hay una cosa de la que estoy segura, JAMÁS, ninguna mujer en la historia de las mujeres con maquillaje sobre la tierra, se han acostumbrado a llevarlo encima. Puedes creerlo, incluso puedes atragantarte con tu propia mentira, pero siempre está esa molestia, ese dedo en el ojo rascando, abanicando. Pero mientras mi madre fuese feliz, pues… bien.

El final del domingo terminó entre películas de romance adolescentes y yo con jugo de naranja en los pantalones (larga historia). Cierto chico fantasma no apareció por ningún lado ni en ningún momeado en todo él día, era fácil olvidar que él estuvo rondando mi casa el día anterior. La mañana del lunes estaba soleada, agradablemente, y yo tenía un humor de ovejas (de hermosas ovejas).

— ¡Te lo digo! Mi celular explotó en mi mano.

—Sango, ese pobre celular era nuevo, ¡Nuevo! Y lo mantuviste tanto en uso que murió sin hijos. Tienes un complejo con eso, deberías dejar los celulares.

—Ya, no empieces con eso, de todos modos me compré otro. Mira, ¿No es lindo?

Con solo mirar a Sango una vez bastaba para enterarse que tenía dinero y que lo despilfarraba como quería. Si fuese por su madre, Sango estaría en el mejor colegio de todo Japón, pero Sango odiaba ser la típica niña "rica" (cosa que era imposible de ocultar con sus zapatos de marcha y sus celulares semanales) y por eso había venido aquí, a una de las escuelas que sostenía el gobierno. Pero no era mala escuela, no, los profesores eran bastante buenos y habíamos ganado concursos matemáticos a colegios de prestigio. Lo malo era la seguridad, los profesores no podían controlar muy bien las bandas que se formaban, pero normalmente eran chicos de primer o segundo año, con aires de grandeza. La única escoria que yo conocía y sabía que era realmente peligrosa era Bankotsu y su lacayo Renkotsu, que ahora que los nombraba, me miraban como un zorro mira a un pobre conejo.

No entendía porque estaba tan enfadado, le había golpeado sus pequeñas pelotas de pin pon, eso lo admitía, pero él había empezado con esos acercamientos y cosas raras ¿Era una nueva forma de "molestar a la niña de mami"? Por favor.

—En tu cabeza hay solo aire, ¿Sabías? —me dijo Sango pellizcando mi nariz.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté. Acababa de contarle mi momento "rompe pelotas" con Bankotsu y ella decía aquello.

—Pon atención a todo lo que tú dijiste, y lo entenderás.

—Pero entender qu-

Bankotsu pasó en ese momento por detrás de mi silla, golpeándola y haciendo que el juego de manzana me diera tos. Sango se levantó enseguida, golpeando mi espalda y esperando que el aire volviera a entrar en mis exprimidos pulmones. A comparación de otras veces, el muy idiota no se disculpo con ese cinismo suyo, al contrario, solo siguió como si yo no existiese. Los pocos compañeros que estaban pasando el almuerzo en el salón – como nosotros – se voltearon solo cuando yo tosía, así que supuse que no tuvo que aparentar al no ser visto.

Sobé mi pecho adolorido de tanto estrujarlo y le di otro sorbo a mi jugo, quemando mi garganta. Le mandé una mirada envenena a Bankotsu y el me la devolvió enseguida, las chispas brillaron entre nosotros por un tiempo indefinidamente largo, mis ojos se negaban a pestañear y me ardían, pero no sería la primera en flaquear, no perdería ésta vez.

—El despecho puede hacer horrores ¿No lo crees? —susurró Sango a mi lado, aún golpeando y acariciando mi espalda.

— ¿Despecho? —repetí. Bankotsu rompió el contacto visual apenas abrí y pudo voltear a ver a Sango.

—Si, d e s p e c h o, con lo oyes —pasó a mi lado y se sentó en su pupitre, quedando frente a mí. Tomé otro sorbo de mi juego y ésta vez quemó menos que la anterior — ¿Por qué siento que no me estas prestando atención? —refunfuño y yo quité la vista de mis verduras.

—Claro que te estoy poniendo atención —respondí y rodé los ojos. Tomé un nuevo sorbo, pero ya no quedaba. Demonios, aún tenía sed — ¿Te queda de tu jugo? ¿Me das? —Sango me mató con la mirada, literalmente y la sed que sentía creció a mil por el susto, pero no quería decírselo, tenía temido —. Er… ejem, si… hablábamos del idiota ¿Verdad? —pregunté tímida mientras me encogía de hombros.

Sus manos se crisparon en puños y sus ojos ardieron por unos segundos infinitos. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado recuperó la postura calmada de su espalda y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Olvídalo, creo que no lo entenderías aún cuando te lo dijera —bufó y rodó los ojos. Volví a encogerme de hombros y llevé un pedazo de carne a mi boca, lo mastiqué lentamente y lo tragué.

—Lo entiendo, Sango, de veras —confirmé dejando mis palillos sobre mi bol. La mirada que me dio dejaba claro que no me creía.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Si. Dices que Bankotsu el idiota está despechado, y tengo que suponer que es por mí ¿No? —ella asintió frenéticamente —. Eso es imposible.

— ¡Pero tienes que ver las pistas! Piensa un poco.

— ¿Qué pistas? —bufé —. Y no voy a gastar mi tiempo pensando en eso, es tonto, él es tonto, así que no digas cosas que si llegaran a suceder, sería el fin del mundo —terminé cruzándome de brazos.

—Kagome… —susurró Sango derrotada, acarició sus sienes con fuerza.

—Lo digo de verdad, los niños golpeaban a las niñas que le gustaba en primaría, no ahora —no dejé que me respondiera y me puse de pie —. Iré a comprar un jugo ¿Quieres algo?

—Solo que abras los ojos, si es posible —gruñó y yo le fruncí el ceño antes de salirme.

No me gustaba pensar en cosas innecesarias, y Bankotsu era una, pero siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en mi mente y hacerme enfadar, y en este caso, vomitar. El juego niño-golpea-niña había pasado hace años, vamos, hay que ser razonables, puede que Bankotsu tenga la mentalidad de un niño realmente tonto, pero incluso algo de inteligencia tenía que quedarle para notar que, si yo llegaba a gustarle, jamás sería algo recíproco. Además, él tenía a toda chica que quisiera a sus pies, todas babosas y sobreexcitadas por él, ¿Por qué me tendría que querer a mí? Era poco femenina y constantemente le pateaba las pelotas.

El pasillo estaba escalofriantemente solitario, y no era de espantarse. Las maquinas de golosinas y jugos estaban en el tercer piso, en un área poco transitada. Metí el único cambio que tenía y presione el jugo de manzana. La maquila tembló unos segundos y luego se quedó quieta. Mi jugo calló enseguida por la ranura.

Iba a sacarlo cuando alguien más lo hizo por mí.

—Hey, eso es…

Él sonrió de forma divertida mientras sostenía mi jugo entre sus manos. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta y pestañeé una, dos, tres veces hasta poder creer que él estaba ahí. Una de sus cejas se enarcó ante mi inminente silencio y pasó todo el peso del jugo a una mano, la otra la extendió hasta tocar mi mejilla y acariciarla suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Mi cuerpo volvió a entrar en estado de shock momentáneo. Su mano se deslizo por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, pasando por mi hombro y bajando por mi brazo en una caricia casi imperceptible, pero que logró mantenerme fuera de combate en todo el recorrido. Finalmente agarró mi mano con delicadeza y la sostuvo frente a mí.

—Tu jugo —murmuró con voz suave y lo dejó en mi mano. El leve pesó del producto fue mi camino a la realidad.

Al aire volvió a mis pulmones enseguida y no pude evitar gritar. Había aparecido tan de pronto que mi mente no había asimilado nada. Su rostro se crispó en sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos, como si yo le hubiese quemado y su sonrisa perfecta se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo alterado.

—Fantasma —chillé y su boca se desencajó. Inhalé profundo y puse una mano en mi corazón que latía desbocado —. Lo siento, me sorprendiste —pasé una mano por mis cabellos rozando sin querer mi ardiente mejilla.

—Tú también me sorprendiste —su tono fue divertido pero no había sonrisa alguna en su boca.

Aclaré mi garganta luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Ayer no te vi —murmuré sorbiendo de mi jugo de manzana intentando parecer casual y olvidar mi bochornoso grito—, Estabas en tu, err… ¿Casa? —arqueé una ceja y el sonrío de nuevo.

—Si, en mi casa —aceptó — estaba en una reunión.

— ¿Los fantasmas tienen reuniones?

— ¿Por qué siempre preguntas cosas así? Deberías de dejar de poner las palabras; "Los fantasmas" antes de cada pregunta.

—Lo intentare —respondí encogida de hombros.

La campana anunciando el término del almuerzo sonó en ese momento.

—Tengo que irme —dije y me despedí con la mano, el me devolvió el gesto (mucho más elegante que cualquiera de mis brutos movimientos) y me alejé. No di ni cinco pasos cuando me devolví y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó curioso.

— ¿Volverás a desaparecer? —pregunté — ¿Un día? ¿Dos días? Lo digo para intentar no chillar cuando te vea aparecer frente a mí algún día de estos.

—Me veras ésta tarde, en tu casa —confirmó repitiendo el gesto con la mano y desapareció.

Fregué mis ojos con fuerza y pestañeé un par de veces, si, no estaba. Había hecho el Puff Paff nuevamente.

Volví al salón donde Sango me esperaba ceñuda y con la cara de "Me dejaste comiendo sola", por lo menos ella había comido y degustado su comida, yo tuve que abrir mi boca como un embudo y tragarme todo de un viaje.

La campana de final de final de clase me sobresaltó y entendí que me había quedado dormida en cálculo. Sango caminó conmigo hasta lo más cerca posible del templo por si Bankotsu quería hacerme algo, pude despacharla cuando le repetí mil veces que estaría bien y que el idiota – o su hermano – no podrían hacerme nada. Aún no entendía como Bankotsu no podía hacer la conexión en su cerebro de "Higurashi" y "Templo Higurashi", bueno… también había un chico en un grado menor que se apellidaba Higurashi por lo que escuché, así que ni siquiera debe de suponerlo. Mejor así, lo mataría si fuese y destruyese algo de ahí.

— ¡Ya llegué!

Mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando una nueva receta que olía fatal, pero según el libro (que estaba sobre la mesa) el olor ni siquiera podría opacar el sabroso sabor. Corrí escaleras arriba y cambié mi ropa por unos pantalones de tela holgados y un jersey. Volví a bajar y merodeé por toda la casa en busca de nuestro nuevo "inquilino" fantasma que me había prometido estar ahí, pero ¿Se puede confiar en los fantasmas? Arg, InuYasha tenía razón, debería dejar de poner "fantasma" en cada pregunta.

— ¿Má? —me acerqué hasta ella, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina y simulando sonar indiferente.

—Dime.

— ¿Has visto a InuYasha?

Ella me miró de reojo y vi como las puntas de sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba. _Oh, no_ pensé, no esa típica mirada de "A mi hija le gusta un chico". Ya había soportado esa miradita en mi niñez, cuando me encontraba ciega y totalmente enamorada de Bankotsu.

—No me mires así, por favor —rogué. Odiaba esa mirada.

—Preguntas mucho por él últimamente —amplió su sonrisa mientras picaba un pepino.

—No es lo que crees, de verdad.

—Bueno hija, yo no creo nada —dejo el cuchillo a un lado y puso sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome con la misma mirada de cuando me dio la "platica"

También odiaba esa mirada.

—Solo soy una madre, y se cosas —soltó borrando su expresión sería y regresando a su labor de cocinar.

— ¿Cosas? —repetí. Me incliné un poco sobre ella, intentando llamar su atención — ¿Qué cosas?

—Solo cosas —y yo quisiese o no, supe que había dado por finalizada esa conversación.

Mi madre me estaba ocultando algo, y eso me asustaba, ella jamás me ocultaba nada, y si lo hacía, era para darme una fiesta sorpresa o cosas así, pero mi cumpleaños ya había pasado.

—En el patio —dijo de pronto, llamándome a la realidad.

— ¿Qué?

—InuYasha está en el patio, por lo menos, allí fue donde lo vi la última vez.

—Vale….

Pero no estaba. Lo busque por todo el templo, incluso salté la valla y me metí en los árboles, pero no estaba. Me enfuruñé, no sé porqué, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba cruzada de brazos y con un pésimo humor. Tenía frío y la calidez de la casa me llamaba, pero no quería entrar sin encontrar a InuYasha antes. Me sorprendía a mí misma lo niña que estaba siendo, enojada solo porque no había cumplido su promesa y me había engañado. Me estaba volviendo loca seguramente. Quizá si debería entrar a la casa después de todo…

Un viendo frío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y me hizo temblar, podía sentir la mirada de alguien a mi espalda y mis costados. Eran muchas miradas que sentía sobre mí, era como estar desnuda a la mitad de una plazuela al medio día, cuando todos pasan por allí. Envolví los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y caminé rápido a la casa, no había sentido esa sensación desde hacía años, cuando era pequeña. Si bien recordaba, la última vez fue hace cinco años, en el campamento. Ahora podía sentir todo eso malo que estuvo aquella noche, que me jaló y me marcó de por vida. ¿Por qué ahora volvía? Apresuré mis pasos hasta casi correr, pero me detuvo frente al árbol sagrado. Mi vista se quedó inmersa en sus hojas y sus ramas, el día se había nublado con el transcurso de las horas, pero aun así podía ver como la luz lo traspasaba y adquiría un brillo mágico. Ahora que recordaba, solía rezarle al árbol cuando niña, ¿A que edad? Pues pequeña, muy pequeña…

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome más calmada, el miedo arrebatador que había sentido se había esfumado en el preciso segundo en que el árbol me había cobijado bajo su sombra. Intenté recordar porque había dejado de rezarle, pero siempre que lo intentaba, había un enorme hueco que no tenía nada, ¿Sería aquello que me pasó a los siete? No recordaba que era, pero seguramente luego de eso dejé de rezar…

Un recuerdo surgió de pronto de la misma manera que hace días. Millones de imagines me cegaron a la realidad y mi cabeza dolía. De pronto, ya estaba viendo algo en cámara lenta. Era yo, pequeña, podía ver mis manitas apretadas sobre mi pecho, estaba rezando. Sentí murmullos lejanos, tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta que era yo quien hablaba con otra persona, pero no podía escucharlo, mi propia voz parecía lejana, ¿Quién estaba a mi lado? Levanté el rostro y la cegadora luz que se colaba por entre las ramas del árbol me dejó ciega por unos segundos, distinguí la risa de la persona a mi lado y giré, la luz del medio día era tan fuerte que solo podía ver la silueta de un hombre, su rostro estaba oscurecido y el sol dañaba mis ojos. ¿Era mi papá? No, no era él, era alguien más.

Entonces la imagen volvió a cambiar y me vi nuevamente en una pradera hermosa con ovejas por doquier.

El fuerte agarre en mi muñeca me trajo a la realidad y volteé enseguida, encontrándome cara a cara con InuYasha. Su mirada recorrió cada contorno de mi cara con suma precaución, como si quisiera encontrar algo mal en ella y luego suspiró, aflojando su agarré hasta que mi mano quedó colgando a un lado de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Pasó algo? —pregunté algo preocupada por su extraña actitud, ¿Será que él también había sentido aquellas fuertes miradas? Bueno, era posible… entre fantasmas se entendían, ¿No?

— ¿Estás bien? —asentí enseguida. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, despenándolos con fuerza y apretando los dientes. Algo estaba andando mal, eso era seguro —. Sabes, hace un momento sentí… —quise explicarle, pero el tomó mi mano y me obligó a caminar con él hasta la casa. Mi madre nos miró con amor cuando entramos a la cocina y él soltó mi mano enseguida, volteándose — ¿InuYasha?

—Espera un segundo —y desapareció.

Crucé una mirada con mi madre, pero ella solo estaba curiosa, yo estaba asustada.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, seguramente al ver mi mirada y le cortó a la olla. Rodeó la mesa y en segundos ya estaba sobre mí, agarrando mis manos.

—No lo sé —fue todo lo que respondí.

No hubo que decir más, supongo que mi madre comprendió que realmente no sabía que pasaba y beso mi frente. Me dediqué a poner la mesa intentando que la espera por InuYasha no me comiera el cerebro y la poca paciencia que tenía, pero luego de unos cinco minutos volvió a aparecer en la cocina. Dejé los cubiertos caer sobre la mesa y volteé a verlo.

Me miró por un largo segundo y luego sonrió y revolvió mis cabellos con su espesa mano.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —me dijo. La atmósfera tensa se volvió humo.

Sentí como el aire entró más limpio a mis pulmones.

—Que bueno que volviste —dijo mi madre, depositando un humeante y oloroso plato de algo sobre la mesa — la cena está lista.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo la comida, parecía curry, pero verde, y no reconocía los ingredientes. InuYasha me dio una mirada curiosa, y lo pensé mucho antes de asentir y ambos nos sentamos a la mesa. Mi madre deposito otro plato frente a mí.

—Se los aseguro, está delicioso.

Me encogí de hombros ante los brillosos ojos y mi madre y le di una mirada a InuYasha que ya se encontraba comiendo. Bueno, no parecía envenenado…

**;**

**;**

La cena había estado genial, sin duda, tendría que poner esa receta pegada a la nevera como una de mis favoritas.

Lavé los platos cuando mi madre se hubo ido a trabajar e InuYasha me observaba sentado en la mesa. Me ponía nerviosa, mis manos parecían manteca y casi rompo un plato, pero logré atraparlo y los guardé.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el instituto? —me preguntó de pronto.

Le miré ligeramente mientras secaba mis manos.

—Bien, supongo —me encogí de hombro — ¿Y como fue tu día en… donde quiera que hallas estado?

—Difícil —suspiró y se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa para llegar junto a mí —. Aún cuando no te des cuenta, me llenas de deberes —acusó sonriendo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Demos un paseo —y sin más, volvió a sujetar mi mano y me sacó de la casa.

Mi ceño se frunció y me sentí irritada, no sabía si era porque había cambiado el tema de forma drástica o porque se había tomado la libertad de tomar mi mano cuando se le antojase, supongo que era por ambas…

—Espera InuYasha, quiero preguntarte algo —tiré de mi mano y el se detuvo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué sucedió hace rato? —pregunté —. Te veías… te veías algo preocupado o nervioso… y yo, bueno, sentí esas cosas… luego desapareciste y

—Hey, tranquila —puso una mano sobre mi boca, callándome.

Se lo agradecí mentalmente, mis palabras sonaban nerviosas y se arrastraban solas. Inhalé profundo, y el liberó mi boca.

—Ahora si, ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Dónde estuviste cuando llegué a casa? Dijiste que estarías aquí…

—Tardé un poco, como dije, fue un día difícil —sus manos se metieron en sus bolsillos y las removió buscando algo. Una sonrisa radiante se asomó por sus labios mientras habría su palma frente a mí.

Lo miré ceñuda, ¿Me estaba cambiando el tema nuevamente?

Bajé la vista hasta su palma, y lo que vi no puede entenderlo enseguida. Una pequeña sortija brillaba entre la inminente oscuridad de la noche. Levanté la vista, interrogante y el tomó mi mano y la deposito ahí, sin más. La miré más detenidamente, si bien podía apreciar, era oro blanco (me resistí a llevarla a mi boca y morderla para verificar) y pequeños diamantes de encaje la rodeaban, dándole aquel brillo. Si tenía que describirla con una palabra, era hermosa, sin duda. Jamás me gustaron los accesorios, pero ahora no estábamos hablando de una sortija con un gran diamante que pesaba la mitad de mi cuerpo. Era pequeña y liviana. Muy linda.

La acerqué a mi rostro cuando noté que tenía una inscripción dentro.

_~ InuYasha Taisho ~_

¿InuYasha?

— ¿Por qué tiene tu nombre? —parpadeé, intentando enseñarle donde estaba. (Así que se apellidaba Taisho…) — ¿Te la regalaron? ¿Me la vienes a sacar en cara? —hice un puchero que logró sacarle una pequeña carcajada.

—Esa no es mía —abrió su otra palma frente a mi. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras tomaba la otra sortija, igual a la que tenía en mi mano —. Ésta es la mía.

—Son idénticas.

Las elevé a ambas a la altura de mi cara y las observé. Si, eran idénticas. ¿También tendría el nombre de InuYasha por dentro? Al igual que la otra, la sostuve cerca de mi ojo derecho (el mejor).

_~ Kagome Higurashi ~_

Oh, era mi nombre…. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué demonios? —fruncí el ceño, mirándolo — ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre?

—Porque es mía —por su tono de voz, mi pregunta había sido muy obvia para él, pero por lo visto, no para mí.

—Eso no explica mucho —dije sin paciencia — ¿Entonces éste que tiene tu nombre, de quien es?

—Tuyo.

¿Mío? ¿Por qué? Miré las sortijas y luego lo miré a él, volví a mirar las sortijas y a él. Parecía que mi cerebro no quería hacer la conexión porque no podía entenderlo.

— ¿Es algún amuleto de la amistad o… algo? —apenas si le conocía, parecía repentino, pero si él quería que fuésemos amigos, no tendría problema.

InuYasha comenzó a reír, dejándome tanto o más confusa que antes, ¿Qué era lo gracioso? ¿Mi idea de la amistad era absurda? ¿Tanta risa le daba ser mi amigo? Ok, eso último me hizo enojar, no tanto, pero me sentía irritada. Tomé una de sus manos con brusquedad y dejé ambas sortijas en ella. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

Entendió mi indirecta de "deja de reír o me iré" y se detuvo. Su cuerpo tiritó levemente mientras se controlaba y miró su mano, percatándose recién de que tenías las sortijas.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? —me miró inocente.

Bufé.

—Reírte en mi cara de algo que dije es suficiente razón ¿No? O quizá sea el hecho de que te reíste de que yo pudiera pensar que éramos amigos —hablé rápido, las palabras se atropellaban entre ellas, estaba enfadada.

—Kagome, me reí por el simple hecho de que me hizo gracia tu significado a las sortijas —comentó suspirando. Parecía agotado, y algo molesto ahora, tenía la misma expresión que Sango ésta tarde, cuando me estaba hablando del palurdo, pero ahora Bankotsu no tenía nada que ver.

—Explícame en ese caso, InuYasha ¿Por qué las sortijas tienen nuestros nombres? —espeté hartada.

InuYasha ladeó el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaron, intenté retroceder, pero mágicamente había echado raíces. Una de sus manos encontró la mía y la otra tocó mi mejilla. Mi corazón se disparó enseguida, sabía que tenía que gritarle por estar tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían conmigo, pero mi cuerpo había entrado en show nuevamente. Comenzaba a odiar esto. ¿Por qué pasaba?

—Lo dije el primer día que me viste, recuérdalo —susurró y se inclinó sobre mí, besando mi frente.

Intenté recordar como me lo dijo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en sentir sus labios como para pensar en algo coherente. "Concéntrate Kagome" pensé "Recuerda el primer día…". Yo estaba escapando de Bankotsu y su hermano, mi costado dolía horrores, InuYasha ayudó a esconderme, lo golpeé y salí corriendo…. Un momento, estaba olvidando algo, algo que…

"Cásate conmigo"

—Oh… —fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca. Mis pies se despegaron del suelo y retrocedí, soltando su mano como si me quemara y alejándome de su beso. Lo miré intensamente, mi ceño estaba fruncido y sentía que mi corazón había bajado de ritmo hasta uno casi muerto.

InuYasha no sonreía, se veía expectante, pero ¿De que? ¿De que le diera el "si, acepto"?

—Estas de broma —mis labios se curvaron en una mueca, intenté sonreír y romper el estúpido momento de broma, pero InuYasha se encogió de hombros y metió la mano a sus bolsillos con aire despreocupado — ¡Di algo! —exigí.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —se veía diferente, y si hubiera estado poniendo la debida atención, sabría porque de ese cambio —. No es algo que puedas cambiar.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeé, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar — ¿Cómo que es algo que no puedo cambiar? Estás tocado si crees que me casaré contigo —escupí.

Se llevó una mano a los cabellos, arreglándolos y quitando los más largos de sus ojos. Hizo el ademán de volver a acercarse a mí, pero me puse en guardia enseguida. Si bien no levanté los puños, estaba a una miguita de hacerlo y él lo supo, porque se quedó donde estaba.

—No estas entendiendo —se estaba enfadando, sin duda, ahora veía que tenía poca paciencia, pero yo también, y la mía ya se había ido de viaje sin boleto de regreso.

— ¿Entender qué? Eres un fantasma y me estas jugando una pésima broma. ¿En que momento tiraras los confetis gritando 'te engañe', he? —estaba siendo irónica, pero alguna parte de mi cerebro rogaba que fuese verdad.

—Mira —susurró y en un parpadeó estaba frente a mí, nuestras narices casi tocándose — una vez me preguntaste por qué tú, ¿Verdad?

—Dijiste qué solo por ser yo —retrocedí unos pasos, levantando los puños. Si volvía a acercarse, lo golpearía.

—Es cierto por el hecho de que… —y desapareció.

El viento helado de la noche movió mis cabellos e hizo que mi cuerpo tiritara. Me vi sola en mitad de la noche, a mitad del tembló y en posición de ataque. No me atrevía a moverme, tenía miedo de que toda esa repentina calma se quebrase. Mis ojos se movieron por todo mi campo de visión, buscándolo, rogando encontrarlo y, a la vez, no.

Otro escalofrío me recorrió cuando lo sentí a mi espalda. El calor de su cuerpo me quemaba y su aliento sobre mi oreja era como el fuego. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando dijo algo que, por mucho que intentará ignorarlo y no pensar en eso, sabía que cambiaría toda mi vida desde ahora al futuro.

—El propósito de que hallas nacido en éste mundo vulgar fue, es y siempre será; ser mi esposa —murmuró con voz ronca —. Queramos o no, nuestro destino fue sellado por fuerzas que jamás querrás desafiar.

Sentí como el aire dejaba de entrar en mis pulmones y mis rodillas castañeaban, chocando entre ellas, ¿Me iba a desmayar? ¿Aquí? ¿Con InuYasha a mí lado? No, no iba a parecer débil frente a él. Me sentía conmocionada, mi visión se estaba viniendo a negro y ya no me concentraba en nada, pero fui capas de sentir como las manos de InuYasha me sujetaban para no caer.

Me aferré como pude a la conciencia, no quería caer y despertar ya casada. Mi cabeza palpitó dolorosamente y apreté los dientes. Mis ojos querían cerrarse, estaban tan pesados como si no hubiera dormido en una semana, pero los mantuve firmes, hasta que poco a poco volví a sentirme completa, mis extremidades comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente y el aire bailó en mis pulmones.

Puse mis manos en mi cadera, sobre las de InuYasha y las expulsé. Me tambaleé hacía adelante.

— ¿'Nuestro destino'? —repetí, mi voz estaba ronca y mi garganta en llamas — ¿'Fuerzas que no quiero desafiar'?... —me volteé hacía él, recuperando mis fuerzas y elevando mi mentón, no me vería débil — ¿'Ser tu esposa'? —gruñí.

El enfado burbujeó en mis venas ante su expresión sería, no se veía preocupado, y realmente parecía que le importaba un pito mi elección.

—Te lo diré una vez, solo una vez —amenacé — NO nací para ti. Mi vida es mía, y ni tú ni el destino ni NADA me obligará a _esto_.

Y corrí. Corrí como una cobarde a esconderme en mi habitación, pero ni siquiera pude abrir la puerta de entrada cuando la figura impotente, fuerte y enojada de InuYasha se interpuso. Su mirada expresaba enfado, pero también quería transmitirme algo que no tuve tiempo de comprender. Lo rodeé y lo empujé, apartándolo de mí camino.

—No quiero que vuelvas aquí —dije, dándole la espalda — ¡No quiero verme más aquí! —y cerré la puerta.

Corrí a las ventanas y a la puerta trasera, aseguré todo y corrí a mi habitación, asegurando la puerta y arrojándome sobre mí cama. Sabía que las puertas cerradas no significaban nada para InuYasha, él podría aparecer a mí lado en cualquier segundo si se lo proponía. Rogaba para que eso no pasara.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirme que mi existencia era solo para ser su esposa? Era un idiota, un completo palurdo y yo también, ¿Cómo pude sentir simpatía por él? No lo conocía, no sabía absolutamente nada y lo había dejado rondar por mí casa, hablar conmigo en mi habitación, besar mi frente y lo peor, se lo había presentado a mi madre… ¿Qué diría ella si se lo contaba? No quería pensar en eso ahora, ni siquiera podía hacerme a la idea de decirle que InuYasha solo estaba por aquí para casarse conmigo. ¿Si simulaba que él jamás existió, podría volver a vivir como siempre? Solo sería yo y mi madre, en casa, solas, nada de fantasmas.

—Tonta, tonta Kagome —gruñí contra las almohadas rosas.

¿Por qué lo había aceptado así como si nada? ¿Por qué me había negado a pensar que era imposible que un fantasma apareciera sin algún fuerte motivo? Y los anillos,… ¿Cómo no entenderlo antes? Quizá si no hubiera peguntado, la conversación hubiese tomado otro rumbo, uno que no tenía nada que ver con _mi_ boda. Pero sabía qué, con curiosidad o no, todo hubiera terminado en lo mismo.

Un ruido pequeño, típico de unas pisadas, sonó rompiendo la calma de toda la casa. Me incorporé enseguida, sentándome en la cama. ¿Sería InuYasha? Deseaba que no, ¿Sería mi madre? Rezaba haberme quedado dormida y saber que era ella. Pero no, no pasaban de las once. Volví a dejarme caer sobre mi cama, mi habitación estaba oscura, no me había tomado la molestia de encender ninguna luz en mi arrebato por alejarme de él.

El ruido se hizo más nítido, y mi cerebro hizo una extraña conexión en cosa de segundos. Si fuese InuYasha, no rondaría por la casa y vendría directo a mí, ¿Un ladrón? Imposible, la casa estaba más cerrada como nunca, ni siquiera las ventanas del baño estaban sin seguro. Tenía que ser InuYasha.

Me puse de pie lento, una extraña sensación de ansiedad me estaba comenzando a comer. No quería hacer ruido, temía hacerlo. Saqué el seguro y asomé la cabeza por el negro pasillo. No había nada, pero ahora podía sentir más fuerte el ruido de algo en la primera planta de la casa. Mi cuerpo temblaba y quería decir el nombre de InuYasha en voz alta, pero ¿Qué tal si no era él, y que mi voz alertaba a cualquier cosa-persona que estuviera caminando por ahí?

_Si me quedo aquí, me inventaré cosas que realmente no son_.

Y convencida de que ese pensamiento era muy acertado, caminé hasta las escaleras. Me alegraba de haber cambiado las viejas tablas unos meses atrás, ahora siempre que pisábamos no rechinaban. Bajé los primeros cinco escalones con el corazón en la mano, la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba la sala, el pasillo y la cocina.

Los pasos sonaban por todos lados, dándome a entender que no era _uno_.

Entonces vi algo en el pasillo, la poca luz ayudaba casi nada, pero aún así me forcé a comprender que era. Una sombra, pensé, una sombra de una persona. Eso era lo que parecía, pero no lo era porque no había tal persona. Sentí el pánico que me invadía por completo cuando comprendí que no se trataba de InuYasha, ni un ladrón (desearía mil veces ver un ladrón que esto). Frente a mi tenía a algo que jamás en mi vida había visto. Una sombra negra traslucida, podía ver las cosas através de él, y su cuerpo era parecido al humo negro, pero no se acababa nunca. Era alto, tan alto que casi tocaba el techo con su parte superior y se arrastraba por ahí, ni siquiera le veía los pies, pero seguía sintiendo los pasos acompasados a su movimiento.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Mis piernas me traicionaron y tuve que gatear por las escaleras hacía mi habitación. Cerré la puerta despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido y me dejé caer sobre ella, apoyando mi frente contra la madera. Estaba asustada, aterrada y millones de otros términos que ahora no podía recordar. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era salir de la casa, buscar ayuda y esperar que todo pasara. ¿Quién me ayudaría? Pensarían que estaba loca y me dejarían tirada, pero ya vería algo después, ahora ni siquiera mi habitación me parecía segura.

Volví a gatear hasta la ventana, le quité el seguro y la deslice silenciosamente. ¿Cuánto me dolería una caída? Arg, demonios, con tal de salir de la casa estaba dispuesta a romperme una pierna. Saqué el primer pie seguido del segundo y me quedé sentada en la ventana, con las piernas colgando. Mi valentía se esfumó apenas vi la larga caída y solo entonces recordé temerle a las alturas. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Deslicé una de mis piernas, apegando la punta de mi pie (que había olvidado cubrir y ahora me encontraba descalza) a la pared hasta encontrar una tabla sobresaliente. Hice los mismo con el otro pie y me giré, apoyando mi estomago en el marco de la ventana. Seguí deslizando mis pies hasta que mi único soporte fueron mis manos (que ya comenzaban a dolerme) y la punta de mis pies. Quería mirar hacía abajo y ver que tanto de caída me quedaba, pero si lo hacía, litertalmente volvería a escalar y de nada serviría toda mi travesía.

Un ruido en mi habitación me alarmó y levanté la cabeza. Sobre mis manos e inclinado sobre la ventana, la misma figura transparente que había visto me miraba directo, analizándome con sus pequeños y rasgados ojos rojos. Todo mi cuerpo se paralizo y mis dedos se volvieron manteca. El golpe fue duro, el aire me abandonó y mi cabeza dio vueltas. Mi garganta se quemaba mientras intentaba respirar y volver a encontrar mis manos y mis piernas. Mis ojos volvieron a subir por mi ventana, pero esa _cosa_ ya no estaba. Escuché los ruidos de pisadas aumentar dentro de mi casa, era como si estuviera revolviéndose entre ellos, corriendo hacía mí.

Con el golpe había sentido que mi alma rebotaba, se salía de mi cuerpo, dejándome paralizada y luego volvía a caer, dejándome adolorida. Pero por suerte pude componerme, el aire volvió a entrar y mi cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina ante la idea de sobrevivir. Corrí con fuerza, ¿Dónde iría? No tenía idea, solo sabía que esas cosas estarían – o están – corriendo detrás de mí.

— ¿Kagome?

Me detuve en seco y giré mi cuerpo en 90 grados. Si hubiera sido otra la situación lo hubiera ignorado, pero jamás creí que mi enojo por él duraría tan poco. InuYasha estaba en el marco de las puertas de la pagoda del pozo (¿Qué hacía allí?) y me miraba interrogante, probablemente desconcertado de mi repentina corrida nocturna.

Al diablo.

Corrí hacía él sujetando las solapas de su camisa con fuerza y acercándolo a mí.

—Algo… —inhalé profundo. Me faltaba el aire — Algo me persigue —conté, desmoronándome en sus brazos.

—Hey… —susurró sujetándome por la espalda —. Intenta tranquilizarte.

—No pidas imposibles —me quejé, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho —. Estaban ahí, los vi, vienen por mí, InuYasha, vienen por mí.

No dijo nada, solo se ocupó de acariciar mis cabellos y sobar mi espalda, intentando tranquilizar los sollozos que no estaba segura de cuando habían comenzando. Estaba a punto de tranquilizarme cuando volví a sentir las pisadas corriendo en nuestra dirección. Me aferré más fuerte a él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Y luego nada.

La calma amaino de una manera brusca.

—Todo está bien —susurró InuYasha en mi oído, pero no podía creerle —. Estas a salvo.

Mi mente se abrió en ese momento y pude recordarlo. El accidente de hace diez años.

Levanté mi rostro, buscando desesperada la mirada de InuYasha.

—Hace diez años… —susurré, el me miró paciente —… hace diez años sucedió lo mismo.

**;**

**;**

**Continuara**

**

* * *

  
**

No tardé tanto como la última vez ¿O si?  
Muchas cosas que las dejaron pensando ¿Verdad? Tengan paciencia, todo se solucionará con el paso de los capítulos, que de por si, al ser tan largos, serán pocos.  
Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios de ánimos ;D de verdad.  
Nos vemos – esperemos – muy pronto.

Bye.


	6. Recuerdo

**Disclaimer: **¿Tengo que decirlo? Sí, creo que sí. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi - que ahora me tiene enganchada con un nuevo manga - pero la historia es de mía.

* * *

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS?

* * *

**

Los siguientes minutos pasaron igual que horas.

InuYasha lo único que hacía era mirarme de una forma extraña, como si estuviera analizando mi rostro en busca de algo. Yo no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos negros, me había enganchado a ellos desde que había recordado lo de hace diez años.

Dejé de sentir mis piernas y cada extremidad de mi cuerpo. Mi vista se fue al cielo nocturno, casi tan oscuro como los ojos de InuYasha y supe que pasaba. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Luego, todo se vino a negro.

Cuando volví a estar consiente de algo, supe que aún no había despertado.

Estaba en mi habitación. Mi habitación de hace diez años. Las cosas seguían en la misma posición que antes, nada había cambiado realmente, pero las cortinas ahora eran blancas, no rosas, y mi muro estaba repleto de apuntes y no de dibujos. Estaba sola, pero podía sentir que todo estaba andando mal. De pronto golpearon la puerta con brusquedad, una y otra vez. Estaban jugando conmigo, lo sabía, y estaba funcionando.

Entonces, todo cambio a otra escena.

Ahora estaba en una habitación oscura, tan oscura como las prefundidas del mar. No podía ver mis manos, pero sentía como si las paredes se serraran a mí alrededor. Mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo y quería llorar, pero no podía, era como estar seca, ni siquiera una lagrima. Esperaba a alguien, pero ese alguien jamás llegó.

Y morí.

O por lo menos, me desmayé.

Entonces desperté.

El mundo se había movido en mi ausencia y me desconcerté. Veía el cielo, tan negro como la última vez que lo había visto, y se movía… no, yo era la que estaba en movimiento. Intenté incorporarme un poco, pero solo conseguí sostener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros y chocar contra la mejilla de alguien.

Nos detuvimos y tambaleamos a la vez. Con ambas manos apreté mi frente adolorida y volví a dejar la cabeza caer hacía atrás. Solo entonces fui consiente de una cosa,… estaba siendo cargada por alguien. Volví a incorporarme otra vez, observando a InuYasha.

— ¿Qué…? —intenté decir, pero luego caí en la cuenta. Me había ido a negro e InuYasha me estaba cargando.

Me moví un poco, dándole a entender que quería ser bajada y el entendió. Apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo mi espalda se erizó y solté el aire con fuerza. El suelo estaba helado y yo andaba descalza. InuYasha también lo notó e hizo el ademán de volver a levantarme, pero me escurrí de sus brazos de forma casual.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó.

Mi cabeza dolía un poco, y mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado como si huera tenido mil kilos de algo sobre mí, pero me sentía bien… o eso creía hasta que recordé lo que había pasado.

El pánico me invadió de pronto y mi cuerpo echó rieses al suelo. La mano de InuYasha se posó sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Será mejor que descanses. Entremos a la casa.

Lo miré alarmada. ¿Entrar?... ¿No sabía que mi casa estaba repleta de esas…_cosas_?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Estas demente si crees que volveré a casa —susurré, mi voz estaba mucho mejor de lo que realmente me sentía.

—No hay nada en tu casa —afirmó con voz tranquila. Pero, a comparación de la mayoría de las veces, en su tono no había diversión alguna… y eso no me tranquilizaba.

—_Tú_ no estuviste allí cuando _yo_ vi lo que _vi _—fruncí el ceño, mirando mi casa… no, mi ahora oscura y tenebrosa casa —. No voy a entrar.

—Kagome —dijo entre dientes — tu casa esta vacía, el Coco se fue y no volverá.

Arrugué la nariz, ¿El Coco? ¿Qué edad creía que tenía?

—Muy gracioso —refunfuñé — pero preferiría al Coco que ha esas cosas —puse mis brazos como jarra, intentando dando por terminada la conversación, pero InuYasha solo rodó los ojos y suspiró cansado.

Yo también estaba cansada y quería dormir en mi cama, pero no iba a volver allí, definitivamente.

—Tu madre llegará en unas dos horas, ¿Quieres preocuparla por cosas que ya no están?

— ¡Ajá! —grité, señalándole con el dedo — ¡Admites que si existieron!

No sé de donde sacaba tanta energía para decir eso, porque realmente que él lo admitiera hacía que me temblaran las rodillas.

—Jamás negué nada —espetó molesto, rascando su cabeza con fuerzas.

—Pero dijiste que…—pero no pude continuar. Mi nariz se azotó contra algo, y de pronto, mi mundo estaba de cabeza — ¡Demonios! —agarré mi nariz con ambas manos y comencé a patalear sobre el hombro de InuYasha, que muy a mi pesar, caminaba de manera tranquila hacía la casa — ¡Bruto! —golpeé su espalda con fuerza y el gruñó una amenaza que se trataba de mí amordazada, por eso me callé.

Estábamos caminando a casa, realmente no quería, pero no importaba cuento me movía, el muy palurdo no me bajaba. Intenté ver mis opciones. Primero, si esas cosas seguía allí, tiraría de escudo a InuYasha y luego correría, si llegaban a matarlo… bueno, un problema menos… pero creo que sería imposible dado el hecho de que él era un fantasmánima y por lo tanto, _no_ estaba vivo. Otra posibilidad es que, cuando entremos a casa e InuYasha se diera cuenta de que realmente había cosas feas, desaparecía con ese Puff Paff y me dejaría botada…

Ninguna me agradaba mucho.

Me tapé los ojos como la persona cobarde que soy cuando traspasamos el umbral de la puerta delantera. Mis oídos se agudizaron en busca de esas pisadas molestas, pero solo escuchaba el ruedo hueco de las de InuYasha. Quizá tenía razón y se habían ido, pero no estaba dispuesta a verlo y comprobarlo.

Supuse que estábamos en el living de la casa porque de pronto fui lanzada contra el sofá de una manera nada educada.

— ¡Oye! —abrí los ojos enfuruñada. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

—No hay nada aquí ¿De acuerdo? —hizo un ademán con la mano señalándome todo el sector. Abrí la boca para reprochar algo, pero me interrumpió — ni en ningún lado de ésta casa. El Coco se fue.

—Corta el rollo con el Coco —me incorporé sobre el sofá y miré curiosa la habitación.

Él tenía razón, no había nada. Suspiré aliviada y reposé mi espalda contra el sofá. Un leve movimiento y fui consiente de que InuYasha se había sentado a mi lado, lo bastante cerca para incomodarme, pero no tanto como para tocarnos. Tenía la idea de que no sería tan incomodo si no fuera por el tema del matrimonio… arg, no quería recordar eso, me ponía de malas.

—Dijiste que sucedió lo mismo hace diez años —me preguntó cuando yo intentaba por todos los medios no mirar su rostro.

—Si, eso dije —asentí y miré mis pulgares. Le había gritado a la cara que se fuese de mi vida, y aún estaba dispuesta a repetirlo… pero no ésta noche por lo menos… no quería estar en casa sola.

—Háblame de ese día —insistió acercándose un poco.

Me hubiera gustado voltear y ver su cara, saber si su tonó curioso y misterioso también se reflejaba en sus facciones, pero sabía que estábamos muy cerca, al borde del contacto, y ya me conocía muy bien como para saber que entraría en shock si el me miraba de una manera muy sugerente o me tocaba. Realmente no quería que eso pasara, no quería darle a entender que tenía alguna posibilidad de verme vestida de blanco, pero mi cuerpo era traicionero y lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

Me encogí de hombros luego de su pregunta. Había recordado cosas de ese día, nada concreto, pero un escalofrío me recorría la espina cuando intentaba darme una imagen más amplia.

Por lo que había escuchado en una clase de Filosofía, donde estábamos hablando sobre los tipos de memoria que tenemos, sabía de ante mano que cuando una persona sufría un impacto emocional enorme, la mente se cerraba al dolor y nos hacía tener amnesia de corto plazo, es decir, olvidábamos solo lo que nos hacía mal. En mi caso sería aquel día. Mi menté había guardado todo aquello en un cofre oscuro y lo había tirado en el lugar más solitario de la habitación que eran mis recuerdos.

Lo que no sabía era si podía recuperar eso recuerdos.

—No sé mucho —susurré, abrazando mis rodillas — ¿Interesa? —no me apetecía hablar de ello.

—Solo si quieres hablar —por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver una de sus manos acercarse, cerré los ojos por inercia pero el contacto nunca se efectuó. Abrí los ojos solo para comprobar que su mano había caído entre nosotros. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de mi reacción?

—Por ahora no —murmuré rascando mis ojos. Primero tenía que pensar y analizar ese recuerdo. Me debatí entre subir y acostarme o tumbarme sobre el sofá, donde la puerta estaba más próxima. No me apetecía volver a caer de la ventana, estaba segura que por la mañana mi cuerpo estaría más molido que ahora —. Supongo que dormiré aquí —dije sin ganas.

Me puse de pie, iba a ir por una manta y una almohada cuando InuYasha también se enderezó, cortándome camino.

—Tienes escuela mañana, no podrás levantarte si duermes aquí.

— ¿Mi vida escolar es tan importante para ti?

Él me miró de una manera que supe era mejor no bromear.

—Vale —me encogí de hombros. Intentar alivianar el ambiente con InuYasha no funcionaba como se quería —. Iré a mi habitación, ¿Contento? Si esas cosas aparecen nuevamente, será mejor que estés bajo mi ventana para atraparme.

— ¿Saltaste por la ventana? —su tonó ronco me alarmó, pero me hice la valiente.

—Más bien, me _caí_ por la ventana. Un golpe duro, no te lo recomiendo.

Quiso decir algo, pero para mí la conversación ya había terminado. Subí las escaleras ya menos alarmada de encontrarme al Coco (O genial… se me había pegado) y me dirigí al baño. La luz tintinó unas tres veces antes de encenderse seguidamente. Me planté frete al espejo y gemí, estaba horrible. Busqué desesperada el botiquín y lo encontré junto a los rollos de papel higiénico bajo el lavamanos. Me tiré dos analgésicos de una hilera y metí la boca bajo el grifo. Si bien mi cabeza no dolía ahora, estaba segura que dolería cuando intentara dormir y cuando despertara en la mañana.

Antes de irme a mi habitación, bajé la mitad de las escaleras y encontré a InuYasha hurtando comida de la nevera. Subí y caí sobre mi cama. Me sentía mucho más tranquila escuchando a InuYasha en la parte baja. Pero claro, eso no quería decir que cuando despertara en la mañana aceptaría casarme con él o algo…

Pero estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad. Si dejaba de lado ese _temita_, volveríamos a ser _disque_ amigos.

No estaba segura de poder dormir, pero antes de darme cuenta, ya soñaba con ovejitas.

Supongo que mucho estrés equivale a sueño rápido. Quien sabe.

;;

Ni siquiera había despertado del todo cuando comenzaron a martillar en mi cabeza. Gruñí, gemí y rogué por una aspirina (Las de hace algunas horas ni gracia me habían hecho). Mi despertador sonó por interminables minutos en los que no podía ni siquiera sacar mi mano de entre las mantas que pesaban kilos y kilos.

Un milagro sucedió a los tres minutos del horrendo estruendo que lo hizo callar. Una mano acarició mis cabellos dándome familiaridad.

Las ovejitas volvieron.

La segunda vez que me desperté estaba boca abajo sobre mi almohada. Mi cabeza no dolía tanto como la primera vez, pero el dolor se había extendido por todo el contorno de mi espalda. Intenté levantarme pero volví a caer. Me sentía mareada y todo daba vueltas.

—Quiero vomitar —susurré implorando por ayuda.

El vomito era imparable y no quería hacerlo en mi cama.

El peso desquiciante de las mantas me liberó por fin y sentí frío. Murmuré con voz rota que volvieran a tirarla sobre mí, y escuché a alguien reír. Conocía ese sonido.

— ¿InuYasha? —abrí los ojos por primera vez. Se sentían lagañosos y terriblemente pesados, pero aún así me las apañé para mover mi mano de sementó pesado y pasarla por mis ojos.

La mano de InuYasha apartó mis cabellos de la cara y se arrodillo junto a mí con rostro sereno y amable.

No estaba segura de haber visto esa mirada antes, y me pareció increíblemente atractiva. Pero no se lo diría.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su pregunta me hizo pensar y recordar una cosa.

—Baño —logré murmurar y lo entendió.

En un rápido movimiento me sentó en la cama, luego me tomó en brazos (un agudo dolor me recorrió toda la espalda) y me dejó de pie en el baño.

Ya me había visto como la lacra que debía parecer esa mañana, pero no le dejaría verme vomitar, eso nunca. Con mis últimas fuerzas lo eché a patadas del baño y abracé el inodoro como lo hacía cuando estaba borracha. No pasaba muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, nada lograba sacarme de ese abrazo del oso.

Lavé mis dientes dos veces hasta que sentí mi boca limpia y casta nuevamente. Limpie mi cara con abundante agua e intenté peinar el nido de mi cabello. En un movimiento brusco mi espalda crujió levemente alarmándome. Me quité el jersey que tenía puesto del día anterior y gemí cuando vi el desastre de mi espalda.

La caída había dejado enormes manchas negras sobre mis omoplatos y unas tantas verdosas en la curva baja, nada que me indicara que no podría volver a caminar, pero si que en uno o dos días el dolor me impediría hacer algunas cosas. Volví a ponerme el jersey y busqué en el botiquín nuevamente y guardé entre mis ropas los parches temperados. No quería que InuYasha los viera (porque era seguro que ya sabía de mis dolores) e intentara quitarme la ropa para ponerlos en mi espalda. Ya le diría a mamá cuando… no, mejor no, no quería preocuparla. Telefonearía a Sango para que viniera.

Volví a mi habitación, InuYasha no estaba por ningún lado pero podía sentir ruido en la cocina. Miré mi despertador, pasaban de las diez, había faltado al colegio y lo seguro es que fue InuYasha quien apagó la alarma en la mañana. ¿Se habría quedado toda la noche aquí? Mi pecho se inflamó al pensar en eso, y por esa misma razón intenté no hacerlo.

Junto a mi cama, sobre mi pequeño mueble, había un baso con agua y dos aspirinas. Mi pecho volvió a inflamarse. Bien, no ignoraría esto, le daría las gracias cuando subiera a mi habitación nuevamente.

Antes de volver a recostarme, guardé los parches bajo mi cama, ahí estarían seguros de InuYasha hasta que Sango llegase. Me puse boca arriba, el dolor de mi espalda me indicaba que la tuviera recta, y de esa manera dolía un poco menos, pero hacía que sintiera presión en mis oídos. Si lo pensaba ahora, caer de una ventana sonaría gracioso, pero no cuando lo haces huyendo de cosas horrendas, grandes y de ojos rojos.

Cubrí mi cabeza con una almohada intentando no largarme a llorar. ¿Por qué de nuevo? ¿No les había bastado hace diez años? ¿Querían seguir atormentándome? Y si ese era el caso… ¿Por qué?

Recordaba que había comenzado igual que ahora. Yo sola en mi habitación y los ruidos en el primer piso. Pero a comparación de anteriormente, estas cosas me habían pillado y secuestrado, dejándome en un oloroso y polvoriento lugar por no sé cuanto tiempo. Ya entendía por qué de haberlo olvidado inconscientemente, _nadie_ en su sano juicio querría recordar algo así. También podía comprender que no había recuperado toda la historia, sino una pequeña parte de ella. Pero realmente… ¿Quería recordarla? Si la había olvidado era por algo, y confiaba ciegamente en mi juicio como para saber que recordar me dañaría.

Sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y quité la almohada de mi cara. InuYasha dejó una bandeja con comida sobre mi escritorio y me miró preocupado. Se estaba comportando tan amable últimamente que me revolvía el estomago y me quemaba las entrañas. ¿Sería digestión?

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te duele algo?

—No estoy llorando —pero toqué mis mejillas para comprobarlo. Estaba llorando, sin duda, toqué mi almohada en el mismo lugar donde había tenido mi cara y también estaba empapada. Pasé violentamente la manga de mi jersey sobre mis ojos quitando las lágrimas.

—Y me dices bruto —le escuché reír mientras tomaba mi mano y la alejaba de mis ahora enrojecidos ojos — ¿Tienes hambre? Tu madre te preparó algo antes de marcharse hace unas horas.

Mi rostro se crispó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mamá? —no quería que se preocupara…

—Que saltaste por la venta y corriste descalza por todo el templo —gemí y quise volver a llorar. Su sonrisa se anchó y revolvió mis ya muy enredados cabellos —. Estoy bromeando. Le dije que no te sentías bien desde anoche y ella me dio la tarea de si despertarte o no para ir a la escuela, dependiendo de que tan mal te veías

—Menos mal —susurré e ignoré el hecho de que mi madre me encargara al primer fantasma que se le cruzara por el camino. Mi estomagó gruñó y me sonrojé furiosamente. InuYasha soltó una pequeña risa y movió la cabeza a los lados — ¿Qué? Estoy herida, no en huelga de hambre —rodé los ojos y apunté tímidamente mi bandeja con un dedo.

Se puso de pie y tomó la bandeja de sobre el escritorio y la dejo en mis piernas. Acomodé mis almohadas para que el dolor no fuese tanto y tomé los palillos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —asentí mientras soplaba mi sopa. InuYasha arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta donde estaba parado y se sentó en ella, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas — lo digo porque se que te duele la espalda, te quejabas constantemente de eso mientras dormías, por eso te volteé boca abajo —me detuve un microsegundo y luego le incliné la cabeza en forma de gracias. No sabía por qué, pero me avergonzaba agradecerle ahora — y también por el hecho de que escondiste los parches térmicos bajo la cama.

La sopa se atoró en mi garganta y comencé a toser.

— ¿Cómo…? —golpeé mi pecho dos veces antes de sentir que volvía a respirar — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque mágicamente desaparecieron del baño y —se inclinó un poco, llevando su mano al suelo lejos de mi vista y volviendo a levantarle, ahora con los parches en la mano — no te preocupaste de tirarlos más adentro, uno de ellos sobresalía.

—Es… es por —exprimí mi cerebro, pero nada — ¡Arg! No puedo pensar en una escusa…

— ¿Temes que intente ponerlos en tu espalda? —arqueó una ceja, totalmente divertido —. Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto, después de todo nos vamos a casar y tu espalda no será lo único que ver-

— ¡Corta con eso! —era sorprendente como podía cabrearme de un instante al otro. Moví algunas cosas de mi mesita y dejé la bandera a medio comer ahí. Me incorporé todo lo que pude sobre la cama hasta apoyarme contra la pared, lo helada que estaba me aliviaba un poco el dolor y eso ayudaba a despejarme la cabeza. Lo miré fijamente y el puso cara de niño bueno esperando la lección de la profesora. Me dieron ganas de gritarle y patearlo, pero dudaba que mi ahora complejo estado físico me ayudara mucho. Intenté ir por el lado calmado… hablando se entiende la gente ¿No?

Tenía que decirle que parara con eso del matrimonio porque jamás iba a suceder, pero como toda buena curiosa que era (y que a veces me costaba caro), indagar en el tema no sonaba tan mal. Porque bien, podía hacerme la ciega, pero realmente no lo era. InuYasha, el hecho de que es un fantasma, mi perdida de memoria y las cosas de la otra noche tenían todas relaciones entre si. La cuestión ahora era ponerlos en orden y de acuerdo a la línea de tiempo.

Jugué con mis pulgares nerviosa mientras el me quemaba con el carbón de su mirada.

— ¿Qué eran las cosas de anoche? —su rostro se crispó en sorpresa ante el fuerte cambio de tema. Me encogí de hombros y seguí jugando con mis pulgares. Esperé paciente que el se recompusiera de la sorpresa y me hablara, pero se tomó su tiempo en analizarme (cosa que me hizo morir de incomodidad) y luego habló.

—Demonios —una simple palabra y mi mundo se vino abajo. Sabía que lo de anoche no eran cosas buenas, pero lo peor que estaba dispuesta a escuchar era 'fantasmas malos' por muy aniñado que sonase. La palabra demonio traía a mi mente horribles criaturas de las pesadillas, con cuernos amarillentos y dientes verdosos. Pero claro, nada comparado con las criaturas que vi. Ellas eran tan traslucidas que no tenían un cuerpo definido. Solo los ojos rojos eran algo que se podía ver con claridad.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Y… —pensé en preguntar que buscaban, pero la idea de que su respuesta fuese 'A ti' me aterraba — ¿Por qué estabas en la pagoda del pozo cuando te encontré? —sus ojos volvieron a abrirse en sorpresa por mi cambio repentino de tema. Simulé no notarlo.

—Bueno, creí haberte escuchado decir que no querías volver a verme

Eso era cierto, pero no tenía nada que ver con que él estuviera husmeando en la pagoda.

—Ya, pero… ¿La pagoda? ¿Ibas a esconderte en ella todo el resto de mi vida para que no te viera? —una estúpida conclusión, si me permitían decirlo, pero estaba en un intento de que el ambiente se alivianara un poco para sentirme más tranquila, de ahí mis intentos de bromas. Como era de esperarse InuYasha rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer —me siguió el juego totalmente desanimado.

Pude notar pequeños surcos negros bajo sus ojos hinchados, y por la forma muy desornada que estaba su cabello podía saber que estaba realmente cansado. Me sentí culpable. Él seguramente había pasado toda la noche despierto, y yo era la razón.

Mi cabeza comenzó una pelea sangrienta. Por un lado, estaba tan llena de dudas que sentí que si no me las contestaban, explotaría o en el mejor de los casos, lo vomitaría. El otro lado me convencía de dejarlo ir, porque estaba cansado y yo lo cansaba más. Yo podía ser mala persona algunas veces (cuando se trataba de Bankotsu era casi siempre) pero ahora se me apretaba el estomago pensando en lo exhausto que InuYasha estaría.

—Yo estoy bien por ahora… si quieres irte a descansar —murmuré bajito. El me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas por unos minutos y luego frunció los labios, no se veía convencido de algo. Cambiando un poco de mi posición me estiré hasta llegar a la mesita junto a mi cama y tomar mi celular (que había dejado allí la última vez que no recordaba) y se lo enseñé —. Llamaré a Sango y ella vendrá luego de la escuela a ponerme los parches. Mamá llegará en unas dos horas más y cuidará de mí —las excusas se me acabaron y él seguía mirándome como si no estuviera convencido… o como si yo estuviera loca, pero quería pensar que era lo primero —. Si te preocupa que me tire por la ventana nuevamente, no lo haré. Tranquilo.

Ésta vez si pude hacer que su cara se suavizara un poco. Una sensación de alivio me invadió al ver como sus labios dejaban de mostrar esa sonrisa torcida que, aún cuando él mismo intentara ocultarlo, se veía preocupado, y dejara pasar a esa sonrisa característica suya. Traviesa y que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Era algo imprudente, pero me agradaba…

— ¿Por qué no duermes en la habitación de huéspedes? —mis mejillas se tiñeron de color en ese preciso instante, no supe por qué, pero así fue.

Él volvió a mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas, y ligeramente sentí como me nacía otra y ya tenía tres. ¿Tan alocado era mi inocente comentario?

—Estoy seguro de haberte escuchando gritarme algo como: 'Fuera de mi vida' — ¿Tenía que repetirlo tanto?

—Si, bueno… —me encogí de hombros e intenté por todos los medios no volver a verlo. Había decido darle una segundos oportunidad, y ahora era el momento para decírselo (según yo, claro) —. Estaba pensando en una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Me gustaría ser tu amiga —mis pulgares luchaban entre ellos y yo me enfocaba solo en eso. No quería ver la expresión de InuYasha, estaba segura que mi vergüenza crecería si hacía eso —. Pero no es lo que crees —ésta vez levanté el mentón, sin mostrar que mi decidían podía cambiar — no quiero nada que tenga que ver con un matrimonio, de verdad, ¿Podemos?

InuYasha me dedicó la mirada característica del rechazo, pero a comparación de eso, no dijo nada. Se puso de pie sin decir nada y dio un par de vueltas por mi habitación, delineando con sus dedos cada contorno hasta llegar a mi calendario y observó, una por una, cada foto de allí. Junto a mí, las manecillas del reloj sonaban más fuerte que nada, y el grado del volumen era solamente comparado con el de mi corazón, que extrañamente había comenzado a acelerarse. InuYasha decidió el momento exacto en el que me ponía de pie para voltearse. Mi intención inicial era simplemente levantarme y hacer algo que rompiera el silencio, pero mi cuerpo se congeló y mi espalda dolió.

Dio dos pasos hacía mí, conservando la distancia.

—Es imposible, lo siento.

Su tono me dio la seguridad de que no mentía.

— ¿Por qué? —fue mi respuesta instantánea y el se puso serio, más serio de lo que había estado hasta este momento. Mala señal.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello una vez, y luego las restregó en sus pantalones.

—No es algo que podemos evitar —repitió las mismas palabras que el día anterior.

— ¿Por qué? —insistí.

—Ya te dije el por qué —en un parpadeo ya no estaba. Mi habitación quedó en completo silenció y yo no hice nada más que quedarme quieta, completamente sola y con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba bloqueada.

Sentía que eso no podía quedar ahí. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas. _Quería_ aclarar las cosas.

Mis pies se movieron por voluntad propia y antes de darme cuenta que tenía la extraña necesidad de encontrar a InuYasha, ya lo estaba buscando. No tenía garantizado que estaría en mi casa, o en mi mundo, pero si no lo buscaba tendría un ataque de algo, y sería malo.

La cocina, el living, el baño, la habitación de mi mamá…

Incluso busque fuera, en el patio, en la pagoda, pero no estaba. Había desaparecido. Me dejé caer sobre las escalerillas que me llevaban al pozo, recordaba haber estado allí cuando niña, pero tal y como me había pasado con los rezos al árbol sagrado, había dejado de venir. Eran imágenes borrosas, como todos los recuerdos que últimamente había revivido, y no podía apreciar mucho. Aún no entendía como era capas de recordar cosas simples como ir a la escuela o mi primer día en primaria, y no poder recordar esos momentos.

Mi cabeza tiró, una pulsación leve, y yo sabía que significaba. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el recuerdo viniese.

No eran todos los días, pero de ves en cuando bajaba al poso, y miraba dentro. La oscuridad nunca me molestaba, ni siquiera el vértigo que solía tener a los lugares altos. Esperaba sola lo que para mi eran años, y luego, de la nada, mi mano ya estaba entrelazada con otra y subía saltando los escalones, de dos en dos.

Volví a abrir mis ojos. Nada había cambiado en diez años. El polvo parecía el mismo, las telarañas estaban exactamente donde recordaba, pero el pozo estaba cerrado. Baje los escalones y pasé mis yemas por sobre las tablas pólvoras, dejando la huella de mis dedos.

Hace diez años que el pozo había sido sellado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había cerrado el pozo? ¿Quién lo había cerrado? ¿Por qué había dejado de venir? ¿Por qué había dejado de rezar? ¿Por qué esas cosas volvieron y vinieron en primer lugar? ¿Quién era la persona a mi lado en el recuerdo?

¡Arg!

Tapé mi cara con mis manos y me acuclillé sobre el polvoriento lugar. Ni siquiera dos semanas y mi vida tranquila… o casi tranquila, sin más grandes problemas, con amigos y enemigos normales, se había convertido en un juego de preguntas sin respuestas.

Me puse de pie de un salto y pateé con todas mis fuerzas las viejas, pero muy duras, tablas del pozo.

Mierda.

Chillé por dos cosas. La primera fue que en aquel movimiento tan brusco, los músculos maltrechos de mi espalda de retorcieron hasta hacerse nudos, lo segundo fue que sentí como mi dedo gordo del pie se quebraba en miles de pedacitos. Pasaron unos minutos en los que por fin pude volver a caminar de manera patética y me decidí por volver a casa. InuYasha había desaparecido lo que yo imagina era para siempre. En todo caso, eso era lo que yo le había pedido anoche, pero ¿Era realmente lo que quería? Me había dejado llevar por un momento de pánico al verme acorralada con palabras y frases que me asustaron, no era como si de verdad no quisiera la amistad de InuYasha, pero me había visto acorralada.

Cuando pasé por la cocina aproveché para mirar el reloj y ver la hora. Mamá ya debería estar a punto de salir. Subí las escaleras con desgano, iría a mi habitación y dormiría hasta que la vida decidiera abrir mi mente o matarme. Luchar contra un enemigo es fácil, pero no cuando lo haces con tu cerrada y ceñuda mente.

Para llegar a mi habitación, tenía que cruzar por la puerta de mi madre, un baño y la habitación de huéspedes. No supe por qué, pero me detuve frente a la última. Lo pensé unos segundos antes de tomar el pomo y girarlo con lentitud. La madera vieja de la puerta crujió mientras se movía. No recordaba la última vez que esa puerta se había abierto.

Mi corazón se disparó cuando lo vi tendido sobre la cama. Estaba recostado hacía la pared, dándome la espalda. Su respiración era tranquila, estaba casi segura de que estaba durmiendo. Pero no lo estaba.

—Casarse o no, no podemos elegir —susurró con voz afectada.

Entonces, fue como si mi cabeza hiciera ¡Boom! e hiciera funcionar el GPS que me condujo directo hasta una idea. InuYasha también estaba siendo forzado a esto. Por eso siempre el plural en cada frase « _Queramos_ o no, nuestro destino fue sellado… ». Entonces… ¿Él tampoco quería casarse? Y si así fuese ¿Por qué me insistía tanto? Entre ambos podríamos revelarnos a lo que sea que fuese lo que nos obliga a hacerlo ¿No? «_ Fuerzas que jamás querrás desafiar _»

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, eso sonaba algo aterrador, pero todo era posible… ¿Verdad?

—No digas eso —murmuré con una mueca que quiso ser sonrisa en el rostro. InuYasha ni siquiera se volteó —. Quiero decir que, no tenemos que casarnos si no queremos, podemos elegir, somos libres y-

Carbón.

El carbón de sus ojos me estaba quemando. Mi respiración se cortó y pude sentir como mis intentitos se revolvían. InuYasha ahora estaba frente a mí, sus fosas nasales dilatas mientras respiraba rápido, su boca estaba apretada en una fina línea y sus cejas fruncidas al máximo. Me dije a mi misma que no me quedara de su mirada, que me fijara en algo, que no perdiera el hilo, pero ya era tarde, mi cuerpo completo estaba en shock.

—Ya se te concedió tu deseo de ser libre —espetó con fuerza, su aliento me dio en la casa con fuerzas. Olía a menta — ¿Por qué crees que naciste en éste mundo?

—Yo… —parpadeé un par de veces, inconsciente del tiempo. Intenté procesar la información, repitiendo una y otra vez lo dicho por él, y llegando a la misma respuesta —. Antes… yo… tú… —me tomé mi momento para centrarme en las palabras — ¿Yo era… c-como tú?

Mi madre eligió ese momento para gritar que ya estaba en casa.

Fue un segundo en el cual me volteé directo al pasillo de forma inconsciente y luego volví la mirada, pero InuYasha ya no estaba. Nuevamente me había quedado sola.

— ¡InuYasha! —grité, pateando el suelo con fuerza — ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes dejarme así! —sentí los pasos presurosos de mi madre subiendo las escaleras y corriendo por el pasillo, pero ni me molesté en intentar calmarme.

— ¿_Dulzura_, estás bien? —preguntó mi madre desde la puerta. Ella solo me llamaba dulzura cuando me enfadaba con ella, y no lo hacía desde hacía años, por eso me molestó mucho más que lo hiciera.

Volví a patear el suelo con fuerza, mi espalda vibró y corrí a mi habitación, cerrándola de un portazo y poniéndole el seguro. Me estaba comportando como una cría de cinco años que grita y llora cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. Estaba tan enfadada con todo que incluso mi habitación parecía estar en mi contra. Cada cosa que había por ahí me traía el tonto recuerdo de InuYasha, de cuando daba vueltas, delineando con sus yemas, marcando mis cosas con su tacto. Corrí y tomé la primera ovejita de todas las que estaban repartidas en mi habitación y la ocupé para callar mi grito, que aún así, resonó en toda mi habitación.

Necesitaba golpear algo, preferiblemente a InuYasha, pero no sabía donde encontrando.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió decir que yo pude haber sido como él? ¡Imposible! Solo me había dejado llevar por lo que sus palabras me dieron a decir ¿Cómo que mi libertad me fue otorgada al poder nacer? Yo no era esclava de nada como para que me den la libertad y ahora quieran quitármela.

Dos golpes en la puerta me centraron nuevamente. Quité el seguro murmurando un leve 'pasa' y me tiré boca abajo sobre mi cama. Mi madre entró enseguida y se sentó junto a mí, acariciando mis cabellos mientras enterraba más la cabeza entre mis almohadas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —usó su tonito de madre consoladora mientras seguía acariciando mi cabeza — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —insistió pero negué desde mi posición —. Kagome…

—Tengo miedo —susurré levantando un poco el mentón, pero sin verla —. Temo que todo lo que creo sea mentira.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —empujó con sus caderas las mías y se recostó a mi lado. Me volteé en su dirección, recostándome de lado y pasando un brazo por su cintura. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

— ¿Crees que InuYasha es buena persona? —normalmente, siempre hacía lo que mi madre me decía y no miraba a las personas que a ella no le daban buena espina, por eso, había decidió preguntarle aquello. Ella tenía un ojo clínico para estas cosas.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Primero analizó mi rostro unos segundos, luego se metió en sus pensamientos y finalmente sonrió, desconcertándome.

—_Sé_ que es buena persona.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —me moví un poco lejos, para poder mirarle directo a la cara. Mi madre lo meditó unos minutos antes de hablar, parecía que se debatía en contarme la verdad del universo o callársela y olvidarla. Saqué mi mano de su cintura y golpeé dos veces su mejilla, llamándola de vuelta a la realidad, y funcionó, sus ojos se enfocaron en mí más que antes y luego suspiró — ¿Mamá?

—Te quiero —me confesó con una sonrisa de niña mala. Abrí la boca para protestar y ella negó rápidamente, volviendo a tomar la palabra — por eso creo que tengo que contarte algo.

Se enderezó sobre la cama y yo la imité. Nos quedamos sentadas una frente a la otra por un largo rato. Leer a mi madre siempre fue fácil, por eso sabía que por la manera en que movía su boca débilmente, y como sus ojos buscaban algo en el techo, ella estaba planeando el discurso que me daría. Tomó una de mis manos y la dejó sobre su pecho donde su corazón latía a mil, me quedé quieta esperando, mi espalda comenzaba a doler por lo recta que estaba, pero intenté ignorarlo.

— ¿Recuerdas… cuando estuviste aquel accidente?

— ¿El de hace diez años? —pregunté por inercia. Ella asintió y apretó más mi mano sobre su pecho.

—Desapareciste durante tres días —pude notar en sus expresiones y en su tono que no era un recuerdo que ella quisiera recordar. Analicé sus palabras con cuidado, ¿Tres días? Eso era bastante tiempo, con razón lo había olvidado —. ¿Recuerdas algo?

—No mucho —me encogí de hombros —. Hace algunos días no recordaba nada pero desde que InuYasha está aquí... —me callé unos segundos y luego seguí — comencé a recordar.

— ¿Recuerdas como volviste a casa? —eso me desencajó. Claro, si había sido secuestrada por lo que fuesen esas cosas, alguien tendría que haberme sacado de allí, ya que no creo que una niña de siete años pueda hacer algo. Me abofeteé mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso.

—No —fue mi simple respuesta y mi madre volvió a suspirar. Se veía indecisa aún y yo ya estaba de los nervios, ¿Qué sabía ella que no podía contarme? Es decir, era mi mamá, no podía tener secretos conmigo. Era injusto.

Tomé sus manos en una señal de aliento y las puse sobre mi regazo. Ella me miró significativamente y mi espalda se tensó. Me iba a contar algo importante, seguramente, algo que parecía ni ella quería recordar. Volvió a tomarse sus minutos para hablar. Intenté estar tranquila, pero creo que mi ceja comenzaba a tener un leve tic nervioso ante su silencio.

—Te contaré algo —dijo al fin. Escuchar su voz fue como un milagro que creía jamás escuchar. Quería saltar de la alegría porque había recuperado su lengua, y de paso, rezar para que no volviera a perderla, pero me mantuve lo bastante tiesa y apreté más fuerte sus manos —. Cuando eras niña tenías un _amigo_… —titubeó luego de eso. Apretó los labios con fuerza y los volvió a abrir en una mueca — imaginario.

Abrí los ojos, ¿Ese era el gran secreto? ¿Qué tenía un amigo imaginario? ¿De verdad? ¡Vamos! Es muy común que un niño que es hijo único tenga amigos imaginarios, no es algo malo (creo).

—Bueno, mamá, no creo que eso sea tan terrible —la tensión acumulada me dolió sobre los hombros cuando los relajé. Mi madre negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas como era?

— ¿Mi amigo? —asintió. En casi todos los casos, los niños al crecer no recordaban haber creado algo con su imaginación, y éste era mi caso, no recordaba nada —. Para nada —moví la cabeza a los lados — ni siquiera una pestaña.

—Le querías mucho.

— ¿De verdad?

—Apenas comenzaste a hablar lo nombrabas, jugabas con él todo el día. Pero luego de que volviste al tercer día, no volviste a nombrarlo —dijo mi madre con ¿Pesar? ¿Tristeza?

—Es probable —asentí — sufrí una experiencia traumática y me olvidé de algunas cosas.

—Yo también pensaba de esa manera —dijo y apartó un poco la mirada de mí —. Pero ¿Sabes? Él volvió a aparecer —murmuró con el mismo tono que yo usé cuando le conté sobre InuYasha, ese tono de _no me va a creer_. Y tenía razón, no le creía. Los amigos imaginarios eran personales, y se suponía que _éste_ era mío, no de mi mamá, lo que significaba que ella no podía verlos.

Si tenía que hacer una comparación, los amigos imaginarios eran como los fantasmas. Solo pueden verlos algunas personas – en un caso, solo el niño, y en el otro, todo aquel que él quiera que lo viera. Y ahora que comparaba esto con aquello, ¿Sería posible que los amigos imaginarios pudieran hacer que los vieran quien quiere? Sonaba irracional. Más irracional que decir que un fantasma tiene una sortija para ti con su nombre.

—Mamá.., —comencé despacio — eso es _imposible _—la ultima palabra la dije de forma sutil, no me gustaba contradecir a mí mamá cuando ponía _ese_ tipo de caras. A ella tampoco.

— ¡Ash! —bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazo — ¿Por qué tienes la mente tan cerrada? Yo te creí enseguida cuando me hablaste de InuYasha.

—Sí, sí —y eso fue sospechosamente raro, ahora que me lo planteaba. Mi mamá me miró ceñuda, impaciente y alterada, no entendía por qué.

Mi celular decidió sonar en ese momento. Mi madre se volteó ligeramente ya que ella era la que estaba más próxima a la mesita donde estaba y me lo entregó. Era Sango buscando una explicación a mi ausencia de ese día. Le dí unas respuestas cortas, sin sentido, y acordamos vernos en la plazuela que conectaba con el instituto y el río en veinte minutos.

Me arrastré de la cama y buscando una chaqueta que ponerme para salir. Mi mamá seguía sentada en la cama y se había volteado para verme. Seguía teniendo esa mirada extraña, y ya estaba comenzando a incomodarme. Cuando me vi lista, o arreglada un poco, se giré hasta ella para besarla, aprovechando de tomar los parches térmicos y meterlos bajo mi chaqueta sin que ella me viera.

—Intenta hacer la conexión —me dijo y se marchó.

No sé que les había dado a las personas – incluyendo fantasmas – que me dejaban con la palabra en la boca cuando querían. Lo bueno de éste caso, es que mi mamá no desaparecería en la nada y podría seguirla y preguntarle directamente, pero creo que mi falta de interés en ese tema que ella había tomado tan enserio la había puesto un poco de malas.

Tomé unas deportivas que no usaba desde hacía tiempo y corrí escaleras abajo. El día se veía grisáceo bañado con un poco del dorado del sol, pero aún así corría un viento helado que te desordenaba los cabellos y te ponía roja la nariz. A mí hacía que me colgaran los mocos.

Sango ya estaba esperándome cuando llegué y tuve que explicarle lo que ella quería, pero con arreglos. Había estado colgando un muñeco para espantar las próximas lluvias cuando había perdido el equilibrio y caído de la ventana. Como suponía no me creyó enseguida, pero después de llevarla a un cubículo del baño publico, y levantarme la blusa, había quedado más que convencida.

Los parches hicieron maravillas en mi espalda, calentando y relajado mis recogidos e hinchados músculos.

—Bankotsu me preguntó hoy por ti —gruñí mientras terminaba de abrochar mi chaqueta y salíamos del baño.

—Bankotsu es un idiota. De verdad, no sé como pudiste pensar que yo podía gustarle.

Sango también gruñó y me apretó las mejillas como usualmente solían hacerlo las tías que odiaba.

— ¿Por qué eres tan necia? —pasó las manos por sus propias mejillas golpeándolas levemente y luego se alisó su cola de caballo con una mano. Ya no quería decir nada, entre ella y mi madre me querían volver loca con cosas que eran imposibles, y si a todo le sumamos a InuYasha, que quien pueda saber donde está ahora, poco a poco el mundo se estaba yendo en mi contra. Así que decidí ignorar el discurso de por qué le gustaba a Bankotsu mientras simulaba no ignorarlo —. Me estas ignorando, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? —parpadeé — ¡Oh! no, claro que no, te estoy escuchando… —me mordí la lengua. A veces me las apañaba para hacer de mis mentiras, algo muy obvio.

—A esto es a lo que me refiero. Siempre que alguien dice algo que te disgusta o no te interesa te cierras incluso antes de que comiencen a explicártelo —espetó con fuerza mientras movía sus brazos como histeria en el aire. En algún momento yo había retrocedido hasta apoyarme en la pared y con una mirada de espanto. Sango asustaba algunas veces — ¿Y sabes que? Tengo que irme a casa, tengo que hacer la cena para ésta noche. Nos vemos.

¡Una más a la lista de las personas que me dejan hablando sola! ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

Refunfuñé algo estúpido y salí del bañó maloliente. Di unas cuantas vueltas al parque, observando a los pajaritos y a los insectos que eran atacados por los pajaritos. Me senté en una banca bajo un árbol, si comenzaba a llover de éste modo me mojaría menos.

Pensé que probablemente los planetas se habían alineado con la tierra y el sol y de pronto era el día de: _Ir contra Kagome. _Pero eso era tan improbable como que un amigo imaginario volviera y que yo le gustara a Bankotsu. O quizá… Sango tenía razón, ¿Cuál era la razón de que todos me dejaran sola hoy? Pues que me había empeñado en mi punto de vista. No había querido siquiera escuchar lo que InuYasha tenía que decir del matrimonio, solo había dicho "No" e intentado arrastrarlo a él mismo a ese "No", pero, ¿Y si realmente esas _fuerzas que no quiero desafiar_ realmente era malas (O muy fuertes) que incluso InuYasha estaba asustado de desafiarlas? Ahora lo sabía, podría haberlo escuchado, haber entendido un poco su mundo y eso sobre el matrimonio.

—Hay, dios —murmuré llevando una mano a mi pecho que había comenzado a tener la misma sensación de esta mañana, pero ahora era más picante y dolorosa. ¿Deberías buscar a InuYasha y hacerle saber que escucharía lo que tenía que decirme? Todo tiene una solución, y ahora sé que si escuchaba toda la historia, podría encontrarla y no casarme, y sobre todo, no tener que luchar contra esas fuerzas.

Un viento caliente recorrió la parte trasera de mi oreja y me hizo temblar y levantarme de un salto. Me puse en guarda enseguida. Bankotsu se largó a reír como si no hubiera mañana mientras se sujetaba el estomago. Busqué con mis ojos a su hermano, esa lapa que llamaba como su Igor personal a donde fuera que quisiera hacer uno de sus malévolos planes.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté cortante mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él paró de reír y sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que hacía a las chicas babear por él pero a mí no me afectaba. Había conocido a alguien más guapo.

— ¿Por qué faltaste hoy?

— ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones? —me di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme, pero me sujetó del brazo y me hizo voltear enseguida —. Suelta —gruñí y lo hizo enseguida — ¿Quieres pelear? ¿De verdad?

— ¿Por qué piensas que quiero pelear?

—Porque es lo único que hemos hecho desde que tengo quince —enfaticé cada palabra con mi enfado.

— ¿Y no podemos hablar? —eso me hizo gracia.

—Nosotros no hablamos, nos insultamos.

—Ya lo entiendo —puso sus manos en alto, como cual delincuente apuntado con un arma, pero sonriendo como una estrella de cine ante los flashes de los paparazzi — contigo no sirve ir lento, ¿Verdad?

— ¿He? —fue un movimiento rápido y muy acertado en que sus brazos cruzaron por mi cintura y me apretaron por la espalda. En cosa de segundos estaba pecho con pecho con él, y mi espalda dolía ante la presión de sus fuertes manos. Lo habría detenido si hubiera sabido que lo iba a hacer.

Los labios de Bankotsu tocaron los míos despacio y con delicadeza, cosa que por un momento me sorprendió. Él era un bruto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los míos más que abiertos, mi primer beso y era con él. No tendría que decirlo, pero era una gran satisfacción el completar mi sueño de niña enamorada hace años. Y por eso, solo por ese recuerdo, solo por la memoria de mi primer amor, me permití cerrar los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando de tachar mentalmente esto en mi lista de _cosas por hacer en la vida_.

Estaba siendo besada por Bankotsu, el bruto, arrogante y guapo Bankotsu. Sus labios se movían despacio sobre los míos, y los míos solo estaba cerrados. Abrí los ojos segura de que algo no andaba bien. No estaba emocionada, ni enfadada, la verdad es que no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada. No podía enfadarme, u odiarlo por esto, porque realmente lo amé en un momento, y por ese amor que algún día le tuve, y por esas ganas de besarlo, no podía odiarlo, no importaba que ya no lo amara, y por esa misma razón, tampoco podía emocionarme. Él me besaba, pero yo no lo amaba.

Fue un flash, un momento en el que pensé volver a cerrar los ojos para comprobar que estaba viendo bien, cuando vi el rostro de InuYasha en mi mente. Mi cuerpo se tensó, mi mandíbula se puso más rígida y volteé el rostro, separando nuestros labios. No supe por qué, pero realmente sentía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

No me atreví a ver a Bankotsu, no podía gritarle por besarme cuando no lo había apartado, y tampoco podía sonreírle porque realmente no me sentía feliz de su beso. Solo quería correr a casa y escribir esto en mi diario, pero no tenía uno. Me solté de sus brazos y él no se opuso. No lo miré en ningún momento mientras me daba vuelta y me iba caminando a paso rápido a donde quiera que mis pies me llevasen. No me importaba si Banokutsu se quedaba mirando mi espalda, o si lo había lastimado, no importaba cuanto quisiera sentir algo en éste momento, no podía. Me sentía vacía.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo un largo trecho hasta llegar a las escaleras del templo, sonreí, inconscientemente había ido a casa. Un leve recuerdo llegó a mí en ese momento. Solía jugar a cuan rápido podía subirlos hace años, antes del accidente. Ahora mi vida parecía aburrida, como si todas esas cosas que me llenaban parecieran demasiado pequeñas a comparación de mis recuerdos. Me divertía tanto, de una manera que jamás podré volver a soñar. Di el primer paso seguido del otro. Miré la hora en mi celular y comencé a correr escaleras arriba, a veces me saltaba un escalón e iba más rápido, no solía ser así cuando era niña, ahora mis piernas eran más largas.

— ¡Yey! —grité cuando llegué a la sima y chaqué rápidamente mi tiempo. Un minuto y medio. Mi record personal y no había nadie que lo viera.

Corrí hacía mi casa, seguramente mamá se alegraría, ella se alegraba de todo, pero no estaba. Mi cena estaba sobre la mesa, ella ya se había ido y yo estaba sola. Calenté la comida en el microondas, y me senté frente al televisor. Era una rutina, y jamás me sentia mal por eso, pero ahora tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía tan sola? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no cuando era niña? Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué sentía que me faltaba algo?

El mundo se hizo borroso, como cuando vez por debajo del agua y lo entendí. Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible?

— ¿Por qué? —sollocé y dejé mi plato sobre la mesita baja. Abracé mis rodillas e ignoré la película de vaqueros que se disparaban como locos. Hasta ahora nunca me había sentido así, siempre me había sentido acompañaba incluso cuando no hubiera nadie a mi lado. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así ahora? ¿Era por culpa de Bankotsu? ¿Sería que el beso realmente me había afectado?

Me sentía tonta, y patética. Apagué el televisor y me olvidé de mi comida. Quería tomar un poco de aire, y quizá el frió de la noche me ayudaría. El templo siempre era un lugar tranquilizador, por eso algunas personas aún iban a rezar sin importar que ya no estuviera en funcionamiento. A mí me gustaba dar vueltas y vueltas por cada rincón cuando tenía que aclarar mi cabeza. Me detuve justo frente al árbol sagrado y salté la reja, sentándome en sus raíces.

—Lamento haberte olvidado —susurré acariciando su rasposa corteza —. Eras especial para mí, pero te olvidé voluntariamente. ¿Me perdonarías? —estaba hablando con un árbol, díganme loca, pero me sentía muy reconfortada. Como respuesta, o eso creía yo, el viento sopló liberalmente y me removió los cabellos —. Gracias —susurré.

Me quedé así un rato, sintiendo como cada vez hacía más frió pero por lo menos no me sentía sola. Un ruido pequeño me alertó, estaba oscuro pero podía ver lo suficiente para identificar una sombra saliendo de la pagoda del pozo. Me puse en alerta enseguida, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a InuYasha caminando con un aire apretado hacía mí dirección. Iba cabizbajo, como un niño luego de ser regañado y parecía que no notaba mi presencia hasta que estuvo frente a al árbol.

—Hola —murmuré en un susurró, sus ojos me reconocieron y apartó la vista.

—Hola —también fue casi un susurró y no dijo nada. Comencé a sentirme incomoda.

—Siéntate conmigo ¿Si? —murmuré apartándome entre las gruesas ramas. Él no dudo y saltó la reja con muchísima más gracia que yo y se sentó a mi lado. No tan cerca, ni tan lejos. Su silenció tenía nombre, "Yo" y eso me perturbaba. Hasta ahora no había pensado en este punto, pero quizá mi negación al matrimonio le estaba trayendo problemas — ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada —el tono cortante de su voz me heló la sangre. ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber pasado en su mundo? Me mordí el labio — ¿Y te pasó algo a ti?

—Sango me puso los parches en un baño publico —fue mi respuesta instantánea y me mordí la lengua, me escuchaba muy ansiosa y no sabía de qué.

— ¿Solo eso? —su rostro se había endurecido hasta el punto de no dejarme ver alguna expresión. Tenía la impresión de que sabía lo de Bankotsu, y si era así, se lo diría de frente para que no pensara que le ocultaba cosas como quien se las oculta a un novio. Porque no era mi novio, ni mi prometido, solo un conocido o un amigo. No había relación sentimental que me impidiera confesar algo así.

—Un chico me besó.

—Pensé que lo odiabas —un parte pequeña, muy pequeña de mi corazón, se sintió desilusionada de que su expresión no cambiara, no estaba hablando de algún ataque de celos o enfado, pero hasta un amigo se sorprende o… algo, ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera me pregunté por qué conocía a Bankotsu cuando recordé que InuYasha había estado siempre _aquí_, como él mismo había dicho. Me detuve ahí, ¿Había estado siempre aquí? « Tenías un amigo imaginario » Un amigo que nadie además de mí podía ver… «… pero ¿Sabes? Él volvió a aparecer » un fantasma puede dejarse ver por quien deseé…

Gemí, fue involuntario y alerté a InuYasha, pero mi corazón casi se sale por mi boca. « Intenta hacer la conexión » eso era lo que mi madre intentaba decirme. Lo que había olvido, aquello importante, ese espacio sin llenar en mis recuerdos…

—Tú —fue casi un tono acusatorio, pero era más un tono de incredulidad. InuYasha me miraba expectante y algo sorprendido. Miré su cara, intenté buscar algo de que agarrarme y recordar, real realmente lo intenté, pero mi mente estaba tan cerrada que no podía recordar nada más de los recuerdos borrosos que tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Y, sobre todo ¿Por qué él no me había dicho nada?

—Te olvidé —susurré y sus ojos se abrieron —. Me olvidé de ti ¿Verdad? Tú eras ese hombre de mis recuerdos —no necesité una afirmación. InuYasha me miró con ojos fijos, analizándome y de pronto me sentí cohibida — ¿InuYasha?

—No pensé que lo recordarías —contestó y dejó de mirarme.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Se suponía que no lo recordarías —gruñó con aspereza y volvió a mirarme, esta vez de una manera diferente a la anterior, se veía enfadado pero dudaba que lo estaba conmigo. Sus ojos luchaban en ese mar negro, en una pelea interna —. Se suponía que jamás me recordarías, y se suponía que yo no volvería por ti, pero aún así me pediste venir —se puso de pie de un salto y saltó la reja.

— ¿Qué te pedir venir? —espeté y también salté la reja de una forma muy torpe — ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Por qué me recordaste —soltó con fuerza y se acercó un paso como cual animal asecha a su presa.

—Pero si aún no recuerdo nada —intenté defenderme mientras retrocedía. Estaba siendo un poco de miedo.

—No lo hiciste consiente —y desapareció. Si bien ya no me sorprendía tanto, no terminaba de enfadarme que lo hiciera siempre que estábamos a la mitad de algo. Chillé y golpeé el suelo con la suela de mis zapatos —. Tu subconsciente me recordó.

—Woa —volví a chillar y levanté el rostro hasta las ramas del árbol. InuYasha estaba tendido en una, la más cercana, pero solo podía ver sus piernas y brazos.

—Recordaste tu promesa.

— ¿Qué promesa? —yo no había recordado nada, ¡Dios! Me estaba confundiendo.

—Casarte conmigo a tu mayoría de edad.

Me sentí caer, pero sabía que seguía de pie. Mi mandíbula se desencajó y mi corazón se detuvo un segundo para luego comenzar rápido, tanto que me dolió el pecho. ¿Yo había prometido casarme con él? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Yo no prometí nada de eso —me defendí.

—Lo hiciste, solo que lo olvidaste —no podía objetar contra eso.

_Demonios_, lo único que quería era recordar.

* * *

**N/A:** Me demoré, lo sé, tengo una escusa ¡Y es mucho mejor que la del perro! ¿Quieren entenderla? vean las noticias, o el CNN en español, y lo entenderán **(¡Chile ayuda a Chile!)**

Ahora si, dije que me demoraría pero que los haría larguitos… bueno, creo que éste es lardo ;). Me compliqué haciéndolo por muchas razones, pero la principal era que ésta historia es cortita, o eso quiero que sea, pero tengo tantas ideas que no sé como meterlas en los capítulos sin que se vea que las cosas van muy rápido. Por lo menos creo que éste quedo bien, ¿No? Pero ustedes me dirán.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do You Believe In Ghosts **

Mi cabeza palpitaba con horror. Era como si mi cerebro hubiera comenzado a comer hamburguesas de doble carne y ahora fuera muy gordo para caber dentro de mi graneo. Mis oídos tenían un horrendo pito, tal como cuando el profesor de natación tocaba el silbato, solo que ahora lo hacía justo dentro de mi cabeza.

Para comenzar, tenía que hablar con mi madre, disculparme con Sango, pensar que haría la próxima vez que viera a Bankotsu, y encontrar la manera de bajar a InuYasha del árbol. ¡Oh! Sí, claro, también tenía que recuperar mi memoria.

—De verdad no recuerdo haber prometido nada —seguí con mi patético intento de defender mi opinión, pero InuYasha ya había dejado de hablarme hace rato y parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo hacer que bajara?

Bien, si el no venía a mí, yo iría a por él.

Había una escalera vieja en uno de los muchos cuartos del templo que no ocupábamos hace muchísimos años. Encontrarla me tomó unos veinte minutos, y arrastrarla hasta el árbol otros cinco más. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que cuando llegara ahí, InuYasha estaría en el suelo y yo no tuviera que subir con mi miedo a las alturas, pero no. Últimamente nada salía como yo quería.

Apoyé la escalera en el tronco, y dudé si subir o no. Era de madera y yo no había estado haciendo mucho ejercicio últimamente….

—InuYasha, ¿Puedes bajar por favor? —pedí con suplica, en un último intento, pero volvió a ignorarme.

Suspiré rindiéndome ante lo inevitable y comencé a subir. Solo no tenía que mirar hacía abajo y todo estaría bien. Pero estaba temblando, mis manos parecían manteca y mi espalda comenzaba a doler por el estrés. Parecía como si la primera rama nunca apareciera y ya estaba comenzando a querer llorar, pero tenía orgullo e InuYasha no podía hablarme solo cuando se le diera la regalada gana.

Cuando estuve sobre los casi últimos peldaños, pude ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pareciera que estuviera durmiendo. Me olvidé de que estaba sobre una inestable superficie a metros del suelo, y olvidé que estaba enfadada con él, o que él estaba enfadado conmigo. Solo me quedé allí, experimentando la sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago y la inflación en mi pecho. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que me permití contemplarlo antes de que un pensamiento aterrador me golpeara. Yo ya había sentido esos sentimientos antes, hace algunos años, cuando veía a Bankotsu. Cuando me _gustaba_ Bankotsu.

—No… —No podía gustarme InuYasha, apenas si le conocía… o recordaba, seguramente eran sentimientos de cariño por un antiguo amigo. Sí, eso tenía que ser, yo lo había olvidado pero mi cariño por él no se había esfumado.

Eso podría explicar muchas cosas sobre mi comportamiento tan abierto hacía él. De cómo le había aceptado de forma rápida, de cómo no me molestaba que estuviera en mi habitación o me besara la frente — también, ahora que recordaba, él había dicho « Siempre sirvió hacer esto para tranquilizarte » cuando me había perdido en el bosque y me había besado. Arg, ahora entendía lo tonta y ciega que podía llegar a ser. Estaba un cien por ciento segura de que si hubiera puesto la debida atención a todo, hubiera sabido sobre InuYasha y yo desde antes. _Tonta Kagome_.

— ¿No, qué? —susurró InuYasha con los ojos cerrados y dándome un susto de muerte. Las puntas de la escalera se movieron conmigo, como si también hubieran sido asustadas, pero antes de que algo pudiese pasarme, InuYasha agarró un lado de la escalera y volvió a ponerla sobre la superficie dura del tronco.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeé desconcertada y asustada mientras le miraba — ¿Qué? —repetí atontada. Abrió sus ojos por lo que yo suponía primera vez en todo este tiempo y me miró como quien mira a alguien tocado de la cabeza. Mi pecho volvió a inflarse y me picaron las mejillas.

—Cuando subiste aquí, dijiste 'no' —dijo — ¿No a qué?

—Oh —ahora recordaba. Quizá estaba teniendo problemas con esto de la memoria, ¿Debería verme un especialista? —. No era nada, olvídalo —hice un ademán con la mano, pero volví a perder el equilibrio e InuYasha volvió a sujetarme —. Lo lamento, ¿Puedes bajar, por favor? Tenemos que hablar y yo aquí corro el riesgo de morir.

No sé veía muy dispuesto a eso de hablar, pero creo que se planteó el hecho de mi muerte ya que en un segundo desapareció y apareció a los pies de la escalera, afirmándola. Tuve una combinación de sensaciones en ese momento. Alegría por no estar usando una falda y que se tomara la molestia de sujetarme la escalera, y enfado por no haberme llevado abajo, ni siquiera sabía si el Puff Paff funcionaba con otros, pero igual me molestaba.

Cuando llegué, y sentí mis pies firmes sobre la tierra, me permití respirar con tranquilidad y volteé a verlo. Se veía sereno, como si el enfado que tenía se hubiera ido, y en lugar de esa peculiar mueca que hacía cuando le disgustaba algo, tenía la punta izquierda de la boca hacía arriba. Eso por alguna razón me dio seguridad.

Yo quería hablarle de muchas cosas, pero cuando me quedé viendo sus ojos, tan negros como el mismo carbón o más, me tragué mis palabras y de pronto ya no decoraba nada, pero no tardé en recordarme a mí misma que teníamos que hablar.

— ¿Pues contarme todo? —pregunté tímidamente sintiendo mi garganta seca. Él no dijo nada, pero tomó la escalera con muchísima más facilidad que yo y la tiró tras el árbol, donde quedaba escondida entre las hierbas sin cortar que crecían al otro lado de la cerca. Volvió a acercarse a mí y cuando creía que nuestros cuerpos entrarían en una especie de contacto, se dejó caer sobre las raíces y palpó el lugar de junto, para mí.

— ¿Qué quieres sabes? —preguntó con voz serena y mirada perdida.

—Todo, o… lo esencial, principalmente —dije y me sobé las manos ahora frías —. También, quiero saber por qué no me dijiste nada.

—Fue un acuerdo —cerro los ojos y apoyó su nuca contra el árbol, levantando un poco el mentón.

— ¿Qué acuerdo?

—Te prometí no volver jamás, dejarte vivir una vida tranquila… normal —la palabra _normal_ había sonado cortada, como si tuviera más significado.

—Dijiste que yo te llamé —me apresuré a decir y mi propia aliento me congeló la nariz.

—La primera vez que soñaste conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas? —mis mejillas se colorearon enseguida. ¿Cómo sabía que yo soñaba con él? Ya era una cosa que hubiera estado en momentos vergonzosos de mi vida sin que yo lo supiera, ¿También tenía que estarlo en mis sueños?

— ¿Puedes meterte en mis sueños?

—Solo en los que se tratan de mí —sonrió satisfecho y enrojecí más. La posibilidad de haber caído por la escalera y ahora estar muerta y no avergonzada sonaba bastante bien —. Cuando soñaste conmigo, fue tu forma de decirme que me recordabas, aun cuando no fuera en un cien por ciento.

—Eso suena razonable —asentí — ¿Y que pasa con la promesa? Siento que solo me estas contando una parte.

—Siempre fuiste bastante perceptiva en cosas solo obvias —sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Era como estar frente a un familiar mayor o algún vecino que te conoce de toda la vida. Y él en cierto modo lo era.

—Recuerdo que estabas enfadado —traje de vuelta el antiguo tema y el se tomó sus segundos nuevamente —. Me dijiste cosas como "¿Qué haces aquí?" y eso. Realmente te veías enfadado.

—Y es que realmente lo estaba —el espacio entre sus cejas se arrugó de una manera casi imperceptible —. No podía creer que estuvieras ahí, recordándome, luego de lo sucedido.

"Lo _sucedido_" esa frase trajo consigo mis borrosos recuerdos de haber sido secuestrada. InuYasha tuvo que haber estado ahí en aquel entonces, porque yo lo olvidé luego de eso, pero eso significaba una cosa….

—Fuiste tú ¿Verdad? —dije y el me observó —. Fuiste tú quien me salvó —su mirada se puso melancólica, como esa mirada que ponía alguien cuando no quiere recordar algo, pero ¿Por qué? Me había salvado de no sé que cosas peligrosas y yo estaba aquí y viva gracias a él — ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Es decir, me salvaste, estoy viva, no me falta ningún dedo… —intenté bromear cuando recordé que no le había agradecido como era debido. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando él habló.

—En primer lugar, no tendría que haberte salvado si no hubiera dejado que te llevaran —su voz se rompió por un microsegundo y mis mejillas me picaron, ¿Realmente le importo (o importaba) tanto? Quería creer que sí.

En un movimiento lento agarré la manga de su gabardina negra. Sus ojos buscaron los míos enseguida y los encontraron. No estaba segura de poder enrojecer más.

—Gracias —susurré sin aliento. Me miró sin entender —. Sin importar lo que dices, me salvaste. Gracias.

Y nos quedamos así un buen rato. Mi corazón galopaba como caballo intentando ser domado y las puntas de mis dedos se volvieron increíblemente frías. Por un instante, tan solo por unos segundos, pensé que esas mismas sensaciones tendría que haber sentido ésta tarde, cuando Bankotsu me besaba, que quizá las sensaciones estaban llegando tarde, pero llegaban.

Pero no, no estaba pensando en Bankotsu ni en su beso, porque frente a mí tenía a InuYasha, y eso —shh, guarda el secreto — era increíblemente mejor….

—Tu nariz está roja —y dicho eso, con su dedo índice me tocó la punta de la nariz y acto seguido, estornudé. Su risa fue melodiosa, y ningún ruido pudo opacarla a mis oídos. Yo también reí, pero mi risa era muy parecida a la de una hiena con un ataque epiléptico.

Se puso de pie de un salto y me llevó consigo, tomando mi mano y caminamos a casa. Ya no estaba segura de recriminarle ese pequeño hecho de tocarme cuando quisiera, quizá era una costumbre para él, quizá lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando yo era niña. Nos detuvimos frente a la pagoda del pozo. No había notado cuando nuestro rumbo había cambiado.

—Solías esperarme sentada cada vez que me marchaba —comentó con aires livianos. Eso lo recordaba, solo que no sabía que era él hasta ahora.

— ¿Dónde ibas?

—A casa.

— ¿La pagoda te conecta con tu mundo?

—El pozo, para ser más precisos —le dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano y abrió las puertas que sonaron a madera vieja y mohosa.

—El pozo está sellado, ¿Fuiste tú? —con lentitud bajamos las escaleras y yo apoyé mi mano libre sobre las tablas.

—Fue tu abuelo —rió con ironía y se inclinó un poco, tomando una punta sobresaliente del pergamino que tenía escrito en chino antiguo "Sellado" y con suma facilidad lo desplegó sin romperlo —. Cuando te traje el tercer día, te dejé aquí desmayada. El pozo estaba abierto, y tú abuelo pensó que un feo demonio come niños te había querido secuestrar pero pudiste escapar.

—Yo recuerdo eso —dije — bueno, recuerdo esa historia, solía contármela todo el tiempo cuando venía de visita o cuando nosotras lo visitábamos. No lo he visto en algún tiempo, pero creo que me la volverá a contar —sonreí. Yo había escuchado esa historia, pero siempre me recorría un escalofrío cuando hablaba de aquella desaparición misteriosa.

—Sí, bueno, es divertido —soltó mi mano, dejándome con una extraña sensación, y quitó ambas tapas de madera y las dejó a un lado —. Cada día que vengo y voy, lo vuelvo a cellar.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Cuando me voy, pienso que de verdad se cerrará para siempre y te dejaré en paz y ya nadie más podrá obligarte a nada. Y cuando vengo, no quiero que tú o tu madre se asusten de que alguien pudo haber estado husmeando por aquí.

— ¿Quién va a obligarme? —pregunté mirando dentro del pozo. No veía el final y ciertamente sentía un poco de vértigo. Volteé enseguida a ver a InuYasha — ¿Es sobre el matrimonio?

Suspiró y volvió a poner las tapas en silencio, dejando finalmente el pergamino a la mitad y se sentó en el bordé. Yo preferí quedarme de pie frente a él.

— ¿Quieres saber la historia de por qué naciste? —dijo sereno y mi sangre se heló. Sentí frío y un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Estaba a punto de saber el significado de mi vida, cosa que todo el mundo buscaba hasta la muerte, y yo no lo quería saber. Pero a comparación de lo que pensaba asentí levemente. Necesitaba saber todo.

Segura de muchas cosas, retrocedí hasta sentarme en las escalerillas. No quería irme de bruces, o de espalda, si algo realmente impactante llegaba a oír. Pero justo en ese instante, aunque fuera muy leve, ambos oímos el ruido del teléfono en mi casa. Fue un acto reflejo en el que me puse de pie. Pasaban de las diez y nadie llamaría tan tarde si no fuera una emergencia. Le di una mirada de disculpa a InuYasha y luego emprendí camino hacía mí casa.

— ¿Diga? —susurré sin aire. La voz del otro lado se me hacía conocida, muy conocida — ¡Ash! ¡Abuelo! —regañé. InuYasha apareció en un parpadeó junto a mí — ¿Estas son horas de llamar? —mi abuelo tenía la voz gruesa, pero añejada, era similar a un costal de estambre raspándose en su garganta y algunas veces siseaba. Indudablemente inconfundible. Podía escuchar la voz de la abuela del otro lado, le estaba regañando. A comparación de mi abuelo, la abuela tenía una voz fina y delicada que con los años solo había logrado ponerse más profunda — ¿El fin de semana? — ¿Hace cuanto que no los veía? No sonaba mal, sabía que mamá algunas veces los extrañaba —. Dale abuelo, pueden venir, no tenemos nada que hacer. Ajá, sí,… no abuelo, Buyo murió hace dos años, sí, sí, sí puedes traer tus talismanes. Bien, nos vemos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando colgué. Me gustaba estar con mis abuelos, eran raros y excéntricos, y se podría decir que un poco locos, pero definitivamente eran un momento de entretención asegurado. Me giré para ver a InuYasha que sonreía, pero estaba claro que era por alguna razón anexa a mí. Y fue entonces que recordé que teníamos una gran discusión pendiente.

— ¿Hablamos ahora? —pregunté.

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—No —repitió —. Es tarde, tienes clases mañana, y tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

—Pero… —mi rostro estaba desfigurado, sin duda, pero era que me sorprendía la facilidad con la que trataba un tema que para mí, era excesiva y obsesionadamente delicado. Pero no podía enojarme o él desaparecía como siempre lo hace. Relajé mis hombros y tomé un largo suspiro — ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Irme a casa.

—De acuerdo —susurré. Me resultaba extraño escucharlo decir eso como un chico normal. Era como si se fuera a tomar el autobús y no a saltar por un pozo. Y eso me daba una idea — ¿Puedo ver?

— ¿Ver qué?

—Como te vas —dije.

No dijo nada y solo asintió en mi dirección. Caminamos lento uno junto al otro, a una distancia prudente. Sabía que el solo estaba ahí por mí, porque ya pudo haber llegado a la pagoda en un santiamén, pero se lo agradecía. Quitó las tablas y las dejó a un lado, yo volví a asomarme sobre el borde, viendo el oscuro fondo, y volví a retroceder.

— ¿De verdad solo tienes que saltar?

—Si.

—Oh.

Me preguntaba por qué el pozo era algo así como una unión de los dos mundos, pero preferí dejar mi – mis – preguntas para el día siguiente. InuYasha se paró en el bordé y me miró sobre su hombro.

Tuve la sensación de que no lo vería mañana cuando saltó dentro. Volví a asomarme deprisa, pero además de ver oscuridad, y que un viento calido saliera por unos segundos del interior, no pasó nada más. Me quedé un rato así, observando, y luego me fui. Dejé cuidadosamente las tablas tiradas en un rincón oscuro y mohoso. El pozo desde ahora en adelante estaría abierto siempre.

Al día siguiente – como había sentido – no vi a InuYasha. Y el día fue extraño. No me atrevía a ver a la cara a Bankotsu, y él parecía no querer acercarse mucho a mí, pero Renkotsu si me molestó algunas veces. Sango seguía enfadada, ¿Qué pasaría cuando le dijera que tenía toda la razón y yo era una cabeza dura? Seguramente se alegraría y diría "Te lo dije", pero no me ví con ganas de explicarle eso durante todo el día. Mi espalda me dolía, y había descubierto recientemente – esa mañana – que tenía magulladuras en la parte trasera de los antebrazos y algunos cardenales en los muslos, pero además de eso, seguía sin creerme que realmente me había caído de una ventana.

En resumen, el día fue extraño y solitario. El resto de la semana pasó y llegó el viernes y ni rastro de InuYasha. Estaba comenzando a temer lo peor.

—Vamos, vamos —casi me comía las uñas la mañana del sábado, mientras merodeaba por las afueras del pozo. ¿Realmente iba a volver? Es decir, tenía que volver, yo ya me había involucrado mucho en esto como para poder vivir con las dudas. Pero… si fue capas de dejarme hace diez años, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora? ¿Y por qué me dejó? Había perdido la memoria, sí, pero solo la parte traumática, y él – estaba más que segura – no entraba en ese término. ¿Por qué me había dejado, entonces? ¿Y por qué diablos lo había olvidado de todos modos?

¿Cómo era posible que viviera con unas dudas así?

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Abuela, abuelo! —grité mientras le daba un abrazo individual a los dos. Mi abuela besó mi mejilla y mi abuelo me pellizcó el codo (Un tonto ritual que había sacado de algún libro antiguo que decía que atraía la buena suerte) y luego también me besó.

Ambos traían solo una pequeña maleta y yo los ayudé a llevar ambas a la sala principal.

—Siempre has sido tan fuerte —me dijo la abuela cuando dejé las maletas junto a la muralla y giré a verlos — ¿Tú madre donde está?

—Trabajando.

— ¿En sábado?

—En sábado —asentí con remordimiento. Si solo me dijera trabajar todo sería distinto y ella no se sobrecargaría demasiado.

—Esa niña nunca aprende. Se sobre exige demasiado —arrugó sus ojos y unas cuantas arrugas momentáneas acompañaron a las permanentes por la edad. Mi madre me había tenido joven, pero mis abuelos la tuvieron a ella casi por los treinta. Se suponía que no podían tener hijos, y luego del milagro que implicaba ser mi madre, siguieron dos más. Mi abuela se sentó sobre sus piernas y yo fui a la casina a calentar un poco de agua. Cuando volví sentí que algo estaba faltando.

— ¿Y el abuelo?

—Fuji anda por ahí, ya sabes, viendo el templo, o eso supongo. Ya sabes como es ese hombre —contestó con aires despreocupados. La pequeña sensación de que algo estaba olvidando me escurrió por la columna como si millones de hormigas con pequeñas patitas caminaran por ella. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

« Solo estas imaginando cosas —pensé — ¿Qué podría estar mal? »

Fui a la cocina para ver si el agua ya había hervido, y pensando que quizá eso era lo que me perturbaba, pero además de apreciar que si estaba hirviendo, la sensación no se marchó.

Pero lo supe luego, cuando llevé las tasas y el agua. Sentimos los pasos agitados de alguien corriendo por el pasillo, y ambas vimos como el abuelo abría las puertas de par en par de la sala. Sus ojos estaban grandes e hinchados, y pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su sien ante el seguro recorrido corriendo que había emprendido.

— ¡El pozo está abierto! —gritó.

« Mierda »

Eso era lo que había olvidado. Componiendo mi cara lo mejor que podía, me puse de pie.

—Sí, abuelo, yo lo abrí —no era una mentira tan grande, después de todo.

— ¿Por qué? —espetó sorprendido y tomó mis manos. Las suyas estaban frías — ¿No te he contado lo que te sucedió?

—Sí, un millón de veces —me encogí — pero sabes que no es posible.

— ¡Claro que es posible! —gritó y miré a mi abuela, suplicante por ayuda — ¡Te secuestraron por tres días! Fueron unos monstruos horribles come niños.

—No creo que eso exista —o eso quería creer. Mi abuela decidió ponerse de pie en ese momento y caminó hasta dar con mi abuelo.

—Cariño —susurró con su voz tranquila y savia mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro —. No te preocupes tanto por cosas innecesarias, te subirá la presión y tendré que llevarte nuevamente al hospital.

— ¿Y qué si vienen nuevamente a por ella?

—Dijiste que eran come niños, y Kagome ya no es una niña — _¡Sí!_ _Strike y bateador fuera, señores_. Mi abuela era un dios. Una radiante sonrisa se encendió en mis labios y asentí frenéticamente —. Ya casi cumple la mayoría de edad.

Me congelé.

Era verdad, cumpliría mis dieciocho años en dos meses más. Cumplir años no significaba mucho. Solo dejarías de escribir _diecisiete_ en los exámenes o papeles importante. Además de eso, era un año más. Pero supongo que no me lo había planteado como debía hasta ahora.

¿No dijo InuYasha que nos casaríamos a mi mayoría de edad? ¿Significaba que en dos meses más tendría mi boda? ¿Había alguna forma de saber si podía detenerlo o no? Mi cabeza comenzó a hacerse un caos, y antes de que alguno de mis abuelos lo notara, me dispensé y corrí al baño. Estaba segura de que no tenía que casarme obligatoriamente, que todo estaba en mis recuerdos, pero el problema era que no podía recordar nada. ¿Por qué InuYasha no aparecía y me lo contaba todo de una vez? Era casi un hecho que lo recordaría si el me lo contaba.

Dos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y enseguida después escuché la voz de mi abuela preguntando si me sentía bien. Cuando volví a la sala, mi abuelo estaba susurrando exorcismos en un rincón de la habitación y mi abuela estaba tomando el té y había unos pasteles sobre la mesa.

— ¿A que hora llega tú madre?

—Pues… —le dí un vistazo al reloj —. En como veinte minutos. Pero pasadas las siete vuelve a marcharse.

—Que mujer… —susurró con desden y luego metió la mano a su bolso de cuero pastel enorme. Desde que era niña, siempre me sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que podía meter ahí, incluso una vez (hace años) yo también había cupido —. El otro día estaba ordenando algunas cosas, botando cosas que no servían, y encontré la caja de las cintas de videos de cuando eras pequeña. Te traje algunas.

—Gracias —susurré tomando los rectangulares videos negros —, no sabía que tenía videos.

—Eso es porque estaban olvidados en algún lugar del ático. Pensé que te gustaría verte, tu madre está muy joven, y… bueno, también sale tu padre.

—Gracias —repetí incomoda. No me gustaba que las personas sintieran que el tema de mi padre era algo que no me agradaba, porque no era así.

— ¿Quieres verlas ahora?

—Hem… sí, claro, vamos a la otra sala.

Bajo el televisor de años, abriendo las puertas del mueble que lo sostenía, estaba el polvoriento y olvidado reproductor de cintas que algunas veces ocupábamos con mi madre. Tomé el primero, el que tenía por nombre "Uno a tres" y me senté entre mis abuelos.

Tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi madre joven, jovencísima. Tenía una cara de niña inocente, e incluso estaba segura de que sus mejillas tenían un color rosa permanente. Pero ahí estaba yo, babosa y gorda, totalmente calva en sus brazos. Por un momento me sentí mal. Se veía a leguas que mi madre aun era una niña — o adolescente — y llegué a pensar que mi regordeta figura solo demacraba a esa niña que tenía dentro.

Ví a mi padre, y por primera vez, pude escuchar su voz. Ya lo había visto en fotografías, siempre fue guapo, pero verlo así, en movimiento y no solo detenido en un segundo en el tiempo, superaba mis expectativas. Casi pude entender por qué mamá quedó embarazada tan joven. Vi a mis tíos, niños en ese entonces, y a la mamá de buyo —solo que en ese entonces era joven y pequeña. Aún recuerdo cuando murió y yo tenía diez años.

La primera cinta terminó y puse la segunda. Aquí estaba yo un poco más grande, como de cuatro. Reí a carcajadas cuando vi a mi abuelo, con un diminuto traje de baño, metido en la piscina inflable conmigo. Era un día de verano y estábamos aquí, en el templo. Mi madre era la que grababa, escuchaba su voz más cerca que las demás y mi abuela estaba del otro lado, cerca del árbol, correteando a sus hijos —mis tíos. Había otra persona más, no podía distinguirla muy bien, estaba sentada en el árbol, y la figura de mi abuela lo ocultaba.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunté.

— ¿_Ahí_, donde?

—Justo ahí, tú lo estás tapando. Sentado en las raíces del árbol.

— ¿Qué? Ahí no hay nadie querida.

No dije nada más y observé con más detenimiento el video. Ahora ya no me enfocaba a mí y sí a la comida. Esperé paciente hasta que mi madre dejó la cámara sobre la mesa y se fue al baño, sin apagarla. Ahora sí tenía mejor vista, mi abuela se había cambiado de lugar, y sin importar que la imagen estuviera de lado, podía apreciar mejor. Lo primero que me sobresaltó fue ver una larga y liza mata de pelo blanco, o plateado. Algo que estaba segura no había visto jamás, pero que ocasionó un revoltijo en mi estomago. Junto a mí la abuela comenzó a hablar con el abuelo, riéndose de lo torpe que era mi madre y que había dejado la cámara grabando nada.

« Pero si hay algo ahí —pensé — hay una persona »

Justo entonces llegó mi madre sin ser sentida y se asomó en la sala.

— ¿Qué ven? —preguntó y nos besó a cada uno.

—Una grabación, ahora estamos esperando que salgas del baño.

—Creo recordar esto —se encogió de hombros y miró por sobre nosotros, apuntando con el dedo — ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Él, quien?

—Él hombre sentado en las raíces.

—Que no hay nadie, niñas, por favor —espetó con fuerza el abuelo y se cruzo de brazos.

Yo miré a mi madre como si fuera una salvación, ¡Ella también lo veía! No me estaba volviendo loca. Me puse de pie de un salto y me paré junto a ella, sujetándola del brazo.

— ¿También lo vez? —ella asintió — ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez?

—No puedo ver su cara bien, pero con solo ver el cabello estoy segura que no.

—Yo tampoco lo conozco, pero solo ambas podemos verlo —eso sonó tan conocido que sentí una gota fría recorrerme toda la espina. Lo primero en lo que pensé es que era un fantasma, ¿Sabría InuYasha que un fantasma estaba en esa fiesta? Nosotros aun no nos separábamos por mi falta de memoria, entonces ¿Dónde estaba él?

La imagen se levantó y el rostro juvenil de mi madre apareció golpeando la lente y preguntando si seguía prendida.

— _¡Muy bien! Kag, sal del agua, te arrugaras como una pasa y te verás peor que la piel de los brazos del abuelo _—el abuelo antiguo y el moderno se quejaron al mismo tiempo y mi madre, la de las distintas épocas, se rieron en sincronización.

Yo traía un traje de baño rosa, con vuelitos en los costados de las caderas. Me acordaba de él, incluso era capas de decir que estaba en las cajas de recuerdos que mamá guardaba en el ático. Cuando salté de la piscina, mi pelo húmedo se me pegó al cuerpo y me escurrí de las toallas corriendo hacía el árbol. Inconscientemente, tanto yo como mi mamá nos apretamos una a la otra cuando me vimos saltar — con dificultad — la reja y caer en los brazos _ese_ alguien.

—Esa fue una caída dura —susurró el abuelo —, y no te hiciste nada. Seguramente es por el poder del árbol que monta a años y años atrás cuando…

Claro que no me había hecho nada.

La imagen se movió acercándose antes de que se apagara.

Me quedé ahí, de piedra y sin siguiera saber si respiraba o no. Podía sentir como enterraba mis uñas en el antebrazo de mi madre, y como ésta exclamaba un poco. Me sacudí levemente, notando que todos en la sala me miraban extraño. Excepto mi madre, claro, ella me mirada de otra manera.

Volví a dispensarme y corrí escaleras arriba. Ya mi madre inventaría algo para explicar mi extraño comportamiento.

Cerré la puerta con el talón de mi pie intentando no azotarla y comencé a dar vueltas en círculos. Mi primer pensamiento de que pudo haber sido algún otro fantasma ya estaba descargada, si no ¿Por qué me había tirado a sus brazos? Tenía que ser alguien a quien conocía, y yo solo conocía a InuYasha ¿Verdad? Pero no cuadraba, InuYasha tenía el cabello corto y negro, y… bueno, _él_ tenía el cabello largo y plateado.

Luego, casi en un momento fugas, vi esa misma cabellera plateada volar por sobre mis ojos, pero incluso antes de que pudiera enfocarme bien, desapareció. Mis pulmones se exprimieron y los recuerdos picaron por ser recordados.

Estaba segura que necesitaba sentarme, pero no podía parar de dar vueltas en círculos. Seguramente estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

« Enfócate —me dije — no dejes pasar nada. Intenta recordar »

Primero; estaba un 9,8% segura de que InuYasha es la única persona — fantasma — que conocía. Según lo que sabía, yo solo tuve un amigo imaginario, y ese era InuYasha, y ahora solo tenía un amigo _disque_prometido fantasma. Nada me decía que había otro… claro, podía tomar en cuenta que pudiera ser unas de esas criaturas que me secuestraron cuando niña y quisieron hacerlo nuevamente, pero ni mi yo con diecisiete ni mi yo con cinco sería tan tonta como para correr y tirarme a sus brazos.

Segundo; el árbol, ¿Sería una casualidad que estuviera sentado donde yo e InuYasha nos juntábamos a rezar ( y cosa que solo intuyo, pero no recuerdo —algo )? Pero todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora en mi vida, ¿Podía creer que las casualidades existían? Después de todo, InuYasha había dicho que yo solo había nacido con un propósito, y eso no fue casualidad de una calentura de adolescentes.

¿En que me quedaba?

Qué, aún cuando sonara más extraño que todo lo que ahora me pasaba, InuYasha era el 9,5 en una escala de 10 en probabilidades de ser el misterioso sujeto peliplateado. Pero claro, ¿Cómo disipar mis dudas si el susodicho se negaba a volver? Obvio que siempre estaba la alternativa de que yo pudiera recordar, pero eso sonaba más difícil que todo.

Y todo estaba haciendo que me diera migraña.

¿Cuántas veces había rezado desde la mañana hasta ahora? Muchísimas más de las que creo haber hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida. Pero de verdad, verdad necesitaba que InuYasha apareciera. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y había adoptado la nueva manía de rascarme todo el cuerpo cuando me ponía nerviosa.

Ahora estaba aquí, tendida en mi cama a las dos de la mañana, con la pequeña luz de mi lamparita iluminando el cuarto, con la piel de mis brazos rojas de tanto rascarla y con ganas de gritar.

Sabía —y ahora creía que pudiera haber pasado — que había una posibilidad de que InuYasha no volviera más. Lo prometió, sí, pero ¿Qué es una promesa para ellos, después de todo? Había prometido casarme con él —cosa que no recordaba — y no estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo, ¿Por qué tendría él que volver y cumplir su promesa? « Porque es un buen chico —pensé — y no quiero que desaparezca »

Tenía que admitir que mi vida sería normal sin él, es más, ya había todo vuelto a la normalidad desde su ida sin regreso, pero ¿Qué había estado haciendo yo? Esperándolo, irritada, terca. Ni siquiera había pensado en volver a la normalidad… y ya no sabía si quería ser normal. Para comenzar, jamás lo fui ¿Verdad? Siempre estuve metida en este mundo extraño, aun cuando no lo recordara, lo estaba. Mi vida nunca fue normal.

« Eso es Kagome, sigue metiéndote en la cabeza que puedes sobrellevar todo un pasado que tú quisiste olvidaste »

— ¿Por qué me olvidé de ti? —susurré.

Esa pregunta parecía la incógnita de mi vida últimamente.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello apartándolo de mi cara y giré hasta caer de la cama. Apagué la lucecita de mi lámpara y gateé hasta mi puerta y la abrí. Me sentía como una niña tras las galletas escondidas en el frasco que siempre estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo. No quería despertar a mis abuelos y alarmarlos. Solo quería un poco de aire fresco y comprobar si la caída dentro del pozo no sería tan fuerte como para matarme, o en el mejor de los casos, romperme una pierna.

Pero apenas vi la oscuridad de su interior, me salieron plumas y comencé a cacarear.

Tendría que hacer algo con ésta fobia a las alturas.

De regreso a casa, me paré unos momentos a apreciar el árbol sagrado que descansaba tranquilo apoyado en sus propias raíces. Con mis ojos delineé el recorrido que hizo en el video, y como salté y caí en los brazos de quien yo creía InuYasha. Tendría que ser un lindo recuerdo, y si habían momentos como esos, seguramente hubieron muchas más mejores que no recordaba.

« Si solo InuYasha estuviera aquí —pensé. »

Realmente deseaba que estuviera aquí.

·

Me escurrí a mi habitación en total silencio y me metí bajo las sabanas. Mañana era domingo y tenía pensado dormir hasta que el mundo acabase y volviera a existir. Me había pasado la última semana como un zombi esperándolo y ni siquiera había dormido bien. Tenía que dejar de pensar en InuYasha, por lo menos hasta que mi cabeza dejara de palpitar y que me detuviera de rascarme el cuerpo.

« Solo yo y mis sueños. Nada de InuYasha… un momento, ¿No dijo él que yo lo había llamado a través de un sueño? ¿Qué tal si intentaba…? ¡Arg, no, Kagome! Ya vuelves a pensar en él…»

Cerré los ojos, frustrada, y fue muy difícil poder conciliar el sueño.

·

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía más o menos previsto de que manera podría organizar mi vida. Lo primero y más importante, era reconciliarme con Sango. Ella era mi mejor amiga estuviéramos o no peleadas, por lo tanto estaba encabezando mi lista de cosas importantes junto con mamá y las ovejas. Luego veía el tema de Bankotsu, pero aún no quería intentar solucionarlo o hablar de ello… quizá Sango sabría que hacer. Después tomaría los videos de la abuela y los vería una y otra vez hasta descubrir si el _misterioso plateado_ era o no InuYasha.

Y, como era de suponerse a éstas alturas, por ser el culpable de desordenar mi vida, InuYasha estaba al último. Ya sabía algo de lo que podría hacer con respecto a él, pero no me gustaba nada eso de que estuviera rondando en mi cabeza a cada momento, necesitaba despejarme de él y sus Puff Paff.

Estuve un par de horas con mis abuelos esa mañana, mi madre roncaba desde su habitación como si fuera un oso enfermo, y pensaba escaparme antes de tener un domingo femenino con mamá, la abuela y el abuelo.

El otoño era una estación inestable casi igual que la primavera, por eso siempre me encargaba de mirar por la ventana para ver si había o no nubes próximas y poder ponerme algo que me defendiera bien del frío. Como era de esperarse de un día domingo, el centro de la ciudad estaba repleto de jóvenes y mayores buscando algo en qué pasar su tiempo libre.

La casa de Sango estaba justo al centro, rodeada de otras casas, pero siempre resaltaba más por ser la más grande. Me preguntaba en que casa vivirían luego de que su madre se casara, ¿Sería igual o más grande?

—Residencia Kashino —escuché a través del portavoz de la puerta. Sabía que mi cara estaba siendo grabada y qué, fuera cual fuera la persona que la estaba viendo del otro lado de la puerta, me reconocería — ¡Kagome! —esa era la voz de la mamá de Sango.

El leve timbre de la reja eléctrica sonó y se me fue permitida la entrada. La mamá de Sango era idéntica a ella, un poco más alta y no tan delgada, pero muy hermosa. Estuvo platicándome de su boda hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Sango y se marchó. Toqué dos veces antes de escuchar un leve "adelante".

La habitación era dos o tres veces más grande que la mía, con una cama para dos (siendo que solo ella la usaba) en el centro y bastantes muebles a los alrededores. Justo junto a la ventana más grande, donde la luz entraba con mayor fuerza, había un espejo replegable en tres partes, permitiéndote ver en diferentes ángulos. Sango estaba parada justo en el medio, reflejándose por tres con un hermoso vestido violeta sin tirantes. Junto a ella había una mujer de mediana edad manoseando el vestido.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Sango, sujetó su vestido hasta dejarlo hecho un ovillo en sus manos y corrió hacía mi dirección — ¡Eso fue rápido! Apenas acabo de llamar hace cinco minutos.

— ¿Llamar a qué? —parpadeé. Sango no contestó y corrió nuevamente atravesando su habitación hasta su armario. Cuando volvió a estar junto a mí tenía una bolsa blanca en los brazos.

—Aquí está tu vestido.

— ¿Vestido? —bien, estaba consiente que en la última semana me había estado perdiendo de algunas cosas, pero también sabía que Sango no me había hablado nada sobre un vestido — ¿Para qué un vestido?

— ¿No te dieron mi recado? —parpadeó confundida. Negué enseguida — ¿Y como sabias que tenias que venir?

—No sabía, solo vine a… bueno, disculparme y hablar un poco —me encogí de hombres avergonzada. Sango hizo un puchero – de esos que suele hacer cuando ve a DiCaprio morir en Titanic – y me abrazó.

—En ese caso, te perdono y perdóname tú a mí. Sabes que tengo un poco de carácter —se separó de mí y fue su turno de encogerse avergonzada. Nos miramos unos segundos y luego nos volvimos a abrazar, riendo como niñas —. Pero ya, no hay mucho tiempo, tienes que probarte el vestido.

—Claro —tomé el vaporoso vestido en mis manos y lo tiré sobre la cama, comenzando a quitarme la capucha y justo cuando estaba quitando el cinturón de mi pantalón, me volteé —. Espera un segundo, ¿Para qué el vestido?

— ¡Para la boda, claro! —su tono era de total incredibilidad —. Será dentro de dos semanas, mamá es rápida en estas cosas, ya sabes, somos damas de honor.

—Tenía entendido que solo podían ser mayores de edad.

—Ya casi somos mayores de edad y, bueno, mi mamá y su futuro marido ya lo arreglaron, así que todo bien.

—Oh….

¿Quién me hubiera dicho que algún día sería dama de honor? Pero aquí estaba, luchando contra mis botas solo para ponerme el mejor vestido que seguramente podré usar gratis en la vida. Ni siquiera estaba molesta por no haber preguntado si quería o no hacerlo, estaba segura que ellas sabían que lo haría de todos modos.

En fin, las cosas con Sango que arreglaron más rápido de lo que había presupuestado, pero era bueno. El vestido era genial y me quedaba casi a la perfección, solo tenían que reducirle el pecho y ensanchar la cadera —ya que ambos fueron hechos con las medidas de Sango. Preferí dejar el tema de Bankotsu de lado mientras tanto.

Y así volví a casa, sintiendo que ya me había organizado más o menos bien. Mi abuelo estaba dándole un ojo al templo y mi abuela estaba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo. Me escabullí en la sala y busqué los videos. Estaban perfectamente ordenados junto al televisor.

—Ya vi el primero y el segundo —tomé el que tenía el numero seis, a lo que suponía era de mis seis años en adelante.

Como cada video casero, estaba mal grabado, la cámara nunca terminaba de moverse y apenas si podía escuchar algo entre la voz de mi madre y los gritos de mis tíos. Pero ahí estaba yo, una y otra vez, corriendo de un lado para el otro con los mocos colgando.

—_Kagome, ven y dile a mami que eres_ —hasta ese momento, yo había estado revolcándome entre los papeles de regalos de navidad.

— _¡Kagome es una princesa, mami! _—y me di una vuelta, resaltando los velos de mi vestido victoriano de princesa. Ya ni recordaba ese vestido, seguramente también estaría junto a mi traje de baño de niña. A mi madre le encantaba guardar _recuerdos_.

— _¡Modela para mí, princesa! _—Ok. Eso era absolutamente vergonzoso así que tuve que apretar el botón para que fuera más rápido, viendo mis patéticos movimientos a una velocidad inhumana hasta que sentí que ya estaba bien —. _¡Wow! ¡La princesita Kagome es tan educada y hermosa!_

—_Mami, eso es porque yo _de verdad_ soy una princesa._

— _¿De verdad?_ _Y dígame, princesita, ¿Quien le dijo esa gran verdad?_

En ese momento me mordí el labio en el video, lo pensé un poco y luego me acerqué a la cámara hasta enfocar solo mi nariz.

—_Es un secreto secreton, pero te lo diré solo a ti por ser mami ¿Ya?_

—_Mmm, solo por ser mami… esa es mucha responsabilidad…. ¡Pero que va! Acepto ser mami-guarda-secretos. _

—_Yo soy una princesa porque, algún día, me casaré con InuYasha. _

Sí, bien, las personas normales saben que respirar es algo vital para vivir. Yo lo olvidé por unos segundos.

Si no hubiera estado sentada, me iría de bruces.

¿Qué edad se suponía que tenía? ¿Seis? ¿Y ya sabía que me casaría con InuYasha? ¿Qué no era solo un amigo imaginario para mí? Ay, dios… sentía que ya me iba a dar algo.

Palpé el control que había dejado sobre el sofá y volví a adelantar la cinta hasta que me vi más grande. Era año nuevo, podía ver la nieve y los arreglos desde la ventana de la sala. Yo estaba ovillada en el mismo sofá, con la nariz roja y una taza de chocolate humeando. Junto a mí estaba la abuela tejiendo y uno de mis tíos hablaba por celular a mis pies. La cámara estaba chueca, seguramente sobre una superficie inestable hasta que mi madre la tomó y la acercó a mí.

— _¿Dónde te dejaste el vestido que compré? _

—_Hace frío, no esperes que use un vestido… además _—me encogí de hombros, notablemente avergonzada y mirando a los demás presentes en la sala — _no estoy para vestiditos de princesa, mamá. _

— _¡Pero te encantaban! ¿Qué pasó con eso de que eras una princesa?_

—_No recuerdo eso_ —arrugué el ceño — _ni siquiera me gustan las princesas. ¿Puedes enfocar a otro lado? Creo que el abuelo está aprendiendo a usar el cascanueces. _

— _¿Desde cuando hablas como un adulto?_

—_Soy un adulto_ —bien, eso sonó bastante infantil, pero que va.

—_Ajá, pero ¿Y tu príncipe? ¿Te casaras con InuYasha cuando seas grande, verdad?_

— _¿_Quién_ es InuYasha?_

—_Ash, eras más divertida cuando pequeña._

Apreté el botón de apagar.

Intenté calmarme antes de comenzar a pensar. Tenía que ordenarme.

Lo primero era que yo sabía que me iba a casar con InuYasha cuando pequeña, y _quería_ hacerlo. Lo segundo era qué, no solo mis recuerdos me habían quitado parte importante de mi niñez, sino que también había ocasionado algo importante en mi personalidad.

Me sentía totalmente extraña.

Inhalé profundo y me puse de pie. Fui hasta la cocina y tomé un vaso de agua bien helada, sintiendo como el interior calentito de mi cuerpo se contraía y me daba dolor de estomago.

—Wow —puse mi mano izquierda sobre mi estomago y con la otra dejé el vaso sobre el fregadero.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó mi abuela, cortando unas verduras.

—Un repentino dolor, nada más —me encogí de hombros y esperé hasta que terminara.

Pasé las manos por mis cabellos y suspiré. Cuando salí de la casa, el viento de otoño me removió los cabellos y me hizo temblar, pero lo extraño era que no sentí frío. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica me traspasara entera, calentándome.

Y lo vi.

Fue un segundo, pequeño y rápido, pero el mundo se movió bajo mis pies. Temblé nuevamente, sintiendo la misma electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Dio un paso hacía mí, seguido de otro y de otro… y de pronto, yo también caminaba hacía él.

Estuve segura de haber susurrado su nombre, pero no estaba muy segura de que me escuchara, yo tampoco lo había hecho. Nos detuvimos uno frente al otro, a una distancia prudente, sin tocarnos.

—Te tardaste.

Soné como una niña mimada que esperaba por sus dulces, pero ¿Saben qué? No me importaba ahora.

InuYasha era un enigma para mí. Todo él y todos mis recuerdos perdidos se conectaban en un punto que había decidido olvidar. Solo ahora podía dejar de preguntarme « ¿Por qué olvidé? » Y comenzar con « Tengo que recordar »

Realmente quería recordarlo.

—Me causas muchos problemas, niña —mientras decía eso, las puntas de sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba y dejaron expuesta la corrida de dientes perfecto en una perfecta sonrisa. Su mano fue a mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos con ahínco.

Eso era algo que haría un padre, o un hermano mayor… pero no podía verlo de esa manera.

Mis mejillas picaron, mi corazón se desbordó y contuve un suspiro que saldría de todo contexto. Entonces le sonreía ampliamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas tiraban y mi boca se abría más y más. Estaba feliz. Ahora entendía que esta última semana me las había pasado pensando, preguntándome y sufriendo mucho, solo porque él no estaba. Ahora me sentía patética… pero feliz.

Pero no era así como tenía que ser.

Retrocediendo sin realmente quererlo, me alejé un paso. Su mano calló tendida a su lado, sin ninguna expresión extraña en su rostro, solo se veía feliz… o relajado… sí, era relajo, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Estas… cansado? —pregunté. Mi corazón galopaba ya exhausto.

Me sonrió, de esa forma característica que tenía de hacerlo (con aquel brillo culpable) y se encogió de hombros. Luego, lento, muy lento, como tanteando el camino, comenzó a acercarse a mí.

No me moví. Sabía que podía alejarme, pero sentía que no era el momento.

Su cabeza calló pesada contra mi hombro y sentí su calido aliento a través de mi ropa cuando suspiró con pesadez y relajó su espalda. Temblé ligeramente.

—Estoy cansado —susurró. Si estaba cansado, tendría que haberse ido a casa, y dormir, pero estaba aquí, y no sabía si era mi ahora muy loca imaginación o que realmente quería que así fuese, pero sentía que había vuelto por mí, para decirme que no me había abandonado… de nuevo, que realmente estuvo ocupado y no podía regresar…

Con suma delicadeza frote su espalda y le di pequeños golpecitos, como lo hacía mi madre cuando me encontraba triste o cansada, y lo escuché suspirar nuevamente.

—Pobrecito —susurré.

Permanecimos así solo unos minutos más, luego el frío se hizo insoportable y tuvimos que entrar.

La habitación de huéspedes estaba siendo ocupada por mis abuelos, así que no tuve más remedio que recostar a InuYasha en mi cama. Su cuerpo calló como plomo sobre el colchón y casi pude escuchar sus ronquidos enseguida. Como pude le quité el abrigo y lo guardé en el armario. No estaba enterada si esa prenda se llagaría a ver una vez que estuviera fuera de su contacto, pero no quería probar por ahora.

Lo cubrí con las sabanas y apagué la luz.

—Buenas noches —le dije, pero estaba segura que no me escuchó.

##

Dormir con mi mamá tenía sus puntos buenos y malos.

Lo bueno es que, extrañamente, todos duermen cómodos y tranquilos cuando lo hacen con su madre, casi como un bebe. Lo malo era que sus horarios de sueño no me hacían mucha gracia, entre despertarme y dormirme, a la mañana siguiente tenía más ojeras que fuerzas. Y era lunes. Genial.

Me escurrí entre las sabanas y fui directo al baño. Por mí cabello, las orejas y las lagañas, decidí que era mejor bañarme. ¿Qué importaba si llegaba un poco tarde? Si se daba el caso de que cerraban la reja de entrada, la saltaría. Tampoco era que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Luego de la ducha me volví a vestir con el pijama que le había arrebatado a mi madre y fui a por mí uniforme a mi habitación. Agarré el pomo con cuidado y lo giré, rogando por que el chirrido de la madera vieja y metal oxidado no fuera muy fuerte y entré. InuYasha estaba dormido de espalda contra la pared.

Tengo que admitir que tuve una pequeña guerra interna, donde mi lado más extraño deseaba ir y verle dormir, mientras que el otro — el más razonable, según yo — decía que el lado extraño era un idiota y que solo fuera por mi uniforme. Pero decidí hacer lo que tenía que hacer y fui directo a mi armario.

—Buenos días.

Chillé, resbale y me azoté contra el armario antes de voltear y ver a InuYasha.

—Pensé que dormías —dije. Me acerqué rápidamente a mi espejo y examiné mi frente. Ahora no se veía nada, pero seguramente me saldría un chichón más tarde.

—Lo hacia hasta que tu puerta comenzó a chillar como hiena —bromeó.

—Creo que tengo que ponerle algo de aceite —me encogí de hombros y tomé mi uniforme —. Uhm… ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunté y me giré ligeramente para verlo. Se había sentado en la cama, con las piernas estiradas sobre el colchón y con las ropas y el cabello desordenado.

—Bien —asintió. Tomé su saco y las botas que había dejado guardadas y se las tendí sobre la cama.

—Me alegró —dije, y por alguna extraña razón (que creía que se debía a el hecho de que estaba actuando como una esposa, o el hecho de que era la primera vez que veía lo bien que se veía un hombre por la mañana, o quizá era porque desde hace unos buenos segundos, no me había quitado los ojos de encima) me sonrojé —. Te veías cansado anoche.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué-? No me sonrojo —y enrojecí más.

Rió ligeramente y me hico sentir incomoda. No de esa incomodidad que te da cuando estas con alguien a quien odias, o cuando tu madre te toca el pecho o el trasero para ver cuanto has crecido. Era otro tipo de incomodidad, una no tan mala, pero si cosquillosa.

— ¿De verdad? —arqueó una ceja. Se escuchaba divertido —. Puede que el brillo me haga ver eso, ¿Por qué no volteas hacía aquí para ver si es o no?

Apreté los labios. Sentía que mi cara ardía, y seguramente parecería una fogata a los ojos de InuYasha.

Inhalé profundo y rogué que ese aire que entraba enfriara mi cuerpo y me giré a verlo. Sus ojos centellaron ante la visión de mis mejillas, que enrojecieron aún más de poder hacerlo cuando me enfoqué en su rostro, y sin embargo, se enfriaron enseguida cuando su desordenado y _corto_ y _negro_ cabello llamó mi atención. Sentí deseos de tocarlo, de ver si al tacto era tan suave como brillante se veía. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, la curiosidad controlaría mis manos y se lo jalaría, como creyendo que era de esas muñecas que no importaba que tan corto cortases su cabello, simplemente tirabas de él y nacía uno nuevo y largo. Pero dudaba que eso sirviera ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su voz fue quien me trajo de vuelta, solo para darme cuenta que mi mano estaba suspendida en el aire, dispuesta a tocar su cabello.

—Yo… —tragué, pero aun así no dejé caer mi mano, sino que me permití tocarlo, con el solo pensamiento de que él me tomaba la mano cada vez que quería, ¿No podía yo tocar su cabello? —. Tú… —dudé.

Sus ojos tuvieron un peculiar brillo que no supe definir. Su rostro se suavizó, dejándolo apacible y si podía ver bien, parecía expectante. Tragué duro y enrollé un mechón en mis dedos, tocando su suavidad.

— ¿Siempre lo has tenido a éste largo? —pregunté.

Ahora sí. Sus ojos brillaron.

—No —dijo con voz serena, pero no por eso no noté su turbación.

Inhalé profundo.

— ¿Y de éste color?

—No.

Quité mi mano y la escondí en mi espalda, como si hubiera sido sorprendida en algo malo, pero era que habían comenzado a sudar y no quería que lo notara.

Mi presión sanguínea subía y subía, y estaba segura que si no podía atención y cuidado, mi corazón terminaría de explotar. Lo observé unos segundos, y de pronto, se me hizo muy fácil y familiar imaginarlo con una cabellera larga y plateada. Un color irreal… pero impresionable, y encantador.

Mi estomagó se contrajo y me dolió el pecho. Sabía que tipo de sentimiento estaba sintiendo; nostalgia.

Nostalgia a algo que no recordaba.

— ¿Lo… lo recuerdas? —preguntó cauteloso. Miré sus ojos, vi su anhelo porque recordara. ¿Realmente quería que lo recordara? ¿Qué no me había dicho que no tendría que haberlo recordado? Me sentí mareada, quizá realmente no tenía que recordar e olvidarme de InuYasha, porque eso quería él ¿Verdad?

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me miraba como si quisiera que lo recordara? ¿Tan importante era el pasado?

—No —negué y mi voz se quebró en ese preciso momento —. Ni un poquito —seguí y sorbí por la nariz —. No puedo recordar nada.

—Pero…

—Te vi en un video casero que mi abuela tenía —seguí — solo mamá y yo pudimos verte, nadie más.

—Ya veo…

Volvimos a guardar silencio unos segundos.

Me dediqué a verlo, a analizarlo y —si era posible— entender sus reacciones. No parecía tener ninguna expresión definida en el rostro, pero seguía sintiendo que estaba apagado… o desilusionado, y eso me hacía sentir mal a mí.

—Lo siento —me encogí — prometo que haré todo lo posible para recordar… —carraspeé por lo bajo, sintiendo el característico nerviosismo asomarse en mis manos mojadas — recordarte…

Él ya me miraba cuando dije eso, pero solo en ese segundo sentí que su vista estaba posada en mí.

—Pensé que no querías recordar —dijo.

—Ahora quiero…

—No, no quieres. No debes quererlo —y se levantó dejándome un poco desconcertada. ¿No quería o no debía quererlo? ¿De que hablaba?

—InuYasha ¿Qué dices? —también me puse de pie junto a él. Se puso su chaqueta y tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos —. Es por esto que estas aquí ¿No? Para hacerme recordar, para-

— ¿Estas segura que quieres recordar? —me dijo. Me tomé unos segundos para volver a enfocarme, porque estaba perdida o iba en camino a estarlo.

Yo tenía que recordar, pero ¿No debía? Y ¿Estaba segura de querer recordar?

—Yo… yo creo… es decir… sí… eso creo… —volví a encogerme.

—Kagome —susurró y puso ambas manos en mis hombros rígidos —. Lo olvidaste porque te lastimaba, ¿Para qué recordarlo?

—No me confundas —pedí y me liberé de su agarre — ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí? ¿Para que sigues rondándome si no deseas que recuerde nada? ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? —intenté que mi tono fuera moderadamente fuerte, no quería alertar a mis abuelos, pero en el preciso momento que lo dije, me arrepentí, no por él, sino por mí. Mis propias palabras fueron como golpes certeros en el estomago, quitándome el aire. ¿Qué pasaba si tomaba enserio mi arrebato de estupideces? ¿Qué pasaba si, realmente, se marchaba?

Supongo que ya era tiempo de planteármelo de manera seria.

¿Quería —volver a— tener a InuYasha en mi vida?

¿Realmente?

—Me hago la misma pregunta —susurró y suspiró. Se dejó caer hacía atrás contra la puerta, golpeando su nuca un par de veces contra la fría madera — ¿Qué se supone que haga?

No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero sabía que InuYasha quería quedarse… tanto como deseaba irse. Y de alguna u otra manera, todo dependía de mí…

De mi respuesta.

De lo que quería.

De lo que realmente deseaba.

Mis sentimientos.

—Quiero recordar —dije finalmente.

Volvió a suspirar y se acercó a mí.

Sabía que me abrazaría antes de que sus brazos se cerraran en mi espalda, porque yo también quería abrazarlo. Sino hubiera sido él, hubiera sido yo.

Cerré los ojos y exhalé por la nariz, ¿Cuántas veces nos habríamos abrazado antes? ¿Muchas? ¿Pocas? ¿Qué se supone que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Qué se supone que siente una niña cuando es abrazada por alguien mayor? ¿Fraternidad? No lo sabía.

Mis dedos picaron, pero solo me permití sujetar el dobladillo bajo de su chaqueta entre mis dedos. No quería corresponder a su abrazo de manera correcta. Seguramente había cometido un grave error al dejarme abrazar y cerrar los ojos, estaba claro que me había metido a nadar a un lugar donde la orilla de partida desaparecía, y por lo tanto, no podía volver atrás.

**Continuará. **

Sí, no morí, solo fui secuestrada por señores con látigos y exámenes.

Realmente tenía escrito éste capi hace semanas, pero no le encontraba el final. Así que, aquí está, listo y calentito para ustedes. Lo hubiera entregado el fin de semana, pero una amiga vino a ver películas conmigo (Tengo que decirles que no tengo la misma resistencia de niña, y que a la tercera película, las dos roncábamos como osos en hibernación y con congestión).

Ojala no me hayan olvidado, y dejen sus comentarios.

Nos vemos luego. Bye.


	8. No vuelvαs

#

**Do you believe in ghosts?  
**_Ocho_

_#_

Era la primera vez que un chico me llevaba a la escuela, y nadie podía verlo.

Aun así se sentía extraño. Mis hombros estaban encogidos mientras pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien se voltearía y vería a InuYasha. Tampoco era que nunca nadie llegara con acompañante, pero es que ahora se trataba de mí. Kagome. La harisca. La bruta. La que se agarraba a puñetazos con los chicos en vez de besarlos.

— ¿Kagome? —parpadeé.

Me giré levemente hacía él.

— ¿He?

—Llegamos —dijo y como si la gran edificación fuera invisible, la apuntó con el dedo.

La verdad era que me había metido un poco en mis pensamientos, y caminar se había vuelto algo mecánico.

Asentí ligeramente, sintiendo como todos caminaban a nuestro lado, quizá notando mi presencia, y preguntándose que hacia de pie y sola a la entrada. Me encogí más, ¿Alguien me escucharía si me despedía de InuYasha? Seguramente, mi escuela era pequeña, pero podía albergar a bastantes alumnos, y parecía que todos se ponían de acuerdo para pasarse a hablar con alguien en la entrada.

Apreté mis labios y le di una mirada de despedida. Él asintió como si mi mirada le hablase y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Y sin embargó, sentía que InuYasha se merecía algo más que una mera mirada.

Metí la mano al bolsillo de falda y rebusqué mi celular hasta encontrarlo.

— ¿Diga? —dije fuerte y deprisa. InuYasha se detuvo y volteó levemente, curioso por mi falsa llamada. Algunas personas hicieron lo mismo, pero estaban más curiosas por mi nuevo elevado tono de voz —. Claro. Claro —seguí y mis mejillas se colorearon. Tragué duro y tiré los hombros hacía atrás, intentando mostrarme igual que antes —. Nos vemos, InuYasha.

No fue ni tan fácil, ni tan difícil.

InuYasha me sonrió. Enrojecí más y le devolví la sonrisa.

**##**

Sango pasó las manos por mi cabello nuevamente, sujetándolo en distintas formas. Sus uñas de vez en cuando se enterraban en mi cuero cabelludo, pero luego de innumerables quejas de mi parte, entendí que realmente no le importaba mi dolor, y decidí sufrir en silencio.

Llevábamos todo el receso frente al espejo del baño de mujeres, viendo que peinado nos venia a las dos a la vez, pero era difícil encontrar uno que se adaptara perfectamente a mi rostro circular y a sus facciones puntiagudas.

—Creo que éste es el mejor —dijo pensativa.

—No, no lo es —gruñí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque es igual al primero! —espeté con fuerza —, llevas manoseando mi cabello por diez minutos, ¡Y vuelves al primero!

—Necesitaba ver cual quedaba mejor —se encogió de hombros — y éste se amolda perfectamente.

—Quieres matarme, o dejarme calva —Sango soltó una risita y dejó mi cabello libre. El timbre para volver a clase sonó y ambas nos dirigimos directo a clase.

La clase de atletismo era pan comido para mí.

Si era sincera, algunas veces tropezaba y caía de manera horrible, y aún cuando era sobre correr una corta distancia a poco tiempo. La mayoría de esas veces, siempre fueron por zancadillas misteriosas. El profesor llevó el silbato a sus labios y lo sopló. Mientras corría, pensé en todos esos años que pensé que algo no estaba bien en mí, preguntándome por qué siempre sentía que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, o me tocaba o el hombro, o me hacía caer en clases de gimnasia. Pero ahora todo parecía encajar. Siempre fue InuYasha.

Solo que no entendía lo divertido de verme caer.

**#**

Bien, olvídenlo. ¿Qué tal si no era InuYasha?

—Ponte esto, sujétalo unos momentos.

¿Qué tal si habían otro espíritus además de InuYasha? Uno de los cuales, ni el ni yo supieras que existen.

—Gracias señorita Himeko —tomé la bolsa con hielo y la sujeté sobre mi tobillo.

Lo decía de verdad. Algo tenía que estar haciendo que yo tropezara.

—Querida, me visitas casi tres veces a la semana, no sé que haré cuando te gradúes y vayas a la universidad, creo que me sentiré tan sola —suspiró de una manera que realmente creí que hablaba enserio.

—Yo también la extrañaré —dije —, nadie puede comprender mis heridas y torceduras como usted.

—Solo espero que sus accidentes no pasen a mayores.

Yo también lo esperaba.

La enfermera dejó que me quedara el resto de la hora recostada, para descansar mi tobillo, mientras ella iba a hacer no sé qué a alguna parte. Siempre dejaba la enfermería sola, pero la comprendía, si no fuera por mí, nadie iría.

Afortunadamente, la cama estaba junto a la ventana. Corrí las blancas cortinas mientras reposaba mi tobillo sobre la cama y miré hacía el patio, donde todos estaban corriendo. Sango me miró en un segundo, y agitó su mano airadamente hacía mí y siguió corriendo.

Pasé las manos por el elástico que me sujetaba el cabello y lo quité. Me echaría una siesta ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tuve el gusto de poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada y taparme hasta el mentón, cuando el movimiento brusco de algo cayendo junto a mí me sobresaltó. Iba a chillar, pero una mano tapó mi boca.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de hacer eso cada vez que aparezco junto a ti —espetó InuYasha y liberó mi boca.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de aparecer _así_ junto a mí. Algunas personas sufren de los nervios, y creo que ya deberías saber que soy una de ellas —me senté en la cama y corrí mi trasero para darle más espacio — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Venía a informarte que probablemente no me verías al regresar a casa, y que seguramente tampoco mañana, y probablemente pasado tampoco… —parpadeé un par de veces antes de que algo se asomara por mi cabeza.

—Pero acabas de llegar —reproché sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

—Lo sé, pero necesito ir a casa por uno días más —se encogió de hombros de manera normal, pero algo para mí no andaba bien. Su tonó no era completamente seguro, como siempre lo era, y algo le faltaba a su esencia. Era como si se estuviera recogiendo en si mismo, como si algo estuviera perturbándolo.

¿Sería posible que estuviera sintiendo miedo?

—Si es necesario que vayas… —susurré. No estaba siendo sincera, pero si comenzaba a decir cosas como « No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo » además se creer asustarlo a él, me asustaría yo. Me estaba volviendo alguien dependiente, y no quería eso.

—Me marcharé ahora, entonces —se dio el impulso para levantarse, y el lugar junto a mí se llenó rápidamente de un frío intenso, tanto fue así que tuve que levantarme también, saltando en un pie hasta llegar a su lado — ¿Qué te pasó en el tobillo?

—Eso es algo que quiero preguntarte —dije rápidamente. No era una mentira en su totalidad que yo quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no solo era con el propósito de saber, sino que también quería estar un poco más con él. Es decir, no lo vería en días.

—Entonces pregunta —ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio, me tomó del codo y me mantuvo de pie.

— ¿Tú eres quien me ha hecho zancadillas todos estos años? —fui directo al punto.

—Claro —bien, él también fue directo.

— ¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño mientras una sonrisa divertida se asomaba por sus labios.

—Porque es divertido, o lo era cuando no podías verme —se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Pero hoy no has sido tú! ¿Puede que sea otro fantasma? ¿Y si es alguna de esas cosas que me siguieron la otra noche? ¿Y si…?-

—Tranquila —con cuidado me dejó sentarme sobre la cama y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola — ¿Algunas vez pensaste que, simplemente, pudieron ser tus agujetas o sus propios pies?

—Yo… —ese era un buen punto.

Ya no tenía nada que decir.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió y desapareció.

¿Así que mis propios pies?

—Pequeñas traicioneras —gruñí mientras les daba una mirada de pocos amigos.

**#**

InuYasha podía tener razón. Yo simplemente tenía poca suerte.

Y si no era así ¿Por que hoy, justamente hoy, me tocaba limpiar el salón junto con Bankotsu? En realidad, había otros compañeros, pero se veían alejados, limpiando los rincones en total silencio. Parecía que estaba esperando que alguna bomba explotara, e inevitablemente creía que esa bomba seríamos ambos.

Sí, bien, anteriormente él y yo YA estaríamos en una pelea, sea verbal o física, pero ya estarías tirando chispas. Pero más que ser una situación de hastío, era incomoda. Sin el estúpido de Renkotsu, Bankotsu no tenía que simular molestarme, y ahora no hacía nada, simplemente me miraba cuando creía que no lo veía.

—Iré por agua —dije de pronto y el trapeador calló en un ruido seco. Lo mejor era mantener las distancias o tendría un ataque de nervios.

Bajé la escalera hasta la primera planta y rodeé el edificio hasta llegar al patio trasero. Afortunadamente, mi tobillo era fuerte, y además de cojear un poco, y sentir un leve tironeo, no tenía nada. Mientras caminaba, con un balde vacío a cada lado, tarareaba las canciones de mi IPod. Ahora lo extrañaba, hace mucho que me había olvidado de él.

Dejé los baldes bajó el agua dada y esperé pacientemente hasta que se llenaran. Una rodilla chocó con la parte trasera de la mía, haciendo que mi pierna perdiera fuerza y me tambaleara.

—Que demonios —grité. Pero al voltearme, solo pude quedarme callada cuando vi a Bankotsu.

Él se pasó una mano por su flequillo, alisándolo, y luego las metió en sus bolsillos. Sus hombros caían hacía abajo, dándole un aire despreocupado, pero sin perder su perfecta definición. Apreté mis labios, respirando por la nariz y sintiendo que mis fosas nasales se abrían mucho. Me sentía nerviosa con Bankotsu ahí, pero creo que era más vergüenza.

Y, sin embargo, él se veía perfectamente tranquilo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Su mirada estaba tan fija en mí como la mía lo estaba en el suelo.

—Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con los baldes —dijo en un tono relativamente amable.

Me congelé.

¿Bankotsu siendo amable? ¿Conmigo? ... ¿De verdad?

¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o qué?

— ¿Disculpa? —arqueé una ceja — ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? —mi tono daba a entender claramente que su comportamiento no era el de siempre ni el verdadero, pero fingió no escucharme.

Pasó junto a mí, a una distancia tan corta que si hubiera sido un mes atrás, su hombro hubiera chocado dolorosamente contra el mío, pero que ahora, suavemente se movió y apenas me rozó. Me volteé levemente, y lo vi tomar ambos cubos llenos de agua en cada mano. Y luego, pasó algo mucho más extraordinario que el mismísimo Big Bang… me sonrió.

No cualquier sonrisa. Era una sonrisa especial. Una que jamás me había dado. Era la misma sonrisa que siempre le vi poner antes de que las chicas cayeran a sus pies.

« Bankotsu está intentando coquetearme » pensé alarmada.

El pánico me invadió de pronto. Él no podía estar coqueteándome, porque eso significaba que quería ambos fuéramos _algo_, pero _Bankotsu_ y _Kagome_ jamás podrían estar escritos en un papel sin que manchas de sangre mancharan los nombres.

Me quedé de pie frente a él, cosa que pareció sorprenderlo un poco. Tan estupefacta estaba que no vi cuando dejó los baldes en el suelo y se acercó a mí. Reaccioné cuando su boca estuvo a un pelo de tocar la mía. Retrocedí inmediatamente con mi palma tapando mi boca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

— ¿Cómo que qué? —para mí la respuesta era demasiado obvia —. Intentaste besarme.

Se irguió sobre si mismo, dejando de estar inclinado hacía mí.

— ¿Y? —preguntó. Realmente me sentí que no entendía el por qué de mi rechazo.

—No puedes besarme —dije, mi tono salió más demandante de lo que hubiera esperado —. Nosotros no somos nada.

—Pero ya lo hicimos una vez.

Me mordí la lengua. Ese era un hecho que no podía negarle, pero yo tenía mis razones.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frío de un momento a otro. Las pasé fuerte por mi falda y mi camisa. Sentía que las aletas de mi nariz eran muy pequeñas para poder respirar bien.

Bankotsu me miraba confundido. Esa era una mirada que no esperaba tener de él.

—Eso no significa que puedas hacerlo cuando quieras —dije luego de un rato—. No me gustas de ésta manera.

— ¿De ésta manera? —arqueó una ceja.

Apreté los labios, ¿Cómo decirlo?

—No me gustas como para besarte —fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —, pero sí para insultar y golpear —me encogí de hombros, sintiendo que todos los colores se me subían al rostro ante su mirada. No podía identificar si lo estaba llegando a dañar con mis palabras poco delicadas.

Pero sucedió algo bastante extraño.

Se rió.

Fue de una manera sutil, divertida pero no burlona. Me pareció de lo más atractivo en ese momento. Ahora entendía por qué en un momento me había gustado tanto.

Sus manos cayeron sobre mis hombros con una liviandad increíble.

—Tampoco me gustas de ésta forma —dijo, y creí que mis rodillas flaqueaban y un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí.

— ¿A no?

—No —sonrió —, pero sin importar qué, no puedes negar que hay una atracción física — ¿atracción física? ¿Entre Bankotsu y yo? … bien… era muy posible…

—Te encuentro bastante atractivo —dije sin pensar, y volvió a reír —, Oh dios ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—A esto me refiero —metió las manos en sus bolsillos y retrocedió unos pasos —. Yo también te encuentro bastante atractiva, pero no soportaría estar con alguien con tu carácter y que si llega a tener una pesadilla, llamara a su madre.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Y yo no podría estar con un psicópata que, además de golpearme y burlarse, se creé la gran cosa —me di media vuelta y tomé los baldes de agua —. Somos enemigos naturales, así que si vuelves a intentar besarme te lo tendrás más que difícil.

Y dicho eso, pasé a su lado, sin perderme de golpearle con un puntapié y salir corriendo.

Eso había sido tan extraño.

**##**

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de lo descuidada que la tenía.

La ropa y los platos estaba comenzando a acumularse, y las pelusas de polvo, si seguían al paso que iban, se volverían animales.

Dejé mi uniforme sobre mi cama y me puse unos pantalones anchos y una camisa. Tomé mi IPod y le subí todo el volumen. Mi madre terminaba de preparar la comida en la cocina mientras yo daba vueltas con el trapeador por ella.

Comimos y ella se marchó.

Terminé de limpiar mi casa algo tarde, el cielo ya estaba completamente negro y una suave pero fría niebla se estaba asomando por los alrededores. Aun a través de la música gritona de mi IPod, pude sentir ruido en el patio delantero. Me quité los audífonos y esperé unos segundos, cuando volví a sentir ruido. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un gato? ¿Sería acaso el espíritu de Buyo?

Me dirigí hacía la puerta principal y la deslicé con cuidado. Cuando miré hacía afuera, lo único que vi fue todo moviéndose. Ya no había rastro de niebla, pero las hojas de los árboles volaban de un lado para el otro. Recordé que las puertas de los cobertizos —donde mi abuelo tenía todas sus cosas antiguas— estaban entre abiertas, y que, sin importar que tan pequeña fuera la porción de aire que entrara, los papeles volarían y seguramente para la mañana todo sería un desastre. Me puse las zapatillas y un suéter más abrigador y salí fuera. El viento removió mis cabellos sobre mi cara, por lo que tuve que sacar un viejo elástico de mi bolsillo y envolverlo hasta dejarme un moño en forma de tomate. Me abroché el suéter hasta el tope y me abracé a mi misma antes de correr hacía las bodegas.

Cerré cada puerta lo mejor que pude y no supe por qué, pero cuando pasaba junto a la pagoda, me entraron ganas de entrar.

Apoyé mis manos sobre la fría madera y miré dentro, donde la oscuridad parecía llamarme a caer. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mi estomago se contrajo, sentí la necesidad de apartarme, de escapar de aquella caída que se abría como una boca ante mí. Me volteé y me senté en el borde, maldiciendo mi debilidad a las alturas. Cerré los ojos, relajándome y dejé caer la cabeza hacía atrás. Fue en ese preciso momento que los árboles y las campanas del templo sonaron con sincronización, sobresaltándome.

Mis pies se despegaron del suelo, y en mi ultimo intento de sujetarme a las tablas y no caer, dejé las marcas de mis uñas ahí.

**##**

Me despertó un ruido suave. Era como si la brisa del mar estuviera rebotando en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos despacio, recordando segundo a segundo que era lo que había pasado.

Caí dentro del pozo.

Tuve la intención de levantarme, pero si algo había aprendido luego de caerme por la ventana, era que si movía un músculo, me dolería. Volví a escuchar ese sonido, y entendí que solo se trataba de mi respiración haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes.

Me quedé un rato así, tendida en el interior, agradecida de no ser claustrofóbica. El lugar era muy pequeño.

Decidí que era bastante extraño que mi cuerpo no comenzara a presentar dolores. Me moví con cuidado hasta sentarme, estiré cada extremidad y comprobé que no tenía nada. Ni un rasguño.

¿Qué tan extraño podía ser, caer a lo menos siete metros, y no tener que ir al hospital?

—Bastante extraño —susurré y me puse de pie.

Limpié mis ropas y las arreglé. Entonces, miré hacía arriba.

El cielo nocturno.

Solo un pensamiento pudo llegar a mi mente « ¡La ventisca se llevó el techo! » mi madre y el abuelo iban a matarme seguramente.

Lo mejor para mi existencia en éste caso seria quedarme a vivir aquí, en este pequeño pero muy seguro lugar. Comería insectos, y siempre que quisiera ir al baño, haría un agujero que luego taparía, la ropa no sería problema, nadie que viva en un agujero la necesita. Pero tenía que ser realista ¿Verdad? No podía quedarme aquí.

Quizá podría reconstruir el techo antes de que mamá llegara…

—Se supone que tengo que ser realista —bufé.

Miré a mí alrededor en busca de algo que me ayudara a subir, y sujeta a la pared, una escalera de cuerdas se alargaba hasta la superficie. Me pregunté por qué no la había notado antes.

Tomé con firmeza las cuerdas y dí el primer empujón de mi cuerpo hacía arriba. Mientras subía, podía ver más claramente como el cielo nocturno estaba despejado, como si fuera verano, y repleto de estrellas. Cosa nunca antes vista en Tokio.

Pero quizá se debía a que ya no me encontraba en Tokio.

Un circulo de árboles me rodeaba, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que parecían una pared entre la oscuridad de la noche. Era como si éste fuera un lugar secreto, o escondido.

Con movimientos ligeros me ayudé a salir, estaba demasiado choqueada para poder sentir miedo o nerviosismo, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era observar y dejar todo guardado en mi mente. El césped estaba húmedo, como si hubiera llovido recientemente, y el olor a tierra y naturaleza era el doble de fuerte y embriagante.

El primer pensamiento que se me vino fue que estaba desmayada y alucinando dentro del pozo, pero el tiempo de llamarme a mi misma loca había pasado hace poco. Yo sabía que era esto, InuYasha me lo había descrito, y ahora lo estaba presenciando.

Era increíble… y un poco aterrador.

Era un mundo que no conocía, ¿Quién sabe que podría encontrarme en él?

Miré sobre mi hombro el pozo, ya no era aterrador dado que era mi único boleto de regreso. Tenía que volver, eso era algo indudable, pero los dedos de mis pies picaban por explorar y conocer éste lugar. InuYasha me había hablado con tanta admiración y cariño sobre él que sería un desperdicio venir e irse enseguida. A lo menos, miraría un poquito. Nadie saldría herido por eso.

Comencé a meterme entre los árboles, y a cada paso que daba, la luz se cortaba entre las ramas. No le temía a la oscuridad, pero si a las cosas que no conocía, pero hasta ahora, solo podía ver árboles y plantas normales. Seguí caminando un buen rato más, respirando de la delicia de aire. Tan fresco y rejuvenecedor, ahora entendía que viví diecisiete años respirando solamente contaminación. Sentí unos ruidos extraños un poco lejos de mí, y me quedé quieta. Mi oído se agudizó y pude distinguir el ruido de algo arrastrándose constantemente contra el suelo. Claramente no venía hacía mí.

Me levanté de mi posición y caminé lento siguiendo el mismo camino en que el ruido se había alejado. Entonces escuché un zumbido, que a cada paso que daba, se volvía más claro. Eran murmullos, de personas, muchas personas.

Y lo vi.

Era enorme y majestuoso. Un monumento que jamás creí ver fuera de las películas. Con una enorme entrada, con millones de ventanas y personas en trajes elegantes. Ahora sí lo entendía todo, ¡Realmente me había golpeado la cabeza! ¿O era acaso un caso parecido al de Amanda Price*? No, imposible… yo no tenía ningún libro favorito… pero si así fuera, serían los tres puerquitos, y esa mansión no era ni de paja, ni de madera, pero sí podía ser de ladrillo, pero ¿Y los puerquitos?

Los buscaría más tarde, cuando volviera al pozo.

Apoyé mis yemas en el tronco del árbol que me serbia de escondite y miré más. Personas bajaban y subían de carruajes, con largos vestidos con cola, y corbatines bien puestos. Y si ponía la suficiente atención, era capas de escuchar una melodía suave y tranquila. Seguramente era un baile, de esos de las películas.

Fue entonces que entendí un poco la manera de vestir de InuYasha. Siempre con camisas, con chaquetas largas o gabardinas. Era como una combinación de su mundo, y el mío. Pero ahora me preguntaba donde estaba él, ¿Estaría en el baile? ¿Estaría en otro lugar? ¿Dónde…? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba un poco… no sabía casi nada de InuYasha, solo que aquí era su hogar, y que en cierto punto, no estaba cien por ciento encendido con la idea de un matrimonio.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir a buscarlo?

Miré mis ropas un momento y suspiré. Ni en cien años podría igualar mis ropas deportivas a vestidos lujosos como esos, por lo que me quedaba la única alternativa de darme la media vuelta, ir hasta el pozo, volver a mi casa, y esperar que InuYasha volviera. La idea no sonaba tan interesante, pero era lo mejor.

—Disculpe —escuché tras de mí, y el alma se subió por mi boca y amenazó con dejar mi cuerpo.

Me tensé enseguida, apretando mis puños, y lentamente volteé.

Era un hombre, alto, joven y apuesto… bastante apuesto. Su cabello era negro y estaba perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, pero se notaba a leguas que su cabello era rebelde, y unos pequeños mechones caían en su frente. Sus ojos eran azules, como océanos de agua clara, y desprendía una simpatía difícil de encontrar en algún desconocido.

— ¿Quién es usted, señorita? —siguió —. No creo conocerla —su mirada pasó fugas por mis ropas, y un destello de curiosidad se asomó más entre el mar — ¿Su nombre es…?

Abrí la boca, la cerré y luego la volví a abrir.

Mi madre siempre me había dicho "No hables con desconocidos"

—Mi nombres es Anadenma —mentí. Ni siquiera estaba segura si ese nombre era real o no. Sonaba como el nombre de un perro con moquillo.

— ¿Anadenma? —intentaba creerme, se le veía en la cara. Puse mi mejor expresión de « mi nombre es una mierda, ¿Y qué? » para que terminara de creerme. Entonces, luego de unos segundos, sonrió con bastante amabilidad —. ¿Es extranjera?

—Sí —no era mentira.

Estaba comenzando a darme cuanta que en momento de mucha presión, era una audaz mentirosa.

El hombre se pasó las manos por el cabello, aplastándolo más de lo que estaba, y luego se puso firme, con su espalda recta y sus hombros en línea.

—Mi nombre es Miroku —se inclinó en una reverencia, y hubo algo en sus gestos en los que fui capas de percibir un poco de InuYasha. Quizá era esa elegancia que le caracterizaba y a mí no —. Lamento mi brusca pregunta, pero sus ropas me desconcertaron.

« ¿De verdad? Que coincidencia, todo aquí me desconcierta a mí » Pensé, pero claro, era algo que no diría.

Me encogí de hombros intentando restarle importancia a su comentario, como si no fuese la gran cosa, pero la verdad era que con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que me descubrirían y me tratarían como un espécimen raro, y aún cuando sabía que mi suposición estaba totalmente basada en muchas películas de ficción con Sango, mis rodillas estaban por comenzar a castañear. Le di una mirada fugas al bosque que se oscurecía por sobre los hombros de Miroku. Estaba realmente oscuro, más que hace unos momentos, y ahora comenzaba a notar un ligero viento helado que se escurría por mi cuello desnudo. La calida noche de verano se estaba esfumando como un suspiro, y me sorprendió saber qué, de alguna manera, no me sorprendía tanto. InuYasha lo había dicho, el clima aquí era extraño e impredecible, pero sobre todo ahora que comenzaba a sentir la caricia fría en mis mejillas, más que esas definiciones lo encontraba maravilloso. Algo mágico que personas normales nunca llegan a conocer.

Miroku también notó el frío que comenzaba asomarse en el aire, porque levantó la vista al cielo y se encogió de hombros unos segundos antes de volver a relajarlos.

—Creo que lloverá —dijo, y yo aluciné. ¿De verdad era posible que algo fuera de todo contexto científico y meteorológico estuviera sucediendo? Era increíble —. Y, por cierto, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Bajé la vista que hasta hace unos segundo había levantado al cielo ahora sin estrellas y me tomé un momento para salir de mi bloqueo mental y recordar su pregunta. Cuando lo hice, no supe que decir, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente luego de unos segundos.

—Busco a InuYasha —intenté que mi voz no sonara ni muy firme, ni muy pastosa, solo… normal. Necesitaba actuar normal.

Miroku alzó una ceja y por sus ojos brilló un relámpago de entendimiento. Y, sin embargo, junto las manos atrás de él y me preguntó: — InuYasha ¿Qué?

Apreté mis manos en los bodes bajos de mi suéter. Yo sabía su apellido, estaba segura, lo había leído en nuestro anillo de… un momento ¿Desde cuando era « _nuestro_ »anillo? Arg, ya estaba haciendo algo de frío, mi cerebro se estaba congelando seguramente. Pero bien, yo sabía su apellido, solo tenía que rebuscar en mi no muy confiable memoria… « lo tengo, lo tengo… está en la punta de mi lengua…»

—Taisho —sonó más como una pregunta que nada, pero al cabo de una milésima de segundos me convencí a mi misma de que había acertado. Los ojos de Miroku se achinaron más. Apretó ligeramente sus labios y luego los soltó en un suspiró casi silencioso.

—InuYasha Taisho —dijo, meciendo su cuerpo ligeramente de un lado hacia el otro —. ¿Y por qué busca a InuYasha Taisho?

— ¿Lo conoce?

—Imposible no hacerlo —se acercó a mí en un momento de descuido y puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Me tensé y estuve apunto de levantar los puños cuando me volteó, dándome nuevamente la vista del hermoso palacio —. Él vive ahí.

La impresión fue lo suficientemente grande como para no creerle. Inevitablemente, busqué en las lejanías una casita pequeña, humilde y de madera, una casa que estuviera en la dirección en que Miroku me decía, pero además de poder ver un establo, y descartar la posibilidad de que InuYasha fuera el chico que recogía la popó de los caballos, solo quedaba el más resplandeciente lugar que haya visto en la vida. Y aún así no podía creérmelo.

¿Qué se supone que significaba que InuYasha viviera en —lo que para mí era— un palacio?

— ¿Puedes llevarme con él? —me giré, solo para ver la mirada penetrante de Miroku.

—Puedo, claro. Pero ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¿Qué relación tiene usted con él? —no supe por qué, pero algo me dijo que en ningún momento de ésta conversación, Miroku me había creído alguna mentira que dije.

Entonces pensé en decirle la verdad, ¿Qué perdería? Quizá simplemente se riera en mi cara, o llamara a la policía, o guardias, o me encerraran en un calabozo por mentirosa… « Bien Kagome, deja de ver películas y comienza a leer libros »

—No puedo explicarlo —dije— pero solo deje que me vea un segundo, puede ser de lejos, y él me reconocerá enseguida —apresuré a explicar. Si algo había aprendido de esas malas influencias que son las películas, es que siempre había alguien que quiere matar al chico apuesto, que sería InuYasha. Y para los ojos de Miroku, seguramente yo sería el malo.

—De acuerdo, vamos —sonrió y agarró mi antebrazo con suavidad, jalándome.

— ¿He? —parpadeé. Pegué mis pies al suelo, deteniéndome — ¿Me dejaras verlo? ¿Así como así?

— ¿Por qué no? —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y que si soy una asesina? ¿O una usurera? ¿O un-

—Si de verdad es algo de lo que acaba de decir, será divertido ver que pasa —sonrió.

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda. Su frase no se refería a « lo que pasaría con InuYasha » sino que lo divertido seria « lo que pasaría conmigo »

Volví a tirar de mi brazo cuando el camino despejado se abría a mis pies. Miroku me miró enseguida, claramente pensando que me había arrepentido y quería correr.

—Nadie puede verme —pedí. No estaba segura de por qué, pero creía que esto le traería problemas a InuYasha. Ni siquiera debía de estar aquí hablado con Miroku.

—Ajá —asintió y se rascó la barbilla pensando. Volvimos a meternos entre los árboles, comenzando a rodar el lugar hasta la parte trasera.

Sí la parte delantera, con todas aquellas ventanas y la gran entrada victoriana me habían sorprendido, el patio me dejó en un estado de espera. Era tan grande como todo campo, iluminado con faroles que hacía que el césped brillara con la humedad. Un gran telón se extendía a lo largo de solo unos metros, donde unas mesas bien adornadas y repletas de comidas ostentosas ocupaban las esquinas.

—La fiesta está recién comenzando, todos se saludan en el salón —dijo Miroku de pronto, haciéndome notar por primera vez que no había casi nadie en el patio, salvo unas pocas personas que, por sus ropas y peinados desaliñados, se me hacían ver como la servidumbre —. Vamos.

Se le había dado costumbre esto de jalarme a todos lados, pero no importaba. Mientras le seguía de cerca, escondiéndome en su espalda cuando sentía que alguien miraba, comencé a pensar en qué estaba haciendo exactamente. ¿Por qué no me había devuelto al pozo? ¿Por qué a la menor oportunidad de ver a InuYasha había aceptado seguir a un desconocido? Estaba loca de remate, claramente, ni siquiera podía ponerme en orden antes de actuar… ¿Qué pasaba si no me llevaba a InuYasha? ¿Qué pasaba si algo malo me sucedía?

La rapidez de mis pasos fue disminuyendo poco a poco, pero Miroku pareció no notarlo mientras sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de mi muñeca. La casa era más amplia de lo que había imaginado, aún cuando entramos por la cocina, y vi claramente como una gallina moría a manos de una mujer, no dejé de maravillarme por todo. Era como haber viajado en el tiempo.

Los vestidos. Los modales. Los muebles.

Y sin embargó, a cada paso que daba alejándome de la música y del salón, sentía mi estomago contraerse. La incertidumbre seguía y seguía creciendo dentro de mí al no saber si había hecho bien o no en confiar en Miroku. Saldría corriendo si fuera posible, pero sus dedos se ceñían a mi muñeca con fuerza, no lastimándola, pero impidiendo mi escape. No sabía si era consiente o no de la fuerza que empleaba en el agarre.

Hubieron momentos en los que nos deteníamos, me escondía en su espalda, y escuchaba los parloteos de las personas cruzar frente a nosotros. En otras ocasiones, cuando mi presencia era casi obvia, ambos nos escondíamos. Por lo menos, tenía un punto a favor por cubrirme todo el tiempo. Quizá no era alguien malo, pero aún no sabía mucho…

Finalmente nos detuvimos por el tercer piso. La pequeña ilusión de por fin ver a InuYasha me animó de improviso, y Miroku sonrió ante lo evidente que era. Junto a nosotros, había una gran puerta de dos partes iguales, con un hermoso diseño idéntico. La mano de Miroku finalmente soltó la mía, pero escapar fue lo último que pasó por mi mente. Uno de los lados se abrió lentamente, sin ruido, y casi salté dentro, expectante, mis ojos buscaron desesperados, mi corazón latía tan rápido que no lo entendía, pero, sin embargo, solo era una gran biblioteca vacía.

—Se está haciendo bastante peligroso ir por ahí sin que nadie la vea —dijo —. Éste lugar es privado, solo algunas personas entran, así que estará segura de que nadie la vea mientras yo busco a InuYasha.

—Pero… —me tensé. No me gustaba nada quedarme sola en un lugar que no conocía — ¿Y si alguien de « _las pocas personas_ » llega a entrar?

—Como verá —hizo un ademán con sus manos, señalando todo el lugar — es un lugar bastante amplio. Y podrá esconderse muy bien entre algunos estantes.

Apreté los labios. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no entendía qué. Quería ver a InuYasha, pero quizá mi curiosidad había ido muy lejos. ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Y si metía a InuYasha en problemas? ¿Y si nos metía a ambos en algo más que problemas?

Miroku dejó la sala segundos después. Algo en él me agradaba, pero eso no significaba que yo estaba segura. Me giré sobre mis talones, y por primera vez desde que me había metido ahí, observé con cuidado. Era una habitación enorme, con una chimenea y un sillón largo a su costado. Unos estantes repletos de libros se asomaban por cada pared, y miré como un pequeño pasillo se presentaba en una de las esquinas. Definitivamente, demasiados libros. Una enorme y central ventana estaba justo frente a mí, era la única de la habitación que tenía las cortinas de lino blanco recogidas, dejando entrar la poca luz que las luces de la fiesta.

Lo más seguro que podía hacer por ahora, era escapar hacía el pozo. Sentía que ya estaba metida en una grande, y no quería empeorarla. Pero ¿Cómo escapar? Llegar hasta allí fue lo bastante peligroso y gracias a Miroku nadie me vio, y no tenía una muy buena historia escapando por la ventanas, menos ahora que me encontraba en el tercer piso, y que los techos eran tan altos como mi casa. En resumidas cuentas, estaba atrapada.

Pasé mis manos por mis ropas. Estaba comenzando a sudar de puro nervio.

Fue entonces que sentí unos murmullos irreconocibles por el pasillo. Era como si estuvieran acercándose. Mi espalda se tensó y en cosa de segundos, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacía el pequeño pasillo y me escondí en la ultima fila de librerías. Me acurruqué en un rincón, contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Si creía que era invisible, con mucha suerte se haría posible.

La puerta se abrió en un movimiento casi silencioso. Sentía que mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, y sufrir un ataque en un momento así era demasiado inoportuno. Los pasos se movían despreocupados por toda la sala, sentí el ruido que hace la madera al chocar con otra, y luego algunos murmullos de dos mujeres.

— ¿Qué crees que pasará? —dijo una.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A la fiesta. La joven no ha aceptado aún, dicen.

—Será cuestión de tiempo, ya sabes, si el amo no puede convencerla, el señor lo hará —su tono de voz flaqueó en el ultimo párrafo, como si sintiera miedo de solo decirlo —. Nadie dice que no al señor.

—No entendiendo por qué la dama Kikyou quiso vivir en el mundo humano. Realmente, nada de interesante tiene.

"¿Kikyou?" pensé "¿Qué tiene ella que ver con mi mundo?"

—En todo caso, para eso es la fiesta de hoy ¿No? Para alentar al amo…

No pude seguir escuchando, porque el ruido de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente hizo que ambas mujeres callaran y que mis hombros se tensaran. ¿Quién más vendría?

—Amo —dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres. Un terrible escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me paró los bellos de los brazos. « Amo » era un significado para alguien importante y con mucho poder. Él poder para hacerme lo que quisiese si así se lo proponía. ¿En qué clase de estúpida broma me estaba metiendo?

Por inercia, me abracé más fuerte las rodillas, y rogué para que lo que tenía que pasar, pasara. No estaba para controlar mis nervios.

El ruido de las pisadas masculinas sonaron como tambores en mis oídos, y no sabía si era mi imanación o él realmente caminaba hasta donde estaba yo. ¿Qué decirle si me descubría? « Hola. Soy una completa extraña que irrumpió en su casa cuando está dando una fiesta. Por favor, ignóreme y que tenga buena noche » lo siguiente que sabría, es que estaba prepara para el fusilamiento.

Demonios, ni siquiera mis pensamientos me ayudaban.

Si hubiera estado prestando la debida atención a algo más que a mis pensamientos suicidas, habría notado como la sombra de aquel hombre se hacía más grande contra la pared del pasillo, hasta taparme. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó de una manera inhumana. Cada músculo se contrajo hasta que estaba segura, ni siquiera mi corazón latía.

— ¿Kagome? —susurró.

Imposible.

Levanté el rostro de manera lenta, solo para ponerlo en dirección a InuYasha.

El peso de mis hombros calló de una manera tan drástica que me sentí mareada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, desconcertados. Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta impidiendo el flujo de aire normal.

Entonces se giró un poco, pasando su vista por el pasillo hasta dar —según yo— con las mujeres.

—Pueden irse —dijo.

Pero más que una petición o solo una frase, el tono de su voz, detonando una superioridad de él hacía ellas, me recordó a nuestros primeros días juntos.

Mi cerebro hizo una especia de conexión después de eso. Las palabras « Amo » e « InuYasha » extrañamente se relacionaron.

No sentí nada más hasta que el sonido de la puertas al cerrarse me sobresaltó. InuYasha volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí, más penetrante que nunca. Seguramente estaba enfadado.

—Ven —ordenó casi en el mismo tono que había empleado contra las mujeres, pero de un modo más suave mientras tendía su mano hacía a mí para ayudarme.

Lo que ambas mujeres habían hecho como propósito de entrar allí, había sido encender la chimenea. De allí venía el ruido que había escuchado. InuYasha caminó conmigo hasta dejarme sentada en el enorme y muy cómodo sillón que había allí, mientras que él se quedaba de pie y entrelazaba sus manos en su espalda. Fue entonces que pude apreciar bien su vestimenta.

Fue como apreciar a un caballero. Tan elegante e imponente que me hundí en mi asiento, sintiéndome pequeña.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba…- —paré —. Miroku ¿Verdad?

No me respondió.

—Alguien pudo verte —resopló. No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero las aletas de su nariz se abrían cada vez que exhalaba el aire. Era como un toro dispuesto a ir por mí.

—Pero nadie lo hizo —me encogí.

—Pero aún así pudieron haberlo hecho —pasó las manos por su cabello perfectamente peinado y lo desordenó un poco. Hubiera notado lo bien que se veía haciendo eso, si no sintiera que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre mi como perro con rabia.

—No tienes que estar tan enojado —miré mis pulgares en un intento de no mirarlo —. ¿Qué hay de malo con que esté aquí?

— ¡Todo! —gruñó con una voz tan macabra que brinqué sobre el sofá y recogí mis piernas a mi pecho — ¡Y justo hoy! —siguió y agitó las manos en el aire.

Mi corazón se tambaleó por unos segundos. Éste no era el InuYasha que yo conocía.

—No tienes que gritarme —dije con voz apagada, pero algo decidida. Sin embargo, era obvio que había miedo en mi tono de voz.

Me ignoró con descaro y pasó junto al sofá yendo hasta la ventana. Volteé ligeramente mi cuerpo para verle. No se acercó mucho al cristal, solo lo suficiente para poder mirar hacía el patio —donde yo creía que la fiesta ya estaría animada— y bufó. Luego se dio la vuelta, clavando su negra mirada en mí y caminó hasta la puerta con aires molestos.

—Mantente aquí —ordenó. Abrió la puerta y miró el pasillo con suspicacia —. Notaran si no estoy con ellos —sus ojos se enfocaron en mí —. Ordenaré a nadie entrar, estarás segura.

« Estarás segura » repitió mi cabeza con temor. Luego, él azotó la puerta.

Me mordí el labio y abracé mis rodillas. Éste no era el reencuentro que yo había planeado tener. Ni siquiera era el InuYasha que quería ver. ¿Por qué un cambio de carácter tan fuerte? En la mañana se le veía normal.

Quería irme a casa.

**# #**

Lo había decidido. Cuando InuYasha volviera por mí, le diría que todo estaba acabado entre nosotros. Que no importara cuando llorara o suplicara, jamás me casaría con él.

« Que pienso » suspiré « Tampoco es como si tuviéramos alguna relación de pareja »

Arg.

Me di una nueva vuelta sobre el sofá de tal como que mi cabeza quedó colgando a centímetros del suelo. Todo el miedo que había sentido de ser descubierta se había esfumado cuando InuYasha me había dejado bien claro —de una manera que realmente me hizo temblar— que nadie entraría. Y sin embargo, ahora tenía muchas más emociones malas que me picaban en el estomago y el pecho.

Me sentía herida. Herida porque el muy tonto me había hablado de esa manera, y porque yo —en toda mi estupefacción— había dejado que lo hiciera. Estaba aburrida, nada en una biblioteca podía entretenerme. Jamás fui o seria una niña apegada a los libros, con mi IPod —que en momentos como éstos extrañaba tanto — siempre era más que suficiente. Y por último, estaba realmente hambrienta. ¿Hace cuanto ya estaba aquí? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? ¿Un año?

—Muero de hambre —susurré y rodé nuevamente hasta quedar tirada en el suelo.

Sería un buen castigo para InuYasha que cuando volviera por mí, solo viera mis huesos. Así sabría que tendría que haberme tratado mejor o haberme dado algo de comer.

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento, y Miroku entró con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Se senté rápidamente, sujetando mi suéter en la zona del corazón e intentando tranquilizarlo. Casi me da un ataque del solo susto.

—Así que realmente se llama Kagome —dijo con una complicidad implícita en su voz que me puso los bellos de punta.

—Lamento haberte mentido —me puse de pie — pero no sabía si eras de fiar.

—Entiendo, entiendo, no se preocupe —sonrió y caminó hasta el sofá. Dejó la bandeja de comida en él y se sentó a su lado, luego palpó el otro extremo de la bandeja. Incitándome a sentarme —. InuYasha me ha dicho que seguramente tendría hambre.

Tuve un revoltijo de sentimientos. Seguía enfada con InuYasha, y me enfadaba más el hecho de que él pensara que con comida lo perdonaría, como si yo fuera un perro. Pero también, esto significa que a pesar de su pésimo comportamiento, sí se preocupaba por mí.

Pero seguía sin entender su pésimo humor.

Me deslicé sobre el sofá y tomé un bol con frutas picadas.

Estaba segura que por el color, el olor y la textura, me llevé un pedacito de manzana picada a la boca, pero cuando lo probé, un sabor algo asido, así como el de la naranja, me estremeció. No me lo pensé mucho, porque si lo hacía solo caería en la cuenta de que éste no era mi mundo y que las cosas no funcionaban —o sabían— igual que en él.

—Saben distinto ¿Verdad? —preguntó de pronto Miroku. Levanté la vista del bol, sorprendiéndome que por unos segundos, la comida fuera capas de hacerme olvidar de la presencia de alguien —. He probado comida humana, pero fue hace tanto tiempo, que solo recuerdo que nada sabía igual —explicó sin borrar su sonrisa. En realidad, le había visto sonreír a cada momento.

— ¿Conoces el mundo humano? —parpadeé y trague un pedazo de fruta.

—Sí, bueno, algunas veces voy.

— ¿A qué?

—Curiosa ¿Verdad? —me sonrojé, pero él sonrió con amistad —. Asuntos. Todos tenemos asuntos, sino ¿Qué haría usted aquí?

Yo no estaba aquí por un asunto. Simplemente había caído al pozo y seguido a un completo extraño. Pero bueno, no le diría eso, de todas formas algo de verdad había. _Sí_ quise tirarme por el pozo, pero me arrepentí y caí dentro. Técnicamente, esto era lo que quería ¿No? Quizá de otra manera… pero eso creía… o no… ah, demonios, me confundí.

Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras mientras terminaba mi cena. Miroku era una de esas personas con las que podías hablar fácilmente porque nunca dejaba espacios de silencio incómodo. Se veía realmente interesado en nosotros los humanos, más de lo que alguna vez pude haber visto a InuYasha. Y ahora que lo recordaba, él había dicho « _mundo vulgar_ » una vez. Creo que en ese momento no le había tomado mayor importancia como ahora. Bien, entendía que mi mundo podía ser… como decirlo… bastante _normal_. Que claramente, había un gran punto de diferencia entre los dos, pero el mío también tenía cosas buenas.

— ¿No deberías bajas? —pregunté luego de un rato —. Me siento mal. Seguramente InuYasha te obligó a venir a aburrirte aquí.

—Lo conoce muy bien —me guiñó un ojo —. La parte de obligar, es verdad, pero también es verdad que creo que me divierto más charlando con usted, que estando abajo y ver el humor de perros de InuYasha y su padre. Menos mal que Sessomaru no está aquí. Pero seguramente cuando vuelva, su humor será casi tan malo como el del señor —habló seguidamente. Luego sus ojos se encogieron y me miró con arrepentimiento —. No ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho ¿Verdad?

—Solo la parte de que todos están molestos como alguien lo está cuando tiene una astilla en el dedo gordo del pie —bromeé. Me agradaba éste tipo, parecía muy confiable, pero sobre todo, parecía ser un libro abierto.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Pero ¿Por qué la fiesta? —pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Miroku frunció un poco los labios, y miró a ambos lados, como si ojos curiosos estuvieran observándonos.

— ¿No lo sabe?

— ¿Debería saberlo?

—Si InuYasha no se lo ha dicho, entonces creo que no.

—InuYasha siempre oculta cosas —bufé —. No sé como alguien pude tener tantos secretos, realmente quiero saber muchas cosas —tomé la bandeja ya vacía y la dejé en el suelo. Me acerqué a saltitos a Miroku y pegué mis rodillas a mi pecho, como una niña esperando escuchar un cuento de hadas —. ¿Puedes contestar algunas preguntas?

—Creo que usted quiere meterme en problemas —sonrió y se acomodó de lado para quedar de frente a mí —. ¿Qué quiere saber?

—Buena pregunta —respondí. Lo medité unos segundos para comenzar con algo ya preguntado — ¿Por qué ésta fiesta?

—Lo entenderá si hace las preguntas correctas a partir de ahora.

— ¿No me responderás?

—Creo que usted quiere detalles ¿No? —entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa malévola — por eso, mejor cambie su pregunta. Sé que al final la respuesta la sabrá sin necesidad de decírselo.

—Claro… —ahora fue mi turno de entrecerrar los ojos. No sabía que me desconcertaba más. El hecho de que Miroku hablara de una manera graciosa, o el hecho de que por su mirada, se divertía con mi ignorancia. Pero si decía que podría entenderlo al final… — ¿Qué eres de InuYasha?

—Su primo.

He ahí el leve parecido en lo guapo.

Pensé rápidamente en otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué crees que InuYasha está tan enfadado? —aún cuando para mí la respuesta era obvia, quizá Miroku me diera otra.

—Tiene que ver con la fiesta —movió una mano en el aire, incitándome a continuar.

« ¡Y justamente hoy! » ¿La fiesta tendría algo que ver conmigo? ¿Qué otra razón tendría para estar _tan_ (tan) enojado? Me mordí el labio. ¿Pero que se supone que tenía que ver yo en la fiesta? Recordé lo que las dos mujeres habían hablado mientras me escondía en los libreros. «… la joven no ha aceptado aún, dicen » ¡Un momento! ¿La… la joven…? « _¡No me casaré contigo!_ » ¡¿La joven era yo? Oh, dios…. Era sorprendente mi clara falta de atención.

¿Así que para esto era la fiesta? ¿Para alentar a InuYasha a seguir insistiéndose en casarse conmigo? ¡Con mucha razón se fastidió al verme! ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran que estaba aquí? Quien quiera que sean esas _fuerzas que no quiero desafiar_, mejor que no lo sepan. Observé a Miroku con mi rostro en pánico, y me analizó un poco antes de asentir y contestar la pregunta que mis ojos tenían.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Dos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Casí chillé sino hubiera sido por la mano de Miroku que cubrió mi boca un segundo antes.

— ¿Sí? —dijo en tono suave, aparentando normalidad. Temí que la puerta se abriera. Temí ser encubierta.

—El amo dijo que bajara un momento —se escuchó la voz añejada de un hombre. Sin embargó, no abrió la puerta. Simplemente se conservó afuera.

—Iré enseguida.

Esperamos hasta que los pasos del hombre se alejaron para poder hablar.

— ¿InuYasha? —pregunté.

—Sí —se puso de pie — nadie entrará. Tranquila. Iré y veré que quiere.

Sentí ganas de decirle que quería ir con él, solo para ver a InuYasha y disculparme por estar aquí, pero luego pensé que si lo hacía, seguramente algo malo pasaría. Dejé a Miroku ir solo mientras me acomodaba en el sofá y miraba el fuego.

Casarme.

¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba hacerlo? Ya no me fastidiaba tanto InuYasha como antes, y mucho menos sabiendo que en algún punto de mi infancia deseaba casarme con él, pero no podía aceptar aquello que había dicho una vez. No podía aceptar el hecho de que creyera que yo simplemente había nacido para él. ¿Entonces para qué me dejó con mi mamá? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil arrebatarme de ella y criarme con el solo pensamiento de que algún día ambos compartiríamos una vida? ¿Cuál fue el punto de dejarme pensar que tenía un futuro cuando nací con él ya sellado?

Me sentía fastidiada.

Quizá lo mejor sería alejarme de él. Pero ésta vez de verdad. Posiblemente, ni siquiera ser amigos.

—Es fácil —me dije. Me volteé un poco para ver como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal. Hace ya un rato que llovía.

Cuando InuYasha volviera por mí, hablaría con él. Le pediré que no vuelva a mi mundo, y que si lo hace, que haga el favor de que ni mi madre ni yo lo veamos. Sabía que InuYasha tampoco quería esto. Le estaban obligando a obligarme a mí. Por eso esto era la mejor. Dejaría de causarle problemas, y él dejaría de dármelos a mí.

Me recosté de lado, aún mirando el fuego y me recogí todo lo que pude como si tuviera frío. Pero no era así, la habitación estaba calida, pero algo dentro de mí se sentía frío. Realmente frío.

**##**

No estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba.

Sentí una puerta abrirse, seguramente era mi madre llegando del trabajo y yendo a saludarme como siempre. Pero no, tardé un par de segundos en recordar, pero lo hice. Yo no estaba en mi habitación.

— ¿Kagome? —escuché un susurro lejano. Mi cuerpo pesaba, aún estaba en los grados de inconciencia lejano a causa del sueño, pero no significaba que no pudiera entender la voz de InuYasha.

Hice un mohín cuando sentí que me levantaban. Abrí un poco los ojos, ¿Dónde me llevaba? Olvídenlo, necesitaba hablar con él. Éste era el momento. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y distinguí un rostro exhausto entre la pesadez de mis parpados. Quería abrir la boca y decirle lo que quería, pero me veía incapaz. Comenzamos a movernos.

« Solo dilo » pensé « _No nos volvamos a ver. Será lo mejor_ » intenté nuevamente abrir la boca, pero no lo hice. Ya no era que no pudiera hablar, era que no quería hacerlo. No podía decirle que se alejara de mí porque muy dentro, dolía.

Recargué mi mejilla más cerca de su pecho y apreté los ojos con fuerza. No, no podía alejarlo de mí. No _quería_. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

**##**

No me había dado cuenta en qué momento la inconciencia me había ganado nuevamente, pero cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de día. Lo primero que ví fue como la luz de un sol débil entraba por una enorme ventana. Puse más atención fuera, donde una capa de nieve blanca tapizaba todo. Levanté la vista para ver el techo, donde hermosos dibujos estaban impresos. Me incorporé un poco, las sabanas se seda acariciaron mis brazos desnudos. Bajé la vista a mi cuerpo, ¿En qué momento me había quitado el suéter?

Me giré un poco más. La habitación en la que me encontraba era enorme y ostentosa. Nada comparada con la mía. Entonces, mis ojos cayeron en InuYasha. Lo suave de su respiración me daba a entender que estaba dormido, y recordé fugazmente haberle visto bastante demacrado. Estábamos en la misma cama, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para no sentirme incomoda en ella con él. Me recosté nuevamente sobre la cama y me tapé con las sabanas. Hacía un poco de frío.

Me giré hacía la izquierda y me arrastré lo suficiente hasta dejar mi frente pegada a la ancha espalda de InuYasha. Cerré los ojos. Se sentía bien estar así. Era como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se traspasara al mió aún a través de su camisa. Mi estomago se contrajo con solo pensar en lo fácil que sería levantar mis brazos y pasarlos por su cintura. De ese modo, sería un contacto más calido.

Volví a abrir los ojos, pero ésta vez espantada. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Entonces me di cuenta que mi corazón galopaba como loco en mi pecho. Me sudaban las manos y mis labios picaban. Me los mordí con insistencia. Sentí muchas cosas a la vez.

Quería levantarme y alejarme. Quería abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Quería…

Quería que _él_ me abrazara.

« Dios mío » pensé. Mi rostro ardió « Me gusta InuYasha »

De un tirón aparté las sabanas y me senté. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra felposa que acarició la punta de mis pies.

— ¿Kagome? —sentí su adormilada voz a mi espalda. Mi corazón se disparó por mí pecho.

Comencé a maldecir internamente. No me sentía bien. No me sentía con mariposas en el estomago de descubrir que me gustaba un chico. Esperen,… si las sentía, solo que se estaban comiendo todos mis órganos.

Lo sentí girar en la cama y luego su mirada en mi espalda. Me costaba respirar.

—Lamento haber sido brusco contigo anoche —su voz fue sincera.

Una sinceridad que me apuñaló por la espalda.

—No te preocupes —sorprendentemente mi voz no salió rota a como me sentía realmente —. Miroku me contó por qué de la fiesta… no, en realidad, lo descubrí yo misma… —me encogí de hombros. Aún no me atrevía a verlo —. Estando aquí te causé problemas.

—No era culpa tuya —se sentó, o eso creí. Su voz sonó firme, con un leve toque de molestia —. Es solo que no he sabido llevarlo.

¿Llevar qué? Pensé.

Apreté la tela de mis pantalones. Fugazmente recordé que, desde ya hace algunos días, InuYasha no había vuelto a insistir sobre casarnos. Ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

—Estoy intentando que cambien de idea —me aseguró. En principio, no entendí a que se refería, pero supuse que todo giraba entorno al matrimonio —. Solo que son tan tercos como mulas.

Solté una pequeña risita. Ya me sentía mejor. Él sabía como hacerme sentir mejor.

Me giré para verlo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tampoco quieres casarte ¿Verdad? —me aventuré a preguntar. Pero más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Podía notarlo.

Su rostro conservó la cama.

—No quiero obligarte a hacerlo —respondió. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? —. Es tiempo de irnos —antes de que me diera cuenta, ya se había levantado de un salto y estaba acomodando su camisa dentro de su pantalón —. Es temprano aún, todos están limpiando los restos de la fiesta. Se sacaré por la puerta lateral.

Asentí y busqué mi suéter hasta encontrarla sobre un escritorio perfectamente ordenado. Me la puse con cuidado y caminé hasta mis zapatos que estaba armónicamente ordenados a los pies de la cama. Fui hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba junto a un ropero y vi lo fatal que me veía. Mi cabello aún estaba sujeto en un tomate, solo que por las horas de sueño, parecía más un tomate reventado. Lo solté y guardé el elástico en mi bolsillo.

—Vamos —me giré para ir hacia él. Ya se había puesto sus botas y su camisa estaba bien abotonada. En su brazo izquierdo tenía dos grandes abrigos que supuse eran para el frío de afuera.

InuYasha asomó su cabeza por la puerta y luego me hizo señas para que le siguiera. Lo hice. Me acerqué tanto a su espalda que mi frente y nariz lo rozaban algunas veces. Mientras caminábamos o corríamos levemente, tomé la oportunidad de tomar su mano. Sentí que mi gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, pero no dijo nada. Me gustaría saber que pensó en ese momento.

Encontramos a Miroku esperándonos en la puerta lateral con un enorme y hermoso abrigo. Afortunadamente para ese momento, nadie nos había visto.

—Llevo bastante tiempo esperando —rezongó y frunció el ceño a InuYasha. Éste solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me quedé dormido —fue su simple respuesta.

Miroku le dio una mirada fugas a la unión de nuestras manos. Enrojecí levemente y bajé la vista, pero no le solté. Pero InuYasha si lo hizo cuando me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo y luego se puso el suyo. Luego volvimos a juntarlas.

La nieve comenzó a caer mientras nos internábamos entre los árboles. InuYasha me ayudaba a caminar para no tropezar con las raíces ocultas, y Miroku se encargaba de vigilar que nadie pasara por ahí. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el pozo, Miroku me contó que el acceso al pozo estaba reservado. Que era un portal entre unos cuantos, no más, y que por eso su uso era para personas con un permiso especial. Bajé el rostro al pensar en el « _permiso especial_ » que seguramente tendría InuYasha. Convencer a la chica humana de un matrimonio.

Finalmente llegamos hasta el pozo. La nieve me cubría parte de los tobillos y ahora tenía los pies congelados, pero no me quejaba, en unos momentos estaría en mi hogar y podría meterlos en agua caliente.

—Iré en cuanto pueda —dijo InuYasha. Nuestras manos se soltaron cuando me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo. Mi estomago se contrajo de solo pensar que ya no podría volver a tocarle.

Me senté en el bordé del pozo e inhalé profundo.

—No lo hagas —dije, pero mi voz sonó menos firme de lo que esperaba. Me dediqué a mirar en el interior del pozo, era como si mis pies estuvieran colgando hacía la nada. No quería levantar la vista y ver a InuYasha —. No vuelvas —pedí.

O rogué.

El silenció calló de pronto. Sentía que las emociones se atragantaban en mi garganta.

—Err… les daré un poco de privacidad —escuché decir a Miroku, pero no levántela mirada incluso cuando se fue.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —habló por fin. Su vos fue dura y resentida.

Saltar y volver era la única cosa que pensaba. Podría irme sin dar explicaciones, pero sabía que InuYasha me seguiría.

Volví a inhalar profundo para darme fuerzas.

—Que no sirve que vuelvas —soné casi enfadada. Apreté la madera del borde entre mis manos —. No me casaré contigo, no importa cuando te obliguen a obligarme, no lo haré. Así que no sigas yendo —bajé el rostro, ocultando mi cara en la pared que formó mi cabello —. Si sigues insistiendo, al final solo terminaras cansado, y yo dolida.

— ¿Dolida? —fue extraño el modo en que dijo eso. Era difícil de explicar. Parecía divertido, furioso e suspicaz — ¿Qué parte de todo lo que ha pasado o pasará te duele más? —sentí como si estuviera esperando una respuesta vaga de mi parte, solo para decirme que a él le dolía más. Pero no era así.

Apreté los labios con fuerza.

« Me duele la parte en la que me gustas. En la que sé que si sigo contigo, me gustaras más, y al final, terminaré por aceptarte » No podía permitir eso. No cuando sabía que le obligaban de una forma obsesiva a estar conmigo.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando levanté al rostro y busqué sus ojos.

Estoy segura de haber querido sonreír.

—Solo no vuelvas.

Y salté.

_De ahí ya casi un mes. _

**##**

«_Eres idiota, inadaptado. Analfabeto…_»

Le subí un poco más a mi IPod e intenté abanicar mi ojo. El rimel me dejaría ciega un día de estos.

« _¿Quieres que me valla solo para volver? Sé quien soy, sé que hacer, sé…_»

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó Sango en mi oído luego de arrancar el auricular.

Salté y caí de la silla en la que me encontraba. ¡Que susto!

Sango me miraba con llamas en los ojos. Me encogí detrás de la silla, con ojos de perrito mojado.

— ¿Si, Sango?

— ¡Te estoy llamando hace más de cinco minutos! —gritó. Sango siempre estaba gritando, pero hoy era mucho más. Éste era su día, bueno… el de su madre, pero para ella era lo mismo — ¡Ponte los zapatos!

—Ya, vale, pero no me muerdas —bromeé y gateé hasta los zapatos que estaban en su caja. Me quité mis Converse y las dejé a un lado.

—Por el amor de dios, ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Arruinas el vestido! —siguió gritándome como condenada mientras se ponía los aretes frente al espejo de la pequeña sala.

Apreté los labios para no gritarle algo de vuelta. Sabía que si comenzábamos a discutir, yo terminaría perdiendo.

Abroché la correa de mis zapatos y con ayuda de todo lo que encontré me puse de pie. Ya había practicado a caminar con tacos las ultimas semanas, solo esperaba no caerme y arruinar la boda.

—Ven, rápido, te ayudaré a sacar los tubos de tu cabeza.

Me acerqué con mi silla hasta el espejo y me senté frente a él. Sango se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a soltar mi cabello, que calló totalmente enrollado en si mismo. Esos malditos tubos estuvieron incubando en mi cabeza toda la maldita noche, ¡No pude dormir casi nada por miedo a que se desarmaran!

Puse atención en mi imagen en el espejo. Mi piel se veía hermosa después de que Sango saltará con millones de pociones para la piel toda la semana. Mis labios estaban rosas y con brillo, y mis ojos se veían más grandes y mas vividos que en el último mes.

Si me preguntaban, o a quien fuese, éste podría haber sido el peor mes de vida.

Me había enfurruñado en mí misma, había vuelto a escuchar mi IPod con mayor frecuencia y a más volumen que antes. Había vuelto a los pleitos con Bankotsu y su hermano, era como si nada del beso hubiera sucedido realmente, e incluso algunos puñetazos habíamos lanzado al aire (Sango se había vuelto loca al ver un cardenal en mi antebrazo ayer, gracias a dios pudimos ocultarlo con maquillaje).

Pensé que el tiempo solucionaría mi malestar, pero después de dos semanas solo entendí que esto demoraría mucho tiempo.

Porque quizá no solo me gustaba InuYasha.

**Continuará**

Hay dios, tardé demasiado. Mentiría si dijeron que mi fuerza de voluntad es mucho y que me propuse terminarlo hoy, porque la verdad es que vengo proponiéndomelo hace ya más de un mes. Pero bueno, aquí esta *aplausos*

Sobre el capitulo: ¿Son muchas preguntas inconclusas? ¿Quién odia a Kagome por alejar a InuYasha? ¿Quién me odia por obligar a Kagome a alejar a InuYasha? Mmm…

Les diré que el próximo capitulo muchas cosas se aclararan.

PD: Éste miércoles comienzan mis vacaciones lo que significa que tendré más tiempo libre para poder escribir y tardar menos ;)


	9. Al fin

**Do you relieve in ghosts**

**IX**

—Acepto.

Fue un doloroso e irritante momento.

Ya podía imaginar a mi madre sentada en la primera fila, con un traje elegantemente arrendado y llorando como magdalena. A mis abuelos junto a ella, intentando consolarse entre ellos. Y a los padres de mi padre, que hace tiempo que no los veía, pero sabría que estarían en _ese_ momento.

Giré levemente el rostro a Sango. Lloraba.

Yo también sentía ganas de llorar, pero por una razón distinta.

Fue entonces que se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Me giré hacía nos novios, estaban besándose. Ya estaba, eso era todo, la ceremonia había acabado. Sango se abrazó a mi brazo y sollozó de alegría, yo aplaudía con ganas. Si bien me sentía fatal, no significaba que no me alegrara por los novios. Pasé los ojos por todos los invitados, la mitad lloraba, la otra sonreía y los niños se veían realmente aburridos. Y atrás, apoyado en la pared del fondo junto a la puerta, estuve segura de ver Miroku.

Sango tiró de mí para que siguiéramos a los novios que caminaban hacía la salida. Mi vista fue a ella un segundo antes de volver en busca del chico, pero ya no estaba. No estaba segura si realmente estuvo ahí en un principio.

La falta de sueño en las últimas semanas me estaba pasando la cuenta.

La mamá de Sango y su —ahora— marido tomaron un auto diferente que los llevaría al lugar donde celebraríamos la fiesta, mientras que los otros íbamos en coches diferentes. Sango y yo nos fuimos con uno de sus tíos y el pequeño Kohaku. Al parecer, Sango estaba más atenta a dar una buena imagen como nueva hermana mayor en estos momentos que de otra cosa. Apoyé mi codo en el borde de la ventana y miré fuera. El invierno ya se acercaba. ¿Nevaría? Bueno, la nieve ya no era algo que me atrajera. En realidad, me daba un amargo recuerdo.

Tomé el IPod de mi bolso y me puse los auriculares. Sango estaba bastante entretenida como para ponerme la suficiente atención y querer hablarme. No tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta, ni siquiera había tenido ganas de asistir a la boda. ¡Ni siquiera quería pensar en la palabra _boda_!

Quería irme a casa.

Mis ojos bajaron hasta mi mano derecha. Me había hecho la maniquiur con Sango y su madre el día anterior —aunque claro, yo no había puesto ni un peso— y mis uñas jamás habían estado mejor. Inevitablemente, la imagen de un brillante anillo apareció un mi dedo anular. Se me revolvió el estomago y aparté la mirada. Lo que menos quería era casarme, sin embargo estar rodeada de todo esto no me ayudaba a concentrarme y a olvidar lo que tenía que olvidar. Esperaba que después de que todo acabara, pudiera permanecer más tranquila sin, ya saben, vestidos elegantes ni nada.

Sango puso su mano en mi muñeca para llamar mi atención. Me giré hacía ella quitando los auriculares.

— ¿Hum?

—Kohaku me decía que su cumpleaños es el veintiuno —dijo alegre — es cuatro días después del tuyo —sonrió —, serán dos celebraciones casi juntas.

No me vi capas de hablar, por lo que asentí.

Entonces todos volvieron a ignorarme y yo hice lo mismo. Mentalmente comencé a contar los días que quedaban a para mi cumpleaños, llegando a la aterradora cifra de veinticinco días. Y supe que si quería verdaderamente desligarme de todo, tendría que tener una enorme paciencia y un corazón más que fuerte. Era como si mientras más esperara el final, más pasos retrocedo.

Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar donde sería la recepción me sentí aliviada. Estar encerrada en un pequeño auto con todas las ventanillas cerradas por el frío viento y acompañada solo con mis pensamientos, me habían mareado. Primordialmente, la recepción iba a ser en un lugar abierto, pero al notar que los días estaban para mojarse, lo cambiaron a un lugar cerrado.

Y aquí estaba yo, llenando mi vejiga de ponche. Y así pasé la mitad de la velada, mientras que la otra la pasaba sacando el ponche de mi cuerpo. Finalmente, justo antes de que llegara el momento de tirar el ramo a la futura mujer en casarse, fingí una grave enfermedad y me retiré. No pasaban de las siete y si ponía pies rápidos, alcanzaría el autobús de ésta hora. No me apetecía esperar quince minutos más.

—Llamaré un taxi para ti —me había dicho Sango antes.

—Caminaré —fue mi amable pero rotunda respuesta.

Hice girar los zapatos en mis dedos mientras esperaba el autobús. El suelo estaba húmedo debido a la reciente lluvia de esa mañana, y aún a través de mis Converse sentía mis pies congelados. La calle estaba repleta de gente, normalmente de parejas de enamorados que se escurrían a los hoteles. ¿De quien fue la idea de poner un paradero de autobuses frente a hoteles de amor? No era grato cuando pasaban junto a ti babeando sus caras. Finalmente el autobús llegó y me subí al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas parejas se bajaban. Llegué a mi casa como a las siete treinta, mi comida estaba en el microondas lista para mí.

La calenté y comí. Luego me tiré en el sofá y prendí la TV.

De éste modo era mi aburrida vida. Y, sin embargo, seguía faltando algo.

Ya no sentía una presencia junto a mí. No sentía que alguien se sentaba conmigo ni respiraciones en mi nuca. Eso que, por tanto años fue mi martirio, ahora era algo añorado. Pero sabía que jamás lo volvería a sentir, porque había decido alejarlo de mí.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho cuando comenzó a doler. Algunas veces pasaba, era como que hicieran presión en esa zona. Podría perfectamente ser algún síntoma de una enfermedad, pero yo sabía lo que era. Sin embargo, no iba a admitirlo. Porque si lo hacía, de nada serviría todo éste mes.

Abracé mis rodillas mientras hacía presión en mi pecho con más fuerza. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosas, quizá sería bueno respirar aires frescos. Me apetecía desconectarme de todo por lo menos un fin de semana. Y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. Me estiré sobre el sofá hasta llegar al teléfono que estaba en una mesita de junto. Marqué un numero que solo marcaba para cumpleaños o días importantes.

Llamé a mis abuelos paternos.

Hace muchos años, cuando papá había muerte, mi madre discutió con ellos cuando se ofrecieron a cuidarme porque creían que ella era muy joven para poder educarme y darme todo lo que necesitara. Es por eso que no los veía hace mucho. Ellos no venían por mi madre, y mi madre no iba a verlos.

—Abuela —dije. De su lado, yo era la única nieta de su único hijo fallecido.

— ¡Niña! —exclamó con gusto — ya pensaba yo llamarte un día de estos para ver como estabas, pero no podía ni pensar en que esa arpía me contestara.

Solté una pequeña risita.

—Sí, bueno, mamá no está aquí —enrollé el cordón de comunicación en mi dedo — ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

—Mejor que nunca. ¿Y como has estado tú?

—Excelente —mentira. Pero no iba a preocuparlos —. Abuela, ¿Crees que podría ir éste fin de semana a su casa?

—Por supuesto que sí, niña. Siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, claro que no esa mujer, pero si quieres traerla…

—No, digo, solo seré yo —repuse —…entonces ¿No hay problema, verdad? ¿El abuelo no se molestará?

—Éste vejestorio rejuvenecerá unos años si te ve.

—En ese caso, genial. Mañana es sábado, partiré en la madrugada para llegar por ahí a la hora del desayuno.

—Te haré algo rico.

—Dale. Nos vemos entonces abuela.

—Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y tomé el celular de mi bolso. Esa había sido la parte fácil. Lo difícil sería convencer a mi mamá.

Los siguientes treinta minutos los pasé discutiendo y nombrándole los puntos buenos de mi —_escapada_— viaje a casa de los abuelos. Fue bastante difícil convencerla, pero ya casi al final, accedió. Subí a mi habitación apenas colgué el celular y armé mi maleta. Era solo un fin de semana, así el bolso que ocupaba para llevar mi ropa de gimnasia al colegio bastó. En una bolsa aparte, y mucho más pequeña, empaqué los útiles de aseo. Bajé a la cocina y me preparé unos sándwiches para el viaje. Últimamente no había estado sintiendo tanta hambre como era normal, sin embargo sabría que me aburriría en el autobús, por lo que comer y escuchar música lo sería todo para mí durante tres horas.

Los envolví en papel aislante y los dejé en el refrigerador.

Volví a subir las escaleras para ésta vez, ducharme. Lo hice despacio, con calma, intentando que el agua aliviara la tensión en mis hombros. Cuando estuve seca, me puse mi pijama y sequé mi cabello. Quería irme a la cama para poder despertar temprano y largarme cuanto antes. Estaba completamente segura de que dos días alejada de todo me sentarían de maravilla. Además, si bien no había querido pensar mucho en eso, el espejismo de Miroku fue muy real. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Cerré toda la casa y me fui a mi cuarto. Tomé mi IPod del escritorio y me acerqué a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Pero antes de hacerlo, algo me desconcertó. Una figura se escabullía por el templo. Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza.

Abrí sigilosamente la ventana y saqué la mitad de la cabeza, adaptándome a la penumbra de la noche. Y lo vi, no era un espejismo.

— ¡Miroku! —grité antes siguiera pensarlo.

Pude ver como se detenía, y sus ojos azules brillaron como dos estanques bajo la luna. No podía explicar que era lo que sentía.

Él agitó su mano como saludo y despedida, y siguió caminando en dirección a la pagoda.

Bien, eso era. Esto era un error que esperaba olvidar. Ahora iba a volver a mí cama, y sufriría en silencio unos minutos para luego recordarme que todo estaba bien, que yo no podía mezclarme con _ellos_ nuevamente. Y sin embargo, ¿Por qué estaba ya cruzando el patio delantero, descalza, y con el corazón en la mano? Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Solo seguía el impulso que no dejarle ir. Era como si inconscientemente, intentara aferrarme hasta a la más minima cosa. Aun así, estaba segura de que no le alcanzaría. Las puertas de la pagoda ya estaban cerradas, pero intenté correr más rápido de lo que mi cuerpo podía. Las abrí de un golpe duro.

Miroku estaba ahí, casi listo, con una pierna ya dentro.

Se volteó en el mismo segundo en el que salté sobre él como una piraña. Lo escuché gemir, quizá de horror, no podía saber que clase de expresión facial tenía en ese momento. Pensaría que Samara***** eran quien saltaba sobre él. Y choqué contra su pecho, aforrándome con todo mi arsenal. Se tambaleó hacía atrás, juré que caeríamos ambos, pero logró sujetarse de los bordes de madera en el momento preciso.

— ¿Ka…Kagome? —tartamudeó.

Me tardé unos segundos reaccionar. No sabía que estaba pasando. Era como si hubiera despertado de un letargo.

— ¿He? —levanté el rostro para verlo. Estaba pálido y con una ceja alzada. Wow, valla susto que debí haberle dado.

Quité mis piernas de su cintura y me apoyé en el suelo. Sentía mi cara arder como nunca. Tenía tanta vergüenza de mi patética desesperación que me estaba comenzando a doler el estomago. Miroku se volteó para poder mirarme mejor y esperó. Era como si la voz no volviera a él aún, o que estaba esperando mi justificación. Como fuese, no sabía que hacer ahora.

Tomé el borde de la parte de arriba de mi pijama y lo doblé con vergüenza, mordiéndome el labio incesantemente. Ahora que estaba fuera de mi trance y metida en la vergüenza, era un poco más consiente de que mis calcetéis apenas si servían para proteger mis pies de la superficie helada.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa?

**#**

¿Dónde había dejado las galletas?

Ah, sí, mamá se las había comido… pero daba el caso que había vuelto a comprar hace poco, y tenían que estar en ésta alacena. Finalmente, las encontré justamente donde había olvidado que las había dejado. Tomé un bol y las dejé dentro, para dejarlas en el centro de la mesa. Me senté frente a Miroku.

Miroku tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca, haciendo sonidos graciosos mientras la saboreaba. Yo también tomé una, pero solo la dejé entre mis dedos. Finalmente, Miroku habló:

—Supongo que quiere preguntarme algo ¿No?

Me lo pensé. Realmente, no estaba pensando en preguntarle nada cuando corría como una loca desquiciada para detenerle, pero no quería seguir avergonzándome más. Pero, ya que estaba aquí, podía preguntarle aquello que me tenía inquieta. La verdad, era la única cosa que seguía atándome a… bueno, todo en general. Llevé la galleta a mi boca y comí un pedazo. Pequeñas miguitas cayeron sobre la mesa y sobre mis pantalones. Las quité con un movimiento de mano.

— ¿Todo está… bien? —pregunté. La verdadera pregunta era si InuYasha estaba bien, pero no quería ser más notoria de lo que sabia ya era.

Miroku tomó otra galleta y se la comió de una sola vez, y aún así, se vio elegante.

— ¿Debería de decirle? —arqueó una ceja con gravedad fingida — creo que le dejó bien claro a mi primo que ya no quería saber más nada de nada.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

No supe que contestar, así que no lo hice.

Era verdad, ¿Y qué? Nadie podía decirme nada, o hacerme sentir mal, porque principalmente nada había sido culpa mía, y sin embargo lo que dijo Miroku sirvió solo para hacer que aquel pequeño malestar que había estado tratando de evitar, enterrándolo en el fondo de mi ser, se hinchara un poco. De pronto, ya no me sentía con fuerzas de nada.

—Pero InuYasha y yo sabemos que no es su culpa —dijo. Ahora se vería sereno, pero tenía pintada una sonrisa que me decía que me relajara —. Él lo está controlando todo.

— ¿Controlando todo?

—Sí —asintió, aunque no se vio muy seguro, y por consecuencia, comencé a alterarme. Miroku lo notó —. Tranquilícese, InuYasha dijo que controlaría todo. Nada malo le pasará a usted.

¿Qué había de él? ¿Le estaba pasando algo malo a él por mí culpa? Mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho. Se me calentaron las orejas y comenzaron a sudarme las manos. InuYasha había dicho «fuerzas que jamás querrás desafiar» entonces ¿Las estaba desafiando él, por mí? ¿A eso se refería con que nada me haría daño?

Estaba híper ventilando mientras competía contra las ganas de correr, tirarme por el pozo, y llegar gritando '¡Mírenme! ¡Soy la novia fugitiva! ¡Cásenme y dejen a InuYasha!'. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Porque… ¡Porque no era mi maldita culpa! ¡Todo lo que estaba pasando **no** era MI culpa!

—Debes irte —mi voz salió ronca, cortante, y bajé la vista.

No supe si dijo algo, o hico alguna mueca o gesto, simplemente me dejé derrumbar sobre la mesa cuando sentí que ya no había nadie frente a mí. No quería llorar, pero mi alma dolía.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que alguien me hubiera apuñalado. El escozor de la herida sería, seguramente, mucho menos potente que esto.

**##**

Me veía terriblemente patética.

Estaba segura que la señora de dos asientos más adelante (y que se volteaba cada dos por tres para mirarme) estaba convencido de que era una enferma que acababa de escapar de un hospital. Y no era para más, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara pálida y seca, y mi cabello estaba sin brillo por la falta de sueño.

Fueron las tres horas más largas de mi vida. Algunas veces, cuando sentía que podía dormir unos minutos, el autobús rebotaba al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza contra el vidrió. Mi IPod dejaba escuchar las casi últimas canciones de mi lista cuando por fin fue mi parada. Bajé y procuré pasar por un baño público para estocarme un poco. No pretendía que mi abuela golpeara a mi mamá por mandar a una niña con cara de enferme en un autobús.

Mis abuelos vivían alejados de la ciudad. Donde todo lo que vez es verde, cultivos, tractores y gente vieja. Era especialmente el mejor lugar del mundo para gente como yo, que escapaba, que intentaba olvidar y hacerse la ciega.

Justo cuando sabía que iba a mitad de camino, y que solo quedaban como dos kilómetros, comenzó a llover. Me quejé, pero entendí que era una especie de castigo divino por ser tan malditamente egoísta y tonta. Puse el bolso sobre mi cabeza y corrí, manchando mis zapitillas de lodo y desarreglándome completamente. De nada me había servido intentar ponerme decente en aquel baño publico, por lo menos, mis abuelos pensarían que mi deplorable estado se debía a la lluvia y al frió y no por haber pasado la noche llorando.

La abuela me esperaba afuera, con una toalla lista en su mano. Me abrazó y besó por todo el rostro. El abuelo hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando entré. Me quité la ropa y la cambié por una nueva.

Mis abuelos eran geniales, porque hablaban todo y más de lo necesario. Era como si supieran que no quería pensar, y ellos se ocupaban de mantenerme entretenida en algunas cosas. Vi un programa de personas que hacían tonterías por un premio gordo junto al abuelo. Aprendí a hacer una tarta con la abuela. Entendí que, si nada de lo que estaba pasando hubiera pasado, yo no estaría compartiendo con ellos, y me sentí mal. Pero ahora sabía que tendría que visitarlos más seguido, o llamarlos. Me mantendría en contacto.

—Kagome —me llamó mi abuela la noche del sábado. Estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas para irme a dormir. Mí habitación era la habitación que alguna vez fue de mi padre.

Olía a pino, madera y al pasar de los años.

—Te traje una merienda —se sentó junto a mí, sobre el futón y dejó la bandeja con galletas y jugo en la alfombra.

—Gracias.

Puse una galleta en mi boca y la comí despacio. De pronto, sentí lo mismo que debió haber sentido Miroku mientras el comía y yo simplemente lo observaba. Era realmente notorio que el otro quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté con la boca media llena. La abuela no dijo nada y tomó un poco de jugo. Luego, lentamente, tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—No —mentí. Me sentía extraña contando mis problemas a alguien más que a mamá, y bueno, ni siquiera le había dicho a ella, así que ahora me sentía como un globo a punto de explotar si alguien no me decía que no era mi maldita culpa todo lo que pasaba. Giré mi palma para tomar con más fuerza la mano de mi abuela —. Bueno, la verdad, es algo complicado…

— ¿Es un chico?

Me encogí de hombros y solté una pequeña risita amargada.

—Tengo diecisiete, supongo que todo tiene que ver con un chico a ésta edad.

Ahora fue ella quien rió levemente.

—Bueno, yo me casé apenas cumplí los dieciséis, así que no sé muy bien eso —dijo y ambas sonreímos. Yo guardé silencio, no quería decir nada, pero necesitaba que alguien me diera un mínimo de apoyo en esto. Supongo que mi abuela entendió, porque dijo: —Todo tiene un propósito ¿Sabes? Quizá estaba destinado que así fuera.

—Ese es el problema —suspiré — nada es real. Todo estaba planeado.

—Bueno, puede ser pero —con su dedo índice golpeó mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón — lo que late aquí sí es real ¿Verdad?

Apreté los labios. Mi primer instinto fue negarlo, reírme e irme a dormir, pero era verdad, una dolorosa verdad. Con movimientos lentos y mecánicos, asentí mientras bajaba el rostro.

—Si una parte es real, ¿Por qué no todo? No te niegues en redondo. Siempre hay más alternativas.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí. Me recosté en el futón entre la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Y que si mi abuela tenía razón? ¿Y que si había una posibilidad, aunque fuese minima, de que InuYasha pudiera sentir algo por mí?

Si era que realmente el estaba enfrentándose a todo por mí, solo para que nada me dañara, entonces era casi un 90% seguro de que se podía. Pero quizá mi cariño no era suficiente para poder enfrentar todo a su lado, porque me sentía tan cobarde, débil y pequeña.

**#**

—Tienes la cara muy roja —dijo la abuela. El abuelo me miró con curiosidad un segundo y después puso su mano en mi frente.

—Está algo caliente —dijo.

—Solo estoy así por la mojada de ayer, no pasa nada —me encogí de hombros — estaré bien para cuando me valla a casa.

Pero no estaba bien cuando llegué a casa al anochecer. Sentía mi cara ardiente, mis oídos zumbaban y mis labios estaban hinchados. Me deshice de toda mi ropa y me puse un pijama. Mamá me vio con preocupación y me dio unas pastillas. Ni me molesté en comer y me acosté. Hacía un maldito frío del infierno que me hacía tiritar como loca, tuve que ponerme muchos chalecos para dejar de tener tanto frío. En algún momento en quedé dormida.

No sabía si uno podía sentirse mal mientra dormía, pero yo lo hacía. Aun através de la inconciencia, sentía horribles malestares. Las sabanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo atrapándome, impidiendo que pudiera hacer movimientos para escapar. Y entonces pasó. Fue como si las cadenas que envolvían mi cuerpo se rompieran y quedé flotando en la nada. Me sentía caer, subir y girar. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Son ovejas!" Fue una fuerte brisa la que trajo ese susurro infantil. Di vueltas en el aire intentando establecerme, mientras que imágenes se apoderaban de mi cabeza. Un campo, mucho verde y ovejas. Infinidad de ovejas blancas.

Mis manos se movían como locas, intentando sujetarme de algo, pero la brisa era tan fuerte que seguía dando vueltas. Aparecieron más imágenes, ésta vez de una niña y un hombre. Supe enseguida que la niña era yo, y recordé haber tenido anteriormente éste sueño. Y recordé haber visto esa cabellera platinada antes.

Fue como si alguien encendiera la luz.

Era InuYasha. Una InuYasha distinto… uno feliz y sonriente, sin culpa en sus ojos.

Alargué mi mano hacía él sin pensarlo dos veces, intentando aferrarme a él, al recuerdo, a todo.

Las siguientes imágenes fueron pasando a una velocidad sorprendente, cada pequeño recuerdo fue apareciendo tras otro, y siempre, siempre, estaba InuYasha. Todo de él. De mí. De mis inocentes sentimientos.

Cada imagen que pasaba era una agonía.

Y de pronto todo se detuvo. Dejé de girar en la nada y me quedé quieta, temblando por las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Una olorosa habitación apareció frente a mí. El hedor hacía que se me revolviera el estomago, era como a musgo, y a agua de tiempo. Todo estaba oscuro, intenté adaptarme a la inexistente luz, quería ver que recuerdo era éste, pero no encontraba nada. Fue entonces que me vi. Pequeña y temblorosa en un rincón. Mi corazón se oprimió con fuerza mientras escuchaba mis propios sollozos. Recordé que era lo que había pasado.

Ese día InuYasha había tenido que irse, no era la gran cosa, el se iba y volvía en uno o dos días, yo siempre lo esperaba, pero ésta vez fue distinto. Me quedé sola a la noche, mamá apenas si había comenzado a trabajar en sus turnos de noche y la casa estaba completamente cerrada. Me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada y terminando los deberes cuando todo sucedió muy rápido.

Sombras grandes y feas aparecieron por todas partes, me sujetaron y arrastraron. Había gritado, pataleado y rogado. Había gritado el nombre de InuYasha hasta que ya no tuve más fuerzas. Fueron momentos eternos, no sabía cuando era de día ni noche, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí.

Envolví mis brazos en mí misma mientras estaba mirando la escena. Estaba recordando cada pequeña parte del dolor que había sentido. Era como si mi alma comenzara a desgarrarse mientras intentaba sujetarse a la amnesia. No quería recordar, porque me estaba doliendo horrores, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Todo esto es culpa tuya" dijo una voz gruesa, fina y venenosa.

Intenté enfocarme en el hombre de pie frente a la yo de siete años, pero me sentía tan malditamente horrible que no podía más que ver su rostro borroso. Me abrasé más fuerte.

"¿Para que querer ser una humana?" rió. Ese simple sonido me revolvió el estomago. Miré mi rostro infantil, estaba más muerto que vivo "Eres débil, Kikyou. Siempre lo fuiste"

Vi mis ojos, el anhelo de esperar se veía reflejado de ellos. Sentía como el hambre me mordía por dentro y la sed quemaba mi garganta. Mientras me veía caer, inconsciente, y con la sarnosa risa de ese hombre, sentí un enfado tremendo que duró unos segundos, como si se me permitiera experimentar por un segundo, lo que sentía. Estaba enfadada con InuYasha.

La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que no quedó nada. Sin embargo, el nombre « Kikyou » comenzó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Y luego supuse que desperté porque sentí que caía tan fuerte sobre una superficie plana que me resentí completamente. Seguramente, me había caído de la cama. Apoyé mis manos en el suelo, sintiéndolo humo y barroso. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, como si kilos y kilos de arena se hubieran acomunado en ellos. Intenté levantarme pero me encontraba débil. Era como si Bankotsu me hubiera golpeado en una pelea, pero ahora no solo me hubiera lastimado por fuera, si no por dentro. Me sentía tan malditamente mal que quería llorar. Quería a mi madre, pero sobre todo, quería a InuYasha.

Solo el recordar (ahora) que fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para alejarlo de mí me hacía sentir más horrible de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces, luego de pestañear muchas veces, descubrí que no estaba en mi habitación. Mis dedos estaba agarrados al césped mojado, y toda yo estaba recostada en una pequeña pradera. Levanté la vista un poco, me sentía tan cansada como para hacer algo más que intentar sentarme mientras enfocaba mis ojos en alguien.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, con una chaqueta larga de cuero negro. La ropa no la había visto jamás, pero sabía quien era sin ni siquiera mirarle el rostro. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, y ya no era tan negro como recordaba, pero sabía que era él.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras a duras penas extendía mi brazo hacía él.

—InuYasha —susurré. Su nombre era agonía pura en mi voz.

El se volteó, y un segundo antes de que todo desapareciera, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que me dolía el pecho por el fuerte retumbar de mi corazón. Me faltaba el aire, tenía demasiado calor, y estaba llorando.

—Kagome —Me giré enseguida para ver a mí madre.

Se veía cansada, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando pude verla.

—Gracias a dios —suspiró.

Recién acababa de darme cuenta que tenía una de mis manos bien sujeta entre las suyas. Iba a preguntarle que hora era, por qué no estaba en el trabajo y por qué se veía tan aliviada, cuando la realidad me abofeteó. Antes de darme cuenta, mi vista se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas. Di un pequeño gimoteó y me giré hacía ella, apretando con ambas manos la suya.

—Oh, cariño, no llores —susurró acariciando mi cabello con su mano libre — ¿Soñaste cosas feas, verdad? Tranquila.

Jamás iba a entender ese afán que tenían las madres de siempre tratarte como niña, pero poco me importaba en este momento. ¿Debería decirle que me encontraba devastada por las sensaciones que se habían agolpado todas juntas? ¿Contarle todo? ¿Decirle que ya recordaba lo que había decidido olvidar? No, no aún por lo menos, me sentía abrumada.

Pasaron minutos antes que dejé de sollozar y pude tranquilizarme un poco. Cuando por fin sentí que mi voz podría sonar medianamente normal, hablé.

— ¿Por qué no estas en el trabajo?

La luz que entraba por la ventana me decía que seguramente era medio día, y si recordaba bien, hoy era lunes.

—Pues… —se separó de mí para verme a los ojos —, anoche vine a echarte una miradita, vi que te habías puesto peor y tenías fiebre, me preocupé y llamé al trabajo para decirles que no iba —Me miró con cierta culpa —, siento que esto es mi culpa, no he estado contigo lo suficiente, anoche realmente no sabía que hacer, siempre tienes una buena salud, y me sentí pequeña. Soy una mala madre y…

—He, mamá, tranquila —sonreí aún cuando me sentía retorcer por dentro. Estaba intentando sobrellevar las emociones, costaba bastante, pero a cada segundo se hacía más llevadero — hablas como si hubiera quedado embarazada.

Parpadeó unos segundos y su boca se abrió en forma de O.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— ¿Quieres decir que no estás embarazada? —tuve la intención de tirarme por la ventana, ¿Hablaba enserio?

Entrecerré los ojos, enfadada y ella soltó mi mano para jugar con sus pulgares.

—Es que éste último mes has estado rara, InuYasha no se ha visto por aquí, no comes, estas pálida, y saliste escapando de ese modo éste fin de semana, y yo también sufría de estos episodios cuando estaba embarazada de ti y no sabia como contarlo y-

— ¡Ya! —agité las manos frente a ella y me senté de golpe en la cama. Todo se movió un poco, mareándome, pero no se lo demostré. No quería que añadiera otro síntoma a la larga lista —. No estoy embarazada ¿Sí? Ni siquiera lo he besado. No veo como pudiste pensar eso.

Y sin embargo, mi madre seguía mirándome con escepticismo.

— ¿Segura? Digo, puedes contármelo…

—Completamente segura.

—Pero, ¿Por qué InuYasha no está por aquí? No quería preguntártelo, suponía que se había echado a correr cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada, pero ahora veo que no.

Apreté las sabanas entre mis manos. Me sentía tan idiota.

—Es mi culpa —suspiré — que no esté aquí es mí culpa —repetí.

La vi abrir la boca para preguntar, pero negué enseguida dándole a entender que no quería preguntas. Ella lo entendió.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano por mí frente, estaba sudando como un pollo en las brasas. Tenía puesto el pijama que seguramente mi madre se había dado el trabajo de ponerlo. No sabía si era yo, o si mi madre había puesto la estufa en la habitación, pero tenía muchísimo calor. De un solo movimiento, destapé mis pies y dejé que el aire me los enfriara, mandando una exquisita sensación.

Sin saber por qué, mi madre me golpeó el brazo.

— ¡Eso duele!

— ¡No te destapes! —gruñó y volvió a taparme los pies —. Si no estas embarazada, entonces tienes un resfrío muy grave ¡Así que te cuidas!

—Bueno…

No iba a luchar con ella imaginando que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Así que, como pude, la convencí de que volviera a su habitación.

Di un par de vueltas en mi cama. Lloraba por pequeños momentos, dormitaba por otros, hasta que atardeció. Intentar controlar las emociones que por años guardé bajo siete llaves era difícil, o más que eso, había sido terriblemente doloroso enterarme y recordar todo, pero ya casi a las cinco, sentía que podía sobrellevarlo. Bajé al primer piso para hacerme algo para comer, no estaba segura si mi madre iría a su trabajo de la tarde, pero suponía que no. Herví el agua y la vertí sobre el bol donde había derramado una de las sopas instantáneas y esperé hasta que estuviera lista.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Sango me miraba desde la entrada con una ceja alzada. Levanté mi mano, sabía que ella iba a preguntar muchas cosas, así que le contaría todo antes de que comenzara.

—Estuve en casa de mi abuela —le hice un gesto para que entrara —. Quedaba en otra ciudad, olvidé llamarte, lo siento, salió de improviso —caminé hasta la cocina seguida de ella y nos sentamos en la mesa. Yo tenía mi humeante sopa frente a mí —. Hoy me sentía horrible, así que no fui al instituto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, para un poco —pasó sus pulgares por sus sienes y cerró los ojos unos segundos —, ahora —volvió a abrirlos y depositó sus manos sobre la mesa —. Éste último mes te has estado comportando terriblemente extraña, no quiero decir que antes no lo fueses, pero ahora te pasaste. No te dije nada porque andaba loca con esto del matrimonio, pero si lo note —me encogí de hombros mientras cenaba — y el viernes, cuando te _escapaste_ de la fiesta, pensé que sería otro de tus letargos depresivos, te llamé el sábado y no contestaste, ¿Sabes que pensé lo peor? Estaba que venia y tiraba la puerta, pero suponía que tu madre ya me habría avisado si algo pasaba —apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido —. Demonios ¿Escuchas como hablo? ¡Parezco un novio! No quiero ser lesbiana…

No pude evitarlo, y comencé a reír como loca.

Sango volvió a bufar y me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Disculpa —inhalé profundo para calmarme —. En realidad, es una historia complicada.

Sango me miró sin inmutarse, esperando que yo continuara. Suspiré y fui a dejar el bol vacío al fregadero y subimos a mi habitación. Sango tenía razón y yo me había comportado como una rematada. La había preocupado y por eso sabía que ella estaba algo enfadada, yo también lo estaría si fuese ella.

Quería contarle la verdad, _toda_ la verdad, pero primero necesitaba solucionar el enredo que yo misma había hecho. Luego, definitivamente, le contaría todo.

— ¿Te recuerdas que te comenté una vez sobre lo que me sucedió a los siete?

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿A lo de haber desaparecido… ahm, ¿tres días? —asentí.

—Bien, la cosa es que no recordaba que había pasado, pero de un tiempo hasta ahora he recordado cosas que olvidé y eso me estaba matando porque soy una marica asustada, entonces decidí que mandaría todo a volar y que prefería quedarme tal y como estaba.

Me detuve para ver si me seguía y continúe.

—Por eso éste último mes he actuado tan raro. No quería recordar, pero era como si _necesitara_ recordar esa parte de mi vida y todo. Y, bueno, el fin de semana llegué como a mi limite y huí donde mis abuelos. Realmente necesitaba despejarme. Y cuando volvía, pesqué un resfriado. No sé cuanto de fiebre habré llegado a tener, pero fue la patada en el trasero que necesitaba para recordarlo todo.

— ¿Todo? —parpadeó. Ahora si se veía interesada.

—Sí, todo, y por eso ésta mañana me sentía tan mierda. He estado todo el día asimilando las emociones, y ahora ya puedo sobrellevarlo, pero recordar me da escalofríos.

—Wow —susurró —. Parece una genial historia de alguna película o un libro —sabía lo que hacía, intentaba bromear para hacerme sentir mejor, seguramente mi rostro se había ido desfigurando mientras le contaba todo.

Finalmente sus hombros cayeron y suspiró. Se estiró un poco hacía mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sango y yo no éramos de muchas muestras de afecto, sobretodo porque yo era reacia a ellas, pero ahora me tranquilizó un poco saber que tenía a una persona más en quien apoyarme.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo ese gran vació.

**#**

—Nos vemos.

Agité mi mano hacía ella mientras la veía bajar las interminables escaleras del templo. Cuando su pequeña silueta se perdió, me encogí de brazos y me abrasé a mi misma. Me dolía el pecho, y aún cuando no quisiera pensar mucho en eso, sabía lo que necesitaba. Pero pensarlo solo traía consigo ese fatídico día, y el pensamiento de que quizá era muy tarde.

El aire frío me acarició la cara, y sirvió para enfriarme los pensamientos.

Estando con InuYasha, sería feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo. Le quería, pero no sabría si él lo hacía más que por el mero hecho de que lo obligaban. Y sin él, tenía mi vida, tenía las cosas que siempre me hicieron feliz pero me sentía desdichada. La balanza estaba equilibrada, o casi.

_Casi._

Me de media vueltas y caminé a paso rápido hacía el árbol sagrado. Ahora lo recordaba todo. El árbol realmente era mágico, porque, además del pozo, era un puente entre InuYasha y yo.

Salté la pequeña valla protectora y puse mis manos sobre el grueso tronco. Tantas veces en el pasado había deseado que InuYasha volviera, y él lo había hecho porque el árbol se lo había comunicado ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? Quería ver a InuYasha, lo deseaba tanto que me dolía cada músculo del cuerpo. Pero no iba a insistir más de lo debido. Si él decidía volver, no sería por sentirse obligado. O por lo menos, no por mí parte. Por eso intenté mandarle los sentimientos menos obligatorios, como la añoranza y el cariño. Nada de tristeza, aún cuando era gran parte de lo que sentía.

Separé mis manos del árbol unos minutos después. Volví a mi casa.

**#**

Estampé mi puño con la mejilla de Bankotsu con tanta fuerza que me dolió a mí. A lo menos sirvió para hacerle tambalearse hacía atrás y soltar un leve quejido.

Éste no era mi día, y a comparación de ayer cuando solo me sentía depresiva, hoy había despertado con los nervios a flor de piel, y no estaba para soportar las molestias de Bankotsu.

Por lo menos había sabido esperar hasta final de clases, cuando no había nadie en el patio.

—Imbécil —mascullé y evité sobarme el adolorido antebrazo para ponerme en guardia.

Me dirigió una mirada de odio infinito. En estos momentos, nada quedaba de nuestra atracción física.

Renkotsu estaba a unos metros. Hizo el ademán de querer acercarse, pero su hermano se lo impidió. Ésta vez, solo seríamos ambos.

—Eres un hombre, Kagome, un maldito hombre —vociferó con la voz ronca.

Poco me importó su comentario. No cuando, minutos antes, me había obligado a besarlo a ojos sorprendidos de su hermano. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que Bankotsu jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos como para obligarme a eso cuando está sobrio, aún podía sentir el sabor y el olor a alcohol en mi boca. ¿Cómo era tan estúpido de tomar en la escuela? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien le pillaba? No, espera, porque en ésta estúpido escuela nadie se da cuenta de nada, y si lo hacen, fingen no saberlo para no solucionar problemas.

Lo malo es que hoy estaba a mi límite.

Me había pasado toda la noche con la esperanza de que InuYasha fuera y no lo hizo. Ahora estaba enfadada con todo el mundo, y sobre todo conmigo. Bankotsu era el pequeño idiota que se había arriesgado a encender la chispa.

Volví a lanzarme hacía él. Y por un momento, volví a ser la Kagome de antes. La machorra. La que no tenía un pasado que quisiera recordar y solo se movía en un circulo vicioso: Casa-mamá-escuela-Sango-Bankotsu-pelea-casa-mamá…

Le volví a golpear la cara al mismo tiempo que él me agarraba de los cabellos y me tiraba al suelo. Mi cabeza dio de lleno contra el piso, pero tenía la adrenalina tan elevada que no sentía dolor. Miré fugazmente a Renkotsu, se veía inquieto e intranquilo, seguro pensaba que todo se estaba yendo más lejos de lo que se había ido nunca. Pero yo estaba enfada, y Bankotsu ebrio. Como agua y aceite.

Observé de regreso a Bankotsu, un fino líquido rojo se asomaba por el agujero izquierdo de su nariz, haciendo juego con el matiz rojizo del cielo. Bankotsu también se dio cuenta de eso y se limpió con la manga de su camisa escolar. Ahora si estaba cabreado. Me apoyé en mis rodillas para ponerme de pie, pero antes de lograrlo, algo me empujó nuevamente contra el suelo y me rasmillé las rodillas. Pensé en Renkotsu, pero el estaba del otro lado del campo.

— ¿De donde demonios saliste? —escuché decir a Bankotsu en un tono sorprendido y ligeramente asustado.

Levanté la vista, solo para encontrarme con la impotente figura de InuYasha. Fue como si después de mucho tiempo mi corazón volviera a latir.

Bankotsu tenía las manos apretadas en la muñeca de InuYasha, mientras que éste le sujetaba el cuello de la camisa. Desde mi punto, ambos eran de la misma altura y contextura, pero la extrema elegancia de los movimientos de InuYasha dejaba a Bankotsu en un lugar bajo. Sentí un jadeo provenir de lejos, y vi como Miroku estaba de pie frente a Renkotsu. El pobre iluso no entendía de donde había salido.

Entonces Bankotsu calló al suelo de espalda. InuYasha le había empujado.

—Kagome —Miroku se acercó a mí en un suspiró, ayudando a levantarme.

Vi a ambos hermanos totalmente perplejos y boquiabiertos. Esperaba (o rogaba, más bien) que asumieran todo esto a los efectos del alcohol.

En ese momento InuYasha se giró hacía mí. Sus ojos eran carbón puro, y aún cuando me encontraba casi en el quinto cielo, aprecié los leves cambios en él que había visto en mi sueño. Me miraba con tanto enfado que si hubiese sido otro el momento, hubiera temblado, pero ahora solo sentí mis mejillas comenzar a quemarse. Quería saltar sobre él y abrazarlo y besarlo y... Oh… ¡Quería besar a InuYasha!

Pero no pude hacer nada, porque antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa realmente vergonzosa, tomó mi muñeca y me tironeó camino a casa. Sentía que era una niña camino a una reprimenda segura. Lo que sí, no sabía si era por haberme encontrado a puño limpio con un chico, o por haberle llamado la noche anterior.

Me giré hacía Miroku en busca de ayuda, pero el se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que tampoco sabía nada. Ya no estaba tan emocionada.

**#**

Llegamos a casa en un tiempo record. Mi madre me saludo con una sonrisa antes de caer en la cuenta de los invitados. No saludó a ninguno, se veía demasiado sorprendida y ¿Expectante? ¿Realmente estaba esperando que yo estuviera embarazada y que InuYasha fuese a darle una explicación?

—Buenas tardes —saludó elegantemente, pero su tono era casi fiero. Se notaba a leguas que se estaba conteniendo.

Miroku hizo el mismo gesto, pero de manera mucho más amistosa. Mi madre, como pudo, los saludó a ambos mientras apretaba la espátula contra su pecho. Estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre quien fuese si alguien en esa sala se ponía agresivo, incluyéndome. A ella jamás le gustaba la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿Podemos Kagome y yo hablar en su habitación?

La boca de mi madre calló. De cierta manera, ella no sabía que yo había estado sola con InuYasha en mi habitación numerables veces. Sus ojos fueron directo a mi rostro. Estaba esperando alguna afirmación de mi parte, y no sé realmente si se la di, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos asintió.

—Pero estaré más que atenta —amenazó con su tono y con la espátula.

¿Qué clase de madre en el mundo deja que su hija se encierre en su habitación con un hombre furioso? ¡Por dios! Y ella decía que sería buena madre…

InuYasha me arrastró escaleras arriba, sin soltar en ningún momento hasta entonces mi muñeca. La puerta se cerró en un ruido sordo y se escuchó el leve _clic_ del cerrojo. Y ahí, por fin, mi muñeca fue liberada. Tenía sus dedos marcados.

Entonces mis mejillas volvieron a colorearse, solo por saber que estaba con él, sin importar el fuego que el expulsaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Nuevamente estaba a solo un segundo de saltar sobre él cuando me vi nuevamente interrumpida… por él.

—Años —gimió con sorna. Parpadeé sin entender — ¡Años! —casi gritó y sus manos volaron incontrolables por la habitación — ¡Siempre te estas peleando con ese tipo! Siempre te ayudaba cuando podía, arrojándolo al suelo y distrayéndolo, esperando que algún día te dieses cuenta de que no podías seguir así ¡Pero no! ¡Simplemente eliges el día en el que está más borracho para azotarle la cara! ¿Qué se supone que tienes en la cabeza?

Expulsaba humo por su nariz y sus ojos eran carbón quemado. Me encogí de hombros y retrocedí unos pasos, nunca antes mi habitación se me había hecho tan pequeña. InuYasha seguía gritando, y daba vueltas en círculos. Era divertido ver como por momentos se jalaba el cabello, y aterrador cuando sentía que era capas de morderme si llegaba a moverme. Y sobre todo, no me sentía enfadada. Era como si toda la furia que había tenido mientras peleaba con el idiota se desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (ojos negros, como carbón).

Y en un momento, mientras seguía chachareando cosas que hace mucho había dejado de escuchar, murmuré:

— ¿Entonces no estás enfadado porque te llamé?

Se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras volvía a mirarme y se entrecerraron. Pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como apretaba sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

—Estoy furioso por eso, también.

Y todo se derrumbó tan rápido como comenzó.

No sabía como le hacía, pero InuYasha era capas de hacer que mi corazón viviera y muriera en cosa de segundos. Y eso era realmente peligroso.

En un acto reflejo, apretó la tela de su falda mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Entonces no te hubieras tomado la molestia de venir —mi tono fue fuerte, pero no tanto.

Estaba dolida, pero no dejaría que él me hiciera sufrir. ¿Qué no bastó con éste último mes? ¿O se estaba vengando por haberle dejado?

—Ese no es el punto —espetó.

— ¿Y cual es el punto? —ahora fui yo quien agitó las manos en el aire —. Si te molestó, pudiste haberlo ignorado y no venir.

InuYasha se jaló el cabello una vez más. Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo lo mismo.

— ¡No te entiendo! —gritó él — ¡Primero me apartas, y lo acepto porque sé que es lo mejor, y ahora me llamas cuando estoy intentando con mucho esfuerzo que seas libre! ¡¿Qué se supone es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

— ¡No es sobre lo que pasa con mi cabeza! —grité. Ahora si comencé a jalarse los cabellos —. Ni siquiera sabes por qué te aparté.

—Creo que lo dijiste en ese momento de forma muy directa —murmuró él.

« No me casaré contigo, no importa cuando te obliguen a obligarme, no lo haré. Así que no sigas yendo. Si sigues insistiendo, al final solo terminaras cansado, y yo dolida. »

A eso me refería, todo lo que sentía estaba reflejado en esas palabras. Solo que él era muy tonto como para no enterarse. Apreté mis labios con fuerza, sintiéndome próxima a las lágrimas. Éste no era el reencuentro que quería, pero no deseaba ponerme a discutir, no ahora que había logrado que volviese. No importaba si me tenía rencor, o si me creía loca.

Si iba a sufrir, sufriría con él a mi lado.

—Eres un gran tonto —me acerqué dispuesta a golpearle la cara, pero mi puño quedó suspendido en el aire.

Le miré el rostro desde mi posición. Era el mismo rostro que recordaba de niña, solo un poco más maduro y cubierto con un cabello distinto, pero era el mismo rostro de mi mejor amigo. Iba a escupirle en la cara un «Te quiero» pero no lo hice. Entonces le golpeé el mentón, pero fue de una forma suave y lenta, como lo hacen los amigos y como él solía hacerlo conmigo.

Vi en su rostro el reconocimiento inmediato.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por mis calientes mejillas.

—Soy… —sorbí por la nariz y bajé el rostro. Las lagrimas mojaban la alfombra —… soy t-tu princesa… no puedes hablarme así… —y apreté los dientes para no comenzar a sollozar.

No quise mirar su rostro, pero vi como todo su cuerpo se tenso.

De niña, siempre con mi vestido rosa, fui la princesa. InuYasha era el príncipe, el sirviente, el plebeyo o la bestia dependiendo de la película que viese. Pero sin importar qué, yo siempre era su princesa.

— ¿Lo… lo recuerdas? —tartamudeó.

Levanté el rostro, sin importarme que tan mal me viera, y asentí.

—Jamás quise olvidarte —me excusé —, pero jamás llegaste, por lo menos no mientras estaba consiente. Te esperé tanto que pensé que fueron años, y luego solo quería olvidar, fingir que nunca nada de eso había pasado, y lo hice, solo que me olvidé de ti en el proceso.

No sabía por qué me excusaba ahora, pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba decirle.

—Eras mi mejor amigo —medio susurré y medio sollocé.

El rostro de InuYasha era innombrable. Estaba tan lleno de emociones como sabía que probablemente estaría él mió. Finalmente, y sin poder contenerme más, me acerqué a él. Dejé que mi frente reposara en su pecho y mis brazos colgaran a los lados. Podía sentir como su pecho se elevaba de forma irregular.

—Cuando te encontré… —susurró sobre mí. Fue consiente del dolor que había en su voz y eso me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila. Yo no era la única sufriendo con esto —… cuando te encontré abriste tus ojos … estabas tan vacía… y no pudiste verme —se detuvo un momento y luego continuó — entonces volviste a caer inconsciente, y pensé que era lo mejor. No te iba a exponer a eso nunca más…

—… y me dejaste aquí —susurré.

No tenía una memoria clara sobre haber abierto los ojos, pero algo había, como un recuerdo que parecía un sueño más que nada.

—Fuiste un cobarde —demandé con voz rota. No podía detener las lágrimas — Me dejaste. Y ahora yo te dejé por cobarde, ¿Qué se supone que somos?

— ¿Cobardes? —intentó bromear, pero un sollozo fue lo que salio de mi boca.

Y entonces, antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, le encesté mi gancho derecho en el estomago. Él hizo el quejido de cuando alguien se queda sin aire.

—Pero tú eres el más idiota de los dos —gruñí, apartando las lagrimas con la manga de mi blusa — esperas cualquier oportunidad que yo te de para dejarme sin hacer nada. ¿Pensaste alguna vez en lo que yo sentía y no en mi seguridad? ¿¡He!

Estaba como loca. Quería recriminarle y golpearle por las tonterías que ambos habíamos hecho. Iba a volver a golpearlo, ésta vez en el pecho, cuando él me sujetó la muñeca.

—Hey —y me sonrió. Fue esa sonrisa bromista que siempre tuvo —, ya entendí el mensaje, no hace falta seguir golpeándome.

Pero volví a hacerlo, y pateé su pierna. Dio un gemido, seguido de un brinco, y calló a la cama. Yo caí junto a él, porque no soltó mi muñeca.

Nos quedamos un rato así sin decir nada, con medio de mi cuerpo sobre él.

Lo escuché suspirar y me di cuenta de que me había largado a llorar en el preciso momento en que habíamos caído. Apreté la tela de su ropa con fuerza entre mis dedos, y él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, reposando su mejilla en mi coronilla.

**# **

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo. Mientras saltaba y caía al suelo, recordé que mi madre tenía un duplicado de cada cerrojo de la casa.

Y allí estaba ella, con una ceja alzada y con una cuchara de palo reemplazando su espátula. Miré la escena.

InuYasha estaba sentado en la cama, con la camisa mojada donde yo había estado llorando, y yo en el suelo, con el rostro hinchado por el llanto. ¿De qué muchas maneras mi madre imaginaría cosas?

—Tengo que irme al trabajo —sus ojos tiraban dagas que iban de mí a InuYasha. Vi la cabeza de Miroku asomarse detrás de ella, y al vernos, sonrió maliciosamente.

Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que InuYasha y asentimos. Mi madre estaba esperando que ambos abandonáramos la habitación, pero con un gesto de ojos le indiqué que, a lo menos, me diera un minuto. Las dagas de sus ojos me atravesaron como escalofríos en la espalda, pero se fue sin rechistar. Miroku se quedó de pie unos segundos observándonos y se fue tras ella.

—InuYasha —le llamé. Su rostro bajó hasta el mío. Vi ese deje de culpabilidad en su mirada nuevamente, pero no era tan grande como antes —. Tengo muchas preguntas aún que hacer, ¿Me las responderás todas?

No me respondió, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo —dije.

Le sonreí, y él también lo hizo.

Si alguien me dijera que después del fastidioso último-depresivo-mes yo iba a estar finalmente feliz, hubiera contado los días con ansias.

Finalmente había recuperado a mi amigo de siempre. A mi mejor amigo. Al chico, con el que estaba segura, quería estar (aunque eso era algo que tendría que discutir más adelante, por ahora, me conformaba con tenerlo como siempre debí tenerlo. Conmigo)

**Continuará**

***Samara: Todos deben canecerla de The ring ¿no?**

Según mis súper cálculos, no tardé tanto como antes ¿Verdad?

Bueno, Kagome recordó todo. ¡Sí, viva ella! Ahora las cosas tomaran un ritmo interesante. Si sigo contando cálculos, supongo que serán no más de cinco capis más.

Y es niñas, o eso creo, no tengo mucho que decir sobre nada. Las amo. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Do You Believe In Ghosts  
****Capitulo 10**

**

* * *

**

Miroku me dio esa mirada de «la cagaste» que te dan las personas cuando realmente la cagaste. Pero, si se me tenía permitido defender, no fue mi culpa, sino que de Bankotsu. Él era quien, cuando me había tirado contra la pared del edificio, y me había besado a la fuerza, me había sujetado tan fuerte los antebrazos que ahora tenía cardenales. Cuatro en el izquierdo y tres en el derecho. Claro, InuYasha no sabía eso, él solo creía que era producto de la pelea. Pero tampoco es que me diera tiempo de explicar antes de comenzar a regañarme nuevamente. Hasta hace poco no lo recordaba, pero el siempre fue gruñón con sus «Te dije que no corrieras» «Te dije que no te subieras ahí» «Te dije que no comieras eso» y bla bla bla…

Como sea.

Él no se hubiera enterado de mis cardenales si Miroku no me hubiese rosado los brazos sin querer. Por eso (y quizá porque solo tenía ganas) me giré un poco y le golpeé el antebrazo con mi codo. Se quejó, pero no dije nada además de mirarle con infinito rencor. Como fuese, cerca de las siete me hastíe y comencé a luchar contra él de manera verbal. A las siete treinta estábamos intentando encontrar una buena película en los cinco canales que tenía.

—Deberíamos dejar Rambo —sugerí, poniendo el canal tres.

Miroku me quitó el cambiador.

—Sería mejor Scary Movie.

Me gustaba Scary Movie, pero definitivamente nada superaba al invencible Rambo.

En un movimiento más que rápido le arrebaté el cambiador y volví a poner el canal tres, acto seguido me senté sobre el cambiador. Miroku iba a decir algo, pero calló. Con una sonrisa en el rostro me giré para ver a InuYasha e intercambiar miradas, pero él estaba con la vista fija en la televisión, o más, era como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

Me giré al otro lado, donde estaba Miroku, pero fingió no notar lo que sucedía y también miró el televisor. Me encogí de hombros y saqué el cambiador para dejarlo a un lado. Intenté poner atención a la película.

Se supone que tendría que estas incomoda o a lo menos, nerviosa por estar sentada entre dos hombros que no son de éste mundo. Pero,… bueno, en realidad si estaba nerviosa. Tenía esas maripositas en el estomago que me gritaban que saltara sobre InuYasha o que al menos le tocara una mano (desde ésta tarde en la habitación, no había habido nada de contacto físico, ni siquiera un rose), pero también tenía otro tipo de mariposas, que eran como polillas que me alertaban que siempre que InuYasha se perdía en él mismo, significaba que algo le perturbaba. Y cualquier cosa capas de perturbar a InuYasha, me perturbaba a mí.

E incomoda, era imposible. Mis memorias eran tan frescas aún que sentía que InuYasha siempre había estado aquí, incluso esos años entre mi olvido y su reaparición. Era como volver a tener siete.

Por eso (y probablemente por una infinidad de razones más) me dejé caer un poco hacía la derecha, hacia InuYasha, haciendo que nuestros hombros se apoyaran uno sobre él otro. Sentí, de pronto, su mirada puesta sobre mí. Mis ojeras se calentaron y ocupé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir viendo la película hasta que volvió su mirada a otra parte.

Desde la otra esquina Miroku no despegaba los ojos del televisor, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

* * *

Estaba… ¿Cómo se dice? Extasiada.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana tuve la impresión de que todo había sido un sueño, pero aquí estaba, con InuYasha (y Miroku) en la cocina de mi casa en una mañana de martes.

Estaba a la mitad de mi tostada cuando mi celular sonó.

—Sango —dije. Había visto su número en pantalla.

—_Sí, yo, quería preguntarte si vas a ir a la escuela hoy._

—Por supuesto —me tragué un trozo de tostada — ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—_Bueno, porque ayer parecías una especie de muerta en vida, y era como que nadie quería acercarse a ti porque los podías morder o algo… y pensaba que si no te sientes bien, te tomes unos días, yo puedo hablar con la profesora…_

—Sango —la corté — iré a la escuela, ¿Sí? Admito que ayer estaba de un humor horrible, pero ahora no —le di una rápida miradita a InuYasha (que estaba hablando con Miroku sobre algo) y me sonrojé —. Estoy más que bien.

—_En ese caso me queda creerte, pero si llegas echando humo por los orificios de la nariz te juro que-_

— ¡Bye-Bye!

Apagué el teléfono y lo devolví a mi bolsillo.

Le pegué una mirada a los chicos, y noté algo raro, de esas cosas que tu notas cuando ves que alguien habla en silencio y luego calla cuando los ves. Bastante obvio.

— ¿Algo que decir? —Pregunté.

No contestaran y se miraron entre sí.

Fruncí los labios, y acto seguido, les di esa mirada que se le da a alguien cuando se les ha pillado en algo. Me acerqué a InuYasha y tomé la manga de su chaqueta, jalándole un poco.

— ¿Qué me escondes? —dije.

Tenía un tono de voz duro. Necesitaba que entendiera que si alguien promete contarte todo, es que realmente tiene que contarte todo. De verdad, ya no quería que él siguiera teniendo secretos conmigo.

Me miró, casi suplicante, pero apretó los labios. Se notaba que quería contarme, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Intenté pensar en que era lo mismo que lo perturbaba ayer por la noche, pero esto definitivamente no era tan grave, por lo menos. Fue la mano de Miroku en mi hombro quien me sacó de mis pensamientos. Instintivamente solté a InuYasha y me giré a cuerpo completo sobre él.

—No ponga a InuYasha en un dilema —dijo —, yo soy él que esconde algo.

— ¿Tú? —parpadeé.

Hasta ahora, Miroku había sido el binocular que me ayudaba a entender un poco mejor a InuYasha, no el que guardaba secretos.

Sentí esa picazón en la lengua de querer preguntar, pero éste ya no era mi asunto. InuYasha lo era, él no ¿Quién era yo para meterme en la vida de alguien más (además de la de InuYasha, claro)? Miroku sonrió, casi soltando una risita, y suspiró. Entendí que mi dilema estaba grabado en mi cara.

—Es sobre su amiga —dijo tan galante como siempre. No le entendí bien a que se refería —. Su amiga Sango.

Por un momento, quedé marcando ocupado.

¿Sango? ¡Sango! ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Sango con esto?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le miré intensamente.

Y luego, tan claro, pensé en lo que quizá quiso decir. ¿Y si…? Tragué duro ¿Y si era la misma historia?

Me imaginé a Sango en mi lugar.

Uy.

Miré a Miroku con cierta incredibilidad, pero a pesar de siempre tener en su cara una broma escrita, podía apreciar la verdad. Solo que no sabía muy bien a que verdad se refería. Por eso, con un gran esfuerzo, intenté que palabras salieran de mi boca.

—Te refieres a… —dudé —… ¿Tú y Sango…?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla y lo meditó mejor. En menos de un segundo intercambió una mirada con InuYasha y luego la devolvió a mí.

Asintió.

—Oh —mi mandíbula calló, el suelo se movió y de un segundo a otro (sin saber por qué) vi a Sango y a mí vestidas de blanco, y sonriendo — ¡OH! —sujeté mis mejillas con fuerza ¿¡Sango y Miroku! — ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Bien, quizá pudo haberlo intentado en algún momento, pero seguramente no le escuché o simplemente la ignoré. _Uhg, sí Kagome, eres realmente una buena amiga. _

Miroku abrió la boca nuevamente para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos y los apretó imperceptiblemente, sin embargo lo note. Iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando InuYasha susurró un "_vas tarde_" y me arrojó la mochila en el estomago. Intenté recobrar el aire mientras me jalaba fuera de la casa.

Iba a gritarle por hacer eso, pero pensé que se trataba de una pequeña venganza por haberlo golpeado ayer.

—Eres un bruto —me quejé y me puse bien la mochila —. Ni siquiera alcancé a despedirme de Miroku. Y él estaba por contarme algo interesante sobre Sango, quizá si me devuelvo…

—No —dijo firme y tomó mi muñeca para obligarme a caminar con él —. Si quieres la historia, yo te la contaré.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque para Miroku es difícil.

¿Con difícil se refería a qué?

—En ese caso, dime, soy toda oídos.

—Bien —hizo una pequeña pausa —, sabes que de donde no vengo las cosas son… distintas ¿Verdad? —arqueó un ceja en mi dirección.

Pude ver su contradicción. InuYasha estaba probando que tanto había recordado.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por mis labios, yo recordaba todo.

—Las frutas saben raro —dije — no comen carne, porque no matan animales. Creo que una ves me diste de comer fruta con sabor a pollo —ese era un pequeño recuerdo. InuYasha solía traerme frutas para que las probara —. Son mucho más avanzados que nosotros los humanos, pero se quedaron estancados en los vestidos largos y los bailes —me encogí de hombros mientras él me miraba intensamente —. Tienen un rey, que es tu padre, y por eso eres el príncipe de tu mundo —tuve que contenerme de agregar « mi príncipe » al final —, y…

Apreté la tela de mi falda. InuYasha guardó silencio.

—Y yo nací para casarme contigo.

Sonaba tan distinto ahora. Era como si mis pensamientos de hace un mes fuesen otros. Ahora no me sentía enfadada por creer que alguien siquiera pensara en controlar mi vida de esa manera, ahora solo sentía que estaba bien, que era lo correcto.

Si hubiera sido el momento correcto, hubiera tomado sus manos entre las mías y le abría dado el sí que él y un mundo completo esperaban. Pero no podía dejarme guiar por mis sentimientos infantiles, por esas mariposas que todavía me gritaban que saltara sobre él y… lo besara (¡Sí, cuesta trabajado siquiera pensarlo!). Primero necesitaba saber que InuYasha no estaba obligado a hacerlo para decirle eso, y quizá, más.

Pero eso ahora no era el punto, estaba distanciándome. Su pregunta había sido directa, y yo había sacado el tema del matrimonio. Ahora ambos estábamos incómodos, así que intenté volver al principio.

—Tu mundo es mágico —respondí cabizbaja.

—He,… sí —pareció haber captado mi indirecta de _"¡Cambiemos el tema!"_ y me había seguido la corriente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sango con Miroku?

—Se trata de reencarnar —dijo.

La última palabra pareció perturbarlo tanto como a mí.

Busqué en el diccionario de mi cerebro. Reencarnar significaba volver a nacer, y en éste caso, se trataba de nacer como humana… «_No entendiendo por qué la dama Kikyou quiso vivir en el mundo humano_» ¿Entonces ese era el misterio? ¿Sango era la reencarnación de Kikyou?

— ¿Sango era de tu mundo?

—Sí.

Wow, eso era impresionante. ¿Debería decirle a InuYasha que aquella vez había escuchado a las ancianas hablar? Podría recordar el enfado que tenía aquella vez por haberme casi expuesto, y su enfado de anoche aún era muy resiente… ok, le diría, pero más tarde.

— ¿Y donde entra Miroku aquí?

—Eran novios —confirmó.

¿¡Miroku y Sango! Bueno… Miroku y Kikyou… pero era casi lo mismo.

—En mí mundo, solo las personas de alta sociedad tienen el permiso de decidir si quieren nacer como humanos —comenzó a exiliar mientras yo recordaba un hecho curioso. Las personas que vivían en el mundo de InuYasha, no envejecían al ritmo humano. Era algo de los alimentos, pero no recordaba muy bien como era que lo había explicado —. Para Sango fue fácil, nieta de unos de los sabios. Nadie le tomaba mucha importancia, sin padre ni madre, su abuelo decidió que sería más feliz como humana aun cuando la idea de vivir en tu mundo sea un poco mal visto desde el mío.

También me había hablado de los sabios una vez, y ahora entendía que se trataba de las mismas _fuerzas que jamás querría desafiar_. Según recordaba, era un grupo de doce, como la estrella mágica de doce puntas. Cada uno con su voluntad propia. Había hombres y mujeres. Él padre de InuYasha era la punta numero doce.

—Entonces, Miroku y Sango decidieron nacer aquí. Pero para Miroku fue casi imposible, su padre y mi padre son hermanos, y ambos son parte de las doce puntas. No querían que un hijo o sobrino fuese humano.

Me sentí mal por Miroku.

— ¿Qué pasó luego? —pregunté. No podía imaginar que Sango hubiera preferido nacer aquí sola que quedarse con Miroku. No importaba si fue su antepasado o no, al fin, son la misma persona ¿No? Sango no era así.

—Aceptaron. Le dijeron que sería humano, pero que se le prohibiría comenzar de cero, que nacería así, sin más, con el cuerpo que tiene ahora y todos sus recuerdos —hizo con su mano un desden —. Dijeron que ese sería la cruz que debería llevar. Tendría los recuerdos de haber estado en el mundo perfecto y saber que ya no podría estarlo más.

Arrugué la nariz. ¿Qué se supone que se creían esos ancianos? ¿Por qué siempre hablaban mal del mundo humano? Podía tener sus bajas, y bajas y quizá muchas bajas, pero también tenía gente buena y lugares hermosos. Para mí, definitivamente era mejor éste mundo que el de InuYasha, donde siempre tienes que estar atado a las reglas.

—Resumiendo —dije —. Sango nació como un bebe, ya que a ella no la castigaron. Y Miroku está esperando que Sango sea adulta ¿No?

—Exacto.

—Pero Sango no lo recuerda.

—Sango nació con el propósito de amar a Miroku —dijo.

Y volvíamos con los propósitos de nacer.

—Explícame eso de nacer para alguien solamente.

—Esa es otra cosa que se nos da cuando vamos a nacer aquí —dijo —, tienes que tener un propósito. El de Sango fue tener una familia, conocer a Miroku y amarlo.

—Supongo que eso es romántico —susurré.

Eso explicaba por qué Sango seguía esperando su "príncipe azul"… ¡Solo miren los ojos de Miroku!

Levanté la vista solo para ver que ya habíamos llegado al colegió. Me giré instintivamente hacía InuYasha, y luego de ver que estaba alejada del grupo más próximo de gente, le susurré.

—No te vayas, entra conmigo. Puedes seguir contándome sin que nadie te vea.

—Pero ya no hay mucho más que explicar —sonrió —. Además, te distraeré en clases.

Ese era un buen punto. Había comprobado que ni siquiera el tiempo transcurría normal cuando InuYasha me hablaba.

—Bueno —inflé las mejillas como una cría —, pero en el tercer periodo me toca educación física. Me caeré e iré a enfermería, espérame ahí.

Ahora que lo escuchaba de mi propia boca, estaba sonando como una obsesiva. Pero, realmente, quería tener a InuYasha, no fuera cosa de que se marchara para (ahora si) no volver. Aunque probablemente yo era la que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Iba a decirle que no estaba obligado a hacerlo cuando se acercó, corrió mi flequillo y dejó un beso en mi frente. Se sintió tan natural y a la vez tan extraño. Mis labios comenzaron a picar y me obligué a apretarlos. ¡Realmente quería besarlo! ¿Qué tan sorprendido se pondría si levantaba un poco el cuello y simplemente lo hacia?

_No, Kagome, deja de pensar idioteces. _

—En ese caso te veo luego —susurró.

Sentí mis rodillas flaquear y como pude caminé hacía el patio delantero. Quien viera mi flequillo corrido, pensaría que fue una frisa.

Era un día raro. Pero, realmente, de esos _raros_.

Sango por su parte hablaba con cautela, como nunca, esperando que yo explotara o me largara a llorar. Todavía no estaba convencida de que había superado cien por ciento mí pasado mes melancólico ni mi ola de nuevos recuerdos. Por otro lado, yo no podía verla como todos los días, ahora siempre que la miraba, intentaba imaginarme como fue ella antes de haber reencarnado.

Y luego estaban Bankotsu y Renkotsu. Si alguien me dijera que se podía distinguir un poco de culpa en sus rostros, no lo creería hasta verlo, pero era verdad porque sí podía verlos. Parecían arrepentidos de su comportamiento conmigo, o por lo menos, eso era lo que se veía. No se me acercaban o decían bromas, y cuando los pillaba mirándome, podía saber que recordaban esa tarde como alguien más que borracho podía recordarlo.

Por lo menos, no tenía que preocuparme por si vieron a InuYasha o Miroku, seguramente pensaran que es su imaginación.

Para la hora de Educación Física tenía más o menos pensado lo que haría, jamás nadie me dijo lo fácil que era fingir un dolor de estomago.

Pasé mis manos por la puerta de la enfermería, estaba ansiosa. La señorita Hameko me dio una mirada, no dijo nada, ya nada había que decir. Yo era tan regular ahí que ella siempre me esperaba. Me sobé el estomago fingiendo y ella entendió. Me dio dos aspirinas y un baso con agua y luego señaló la cama.

Era tan fácil algunas veces.

Me quité los zapatos y los dejé ordenados junto a la cama antes de recostarme y esperar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que InuYasha apareció junto a mí. Le sonreí, ahora que recordaba todo, recordé ya estar acostumbrada a sus apariciones. Sin embargo él aún parecía dudoso en cuanto a mí.

—De verdad no voy a gritar —susurré lo mas bajito que pude para que la señorita Hameko no me escuchara del otro lado de la cortina.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el hueco de la cama que yo había dejado junto a mí — ¿Qué no decías que tenías nervios débiles?

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada a algo que he visto toda mi vida.

— ¿De verdad recuerdas todo?

Apreté los labios.

—Que sí, ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?

—Porque fueron muchos años —se rascó la nuca —, y jamás recordaste nada, ni siquiera cuando te permití verme.

—Bueno —con sumo cuidado hice lo mismo que la noche anterior, me recosté levemente a su lado, reposando mi hombro junto a él —. Creo que recordé debido al hecho de que no estaba soportando muy bien el hecho de haberte perdido nuevamente —sentí como la sangre burbujeaba en mis mejillas y se expandía hasta mis orejas. Me negué a mirarle —, no comía o dormía bien y al final terminé empapada bajo la lluvia sin defensas, así que enfermé. La fiebre era tan alta que de alguna manera, me abrió la mente.

Intenté explicar de la forma más fácil que comprendía.

—Así que si te hubieses enfermado antes, teniendo esa fiebre tan alta, me hubiese recordado ¿Verdad? —dijo. Solté una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

—Supongo.

Guardamos silencio unos segundos que tomé para escuchar si la señorita Hameko hacía algún ruido o algo. Pero nada, a veces rechinaba su silla, pero era una silla vieja, así que no importaba.

Me recargué un poco más sobre su hombro, quedando algo ladeada.

—InuYasha, estuve pensando un poco en eso de nacer para alguien.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi como InuYasha bajaba un poco el rostro para mirarme.

—Dices que Sango nació con el propósito de amar a Miroku, pero ¿Qué si Miroku nunca apareciera frente a ella? ¿Sango jamás se enamoraría de alguien?

Yo nací para InuYasha, pero en su momento quise a Bankotsu, ¿Entonces?

—Sango puede enamorarse de quien sea —dijo de pronto con tono moderado. La señorita Hameko no podía escucharlo, pero mientras seguía la conversación InuYasha iba bajando el tono poco a poco, como si también esperara que alguien saltara sobre nosotros gritando "¡Pillados!" o algo así —. Solo que si ve a Miroku, inconscientemente sabrá que es él a quien debe de amar. Si no lo ve, simplemente su corazón humano decidirá.

— ¿Y si lo ve y luego él desaparece?

—Ella solo tendrá la sensación de que algo le falta, pero se perderá cuando encuentre a quien amar.

—Ya veo.

Entonces, eso explicaba mi _enamoramiento_ por el idiota. Cuando olvidé a InuYasha, mi pequeño corazón humano ocultó los sentimientos por él y se giró hacía Bankotsu. Y por eso, también, era que aún sin recordarlo, me había abierto a InuYasha más de lo esperado.

Sin que el lo notara, apreté la tela sobre mi pecho, sintiendo las mariposas subir por ahí. InuYasha hablaba de amor, de nacer para amar a alguien, y yo había nacido para él, entonces… yo nací para amarlo. Y por las constantes mariposas, mis sonrojos y mis ganas de estar junto a él, tenía que suponer (o aceptar) que estaba enamorada.

Se supone que es en estos momentos donde sientes que las puerta de la vida se abren paso para que una luz celestial me ilumine y grite _"¡Estoy enamorada!"_ pero, como no, no pasó. Porque yo, de cierto modo, siempre lo supe.

Fue por esa razón que soñé con él antes de recordarlo, porque siempre tuve presenté nuestra historia.

Sonreí, como tonta, y no pude evitarlo. Ahora sí me dejé caer completamente sobre él, reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. El olor que desprendía me llenaba de escalofríos y cosquillas. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, aún cuando no se hubiera movido, podía sentirlo. Quizá mis sentimientos eran tan fuertes que habían llegado a él, o tal vez no ¿Qué importaba? Faltaban no más de veinte días para mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho, y no iba a negarme a nada que fuera a atarme por siempre junto a InuYasha.

Finalmente sentí los músculos de sus hombros relajarse un poco, su respiración se hizo menos pesada y se movió un poco (poquito) contra mí, recargándose.

«_Sí, así es como siempre debió ser_»

—Tengo una duda —dije, o más bien susurré. Él no dijo nada, pero hizo un pequeño ruido, como si estuviera apunto de dormirse. No me importó sonreír más de lo debido —, si Sango nació para Miroku, y yo para ti, entonces ¿También yo reencarné? —Y si era así, ¿Qué tipo de mujer fui antes?

Pero contrarío a todo lo que tenía pensado, todo el cuerpo de InuYasha se contrajo hasta el punto de que mi cabeza no estaba cómoda en su hombro. Me separé de él girándome lo suficiente como para verle la cara. Tenía los labios apretados, casi en una línea y las cejas algo fruncidas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no tanto, era como si recordara algo que no quería recordar.

Y todas las flores, las melodías de fondo y la risa de los niños se cortaron de forma brusca cuando se levantó en un movimiento rígido y me dio la espalda. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

— ¿InuYasha? —susurré quizá no tan bajo como debía, solo esperaba que la señorita Hameko no me escuchara, aun cuando fuera casi imposible.

— ¿Kagome? —escuché a la enfermera del otro lado de la cortina y me mordí la lengua. Tuve que pensar rápidamente.

—Una llamada urgente a mi celular —dije — ¿Puedo?

—Claro, no te preocupes, solo estamos tú y yo.

—Gracias —dejé de mirar la blanca cortina y volví a mirar a InuYasha — ¿Pasó algo? —ahora ya no tenía que controlar tanto mi tono, pero seguía hablando moderadamente bajo.

Más no me contestó, solo se tensó más. Quité las sabanas y me puse los zapatos sin abrochar, parándome junto a él y rodeándolo para verle a la cara. Seguía con la misma expresión, y por primera vez, vi que tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Vamos, dime ¿Qué sucede? —insistí y le tomé de la manga de su camisa negra para moverlo un poco, pero era como piedra, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de si veía o no su pecho moverse al respirar —, InuYasha —casi gemí de frustración.

Y por fin, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. Mi corazón se contrajo en malestar, y es que no supe por qué, pero realmente no estaba mirándome a mí. Y lo entendí.

— ¿Quién fui? —dije, sintiendo como de un momento a otro mi voz se quebraría —, ¿Quién fui anteriormente?

No estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero cerré mis labios con fuerza. ¿Fui alguien malo? ¿Le causé algún daño a InuYasha? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de mala manera?

— ¿Quién? —insistí casi gritando.

—Kikyou.

Un momento, ¿Qué?

¿Kikyou? ¿Yo era la reencarnación de Kikyou? ¿Pero Sango…-

«_Eres débil, Kikyou. Siempre lo fuiste_»

Oh…

Entonces… yo fui Kikyou…

—Dices que solo los de clase acomodada podían reencarnar —dije — y aquella vez, cuando estaba oculta en tu biblioteca, esas dos mujeres dijeron la dama Kikyou, ¿Fui alguien importante? —pregunté y luego fruncí el ceño — ¿¡Por qué tienes esa cara!

¿Por qué seguía mirándome con… esos ojos?

—Vamos, contéstame, dijiste que responderías todas mis dudas —ahora fue mi punto de apretar los puños y fruncir un poco el ceño — ¿Quién fue Kikyou?

Bajó la vista y ladeó un poco el rostro.

—La mujer con la que iba a casarme.

Fue en ese instante, mientras el ensordecedor ruido del timbre anunciando la hora de comida, que sentí que el alma no me cabía en el cuerpo.

Alguien no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber algunas cosas, pero me hubiese encantado ser tonta para jamás enterarme.

—Tú estabas enamorado de ella.

Lo dije mientras el timbre aún se escuchaba, intentando yo misma no entenderme, pero era imposible, porque ya lo sabía.

—Kagome —dijo cautelosa la enfermera, sin atreverse a correr la cortina —, ya tocaron, puedes ir a comer ahora… —seguramente había escuchado lo último de mi conversación, y no entendió nada.

—Sí —dije. Estaba siendo aplastada por mis emociones, y lo que menos pude hacer en ese momento, fue seguir con aquella discusión —. Tengo que irme, nos vemos en casa.

Mientras decía eso, sonreía, pero no sabía si había logrado ver el dolor en mi rostro. Rodeé la cama y caminé rápido, despidiéndome de la enfermera y escapando como una pendeja. No me detuve hasta llegar al salón y me dejé caer en mi pupitre.

Un segundo después saqué mi celular del bolsillo y comencé a teclear.

_No tengo hambre, creo que me enfermé del estomago._

_Ve a comer, estoy en el salón, no pierdas tiempo buscándome._

_Si me siento mejor iré a comer algo (n^n) _

Se lo envié a Sango.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y me apoyé sobre la mesa, escondiendo mi rostro. Ahora todo estaba claro, y dolía. Era un dolor diferente al que sentí cuando recordé todo. Ese dolor era casi físico, y me mataba. Éste era asfixiante y me escosaba la piel. No me cabía el alma en el cuerpo.

Sí, bien, no era como si InuYasha me hubiera dado alguna indicación de que me quería más que como quien quiere a alguien que prácticamente viste nacer, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal. Me habían rechazado minutos después de darme cuenta que estaba enamorada ¡Y él ni siquiera sabía eso! ¿Podía ser peor? Sí, porque quedaban veintisiete días para mí cumpleaños, es decir, veintisiete días (_y quizá uno o dos mas_) para nuestro supuesto matrimonio. Y es que él tenía que casarse, y yo me sentía muy débil para decir lo contrarío. Arg, me palpitaba la cabeza.

Y lo peor es que ahora que lo veía todo un poco más claro, mi actitud al salir casi corriendo de la enfermería pudo (o ya lo hizo) delatarme. Y justamente ahora, no quería que él lo supiera. No cuando me entero de que ya estaba enamorado, y que por la manera en la que mira a través de mí, sigue estándolo. Solo que no es de mí precisamente. InuYasha amaba a Kikyou, la mujer que fui antes de nacer. Eso era TAN pesado.

Intenté controlarme, pensar que no era la primera vez que sufría por amor. Ya con Bankotsu había sido lo mismo, cuando mi ilusión del niño perfecto se vio manchada por la pesadilla del niño molestoso. Pero eso había sido distinto, sin duda, porque mi enamoramiento había sido infantil, y fue rápidamente reemplazado de odio. Ahora estaba siendo rechazada por el hombre al que desde siempre había amado. Definitivamente era algo muy distinto.

Entonces, como si algo me cayera en la cabeza, me pregunté: ¿Por qué Kikyou había decidido vivir en el mundo humano? ¿Qué no iba a casarse? ¿Qué pasó? Luego, otra vez, algo me golpeó la cabeza. Ella no lo amaba. ¡Dios! ¿Éste era un especie de triangulo amoroso? Necesitaba calmarme y comenzaría a arrancarme los cabellos. Miré la hora en mi celular, aún quedaba tiempo suficiente para ir y comer algo. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero para eso, necesitaba despejarme y tener un estomago satisfecho.

— ¿Y Miroku?

—Se fue por ahí, a no sé, ¿Dónde crees que esté Sango ahora? Seguramente él estará ahí.

—Ha….

Quité mi mochila de mis hombros y pasé de InuYasha. Casi me había dado un ataque cuando, al abrir la puerta, fue lo primero que vi. Ni siquiera había podido saludarlo, simplemente había soltado la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió y ahora caminaba a pasos agigantados hacía la cocina. Jamás estuve tan feliz de ver a mi madre.

La besé y corrí escaleras arriba, me cambié de ropa y bajé. La comida comenzó en silencio, pero a ninguno parecía importarle excepto a mí. Estaba incomoda, seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza las palabras "Rechazo" "Kikyou" y "Triangulo amoroso". Era injusto que solo yo me sintiera de ésta manera, pero no podía culpar a InuYasha, él no sabía nada de mis sentimientos (por lo menos mi fuga de la enfermería no había dado a nada malo), además, seguramente seguía sufriendo por amor. Y pensar eso, me dolía.

—Ayúdame a secar los patos.

Asentí en dirección a mí madre.

Me puse junto a ella y tomé el paño, comenzando a secar lo que ella lavaba y guardándolo enseguida. InuYasha estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirando a través de la ventana que estaba en nuestra dirección, o eso creía yo. De pronto, sentí la mirada de mi madre en mí, me giré a verla y solo vi interrogación. Inhaló profundo y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Se secó las manos y se giró en dirección a InuYasha.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta —dijo segura. De pronto, sentí miedo.

InuYasha se irguió, sorprendido, y asintió.

Mamá se pasó las manos por el delantal antes de hablar.

—He tenido ésta duda por mucho tiempo, pero dado que Kagome ha estado bastante confundida desde que apareciste me la he estado guardando —se encogió de hombros —. Ahora ella ya recuerda todo de ti, y eso es bueno, porque me asustaba lo mal que estaba.

Fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

—Así que lo que quiero preguntarte es algo muy importante —dijo.

Por mi mente pasaron un millón de preguntas: ¿Quieres a mi hija? ¿Amas a mi hija? ¿Has tenido sexo con mi hija?

Si decía cualquiera de esas – o de las muchas otras que mi mente seguía formulando – iba a gritar tan fuerte que nadie en esa habitación podría escuchar bien en veinticuatro horas. Luego correría y me tiraría rodando por las escaleras del templo. Sin embargo, la pregunta fue totalmente inesperada.

— ¿Qué pasó hace diez años?

Mi boca se abrió y formó una perfecta O. Esa era una pregunta que había estado guardándome, esperando a que los recuerdos de esos horrendos días se alivianasen en mi cuerpo para poder siquiera preguntarlo. Pude haberme tapado los oídos y comenzar a cantar cualquier cosa, pero intenté mantenerme serena y pensar en mi madre, porque después de todo eso es ella, una madre, y no es fácil cuando tu hija de siete años desaparece por tres días y cuando aparece ya no recuerda algunas cosas.

Miré a InuYasha. La sorpresa estaba siendo sustituida por la culpa muy rápidamente. ¿Por qué seguía culpándose? No había sido su culpa.

—Todo fue mi culpa —dijo.

Tuve que equilibrarme para no irme de bruces.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —le dije —. Tú no-

—Kagome —me cortó mi madre, alzando una ceja en desaprobación —. Guarda silencio y deja que se explique.

Apreté con fuerza los labios y asentí. Ambas miramos a InuYasha.

—Se supone que yo tenía que cuidarla, pero me confié, pensé que nada pasaría, por eso ella tuvo que sufrir eso —su tono era tan lamentable que quise abrazarlo.

— ¿Y de qué tenías que cuidarla?

—Eso no puedo decírselo —se disculpó — ni nada relacionado conmigo o de donde vengo, pero si puedo prometerle que no volverá a pasar. —entonces, sus negros ojos se fijaron en los míos y por un segundo, sentí que su promesa abarcaba mucho más de lo que se entendía.

Mamá bajo el rostro y suspiró, luego se irguió y le sonrió. Le pidió que impidiera que volviera a pasar y se alistó para ir al trabajo. Se despidió de mí con un beso y le agitó la mano a InuYasha.

—A mamá no puedes contarle —me encogí de hombros mientras me plantaba frente a él — pero a mí sí.

Asintió.

Las siguientes dos horas nos la pasamos en el sofá, uno frente al otro mientras me contaba de todo.

Al parecer, no todo era (casi) color de rosa en el otro mundo.

—Así que un primo malvado —susurré — digno de telenovela.

—Suena cómico si lo pones de esa manera —sonrió.

La cosa era simple. El primo de su padre (Quien iba a ser el legítimo rey) cometió un error y por eso fue expulsado. Pero él no tenía nada que ver conmigo, sino su hijo, quien se había enamorado de… (Uy) Kikyou. Pero cuando ella decidió convertirse en humana, todo su amor se volvió furia, y al enterarse que una vez humana, de todos modos se casaría con InuYasha, lo impidió.

—Entonces se suponía que yo aún estaría prisionera si todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan —de solo pensarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió completa.

—Él solo estaba desquiciado, no planeó bien nada —aunque su noto era totalmente convincente, supe que solo lo decía para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Y esas sombras? ¿Qué son?

—Demonios —contestó —. En mi mundo los ahí, pueden ser buenos o malos, depende de cómo se críen. Naraku los crió para mal.

Naraku. Ese era un nombre que nunca iba a olvidar.

— ¿Y que pasó con él?

—Está prisionero.

— ¿Está vivo? ¿Por qué la otra noche esos demonios vinieron por mí nuevamente?

—Eran algunos que quedaban, habían permanecido en las sombras, y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, ellos solo tienen una misión en mente.

— ¿Y si escapan? ¿Y si Naraku escapa?—me encogí. Solo que poder saber que si llegase a escapar y viniese nuevamente a por mí era tan… perturbarte.

InuYasha seguramente lo percibió, porque alargó su brazo hasta tomar mi mano. Un agradable cosquilleó me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca. Intenté fingir que eso no ocurrió.

—No escapará —intentó con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarme, y dios, gracias a todos que lo logró.

Le sonreí para hacerle entender eso, y él me correspondió. Hubiera sido realmente fácil acercarme, acortando esa casi nula distancia que nos separaba, y besarlo. Pero el rechazo aún seguía doliendo.

—Así que… —me encogí de hombros, y lo más disimulada que pude, aparté mi mano de la suya —, ¿Cómo era Kikyou?

Uhg. Golpe bajo de mi parte. Vi un sentimiento extraño pasar por sus ojos.

Se removió en el sofá, echándose un poco hacía atrás.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Solo… —_solo quiero saber que tanta competencia tengo _—… curiosidad. Es decir, fui yo en algún momento ¿No?

—Sí, pero tampoco es tan así —se rascó la nuca —, volver a nacer es eso, precisamente, comenzar de cero sin contar nada de antes. Es como si otra persona naciera ocupando la misma alma que tú ocupaste en vida —intentó explicar — es como un intercambio.

De alguna manera eso me tranquilizó. Si él entendía eso, significaba que había una gran posibilidad de que cuando me viera, no viera a Kikyou.

—Ya, pero… ¿Cómo era?

—Ella era muy diferente de ti —se encogió de hombros. Se veía… ¿Incomodo? —. Físicamente era más alta, más pálida y el cabello era largo hasta su cintura. Totalmente lizo.

Uhg. Pequeña, bronceada y con el cabello algunas veces indomable. Muy distinta.

—Su personalidad era más extrovertida. No hablaba mucho, se atenía a las reglas y siempre conservaba la calma de manera extraordinaria.

¿Qué? ¿Lo estaba haciendo adrede? ¿Por qué decía eso cuando sabía que yo hablaba hasta por los codos, que rompía casi todas las reglas y explotaba en cosa de segundos? ¿Estaba bromeando conmigo? ¿Qué le costaba mentirme y decir algo como: _era casi igualita a ti, pero tú personalidad me gusta mucho más_? ¿¡He! ¿Por qué no podía hacerme feliz?

Sin poder evitarlo, arrugué un poco la nariz. Sí, era una pendeja.

_Dime InuYasha ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? _

Quería preguntar eso, pero no podía.

—Es tarde —dijo de pronto.

Asentí y me puse de pie.

—Yo no estaré aquí esta noche —me dijo. Volví a asentir. Ahora se me hacía tan común que se fuera —. Pero Miroku estará por aquí.

Y por tercera vez, solo asentí.

—Miroku ha estado cuidándome cuando tú te ibas y yo aún no lo conocía ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Lo suponía.

Agité mi mano en su dirección y subí las escaleras. Deseaba que Miroku llegase pronto, necesitaba preguntarle a él lo que sabía no podía a InuYasha.

Cambié mis ropas por mi pijama y tomé mi IPod. Bajé nuevamente, justo a tiempo para ver a Miroku caminando por el pasillo. Me sonrió.

—Ya te hacía dormida.

—Debería estarlo, o intentándolo a lo menos —me pasé las manos por el cabello, nerviosa —. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

— ¿Más preguntas? —arqueó una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa — siempre está preguntándome cosas, y nunca tengo que responderle para que se entere.

—Pero ahora de verdad necesito que me digas esto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, —iba a ir directo al grano. Sí, nada de complicaciones — ¿Por qué Kikyou quiso hacerse humana?

La boca de Miroku se abrió enormemente mientras sus ojos se dilataban. _¡Eso era ser directa!_

Me mordí el labio con fuerza mientras esperaba, pero ya sabía lo que vendría. Él comenzaría a preguntarme como es que sabía de ella, cuanto sabía y por qué quería saberlo. Así que me adelanté.

—InuYasha me dijo todo. Bueno, no todo, por eso quiero que tú me digas, porque no soy capas de preguntárselo a la cara.

—Yo… —entrecerró un poco los ojos, pensando — yo no creo que deba contarle eso… es algo privado de él y…

—Sé que estaba enamorado de ella —uhg. Dolor.

Mi pecho escoció.

— ¿Cómo supo eso? — ¡Uhg! ¿Tenía que afirmarlo? ¿Qué pasaba con todos hoy? ¿No podían mentirme? _¿De donde sacó eso? Es solo una gran blasfemia. _

—Lo suponía —intenté poner mi cara de 'no me importa realmente' y me encogí un poco de hombros —. Solo quiero saberlo.

—Tomemos asiento.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la misma manera que InuYasha y yo lo habíamos hecho antes. Esperé a que hablara.

—Debería contarle la historia larga para que comprenda bien ¿No?

Asentí.

—Bueno —inhaló profundo y se preparó —, el compromiso de ellos dos fue firmado antes de que InuYasha naciera, y cuando Kikyou cumplió sus veinte años.

¿¡Veinte!

_Ya,… InuYasha también es mayor como por dieciocho años…o más… quien sabe._

—Es normal que cuando alguien crece sabiendo que tienes que estar con cierta persona en específico, terminaras cediendo ante ella —Miroku era cuidadoso con sus palabras. Yo sabía que en parte, lo decía por mí y por mis muy evidentes sentimientos, pero fingí no enterarme e hice un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera —. El matrimonio iba a ser efectuado cuando InuYasha cumpliera los dieciocho. Un año antes de su cumpleaños, Kikyou presentó su petición de ser humana.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé, creo que nadie lo sabe —se encogió de hombros — o quizá alguien… de la única persona con la que habló al final fue con InuYasha, pero él no ha hablado de eso.

¿Qué sería? ¿Por qué habló con InuYasha?

— ¿Qué más? InuYasha dijo que era muy difícil que aceptaran que alguno se volviera humano, y si era la mujer que tendría que casarse con el príncipe, entonces…

—Claro, fue difícil, yo no estaba presente durante las charlas, pero sabía por la cara de todos que siempre hubieron muchas discusiones. Al final aceptaron a regañadientes… con una conducción.

Quizá yo sabía cual era la condición.

—Que yo tendría que casarme con InuYasha a mi mayoría de edad, ¿No?

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué dijo InuYasha? Dado que él estaba enamorado de ella —ugh. Dolió. Tendría que dejar de decirlo o comenzar a decirlo más veces, para acostumbrarme.

—Se veía completamente reticente a aceptar. Pero usted no ha visto lo difícil que es llevarle la contra a su padre.

—Entiendo.

Entonces había cosas que solo InuYasha sabía, y que solo él podía aclararme, pero eso no significaba que yo iba a preguntarle. No. Es más, ya tenía lo suficiente como para estar un poco tranquila. Era cruel, y mucho, pero pensar que fue un amor no correspondido me daba pequeñas ilusiones, pero me mataba pensar que InuYasha había sentido (quizá en mayor grado) mi sufrimiento por quererlo.

Me despedí de Miroku y subí a mi habitación. Estaba segura que esa noche soñaría, y así fue.

* * *

Era como si los días de mi calendario quisieran burlarse de mí. Veinticinco días para mi cumpleaños, y dos desde que InuYasha se había ido. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Miroku por él, decía que no sabía.

Mi vida se estaba volviendo aburrida. Era muy monótono todo sin InuYasha (Ya me pude acostumbrar a ver a Miroku pegado como una lapa a Sango), ni siquiera Bankotsu o su hermano me decías alguna burrada para pelear un ratito. Todo estaban sorprendidos de eso, sobretodo Sango, pero se calmó luego de contarle lo que había pasado, omitiendo el hecho de InuYasha y —muy seguramente su futuro novio— Miroku.

Conté cada escalón del templo. Me sabía el número de memoria, pero era algo para pasar más rápido esos cinco minutos. Tenía mi IPod a todo lo que daba, y no podía siquiera escuchar muy bien mis propios pensamientos. Pateé una piedra cuando llegué a la sima.

InuYasha estaba de pie junto al árbol, y se volteó cuando me sintió. Sonreí y casi chillé. Solo él podía alegrarme él día de esa manera.

Casi corrí hacía él mientras guardaba mis audífonos en mis bolsillos.

—Te tardaste.

—Tengo algo que decirte —sonrió, pero se vió como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo. Sentí un poco de frío.

Con mucha agilidad saltó la valla que cubría el árbol y se sentó en sus raíces. Yo hice lo mismo y me senté junto a él, estirando mis piernas.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté, fingiendo total inocencia, y me giré para verle.

Bajó los ojos a sus manos. Inhaló profundo, apretó sus puños y los soltó.

Se giró hacía mí con el rostro sereno.

—Eres libre.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

— ¿Libre de qué? —había muchas posibilidades. Libre de las normas de la sociedad, libre para poder correr desnuda por el parque donde jugaban los niños….

—Del matrimonio —respondió. Mi mandíbula calló.

Eso era… bueno… ¿No? Es decir, tenía más tiempo para saber algunas cosas…

—Entonces, ¿Ya no estamos obligados a casarnos en unos… veinticinco días más? —asintió — ¿Y cuando es, en ese caso? ¿Cuánto te dieron? ¿Un año? ¿Unos meses más?

Arqueó una ceja al tiempo que fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Me refiero a que jamás habrá matrimonio —intentó nuevamente. Mi boca se volvió abrir, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado.

— ¿Jamás? — ¿Nunca… nunca?

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —espetó.

Estaba demasiado extraviada como para poder pensar que algo malo podía pasar.

—Pero te quedaras conmigo ¿No? —sin darme cuenta le sujeté la manga de su suéter, y él, con mucha delicadeza, la quitó.

—No, Kagome, porque todo esto fue un error —insistió. Yo no sabía cual era el error — ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que naciste?

—Para estar contigo —soné desesperada. Sus manos me sujetaron los hombros.

—Era para ser libre, para vivir una vida tranquila —dijo —, eso era lo que Kikyou deseaba cuando se hizo humana. Quería vivir normalmente, y me lo dijo a mí, pero no lo entendí hasta ahora. Es tarde, pero se puede remediar. Eres joven.

— ¿Cómo se puede remediar? —pregunté solo por el deber de preguntar. Estaba que lloraba, o gritaba, o hacia ambas cosas mientras comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

—Iras a la universidad, conocerás gente —dijo — puedo pedir que borren tu mente.

— ¿Estas bromeando conmigo?

¿Hablaba enserio? Después de todo ese tiempo, después de tantos dolores de cabeza, después de todo lo que pase para poder recordarlo, ¿quería que volviera a olvidar?

—No voy a dejar que me hagan nada —espeté con rabia. Mi cara estaba ardiendo.

Me puse de pie y pateé el suelo.

— ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! —seguí. Se pudo de pie junto a mí, intentando calmarme — ¡Siempre, siempre! —agité las manos en el aire — ¡Todo lo que quieres hacer es alejarme de ti! —entrecerró los ojos. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé hacía atrás — ¡Dime que no me quieres contigo y yo no te necesitaré más!

—No estas entendiendo —intentó, sujetándome las muñecas — ¡Necesitamos hablar y no podemos si estas gritando!

— ¡Grito todo lo que quiero! —tiré mis muñeca para liberarlas, pero él tenía fuerza — ¡Vamos, dime que no me quieres! ¡Terminemos con esto!

—No tengo nada que decirte con respecto a eso —y soltó mis muñecas.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, ¿A que jugaba? No era ya suficiente con ver mi estado patético de locura ¿Además se negaba a negar o aceptar que podía sentir algo por mí? La incertidumbre era mucho más dolorosa que cualquier cosa, y mucha más que su rechazo.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros mientras intentábamos calmarnos, sobre todo yo. La sutil melodía de mi IPod se escuchaba desde mi bolsillo. Había olvidado apagarlo, y el volumen de los audífonos estaba al tope. La música estridente rompía el contexto.

Inhalé prefundo, no iba a seguir sufriendo de ésta manera. Sí él se quería ir, se iría, pero yo lo echaría primero. Claro, luego de sacarme ese sentimiento del pecho.

—Pues yo si tengo algo que decirte —iba a escupírselo a la cara. Le diría que lo amaba, que lo quería tanto que incluso cuando no lo recordaba, jamás olvidé que tenía que estar con él, que por eso soñé con él la primera noche. Iba a decirle que siempre quise casarme con él, pero que no iba a obligarlo a estar conmigo. Y si luego de eso no quería irse por lastima, lo mataría.

Sus negros ojos se posaron en los míos. Había entendimiento en ellos. Él sabía lo que yo iba a decirle.

—Yo-

Iba a decirle, no, iba a gritárselo, pero no pude, es decir, él no me dejó.

Su mano tapó tan rápido mi boca que me tambaleé hacía atrás, y si no me hubiera sujetado con su mano libre por la cintura, había golpeado mi trasero contra el suelo. Gemí en su mano e intenté quitarla, pero fue lo mismo de siempre, él tenía mucha fuerza.

—No lo digas —se apresuró a decir entre nuestro forcejeó. La mano que estaba en mi cintura subió hasta mi nuca para hacer más presión sobre mi boca. Volví a gemir, más fuerte, mientras fruncía él ceño. Lo odiaba tanto en ese momento —Nada de lo que sientes es real —dijo. Se veía culpable y enojado. Su labio inferior tiritaba levemente, como el de un niño que hizo algo mal, mientras que su ceño fruncido y los ojos achicados mostraban furia por mí y por muchos otros motivos —. Todo es mi culpa —siguió.

No estaba entendiendo nada, pero dejé de forcejear un poco.

—Lo que sientes no es real, porque no es como debió ser —no me miraba a los ojos, era como si toda su atención estuviera sobre su mano en mi boca —. Yo me metí en tu vida el mismo día que naciste, te criaste pensando que te casarías conmigo, es lógico que tu mente te esté jugando esto, pero tu realmente no te sientes de esa manera hacía mí. Cuando me olvidaste, fuiste capas de enamorarte, incluso si eras una niña, sentiste algo más que amistad por alguien. Por eso lo que sientes por mí no es real, porque de verdad solo crees que así lo asientes.

Eso me hizo pensar, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si todo lo que sentía estaba solo en mi cabeza? Yo sabía que tendría que casarme con él, y quizá me había creído el cuento de la princesa enamorada. Pero no podía ser así, porque el dolor era real, y las mariposas también. Y mí amor por Bankotsu no fue exactamente _amor_, fue más algo como amar a un artista. Todas tus amigas lo aman, y terminan contagiándote, entonces te das cuenta que es lindo, pero era solo eso. Era innegable que entre Bankotsu y yo pudo haber existido algo, pero ese hubiera sido un universo alterno donde InuYasha no existiera, y aún así estaría segura que jamás podría ser lo suficientemente feliz.

Con suma delicadeza puse nuevamente mis manos en la suya, e insistí en que la alejara de mi boca. Dudó unos segundos, aún sin mirarme, y la quitó.

—No es tan así como tu dices —susurré —, cuando niña, quizá si pude haberme enamorado del pensamiento del amor, y puede que cuando no te recordaba me gustó otro hombre, pero no digas que esto no es real. Y te lo voy a decir, aún cuando no quieras escucharlo.

Mientras decía eso sacaba mis audífonos de mis bolsillos. Con manos temblorosas los puse sobre sus orejas, su mirada mostraba duda. La música estaba tan alta que yo podía escucharlo. Él no escuchaba nada más.

Me mordí el labio mientras levantaba el rostro y él lo giraba rápidamente. Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme mientras rezaba para que no cerrara los ojos.

Mi corazón iba a explotar.

—Te quiero —sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero bajaron directo a mis labios para leerlos. Me aseguré de decirlo lento y marcado —. Te amo.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y su ceño se frunció un poco. Se veía realmente dolorido.

Quité mis audífonos de sus oídos y los volví a guardar.

—Necesitaba que lo supieras, y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, te aclarare que volví a enamorarme de ti cuando te conocí por segunda vez —tomé un hondo respiro, levanté la vista, y le sonreí —. Pero sin importar nada, eres libre de mí. Puedes marcharte.

Y esperé, porque de verdad no quería marcharme. Esperé que me detuviera, que dijera que me amaba, pero no lo hico, porque realmente no lo sentía.

Y corrí a casa, intentando dejar ese dolor ahí, con él, para no sentirlo más. Grité cuando llegué a casa y fui directo a la cocina. Mi mamá estaba ahí.

—Que bueno que llegaste —me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Lo que haya, ve a cambiarte para comer.

—Bueno.

Subí saltando los escalones de dos en dos, tropecé en el último.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación justo en el momento que InuYasha entraba por la ventana. Nos quedamos mirando una fracción de segundo antes de gritar y azotar la puerta quedándome parada en el pasillo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía? Yo lo había dejado libre hace, exactamente, tres minutos, ¿¡Que mierda hacía!

Llevé una mano a mi corazón, estaba que se salía de mi pecho.

—Hija —mamá se asomó por la escalera — ¿Pasó algo?

—Una araña.

Soltó un pequeño 'Oh' y volvió a la cocina.

Me mordí el labio y me giré hacía la puerta. Tomé la perilla y entré rápidamente.

InuYasha estaba poyado en la ventana, y cuando me vio, se enderezó enseguida. Estaba segura, o más que segura, que ésta era la parte donde él se quedaba por lastima y yo tenía que matarlo.

Me moví sigilosa, casi apegada a la pared, y dejé mi mochila sobre mi escritorio. En ningún momento dejé de verlo, y él en ningún momento dejó de hacerme sentir incomoda y avergonzada. Porque estaba avergonzada, acababa de confesar mis sentimientos por primera vez en la vida, y lo había hecho genial, todo fue dramático y perfecto, como en las películas, pero él tenía que arruinarlo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Apretó los labios y llevó una mano a su nuca. Sí, _ya lo vengo venir…_

—Si tú lo deseas, podemos seguir adelante con el ma-

— ¡NO!

Iba a volverme loca, de seguro. Ahora tendría que _matarlo_.

Tapé mis oídos con mis manos y el se encogió de hombros. Se veía confundido.

—Pensé que-

—Pensaste mal, muy mal —dejé de tapar mi oído derecho para ocupar mi mano y poder señalar la ventana —. Salta por la ventana.

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

—Que saltes —hablaba muy enserio.

— ¿Sabes? No fue fácil subir por ahí.

— ¡Pues no hubiera subido en primer lugar!

Ahora él también estaba enfadado.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —elevó la voz. Oh, esto se estaba volviendo algo estúpido.

— ¿A mí? ¡Que te pasa a ti!

— ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora?

—No tirarte por la ventana —arrugó el ceño al mismo tiempo que yo arrugaba mi nariz —. Y esa es mi indirecta de decirte, o repetirte, 'Eres libre, ¡Vete!' —él no estaba entendiendo las cosas, y eran _tan_ fáciles.

Solo tenía que _irse_.

—Pensé que querías casarte —me acusó.

Ugh.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que dije eso?

—Dijiste que estabas enamorada de m-

— ¡HA! —volví a tapar mis oídos.

Él no lo había dicho, ¿Verdad? _No, solo fue mi imaginación_. Porque, vamos, no podía ser tan _insensible_ como para decirlo en voz alta. Ya estaba suficientemente apenada, ¿Para qué empeorarlo? Si quería hacerme sufrir, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse para que yo me sumiera en mi silenciosa pena, pero no, tenía que quedarse, y además de hacerme sufrir —al atrasar su partida— quería matarme de la vergüenza. Es que no podía ser más bruto.

—Kagome —gruñó y se acercó un paso hacía mí.

—Sí, sí lo dije, pero no lo repitas —amenacé — y no lo dije para que te quedaras conmigo, no quiero lastima, así que puedes irte.

— ¿Lastima? —abrió mucho los ojos — ¿Piensas que lo hago de lastima?

— ¿Sí? —arqueé una ceja.

—No, claro que no —se encogió de hombros y retrocedió hasta volver a apoyarse en la ventana —. Si te dije que podías ser libre de mí, era porque pensaba que eso era lo que tú tenias que ser, no porque yo quisiera. Pero, realmente, no me molesta casarme.

Él definitivamente no entendía el punto.

—No quiero casarme contigo, InuYasha, NO ¿Entiendes? —pasé las manos por mis sienes. Estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza.

—No lo comprendo —se pasó la mano por el cabello — ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no me quieres.

Me miró incrédulo.

—Claro que te quiero.

—Pero no de la manera correcta —apreté los puños, iba a _matarlo_ de verdad —. Tú me aprecias, pero no me… —_amas_, dilo, es fácil — quieres como se debe querer a una esposa.

—Oh.

Genial. Lo entendió. ¡Tenía que darle un premio!

_Sí, InuYasha, no quiero casarme contigo hasta que me digas, bien alto, que me amas. _

Y ocurrió la cosa más extraña de todas. Se sonrojó.

Por ende, me sonrojé yo. Era más incomodo que hace cinco minutos.

—No me lo había planteado —susurró.

Y yo quise tirarme por la ventana.

— ¿Jamás? —pregunté. En mi mente ya tenía un pie sobre el marco de la ventana.

No contestó, pero negó con la cabeza. Se veía _tan_ avergonzado, y si hubiera sido otro momento, le hubiera pellizcado las mejillas.

No sabía que era peor, si él haberme declarado a un estúpido, el NO haberle obligado (a la fuerza) a saltar por la ventana cuando tuve la oportunidad, o ser indirectamente rechazada (otra vez) por alguien quien jamás se planteó, ni siquiera una mísera vez, si sentía algo por mí más que cariño.

Entonces, ¿En que quedaban las cosas? En que _ahora_ él tenía que darme una respuesta, porque en éste preciso momento se estaba planteando la pregunta _"¿La quiero?"_ por primera vez, y que yo, jamás tan avergonzada, enfadada y dos veces _indirectamente _chazada, estaba _literalmente_, saltando por la ventana.

**Continuara**

Sí, volví ¿Pueden creerlo? Ni las papitas o los Suflés de queso pudieron conmigo.  
¿Qué les puedo decir? Sé que tardé, pero siempre es así, culpen al colegio y al miedo, sobre todo a eso último, ya que está presente cada semana de exámenes y me bloquea (Para escribir los capis y para responder los exámenes) U.U

Así, queda poquito, muy poquito.

Ahora al fic. ¿Quién matar —otra vez— a algún personaje? ¿O a mí? Pueden hacerlo, solo mandenme un PM con el nombre de alguna comida chatarra tremendamente toxica, que de seguro la comeré.

Nos leemos… ¿Pronto? Sí, pronto.


	11. Por fin

Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rumiko. Ustedes saben.

**

* * *

Do You Believe In Gosh  
**By_ Calandry_

**11**

Las cosas estaban así. Yo no estaba disfrutando de mi cena y mi madre no disfrutaba de la suya porque intentaba enterarse que pasaba con solo mirarme. Era otra razón más para _odiarlo_ en estos momentos.

Porque, vamos, _realmente_ lo odiaba. Había sido rechazada de dos maneras diferentes en una semana. Y, para variar, él _aún_ estaba pensando en una _respuesta_. Ugh, odiaba esto. Hubiera deseado mil veces jamás haberme confesado, estaba tan arrepentida, incluso pensar en como se desarrollaron las cosas hacía que me pusiera roja de vergüenza y furia.

Tendría que haber saltado por la ventana. Hubiera sido mejor romperme una pierna que estar aquí sentada con mi madre y la señorita _incertidumbre_ picándome el pecho. _Ugh, tonto, tonto Inubobo._

— ¡Uy! Ya, no puedo, dímelo ahora mismo —amenazó mi madre con un tenedor. Su cabellera estaba revuelta por haberse estado tirando los pelos hace unos segundos.

— ¿Decirte qué? —fingí no saber. No planeaba ocultárselo, pero ocultárselo era divertido ¿No? Bueno, tenía que serlo, aún cuando no estuviera sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —insistió con su amenaza del tenedor —. No soy sorda ¿Sabes? Algo logré escuchar de sus gritos.

—Metiche —suspiró — ¿Por qué piensas que discutía con la _araña_? Es eso, una araña.

—Araña, sí, claro.

Y ahí quedó todo.

Ella iba a volver a insistir, y yo iba a seguir haciendo como si nada pasara hasta que algo _realmente_ pasara.

Lavé y sequé los platos mientras mi madre se arreglaba para irse a trabajar. Al final, estaba sola, o eso suponía. Miroku seguramente estaría con Sango, pensando que InuYasha estaría conmigo, y probablemente lo esté, solo que escondido y _pensando. _Uhg, genial, tenía ganas de vomitar.

No podía quedarme en casa y esperar pacíficamente que InuYasha se dignara a aparecer. No, yo iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Iba a escapar (_nuevamente_) como una marica.

Corrí en busca de mi celular y llamé a Sango.

Favorablemente, ella estaba en casa totalmente aburrida. Acordamos juntarnos en la plaza que estaba frente al centro comercial.

Cambié mis ropas y corrí fuera de casa.

Donde InuYasha estuviera escondido, le sería casi imposible no verme cruzando el templo. Así que no me estaba metiendo en problemas.

* * *

—Es un milagro que me llamases para salir —dijo Sango.

—Estaba cansada de estar en casa —me encogí y bebí de mi soda.

—Sí, yo también —suspiró.

Y guardamos silencio unos momentos.

Estábamos sentadas en una banca del parque, hacía frío y casi podíamos ver nuestro aliento. Cada una tenía una porción de papitas fritas y un baso de bebida. Al parecer, ambas teníamos cosas en las cuales pensar.

El celular de Sango rompió la armoniosa calma.

—Un mensaje —dijo. Lo leyó y guardo el celular. Su ceño se había fruncido levemente.

— ¿Quién era?

—Un chico —dijo —. Salí con él una vez, y ahora no deja de insistirme. Es molesto.

—Um —me mordí el labio.

Sentí lastima por Miroku, él seguramente estaba presente en cada cita que Sango tenía.

— ¿Algún consejo? —me dijo.

— ¿Qué? —arqueé una ceja, divertida — ¿Le estas preguntando a la reina de las relaciones?

—Sí, supongo que sí —sonrió —. Es solo que no entiendo que pasa conmigo. Me gusta un chico, salgo con él, y cuando abren la boca solo salen burradas —suspiró —. Ninguno es el príncipe azul que yo esperó.

—Quizá no tengas que esperar tanto —susurré bajito, pero me escuchó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó acercándose a mí — ¿Le gusto a alguien?

Sus ojos brillaban.

—Podría decirse que sí —mis ojos viajaron rápidamente por todo el parámetro. Genial, ni rastro de Miroku.

— ¿A quien?

—Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento ¿No? —intenté sonar sugerente — porque de eso se trata, esperar a que llegue el indicado.

Sango bufó y volvió a sentarse correctamente.

—Ese el punto, ¡Jamás llega!

—Llegará, _créeme_ —me fulminó con la mirada y suspiró.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué hay de ti? Has estado tan rara este último tiempo que apenas si hablamos de algo más que tus pleitos con Bankotsu.

—Bueno,… —me sonrojé un poco. Uhg, Sango notó eso.

— ¡Te sonrojaste! —me señaló. Agradecí que fuera tarde y que casi nadie pasara por la plaza a esa hora —, dime quien es, su nombre y su teléfono celular.

— ¿Para que quieres su teléfono?

—Para preguntarle que siente por ti, _obvio _—ella estaba bromeando, sin duda, pero no me calló mucho como una broma.

Por un momento, me pregunté que pasaría si InuYasha tuviera un celular, y que pasaría si Sango lo llamase, empleando su tono autoritario y desafiante, le preguntara que sentía por mí. Seguramente tartamudearía, o diría algo tan estúpido como _No me lo había planteado_. Grandísimo idiota.

—Ow, por tu rostro, sé que hay alguien —dijo Sango, sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿Quién es?

—Es una larga historia —me encogí en mi asiento.

—Odio las largas historias —arrugó la nariz —, así que vámonos por el lado simple, ¿Hace cuento se conocen?

—Mucho tiempo —respondió — pero volvimos a _encontrarnos_ hace poco.

—Mmm, ¿Hasta que grado ha llegado tu cariño por él?

— ¿He? —¿Qué quería decir con eso? — al… al… ¿Al ultimo grado?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, escupió su bebida y se giró para verme totalmente horrorizada.

— ¿Te acostaste con él?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡No! ¡No, claro que no! —enrojecí complemente —no sé cuales son tus niveles, pero yo hablo de que estoy enamorada. Solo eso.

—Ah, yo ya creía que- —y, nuevamente, escupió su bebida — ¿¡Estás enamorada!

—Sango, por favor…

—Disculpa, es que es difícil de creer… pero ¿No es Bankotsu, o sí?

—Para nada —arrugué la nariz —, creo que no podría estar con Bankotsu aunque lo intentara.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le has dicho que lo quieres?

—Sí.

Y ahí es donde comencé a relatar toda la historia. Omitiendo lo obvio.

Nuestras bebidas se acabaron y las papas se habían terminado hace tiempo. Sango quería un helado, pero sería casi imposible conseguirlo con ese frío. Nos compramos unas patatas azadas.

—El punto es, resumiendo, —dijo Sango, levantando un dedo — ¿Qué él no sabe lo que siente por ti porque _nunca se lo había planteado_, y ahora está rompiéndose la cabeza contra una pared intentando descifrarlo ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo.

—Pues la respuesta es tan fácil —rodó los ojos —tendrías que haberlo hecho en el momento que te declaraste. Como en los dramas.

— ¿Tenía que golpearlo? —sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho, él se lo merecía.

Sango me golpeó el brazo. ¿Por qué decía que yo era la violenta?

—Claro que no, además, no se golpea a quien se ama ¿Sabes?

_Claro…_ tendría que habérmelo dicho antes de haberle azotado el estomago.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—Pues… — se acercó a mí con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Su boca llegó hasta mi oído y susurró una palabra.

Volvió a alejarse y me siguió sonriendo.

Golpeé mi oreja.

—Espera, escuché algo así como _besar_… —dije sonriendo — ¿Dijiste _remar_, verdad?

Y otra vez, ella me golpeó.

—Escuchaste bien, no te hagas, dije besar de _besar_, boca con boca, labios con labios, leng-

— ¡Ya! Entendí, no lo hagas parecer algo asqueroso —enrojecí de forma desmedida.

No era que no quisiera besarlo, porque él me gustaba, y cuando alguien te gusta, quieres tocarlo y besarlo, es normal, pero pensar que puede pasar _de verdad_ era algo aterrador.

—No me pongas esa cara —agitó la patata frente a mis ojos —. ¿Esperaras hasta que él se decida y te quedaras con la incertidumbre todo este tiempo? Hazte mujer, chica, ¡Conquista a tu hombre!

—Eso sonó tan de drama latino —rodé los ojos.

Pasó su brazo a través del mío y me guiñó un ojo.

—Sé que sabes que tienes hacerlo.

No, no, no. Yo definitivamente no iba a hacerlo. No iba a ir, plantarme frente a él, decir algo como "_Voy a besarte en éste momento. Cierra los ojos_" y _simplemente_ hacerlo. Era tan… tan… tan soso y vergonzoso. ¿Qué no era el hombre quien siempre corría, te tomaba del brazo y luego te giraba para besarte? Es decir, eso era lo que siempre había visto en dramas y películas (_pero tampoco es que viera muchas películas románticas, normalmente me veía muchas de acción, y en esas siempre el hombre es quien domina la relación_). Y tampoco era que fuese machista, pero encontraba mucho más difícil besar que ser besada.

_Sí, definitivamente mucho más fácil._

Pero, si no lo besaba ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin verlo? Mientras que él, escondido y observador, no quisiera acercarse por lo incomodo que podría ser, o por no querer lastimarme (_más_) al rechazarme. Uhg. Uhg. De solo pensar en rechazo, me daban ganas de vomitar.

El punto era que, si quería que InuYasha volviera más rápidamente a mí lado, con o sin respuesta, iba a hablar con él como si nada hubiese pasado. Sí, sí, era una marica echándome para atrás de esa manera, pero mis posibilidades eran muy limitadas.

_InuYasha o no InuYasha_. Simple. Yo sabía lo que quería.

Me despedí de Sango justo en la parada de autobús.

Ya en casa, o mejor dicho, camino a casa mientras atravesaba el templo, me detuve frente al árbol sagrado. Del primer lugar del cual sospecharía que sería el escondite de InuYasha, era ahí ¿Por qué? Porque le había visto un millón de veces sentado. Solía subirme con él cuando era niña.

Así que, concentrándome en mi misma, inspiré hondo y levanté la vista. Y ahí, muy en lo alto, distinguí dos pares de suelas colgando a cada lado de una rama lo suficientemente gruesa.

—InuYasha —le llamé incluso antes de pensarlo un poco. Sabía que me acobardaría si actuaba muy racionalmente —. InuYasha, baja, estoy aburrida.

Pequeñas hojas cayeron desde la sima al mismo tiempo que él aparecía junto a mí. Me giré para verle, nuestros ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundos y luego apartó la mirada avergonzado. _Joder, no lo hagas más incomodo…_

Tenía que hablar de algo. Ahora. Ya.

— ¿Sabes? Te iba a traer unas patatas asadas, no sé si las has probado pero son riquísimas —dije —, pero eran tan buenas que me las comí en el camino —golpeé levemente mi estomago y sonreí. Esperaba no tener un trozo de patata en mis dientes.

La atmósfera se relajó un poco, o eso creía yo, pero los hombros de InuYasha se vieron más relajados y una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios. Sí, sí, tenía que seguir así.

— ¡Oh! Además, con Sango pasamos fuera del cine, estaban estrenando películas geniales, ¿Has ido alguna vez al cine? Te encantará, podemos ir un día de estos si quieres y-

_Oh, mierda. Dime que no acabo de invitarlo a salir._

Mi rostro se calentó a una temperatura sobrehumana. Iba a colapsar debido a mi propia estupidez.

Sin embargo, y gracias a dios, InuYasha (quizá) no lo interpretó de esa manera, porque por primera vez en todo ese momento, levantó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Me sonrió sinceramente. Seguía teniendo las mejillas un poco coloradas, pero estaba segura que no eran tan notorias como las mías. Luego pensé en lo que sería un futuro juntos, pero juntos de _verdad_.

Entonces, solo entonces, pensé que quizá un beso mejoraría todo.

—Escucha —dijo en tono calmado y volvió a apartar la mirada —. Sobre lo de antes… —entrecerró un poco los ojos. Yo también lo hice además de morder mi labio. Esto era justo lo que no quería, más incomodidades, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar —, seguramente estas esperando una respuesta -

— ¿Sigues confundido? —interrumpí.

Se encogió de hombros. Se volvía a ver avergonzado

—Lamento si te hice sentir mal —dijo.

_¡Deja de hacerlo tan humillante para mí!_

Él no tenía que disculparse, de verdad, no tenía que humillarme de esa forma. ¿Qué se supone que pensaba él? ¿Qué yo era una chica apresurada, que no podía aceptar un tiempo de espera? Vamos, ¿De verdad creía que me haría sentir mejor si él se lamentaba?

Apreté los puños. Quería golpearlo tan fuerte para que se olvidara de mis estúpidos sentimientos, pero, a la vez, no quería volver a caer en la pesadez de mantenerlos en secreto por más tiempo. Golpeé el suelo con la suela de mis zapatillas y estiré mis brazos hasta agarrar su camisa. En mis ojos había solamente fuego.

—Jamás vuelvas a disculparte —gruñí. Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

Sabía a lo que llevaría esto. Comenzaríamos a gritarnos, él por no entender como me sentía, y yo porque él _no_ me entendiera. Ya era tan típico.

—Ahora que-

— ¿Sabes la forma más fácil de saber como te sientes respecto a mí? —aferré con más fuerza la tela de su camisa entre mis manos. Sus ojos chispearon curiosidad. Las palabras se atoraban en mí boca. Las mariposas se comían mi estomago. Iba a explotar —. Tienes que besarme.

Soné tan patética, como una desesperada que ni siquiera puede decirle "Bésame", sino que tuve que agregar el _tienes _como un ruego camuflado. Sus ojos casi se salen de donde tienen que estar, y en vez de enrojecer, palideció. Me hubiera importado. Tenía que importarme, pero por unos minutos quería ser la chica atrevida que no media sus acciones. No quería esperar más, Sango había acertado como aro al palo, no podía quedarme esperando que él se encantara solo. Jamás lo había hecho en mí vida, pero estaba decidida a conquistarlo usando todas las artimañas con las que fuimos creadas. Iba a jugar sucio.

Me puse en la punta de mis pies, notando de pronto lo alto que estaba. Me había acercado, pero nuestros rostros de todas maneras estaban a una distancia más o menos prudente. Él seguía como estatua en vida.

—Si vas a hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo ahora —mi voz jamás había sonado tan decidida — o el momento se irá.

Y cerré los ojos. No quería ver su rostro porque cualquier expresión que hiciera me acobardaría y todo terminaría.

De lo que estaba segura, era que para él no sería fácil, porque tampoco era para mí pensar en que iba a besarlo en cosa de segundos, por lo que me armé de paciencia. Entonces sentí su presencia más cerca de mi rostro y me imaginé que sus movimientos eran mecánicos, que estaba sudando como loco y era casi parecido a un tomate. Esos pensamientos me hicieron sonreír, y cuando lo hice, lo sentí respirar cerca de mi boca.

De verdad _iba_ a hacerlo. Es decir, InuYasha iba a besarme.

Y ahí estaba, el primer roce. Quise correr, pero me contuve. La punta de sus labios se estaban rozando con los míos, y su respiración era pesada. La mía también lo era. Empiné un poco el mentón, haciendo una ligera presión y logrando un poco más de contacto, pero esto aún no era un _beso_.

— ¡Tienen que correr, AHORA! —esa fue la voz de Miroku.

Saltamos en nuestros lugares, separándonos. Me hubiera avergonzado si el tono de Miroku no hubiese sido de alerta. Lo busqué con mis ojos y lo vi corriendo hacía nosotros, venía de la pagoda del pozo. De pronto nos vimos rodeados de personas, muchas personas haciendo un circulo alrededor de nosotros. Habían aparecido de la nada.

Las manos de InuYasha (que hasta ese momento no habían tenido contacto con mi cuerpo) se cerraron en la parte trasera de mi cintura y me pegaron a él, de modo que mi mejilla quedó aprisionada contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo InuYasha. Su tono era rudo y autoritario.

—Ordenes del Rey —escuché decir a uno, pero no supe cual. Todos estaban vestidos iguales, completamente de blancos, con los bordes de las costuras grises y botas hasta las rodillas negras. Sus rostros estaban ocultos tras una manta que dejaba solo sus ojos al descubierto.

Apenas terminado de dicho aquello, y justo cuando mi cerebro intentada procesar esas palabras, se lanzaron sobre nosotros. Sentí millones de manos tirando de mí, intenté sujetarme de InuYasha cuanto pude, pero mis dedos cedieron al final.

— ¡Basta! —gruñó InuYasha, siendo reducido por muchos hombres a la vez.

Justo tras él, Miroku intentaba acercarse a nosotros, pero se lo impedían.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba en un estado de Shock. Hace solo treinta segundos estaba a un milímetro de besar a InuYasha, y ahora teníamos centenares de hombres sobre nosotros. No podía procesar nada.

— ¡Kagome! —gritó al mismo tiempo que lograba zafarse de algunos y extendía su mano hacía mí. Intenté tomarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Entonces desapareció y apareció a mi izquierda, al mismo tiempo que los mismos que lo tenían reducido aparecían junto a él. Soltó una maldición y comenzó a tirar puñetazos y patadas a quien fuese. Quería correr hacía él, quería…

— ¡InuYasha! —la voz salió de golpe, lastimándome la garganta.

Y comencé a luchar yo también. Jamás estuve tan feliz de ser casi tan fuerte como un hombre. Como pudimos volvimos a extender nuestras manos hasta que nuestras yemas se tocaron. Ese simple contacto me hizo sentir segura por unos segundos hasta sentir como algo cubría mi boca.

Un olor realmente fuerte llenó mis fosas nasales y sentí como si mi cerebro se adormeciera. Intenté no respirar, pero la agitación me obligaba a hacerlo. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, y la voz de InuYasha rápidamente se volvió una voz de fondo hasta desaparecer completamente.

* * *

No era consiente de muchas cosas pero si sentía un olor dulzor, _exquisito_.

Entonces comencé a sentirme yo nuevamente, pero por más que intenté moverme, nada me reaccionaba. Abrí los ojos espacio, se sentía como si hubiera dormido por años.

Estaba en una habitación amplia, color crema. Mi mirada daba directo a una puerta de dos lados, larga y blanca. Entonces, sentí que algo estaba mal. Mi vista se bloqueó por otro cuerpo, uno femenino vestido de negro con blanco. _Una mucama_, pensé.

—Que mierda… —susurré. Al menos si podía hablar.

—Ya despertó —escuché una voz, y alguien me volteó hasta quedar mirando el techo, mis ojos viajaron por cada rostro. Eran tres mujeres —. Ha dormido bastante, pensamos que se despertaría durante el baño.

—No puedo moverme —repuse algo molesta. La mujer que me hablaba era algo anciana, de contextura gruesa y abundantes canas. Las otras dos ni siquiera me miraban y mecían mi cuerpo para todos lados.

—Eso es por el incienso —señaló sobre su hombro —. Su cuerpo comenzará a reaccionar en unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto y qué- me están vistiendo?

—Así es —dijo, sonriendo — se verá hermosa.

Bien, tenía que redactar. Si recordaba bien, había sido secuestrada. InuYasha y Miroku estaban en ese momento.

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

—En la otra torre —siguió sonriendo. Al parecer no podía notar como poco a poco comenzaba a enfadarme —. También lo están preparando.

Iba a decir algo, cuando fui consiente de que ya podía mover mi mano. Entonces comencé a sentir hasta mi hombro, y mi cuerpo poco a poco volvió a pertenecerme. Las mujeres también se percataron de eso. Me ayudaron a sentarme y me arrastraron hasta un espejo enorme, de tres piezas. Esa era mi oportunidad de escapar o hacer algo, pero quedé totalmente desencajada ante la imagen. _Mi _imagen.

Un vestido blanco. _BLANCO._

Entonces entendí que pasaba. Me preparaban para mi boda, o más bien, me preparaban para mi _obligada_ boda.

Tenía que hablar con InuYasha. Seguramente él era tan victima como yo en esto.

—Tengo que ver a InuYasha —me giré, notando lo pesado que era el vestido por si solo, pero las tres mujeres me detuvieron.

—No puede irse —dijo una de las cuales no había hablado hasta ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ordenes del Rey —contestó la otra.

La anciana se apresuró a tomar mi mano y guiarme hasta una silla.

—Lo podrá verle en unas horas, en el altar.

Eso era verdaderamente tentativo, pero no bueno para la ocasión.

Lo que tenía que hacer era escapar, pero estaba segura que no lograría hacerlo ahora, si bien podía contra las mujeres, llamaría mucho la atención corriendo por los pasillos con ese vestido para que los mismos hombres de anoche me atraparan.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando pacientemente que terminaran conmigo. Pusieron una orquídea blanca en mi cabello, como adorno final al peinado.

—Está preciosa —dijo la anciana, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros —. Espere aquí hasta que las damas de honor vengan por usted. No tendrían que tardar mucho.

Hicieron una reverencia y se fueron. Me miré en el espejo unos momentos, _¡Estaba resplandeciente!_, es decir, jamás pensé verme _totalmente_ femenina. Pero ahora no era el momento. Me agaché para tomar todas las capas de tela que eran parte de la falda, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos zapatos blancos. Solo por curiosidad, me encorvé para ver mi ropa interior. ¡Blanca! ¡Y yo me había puesto bragas azules! ¡Iba a demandar a alguien por esto!

Corrí hacía la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Saqué la cabeza lo suficiente para ver por los pasillos, justo cuando un par de mucamas cruzaba el pasillo a unos diez metros, ignorándome totalmente. Bufé con fuerza y volví dentro, tirando los zapatos al tiempo que me dejaba caer a la cama. ¿Qué hora serían ya? ¿Mamá se habría dado cuenta que no estaba en casa? ¿Estaría tan desesperada como lo estuvo antes? Se suponía que esto no tenía que estar pasando, es decir, YO no debería estar a un paso de casarme.

No antes de mis dieciocho años. No antes de habérselo dicho a mi madre. No antes de que InuYasha me dijera lo que siente.

—Tengo que salir urgentemente de aquí.

Corrí a la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. _Genial, es como si supieran que saltaría por aquí_. Por lo menos, el día pintaba para bien descontando unas pequeñas nubes grisáceas que comenzaban a juntarse.

Justo en ese momento, el leve 'toctoc' me sobresaltó. _Mierda, mierda, ya vienen por mí._

Era el fin, me obligarían quisiera o no. Iba a llorar. Quería a mi mamá.

— ¿Kagome? —Miroku asomó su cabeza por la puerta, buscándome a través de la habitación hasta encontrarme.

Chillé de la pura emoción.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —di unos pasos hacía él, pisando el vestido —. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Donde está InuYasha? ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí!

Me sonrió, haciéndome el signo de paz con la mano.

—Solo tenemos unos minutos —su rostro rápidamente se puso serio. Por primera vez atendí en un bolso que traía sobre su hombro. Metió rápidamente su mano y sacó un pedazo de tela. Un vestido. Éste tipo era un genio —. Tiene que apresurarse.

—Sí, sí —tomé el vestido y lo dejé sobre la cama, al tiempo que ponía los mechones ondulados sobre mis hombros y le daba la espalda a Miroku —. Tienes que ayudarme, desabróchalo.

—Sí fuera otro momento, no lo haría —dijo, pasando sus manos por los cordones que sujetaban el vestido —. InuYasha puede verse pacifico, pero no lo es.

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

—No es momento para eso —Me moví de manera brusca, de modo que el vestido calló al suelo. Genial. No traía sujetador, tendría que haberlo imaginado.

Pasé las manos por mi pecho mientras liberaba mis pies del vestido y corría a la cama. Me puse el vestido por sobre la cabeza, abroché el cierre que estaba en la espalda. Era muy simple, largo y gris, sin adornos, con tres botones a presión en la zona del cuello. Me giré para ver como metía la tela blanca en el bolso.

—Ahora vamos.

Miroku me empujó fuera de la habitación sin siquiera mirar, seguramente no había mentido con eso de _no hay tiempo_. Pasó una mano por sobre mi hombros, y comenzó a guiarme. Tendría que haberme extrañado que no hubiera nadie, pero no pensé mucho en eso. No caminamos casi nada, porque apenas el pasillo terminó me metió en una habitación. Rápidamente la reconocí, era la biblioteca. Miroku susurró un 'por aquí' y me guió hasta los estantes finales, donde yo me había escondido tiempo atrás. Nos metimos en uno de los pasillos, trotando hasta la pared donde había una pequeña puerta de madera cubierta de polvo.

—Esto párese de película —susurré.

Miroku no me prestó importancia y abrió la puertecilla. Un angosto y oscuro pasillo con escalones apareció ante mí.

Miroku tomó la única antorcha que estaba en la pared. Apenas si la madera se volvía negra, por lo que supuse había sido encendida recientemente. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Por los siguientes dos minutos me encargué de seguir a Miroku, pisando escalón tras otro. Era una suerte no ser claustrofóbica, porque a cada paso todo se volvía más pequeño (o eso creía yo). Los peldaños gruñían a cada pisada, Miroku no me soltó en ninguno momento, como si temiera que fuésemos a caer e intentará sujetarme. Finalmente, llegamos hasta un pasillo recto. Un fuerte olor a moho y animales mojados me llenó las fosas nasales. Otra pequeña puerta, muy similar a la anterior se asomó y Miroku la abrió sin más. El viendo frío me golpeó fuerte, mandando fuertes espasmos a toda mi columna. Me abrasé con fuerza.

Era un establo. Era por eso del olor a animales mojados.

Un agarre fuerte se cerró sobre mi muñeca en cosa de segundos, asustándome, pero al girar solo pude encontrar a InuYasha. _Vendita suerte_, pensé y me lancé sobre él.

—Seguramente ya notaron que no están —dijo Miroku, con un pie dentro del pasillo —. Apresúrense.

—Gracias —dijo InuYasha.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse tras nosotros y las manos de InuYasha luchar contra las mías para que le soltara.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó. Asentí.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirí, observando como iba rápidamente al primer caballo más cercano y lo soltaba. _Genial, vamos a escapar a galope_.

—Mi padre me engañó.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Saca el vestido del bolso.

¿El bolso? Lo busqué con la mirada, estaba apoyado junto a la puerta de madera.

— ¿Por qué?

—Llama mucho la atención.

—Sigo sin entender, pero bueno.

Saqué el voluptuoso vestido de la bolsa.

—Tendrías que haberme visto, me veía genial —bromeé para aligerar el ambiente. InuYasha se las había arreglado para poner los trozos de mi vestido sobre el caballo, y con toda estupefacción, vi como golpeaba la parte trasera del animal y éste rechinaba y comenzaba a galopar bajo la lluvia ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover?. En solo segundos fue un punto blanco perdido en la nada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté mientras salía de mi shock.

— ¿Creías que de verdad íbamos a escapar? —arqueó una ceja y se giró hacía mí —. Toda la guardia del lugar estará ya buscándonos, y no hay lugar donde esconderse, ni tú mundo, ni el pueblo ni nada.

— ¿Entonces que haremos?

—Nos quedaremos aquí. Esperaremos hasta mañana, cuando todo se calma, para dar la cara.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Nos quedamos parados unos segundos, enfocándonos en la lluvia. El ruido lejano de unas voces y muchos galopes nos trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. InuYasha me jaló hasta la parte trasera del establo, donde solo había un par de cabras.

—Aquí apesta —arrugué mi nariz.

Nos sentamos en una esquina, la más escondida.

—Te acostumbraras —me sonrió.

También le sonreí. Esto era cursi, pero tenía que admitir que ha su lado era capas de olvidar que algo malo pasaba allí afuera.

Me abracé a mis rodillas y me apegué a él, sintiendo que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. InuYasha lo notó, porque comenzó a quitarse el saco negro que traía puesto. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, y lo detuve a tiempo.

—Vuelve a ponértelo —dije, ante su sorpresa, y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar. Me alejé un poco para verle bien. Traía unos pantalones negros, bien planchados y unas botas. Más arriba traía una faja blanca, la camisa del mismo color y el saco. Está de más decir que traía guantes blancos y un corbatín.

_¡Uy!_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Levanté la vista hacía él, sintiéndome dividida. Por un lado, sabía que no podía casarme aún, porque no estaba lista en todo ámbito, pero ahora, viéndolo así, vestido especialmente para nuestra boda, y sobretodo para _mí_, me hacía querer patearme el trasero y correr tras el animal que se llevaba mi vestido.

Sin embargo, solo pude levantar los pulgares con rostro desilusionado.

—Te ves guapo —susurré y volví a recostarme contra la pared, escondiendo mi cabeza entre las piernas. Mierda, había comenzado a sentirme mal.

— ¿Eso era? —su tono era divertido.

Sentí la tela calentita cubrir mis hombros y no me hice de rogar. Pasé mis brazos por los orificios y suspiré.

— ¿Sabes? —pregunté, mirando como las cabras comían, poniendo sus bocas de un lado para el otro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Acabamos de arruinar nuestra boda.

— ¿He?

—Eso —me giré hacía él, con el ceño fruncido —. Normalmente, otras personas arruinan una boda para escapar con el novio o la novia, pero no tiene sentido que la pareja se escape junta. Es tonto.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros.

Sí, quizá no era el mejor tema para hablarlo ahora, pero así era como lo pensaba. Es decir, estaba molesta, había tenido un hermoso vestido que ni siquiera me molesté en ver, tenía un disque-novio listo para mí, y todo se tenía que arruinar porque nos _obligaban_ a hacerlo. Yo podía afirmar no ser una chica romántica, pero ninguna mujer podía sentarse tranquilamente cuando arruinan su primera experiencia de matrimonio.

Pero mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

Inhalé profundo. Olía a cabra.

— ¿Por qué no me sacaste por la biblioteca la primera noche que estuve aquí? —pregunté. Mejor hablábamos de algo, porque estaba segura que noche iba a ser larga.

—Porque no es seguro. Todos se olvidaron de ese pasadizo, por lo que nunca le han dado mantenimiento ni nada. Miroku lo descubrió una vez, hace años —giró un poco el rostro hacía mí —. Estuve a punto de subir yo por ti.

No supe por qué, pero mis mejillas se calentaron.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en Miroku? —intenté bromear.

Su rostro conservó su seriedad.

—No, solo… —dudó entrecerrando los ojos mientras apartaba un poco la mirada —… es estúpido, pero… siento que si algo tiene que pasarte, preferiría mil veces que suceda cuando estoy contigo a que cuando te encargo a alguien más…

—Oh. Ya veo.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ni idea, pero enrojecí más.

Entonces, como magia (y mientras delineaba con mi mirada su masculino perfil), recordé que estuvimos a un milímetro de besarnos. _Mierda, mi rostro se va ha incendiar_.

Puse mis manos en mis mejillas, notando lo frías que estaban. O quizá no lo estaban tanto y solo mi cara lo sentía de esa manera. InuYasha se giró hacía mi en el momento preciso en que soplaba aire caliente a mis manos y las tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas para transmitirme calor. Le hubiera dicho que no tenía frío, pero preferí dejarlo así y salté unos espacios hasta quedar bastante pegada a él.

—Dijiste que ya no habría matrimonio —dije, tranquila, entrelazando algunos de mis dedos con los suyos. Estaban calentitos —. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos, huyendo de él.

—Tendría que haber sabido que algo así pasaría —murmuró —. Jamás dieron su brazo a torcer, y de pronto, de la nada, aceptan. La escusa que me dieron de que estaban cansados de la espera no debió conformarme, pero me sentí tan aliviado al pensar en tu libertad que me cegué completamente.

—También fuiste una victima de esto ¿No? Tu padre… digo, ¿Él también es parte de esto?

—Te aseguro que no es mala persona —suspiró —, sí tiene un temperamento horrible, no es bueno con las palabras ni nada, pero de lo único que puedo avergonzarme es la manera en que su mente se rige.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que algunas veces razona mucho, otras poco o simplemente se deja guiar por los ancianos o las normas con las que vivimos —me miró y medio sonrió —. Ya vez, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de advertirme de esto.

—Quien sabe —jugué con su dedo pulgar —. Si cuento bien, apenas te enteraste corriste hacía mí para contármelo, y desde entonces no volviste —le miré fijamente, notando solo por casualidad lo cerca que estábamos —. Quizá no le diste la oportunidad.

—Esa seria una linda manera de ver las cosas —sonrió.

Yo también sonreí. Entonces, sin importarme nada, dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro. Como un acto reflejo, su mejilla se posó en mi coronilla.

— ¿InuYasha?

—Hum.

— ¿Por qué detuviste la boda?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Apreté los labios casi por unos segundos.

—Te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si solo hubieras dejado las cosas como estaban.

—Pero… pero eso no era lo que tu querías ¿No?

—Es verdad —asentí como pude.

Mis mejillas se colorearon.

—Pero sabes mis sentimientos —susurré. Mi rostro no podía arder más y agradecí el hecho de no poder verle la cara —. Tendrías que haber supuesto que, dado un momento, yo terminaría por aceptarlo.

—Aún si lo hubiera pensado de esa manera, creo que no hubiera podido hacerlo —murmuró, levantando su cabeza solo un poco para reposar su mentón sobre mi coronilla —. Sé de antemano como es tu carácter, y creo saber un poco del modo en que tu mente se mueve descontando unas cuantas ocasiones en las que me dejas fuera de combate —bromeó arrancándome una risita —, por eso sé que no hubieras estado tranquila, siempre metida en ti misma y en la incertidumbre de mis sentimientos.

Él tenía razón. ¿Qué conseguiría con besarlo cuando ya estuviera casada? Él podría ver eso como otra obligación a la cual atender; una marital que conllevaba a la obligación de tener hijos. Estaba segura que no hubiera podido sobrellevar aquello sin desgastarme en el intento.

Tenía que admitir que había veces en las que odiaba profundamente a InuYasha. Odiaba sus rasgos de actor de cine sin cirugías, su altanería al hablar que parecía no notar, su poca paciencia, su mente cerrada, su confundido corazón.

Y luego simplemente me enamoraba nuevamente, porque sentía que me comprendía (a su manera retorcida de hacerlo) e intentaba protegerme con todo lo que tenía a mano. Si por él fuese, yo nunca le hubiera visto en mí vida, solo por el hecho de jamás hacerme daño.

Entonces me desconcertaba. No podía creer amarlo cuando lo odiaba tanto.

Ambos éramos extremistas. No podías tener suficiente de nada. Él no podía tener suficiente de sus intentos por salvarme, y yo no podía dejar de calentarme la cabeza hasta el grado de una migraña.

—Y… —susurré, tanteando el terreno —… ¿Aún no sabes?

Guardó silencio. Su respiración era natural, tanto así que por unos segundos me pregunté si estaba dormido.

—Sé que no eres como un familiar para mí, ni como una niña… porque fui capas de pensar en besarte.

El sonrojo se extendió hasta mis orejas.

—Supongo que es un progreso —intenté bromear, y el rió. Entonces lo pensé bien. Si solo un pequeño rose había logrado que su mente aclarara esos puntos, más que un roce lograría más. Me avergoncé de solo pensar en lo que estaba apunto de decir y hacer. Levantando mi cabeza despacio, solté mis manos de las suyas y me giré un poco para pasarlas por su cuello, entrelazando mis dedos detrás de su nuca. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos, entre sorprendidos y atentos. Él sabía lo que yo quería —. ¿Hay… hay que intentarlo nuevamente? —pregunté.

Y asintió, firme. No esperaba tanta determinación de su parte. Mi valentía calló al suelo, sacando toda la timidez que podía tener. Tenía que suponer que así eran los primeros besos, solo uno de los dos podía llevar la rienda del caballo mientras que el otro solo se acurrucaba en la paja.

Su mirada de pronto fue difícil de sobrellevar y tuve que desviar la mía. Mis manos habían comenzado a sudar, y ya no estaba tan segura. Mis manos retrocedieron, tan cobardes como yo, y se pararon en su pecho, ni acercándolo ni alejándolo. Solo estaba siendo precavida.

Una de sus manos se apoyó en el suelo, junto a mí cadera, y la otra subió hasta mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos con demasiada anticipación. Iba a tener un ataque si el tiempo de espera se alargaba mucho. Pero a contraste a la primera vez, esta vez fue rápido —no brusco— el primer contacto. Las mariposas se dispersaron por todo mi estomago mientras sentía como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se acalambraba ante la sensación de sus labios moviéndose en los míos.

Solté todo el aire que contenía por la nariz e inhalé profundamente, correspondiendo a mi particular manera de hacerlo. Mis manos subieron nuevamente, arrepentidas de haber dejado ese lugar en su nuca y le acerqué más a mí. No se comparaba nada con los besos que Bankotsu me había robado, porque estos eran distintos, lentos y apasionados. Me hacían sentirme pequeña, y miles de recuerdos de nosotros dos hace años aparecieron en mi cabeza. Él era (por muy marica que sonara) mi príncipe azul, él más perfecto, algo arrogante y malhumorado.

Me sentía fuera de combate. Las personas subestimaban los besos. Yo me sentía drogada, con el estomago y el alma repletas de emociones.

Cuando nos separamos nuestros ojos se buscaron enseguida. Era la primera vez que podía apreciar a una persona después de besar, notando los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloradas con ese particular brillo en los ojos. Me sentí totalmente avergonzada, y era por todo; por el beso, por él hecho de que él estuviera así después de lo dicho, y porque probablemente yo también lo estaba.

Mis mejillas estaban tirantes. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande y tan boba en mi rostro que no podía quitar por lo que tuve que esconderme en su pecho, rompiendo el hermoso encanto de los ojos, para no sentirme más apenada. Con lentitud y tranquilidad acarició mis cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra sobaba mi espalda, como intentando calmar a un niño.

Su corazón también latía desbocado bajo mi oreja, alentándome con su notorio nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué dices? —susurré sin levantándome.

—Yo… —murmuró.

Y todo se calló. El momento mágico se esfumó.

Suspiré con resignación, su tono seguía inconcluso. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si él no podía entender sus sentimientos aún, entonces daba que no había sentimientos….pero, vamos, ¿Me iba a rendir ahora? ¿Después de _todo_?

Me despegué de su pecho y le vi a la cara, pero me sorprendí al ver otra sensación en sus expresiones. Se me revolvió el estomago de pura anticipación al saber no había de duda en su rostro. Todo él, desde el brillo en sus ojos hasta el rubor – sorprendentemente adorable – en sus mejillas, me hacía entender que estaba avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté buscando su mirada que se empeñaba en ocultarme.

Su boca se abrió, pero no salió palabra alguna. Me comenzó a picar todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes algo… que decirme? —insistí, pero su mirada fue hacía el otro lado, ignorándome —. Vamos, InuYasha, deja de hacerme esto —con una pequeña vena palpitando en mi cien, le agarré de las solapas de la camisa y lo obligué a verme. Ya no más, no iba a soportar más — ¿Me quieres?

Uhg, eso había sonado tan patético y arrastrado. Pero era _tan_ necesario.

No dijo nada, pero su mirada bastó para hacer que el mundo a mí alrededor se llenara de algodón de azúcar. Yo sabía que era un sí, lo _sentía_, y como una tonta sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Y comprendí que me estaba comportando como una tonta, una niña que se alegra porque sabe que le compraran un dulce sin que le hayan prometido nada.

Como pude me mordí el labio, intentando borrar mi sonrisa con intentos inservibles.

Tanto fue así que a InuYasha se le soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No tan rápido, chico —dije, haciendo más presión en sus solapas —. Se supone que tienes que decirlo, esa es la regla —mis mejillas volvieron a tirar cuando mis labios se soltaron de mis dientes.

— ¿Qué regla dice eso?

—Solo dilo —rodé los ojos.

Y sin previo aviso, se alargó y presionó nuevamente sus labios contra los míos. Mis ojos casi se salieron de mis corneas, mi corazón estuvo a un latido de dejar de hacerlo y por un segundo mis pulmones se negaron a respirar. Sí, me había sorprendido, _demasiado_. Pero no duró, sus labios se deslizaron a mi comisura y luego a mi mentón donde dejó otro pequeño beso. Mis manos soltaron sus solapas y por inercia se fueron hasta sus hombros para alejarlo, pero una vez allí se quedaron inmóviles y expectantes.

Sus labios se deslizaron más abajo por mi cuello. La punta de su nariz se deslizaba casi igual de delicada por mi piel. No supe en qué momento había girado el rostro de modo que InuYasha tenía más acceso a esa zona. Tenía que decir que esto me gustaba, y mucho, pero la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo era igual o mayor. Es decir, nuestro primer beso había sucedido hace no más de cinco minutos y él estaba forzando la línea de lo aceptable para mí muy rápidamente.

Su boca volvió a subir hasta mi oído, mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis manos en puños en sus hombros, llevándome tela conmigo. Si él llegaba a hacer algún otro movimiento, lo alejaría y probablemente golpearía. Lo quería, pero no iba a dejar que las cosas pasasen porque sí.

—Ni siquiera sabía que era estar realmente enamorado —susurró en mi oído. El corazón se me detuvo cuando habló. Sus brazos pasaron por debajo de los míos y se cerraron en mi espalda, atrayéndome hacía él. Inevitablemente mi mentón quedó pegado a su hombro. Ni siquiera sabía que quería decir con eso —. Desde que naces solo te dicen, una y otra vez que tienes que amar a esa mujer, simplemente tu mente acepta el hecho, porque es todo lo que sabes. Así es como terminé enamorado de Kikyou —Un molesto escalofrío me recorrió por completo —. Nos obligaron a amarnos. Pero ella era mayor, su mente había estado completamente desarrollada cuando yo nací y por eso supo distinguir. Yo no.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza e intenté separarme.

— ¿Por qué me estas contando esto? —dije.

Supuestamente tendría que quedarme callada, ser paciente y escuchar todo lo que él tenía que decir. Pero había un problema, y era que yo no era así. Era egoísta, pero había sufrido lo suficiente como para solo querer escuchar que me amaba a mí y solo a mí.

Sin escucharme, sus brazos se mantuvieron cerrados en mi espalda.

—Contigo fue diferente —siguió —. Cuando naciste, ni siquiera quise acercarme a ti. Estaba dolido. No iba a aceptar que te obligaran a estar conmigo igual que a mí.

—Pero-

—Pero tu te me acercaste primero —dijo —, ni siquiera era consiente de que me veías hasta que gateaste a mí. Entonces jamás pude despegarte de mí.

Un ligero sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas. ¡Pero que _pillina_ podía ser una bebe!

—Y sin importar qué, jamás te di algún signo de que tendríamos que estar juntos cuando crecieras.

—Pero- —volví a intentar, pero me interrumpió.

—Entonces me pediste matrimonio.

Un momento, ¿Qué yo QUÉ?

Ahora sí. Me separé de él sentándome sobre mis talones y sin entender nada. Una divertida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Tenías como cinco años. Tú madre te había saturado de películas de princesas.

Mi mandíbula calló.

—Pero- —mi tercer intento y nuevamente no funcionó.

—Pero cuando te declaraste la primera vez —su mano se deslizó hasta tomar la mía y voltearla, dejando mi palma hacía arriba —, creía que te había pasado lo mismo que a mí. Que tu amor no era real.

—Es real —dije. Mi mirada mostraba solamente detenimiento.

—Lo sé —sonrió —. Lo pensé mucho luego de eso. Si después de tantos años, y de esa experiencia traumática aún pudiste recordarme, entonces era real.

— ¿Y que hay de ti? —me incliné levemente hacia delante, acercándome un poco a él. La vergüenza pasó velos por sus ojos dejando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —parpadeé.

—Cuando te dije "No me lo había planteado" era cierto, siempre estuve consiente de ti y no mí —giró un poco el rostro hacía otro lado —. Entonces entendí que probablemente lo había estado de ti mucho antes que tú misma fueras consiente de ello.

Las mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago con fuerza. Esa fue la primera casi afirmación-declaración que tenía de su parte.

— ¿Cuánto antes…? —pregunté buscando su mirada, pero InuYasha simplemente no quería dármela —, vamos, dime. ¿Cuándo crees que te enamoraste de mí? — _¡Uy! Sonaba tan lindo de esa manera… _

—No me recordabas. Eras una pre-adolescente, te comenzó a gustar ese idiota. Era como una patada en el estomago cada vez que lo mirabas.

Por idiota hablaba de Bankotsu ¿Verdad? Y si mal no recuerdo, cuando yo estaba enamorada de él fue más o menos a los doce.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y comencé a reír lo más bajito que podía mientras más apretaba el estomago y golpeaba él suelo.

—Te enamoraste de una niña —dije.

Lo escuché bufar.

Ahora podía entender por qué de sus sonrojos y miradas avergonzadas. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho, que a los doce (y mientras babeaba por el estúpido), sin pensarlo, estaba ganándome el corazón de un hombre? Tendría que darme unas buenas y orgullosas palmaditas en la espalda y hacer el signo de paz sobre un escenario. _Bien… quizás no._ Se me estaban subiendo los humos a la cabeza.

Entonces se me prendió la ampolleta.

Instintivamente fruncí el ceño y me giré para encararlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo sufriendo fue inútil? —rugí.

Y, así, comenzó una nueva y larga platica.

Finalmente, y sin saber como, me había quedado dormida. Las manos de InuYasha en mi cabello, la tranquilidad de la noche y el olor a cabra fue, de alguna manera, mucho arrullo para aguantarse. ¿Qué importaba si estábamos en peligro? Dormí tranquila porque InuYasha estaba a mí lado, porque me amaba y porque sabía que nada importaba de aquí en adelante.

Sí querían una boda, la tendrían.

* * *

Nos habíamos levantado apenas el sol se había asomado.

Yo había cerrado la chaqueta de InuYasha a mí alrededor, y sin muchas ganas había intentado limpiar la polvorosa falda. Después de todo, tenía esa loca idea de que tuvieran una buena primera impresión de mí.

Cuando salimos, estábamos rodeados. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, esperando para pillarnos cuando saliéramos. Entonces descubrí que no me sorprendía, por ellos eran mucho, y nosotros solo dos. Las probabilidades de ser encontrados siempre fueron muchas, o quizá todas. Probablemente estuvieron haciendo un juego mental con nosotros, disfrutando al pensar que nos creíamos seguros. En todo caso, poco importaba en estos momentos.

InuYasha pasó un brazo a través de mi cintura, con una autoridad que no le conocía y le habló a los guardias.

* * *

**Continuara.**

* * *

Ahora sí. Aquí está y tengo una perfecta excusa para la tardanza. No quería terminar este sin haber terminado el siguiendo que es, por consiguiente, el último. Así que ya ven, si responden rápido yo actualizaré rápido. (Y)

Nos vemos en, no sé, ¿Una semana?  
Bye-Bye


	12. Fin

Do You Believe In Ghosts

**12**

* * *

—No tan FUERTE.

Eso era. Ya no más. No importaba cuanto les dijera que sus bruscas manos sujetando mis hombros dolían, ellos no entendían. Me giré, zafándome y levantando la pierna para propinarles un buen golpe. Mis manos estaban atadas tras mi espalda, lo que hacía mis movimientos torpes.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, el mundo estaba de cabeza y yo estaba siendo cargada en el hombro por uno de los guardias.

— ¡Malditos lunáticos! —grité, y seguí gritando, pero nada, eran como de piedra ante mis palabrotas.

Nada podía con ellos, de verdad, incluso insulté a sus madres, pero no.

Finalmente llegamos a una habitación ligeramente oscura. Las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo que la poca luz del sol se filtrase.

Me arrojaron bruscamente sobre la cama, y caí sobre alguien.

—Cuidado, caballeros —esa era la voz de Miroku — que están tratando con una dama.

Sí, sí, ese era Miroku.

Los hombres hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron, quedando posicionados uno en cada esquina con salida de la habitación. No tenían intenciones de irse por lo que se veía. Me giré hacía Miroku y le di un rápido abrazo.

— ¿Te fue muy mal cuando te pillaron? —pregunté.

—Podría decir que sí, solo para hacerme el héroe, pero no. En realidad, estoy encerrado aquí desde que salí del pasadizo de la biblioteca.

Y de eso la noche anterior, lo que significaba que InuYasha había acertado completamente con todo. Siempre supieron que escaparían para impedir la boda, entonces ¿Por qué siguieron adelante? _Ugh_, últimamente estaba teniendo demasiados dolores de cabeza. Si pudiera ponerle pausa a todo, ir a mi casa, comer algo rico, ducharme y dormir unas cuantas horas para luego volver recuperada, lo haría, pero no, tenía que conformarme con las pocas horas de sueño que tuve, el hambre y el sentirme llena de suciedad por estar sentada a metros de animales. Claro, contando todos los daños y reparaciones emocionales que había tenido en la pasada noche. Es más, estaba segura que solo por eso ahora no estaba toda histérica gritando y pataleando.

Y es que InuYasha estaba enamorado de mí, todo estaba marchando _bien_. Una vez que todo se arreglara, solo me quedaba una; hacerlo sufrir. Es decir, no querer aceptarlo SOLO porque se había enamorado de una niña era realmente estúpido, quizá raro, pero muy, muy estúpido. Por eso, cuando todo terminara, el sufriría lentamente por cada mal momento que pasé.

—Supongo que las cosas fueron bien —me dijo Miroku.

Me sonrojé.

—Supongo que sí —sonreí y le enseñé mi pulgar.

Después de todo, había ganado la batalla.

* * *

Me había quedado dormida en un momento, acurrucada a un costado de Miroku mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasaba allí fuera. Lo que me despertó fue el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. La habitación había estado en tan absoluto silencio que cualquier ruido se sentía como si una bomba explotara junto a ti.

Me incorporé rápidamente, y observé lo que pasaba.

Un guardia, sin duda, estaba parado en la puerta.

—Por favor, vengan conmigo —pidió.

Antes de contestar Miroku ya estaba de pie frente a mí ayudándome. Tomé su mano con fuerza y no la solté en ningún segundo.

Nos llevaron a lo largo del pasillo. Alguna de las personas que pasaban por ahí, (que a juzgar por sus ropas eran empleados) se nos quedaron viendo antes de apartar la mirada, como si quemásemos. Entonces pensé que no nos miraban a _nosotros,_ si no más bien era solo a mí. No pude evitar rodar los ojos y pensar que todos me veían como "La novia fugitiva". _Bueno, pues si quieren saber, él novio también se fugó, metiches._

—Es toda una celebridad —bromeó Miroku.

— ¿De verdad? Siempre quise eso. ¡Soy tan feliz! —le seguí el juego, pero eso último lo dije muy fuerte.

Algunos de los guardias se giraron a verme seguido de muchos más empleados. Me ruboricé y escondí mi rostro en el brazo de Miroku mientras él se carcajeaba. Finalmente llegamos al patio trasero. Había vuelto a llover.

—Hasta aquí los acompañaremos —dijo el guardia que hasta ese momento había llevado a todos —. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Y todos se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon.

Me quedé de pie unos segundos, totalmente inmóvil, ¿Y eso era todo? ¿Y las peleas, la sangre y los restos de cuerpos volando? Ok, no, pero de verdad esperaba algo más. Algo como yo en una habitación enorme con todos esos tipos malos hablando de mí.

Pero tampoco me quejaba.

—Mire a quien tenemos aquí —susurró Miroku en mi oído, y tomó mis hombros para girarme a la derecha, por donde InuYasha venía caminando tranquilamente.

Sonreí y esperé tenerlo a mí lado para no parecer tan desesperada, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando me lancé casi chillando sobre él. Miroku soltó una carcajada e InuYasha se sujetó por donde pudo para no caer y luego también comenzó a reír.

Se estaban riendo de mí, pero que va, también los acompañé.

Reímos por arto rato. Era como si cada uno estuviera liberando su propia tensión en ese momento. Me sentía laxa y relajada, lista para dormir, y el hecho de que en mi arrebatado abrazo había envuelto mis piernas alrededor de él y ahora descansaba la cabeza contra su hombro no ayudaba.

Finalmente tuve que bajarme antes de verdad caer dormida.

—Sí todo está bien, me retiraré primero —dijo Miroku y me alargué para besarle la mejilla. Estaba tan agradecida con él.

—Gracias por todo —susurró InuYasha y se estrecharon las manos.

Era tan de película.

Me giré hacía InuYasha una vez que Miroku se hubiese ido y éste se agachó para besarme. En mi menté comencé a saltar en una pierna con un sostén de cocos. Estaba comenzando a adorar esa faceta _roba-besos_ que había adoptado.

—InuYasha —susurré y le miré a los ojos. Estábamos de frente y ambas manos nuestras entrelazadas a nuestros lados —. Quiero irme a casa. Estoy cansada.

Simplemente me sonrió.

—Vamos a casa.

Asentí y se guitó la chaqueta de novio que aún traía. La puso sobre nuestras cabezas y nos pusimos a trotar bajo la lluvia. Tenía que decirlo, era un momento muy romántico.

Claro, yo lo arruiné cuando tropecé con una raíz y lo arrastré conmigo al barro. No me importó mucho esa parte. Él se veía sexy embarrado. Yo parecía un rosado y rechoncho puerco, pero él dijo que era un puerquito sexy, así que tampoco importó esa parte.

Llegamos al pozo al tiempo que dejaba de llover. Estrujé mi cabello que aumentó el charco del suelo. InuYasha me ayudó a sentarme en el borde, cuando sentimos la presencia de otra persona.

Nos giramos directo al camino por donde habíamos venido. Un hombre estaba parado ahí, con una presencia bastante imponente.

Tenía su cabello plateado, tal y como recordaba que una vez tuvo InuYasha, y amarrado en una coleta. Sus ropas eran abrigadas, con muchas pieles alrededor del cuello y las muñecas. Era como ver a InuYasha, pero más maduro.

—Padre —susurró.

Oh, dios. Mi primer encuentro con mi suegro (que raro sonaba decir eso) y yo toda embarrada. Me comencé a híperventilar.

"_Cálmate Kagome, recuerda, estas embarrada pero eso te hace ver como un puerquito sexy"_

Y todo lo que llevara 'sexy' en una oración era bueno… ¿Verdad?

Sus fríos ojos se enfocaron en mí y comencé a tener un ataque. Me odiaba. Me odiaba. Me odiaba. Ahora no dejaría que su hijo se casara conmigo, y eso me llevaría a tener que secuestrarlo, lo que era malo, porque era pésima escapando por las ventanas.

Entonces, simplemente, se giró de medio cuerpo.

—Solo cinco meses —dijo lo bastante fuerte para que lográramos escucharlo y se marchó.

Me quedé estática.

— ¿Cinco meses? —pregunté — ¿Qué pasa en cinco meses?

—Pues, apelé en contra de casarnos ahora, porque aún no terminas la escuela y mentalmente no estas preparada —se encogió de hombros —, pero afirmándoles que nos casaríamos, nos dieron cinco meses. Supongo que también están artos del jueguito _convenzan, obliguen, secuestren y obliguen a la novia. _

Sonreí, y no porque mi boda fuera dentro de cinco meses, sino porque de una manera demasiado indirecta, mi súper rey suegro me había aceptado. Eso era genial.

* * *

— ¡Sonrían!

InuYasha pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras yo hacía el signo de paz hacía la cámara.

Las personas que estaban más próximas a nosotros miraron a mi madre como si estuviera loca. Después de todo, nadie además de nosotras dos podíamos ver a InuYasha.

— ¡Otra, otra! —exigió mi madre, haciéndonos señas de que no nos moviéramos mientras volvía a presionar el botón.

Y luego siguieron más, hasta el cansancio. El ramo que tenía apoyado en mi brazo izquierdo se veía más muerto que antes.

—Mamá —insistí. No quiso ceder al principio, pero lo hizo.

Guardó la cama en su bolso y se arregló el cabello con enfado.

—Podrías dejarme ser feliz, ¿Sabes? No todos los días tu hija se gradúa.

—Nos sacaremos más en casa, ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien —arrugó la nariz —. Pero aún no te he sacado fotos con Sango —rodé los ojos —, voy a buscarla.

InuYasha soltó una risita y se puso frente a mí.

—Tu madre está muy entusiasmada.

—Y solo es la graduación —dijo —, para la boda probablemente te obligue a decirle a alguien que me saque fotos con su cámara —sonreí.

Cuando le dijimos a mi madre sobre el matrimonio, lo tomó mejor de lo esperaba, contando que aún no cumplía mis dieciocho. Lo malo fue que no pudo aceptar que ella no estuviera presente, y es que la boda iba a ser en el otro mundo y mi madre no podía cruzar el pozo. Al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

InuYasha se acercó un poco y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sentí que enrojecía, pero se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. No habíamos cambiado mucho en esos meses transcurridos, simplemente el cabello de InuYasha había vuelto a volverse plateado. Fueron días en los que lavé su cabello hasta casi dejarlo calvo para quitar la tintura. No sabía que ocupaban en el otro mundo para teñirse el cabello, pero era demasiado efectivo.

—Ya estamos aquí —interrumpió mi madre, jalando a Sango del brazo.

InuYasha retrocedió unos pasos para darnos espacios y se volvió a poner a mi lado. Sango me sonrió y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello con euforia.

— ¡Foto! —gritó mi madre y ambas posamos instintivamente. InuYasha se deslizó fuera del alcance de la cámara.

—Hey —dijo Sango, girando para verme —. ¿Vamos al Karaoke después?

—Seguro —le levanté el pulgar.

—Genial. Te llamo entonces. Voy a buscar a mis padres.

—Adelante.

Apenas Sango se marchó, pude distinguir que Miroku caminaba hacía nosotros.

—Felicitaciones —me dijo.

—Gracias —le sonreí —, pero preferiría que se lo dijeras a Sango.

Se giró ligeramente en la dirección a la que Sango había caminado y sonrió.

—Bien, es muy probable —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a InuYasha de reojo y le vi sonreír también.

* * *

Llegamos a casa a la hora perfecta para comer la comida especial que mamá había preparado al levantarse a las cinco de la mañana. Miroku estaba con nosotros durante la comida, pero se dispensó y marchó apenas comenzábamos a lavar los platos.

Guardé mi uniforme en el armario. Se sentiría raro ya no tener que ir más, pero sabía que era algo que no extrañaría demasiado. Cuando bajé las escaleras y vi a InuYasha charlando con mi madre, comprendí algo muy importante; éste fue mi último día como la chica que gritó 'mamá' en el campamento. La que se peleaba con los hombres.

Había terminado la escuela.

Tenía dieciocho años.

Y, por sobre todo, tenía un prometido.

Ese último pensamiento me arrancó una sonrisa. Caminé ligera hasta situarme junto a InuYasha.

—Vamos a afuera un rato —le dije.

Asintió en mi dirección y salimos al templo. Él día estaba calido y yo llevaba unos jeans Cacao, mis zapatillas y una camiseta manga larga ligera. InuYasha también estada ligero de ropa, con unos pantalones negros que terminaban dentro de sus botas cortas, su camisa ligeramente desaliñada fuera de su pantalón y una chaqueta veraniega, sin mangas. Yo paresia una chica normal y él seguía pareciendo alguien importante.

Caminamos hasta el árbol sagrado, deteniéndonos para poder admirarlo.

—Solo quedan dos meses —susurré. Ya habían pasado tres de los cinco acordados.

—Tienes razón —sonrió —. Y eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde lo dejaste? —me enseñó mi mano.

—En el cajón de mi velador.

Yo sabía a que se refería.

En un instante InuYasha desapareció, y tardó unos treinta segundos en volver a aparecer a mi lado. Una radiante sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras tomaba mi mano y ponía el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Había evitado usarlo esos tres últimos meses por la escuela. No quería que las personas comenzaran a preguntarme sobre si iba a casarme. Sí decía que sí, desataría un caos total tanto en alumnos como en profesores, y sí decía que no, estaría negando algo muy importante para mí.

Pero ahora estaba bien. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Tomé la mano de InuYasha y miré su anillo, el que llevaba mi nombre. Él sí lo había llevado todo este tiempo, y me encantaba.

Enrosqué nuestros dedos al tiempo que él se acercaba para besarme.

Llevé una mano hasta su nuca para pegarlo más a mí. Nuestros labios bailaron en sincronía. Su mano subió de mi cadera a mi cintura, atrayéndome. Soltamos la unión de las manos y nos ocupamos solamente de abrazarnos e intentar asfixiar al otro.

Nos besábamos seguido, casi siempre que teníamos la oportunidad. Pero con cada día que pasaba, algo cambiaba en ellos. Siempre comenzábamos lento, pero enseguida nos veíamos queriendo capturar más al otro. La pasión subía más y más. A veces llegaba a plantearme seriamente si estaba siendo una chica fácil, ya que apenas llevábamos tres meses, pero finalmente terminaba intoxicada de él y sin pensar muy coherentemente.

Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar y nos trajo a ambos de regreso a la realidad.

Era Sango.

—Tengo que irme —dije, me acerqué para besarle nuevamente y me marché.

Íbamos a encontrarnos en la plazuela, así que me encargué de tomar el autobús. Me senté en la parte trasera junto a la ventana. Cuando estaba por llegar, en un pequeño lapsus de tiempo, creí ver a Miroku caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la plazuela. Pero cuando me bajé en la parada y esperé unos momentos, él no apareció.

Tampoco era que me sorprendiera mucho ver a Miroku rondando cerca de los lugares donde estaría Sango.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

—Voy llegando —dije, distinguiéndola a lo lejos —. ¡Ah! Ya te ve-

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba a mis espaldas hasta que me taparon la boca y me jalaron a los arbustos. Hubiera luchado si no fuera porque reconocí la mano y el anillo.

— ¡InuYasha! —le regañé y lancé un certero puño que supo esquivar.

—Shh.

Llevó un dedo a su boca y me ordenó silencio. Parpadeé sorprendida y pregunté que pasaba, él me sonrió y me señaló a mi espalda, justo en la dirección de Sango.

— ¿Qué pasa con Sango?

—Miroku dijo que ya es el momento.

Solté un ligero 'Oh' y me acomodé para ver mejor. Estábamos a una distancia prudente, y si estaba de suerte y no pasaban automóviles, podría escuchar.

Sango miró la hora en su celular y bufó. Ella odiaba que yo llegara tarde.

Esperamos como por dos minutos, pero además de ver a Sango enfadarse más y más conmigo, no hubo rastro de Miroku.

—No pasa nada —dije y me giré hacia InuYasha — ¿Cuánto más habrá que esperar?

—No sé, él dijo que-

Pero cuando se giró para verme, sus ojos se engancharon en algo tras de mí. Instintivamente me giré, quedando cara o cara con Miroku que, acuclillado a mi lado, miraba intensamente a Sango.

— ¡Miro-

InuYasha pasó una mano por mi boca y me jaló hacía él, para callarme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo a Miroku.

—Estoy observando. Esperando el momento oportuno.

Él decía eso, pero se le notaba a leguas que estaba nervioso. Porque si no fuera así ¿Qué hacía escondido cuando ella – de todos modos – no podía verlo?

Quité la mano de InuYasha de mi boca. Algunas cosas tenía que hacerlas yo misma.

Me escabullí para quedar tras Miroku, y lo empujé tan fuerte como pude, haciendo que se tambaleara hacía adelante, haciendo maniobras maestras para no caer de boca.

Sango se giró hacía nosotros, enfocándose en Miroku. Eso explicaba por qué estaba escondido.

Volví a mi escondite rápidamente.

Miroku se equilibró maestramente y se puso derecho. Los ojos de Sango no se despegaron de él en ningún segundo, y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos. Si conocía bien a mí amiga, eso, para ella, fue un flechazo a primera vista. Tuve que taparme la boca para no chillar de alegría.

—Sango —dijo entonces, acercándose a ella.

Mi amiga parpadeó.

— ¿Te conozco? —preguntó.

Miroku se plantó frente a ella, dándonos la espalda a nosotros, pero sabía de alguna manera, que tenía una sonrisa galante. Si no, ¿Por qué las mejillas de Sango se habrían comenzado a teñir de rojo?

—No. Pero yo sí.

Genial, ¿Qué tenían estos hombres que la primera impresión que le daban a una chica era la de un psicópata? Yo había creído lo mismo de InuYasha.

— ¿Cómo? —retrocedió unos pasos, y ante el silencio de Miroku, habló nuevamente —. Ok, escucha, mantente alejado de mí y no habrá problemas. Mi amiga viene de camino, y ella sabe karate.

Tuve que intuir que esa amiga era yo. InuYasha se agarró el costado mientra temblaba de diversión.

En el otro extremo, Miroku puso sus manos tras su espalda y levantó el mentón.

—La señorita Kagome no vendrá —dijo. Los ojos de Sango se ensancharon.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome? —preguntó. Su tono comenzaba ser de enfado y miedo.

Esto me parecía tan familiar.

—Mejor, déjeme preguntarle una cosa —siguió el chico, ahora irguiéndose un poco hacia delante, cosa que hizo que Sango retrocediera otro paso.

— ¿Qué… qué cosa?

— ¿Creé en fantasmas?

Mis tobillos, donde tenía empleado todo mi equilibrio, se quebraron y caí sobre InuYasha.

— ¿Qué mierda? —susurré, totalmente atónita y me giré a verle — ¿Es alguna clase de regla hacer esa maldita pregunta?

Él encontraba algo muy divertido en esta situación.

—No, pero creo que Miroku y yo pensamos casi iguales.

Bufé al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Sango gritar y verla huir despavorida. Salí rápidamente de mi escondite junto con InuYasha y corrimos hacía Miroku.

—Por lo menos —dijo InuYasha —, te fue mejor que a mí. Kagome me azotó con su bolso de escuela.

Miroku le enseñó el pulgar, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

— ¡Que pasa con ustedes! —grité —. ¡Esto no es una victoria! ¡Sango corrió totalmente asustada!

—Pero Kagome, —dijo InuYasha, levantando sus pulgares también —. Mira como acabamos nosotros.

De verdad, de verdad… a veces simplemente no entendía como podía estar con ellos…

—Olvídenlo —saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué el numero de Sango —. Iré con ella y le diré que pasa, obviamente no la verdad porque es obligación de Miroku, pero sí que ustedes no son normales.

* * *

Sango tenía unos pies increíblemente rápidos. Había corrido una gran distancia en la mitad de tiempo que yo me demoré en llegar ahí.

Apenas me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos.

— ¡Eso fue tenebroso! —gritó, mirándome a la cara — ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—En los arbustos —dije. Sus ojos me miraron confundidos —. Estaba escondida en los arbustos, observándolos.

Su ceño se frunció y se alegó de mí, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

— ¿Era una broma? —preguntó —, ¿Contrataste a un loco para hacerme una broma?

—No, no, ¿Cómo crees que tendría dinero para contratar a alguien? —rodé los ojos.

—Entonces es peor, ¡Estabas escondidas mientras un psicópata me hablaba!

—Miroku no es un psicópata —le defendí. No me gustaba que hablara de esa manera cuando él vivía y se desvivía por ella.

Sango se pasó la mano por el flequillo.

— ¿Cómo sabes como es? ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, es amigo mío —respondí.

—Pero es raro, Kagome, me dijo que era un fantasma. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Bien, ésta era la parte que yo hubiera deseado que alguien me dijera. De esa forma, no tendría que haber pasado algunos días rompiéndome la cabeza y pensando que estaba loca.

Levanté mi mano para poder rascarme la mejilla, pero antes siquiera de hacer contacto, la veloz mano de Sango se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca y la jaló cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando el anillo de mi dedo.

Los colores abandonaron mi rostro y estoy segura, comencé a sudar frío.

— ¿Qué es? —insistió.

—Un… un anillo —tartamudeé y me encogí de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Rodó los ojos.

—Eso es claro. Pero tú no usas anillos, y éste anillo no es normal. Créeme. Es demasiado formal para ser algo normal.

—Pues yo lo veo de lo más normal…

—Kagome, cuando mi madre recibió su anillo, pasamos horas en tiendas observando diferentes modelos y texturas para ver que tan caro y apropiado era. Puedo decir que tengo un ojo clínico desde ese entonces.

— ¿Por qué tu mamá y tú hicieron eso…?

—Queríamos averiguar si su amor por ella era ¡Oye! No me cambies el tema —me señaló con el dedo —. Algo raro está pasando, y no viene de ahora, sino desde que comenzaste a comportarte extraña. No te lo había preguntado directamente hasta ahora, porque pensé que me lo dirías con el tiempo, y el tiempo es ahora.

—Yo…

—Estoy esperando —se cruzó de brazos mientras su zapato comenzaba a golpear el suelo impaciente.

—De acuerdo —suspiré —, pero tendrás que sentarte.

Me encargué de decirle lo básico desde el principio. Le conté lo que podían hacer, como el Puff Paff. Sango fue aceptando todo muy bien, mejor que yo al principio, y eso me hizo pensar que quizá fui muy escéptica en algunas cosas.

El tiempo voló mientras hablaba y hablaba sin parar, de verdad, tendría que escribir un libro sobre esto.

No hablé sobre su pasado. Ni el de Miroku.

—Entonces dices que tú… —apuntó mi anillo — te vas a casar.

—Exacto.

—Con uno de ellos.

—Ajá.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico el cual te incité a besar?

Uhg. Recuerdos divertidos y vergonzosos.

—Sí —asentí —. El mismo idiota.

—Eso es genial —sonrió. Se veía bastante relajada para todo. Pero claro, seguramente se veía ajena a todo en éste momento.

—Gracias —me encogí de hombros.

Sango miró a mi espalda, enfocándose en algo, y sus ojos se abrieron. También me giré para ver a InuYasha y Miroku caminando hacía nosotros. _Y he aquí el momento_.

Me puse de pie y Sango mecánicamente me siguió.

Esperé hasta que ambos estuvieran junto a mí y me puse en medio de ambos.

—Formalmente te los presento —dije, y me giré primero a InuYasha —. Éste es InuYasha, tú sabes, el _idiota_ —el susodicho giró su rostro en mi dirección y por el rabillo pude ver su ceño fruncido. Apreté mis labios para tragarme la risa y tomé su mano en la mía mientras que con la otra apuntaba a Miroku —. A Miroku ya lo conoces.

Sango estaba pálida. De verdad, la chica tenía reacciones atrasadas.

Me puse de puntillas para susurrarle un «Deberíamos irnos, ahora» a InuYasha. Él asintió y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Con su permiso —dijo InuYasha, siempre tan elegante —, nosotros nos retiramos.

— ¿He? —parpadeó mi amiga.

—Te encargo a Miroku —sonreí y me acerqué para besarla.

—Pero, pero-

—Bye.

Nos escabullimos a paso rápido.

Ni siquiera nos volteamos una vez para espiar o nos escabullimos a los arbustos igual que antes. Miroku necesitaba hablar a solas con ella. Simplemente seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a casa mediante el autobús (Yo pagué, InuYasha se jactó de ser un tipo invisible para todos y entró como pedro por su casa).

—Todo va a estar bien con ellos ¿No? —pregunté. Íbamos agarrados de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras del templo —. Quiero decir, míranos. Nos costó un poco, pero aquí estamos.

—Eso es lo que dije hace rato —sonrió —, pero estabas ocupada insultándonos con la mirada.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —bufé —. Pero no importa mucho, de todos modos. Todo este tiempo Sango ha estado buscando a Miroku en diferentes chicos. Ella sabrá que es él.

—Igual como tú supiste que era yo ¿Verdad? —me sonrió. Sabía que era sarcástico, pero causó risa.

Nos detuvimos frente al árbol un momento, luego InuYasha me ayudó a subir por la tonta y nada estable escalera hasta una rama bastante gorda que nos sirvió de soporte. Últimamente hacíamos mucho eso, sobretodo en los atardeceres y una vez en el amanecer (Claro, comencé a roncar segundos después de ver el sol). Mi miedo a las alturas siempre era un problema, pero había aprendido que si me agarra bien de InuYasha y no miraba hacía abajo, la mayor parte del malestar se iba.

Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio y abrazados.

Entonces recordé algo importante.

Me separé un poco de él para poder pasar una pierna por la rama, para quedar montada en ella y mirando directamente a InuYasha. Él hizo lo mismo en mi dirección.

—Ya ha pasado un tiempo, y sigo esperando —dije con tono berrinchudo — ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?

— ¿Qué cosa? —parpadeó confundido.

Él no entendía a lo que me refería.

Tuve una idea. Una alocada y sorpresiva idea.

Alargué mi mano hacía él.

—Dame tu anillo —casi ordené. Sus ojos siguieron parpadeando confundidos —. Solo dámelo.

Aún con su cara de _No entiendo ni mierda_ levantó su mano y deslizó lentamente el anillo y terminó por depositarlo en mi palma abierta. Se lo agradecí con un movimiento de labios sin voz y vi el reverso. _Kagome Higurashi._ Sí, ese era mí nombre.

Inhalé profundo.

—Dado que hasta el momento no me lo has pedido apropiadamente, lo haré yo.

Levanté el anillo para que lo viera y tomé su mano con delicadeza. Nuestros ojos estaban en la más absoluta conexión.

—Cásate conmigo, InuYasha.

* * *

**Fin**

Jo, terminé. ¡Sí! Un peso menos para mí. ¿Quién dijo que solo los hombres piden matrimonio? X)

Ok chicas, ojala y les guste el final. Gracias por leerme hasta ahora.

Y ya saben, si sueñan con un tipo adorablemente sexy y se encuentran un psicópata en la calle, sujétenlo y no lo suelten, que puede ser el amor de sus vidas ;)

Hasta la próxima. ¡No se olviden de pasar por mi nuevo Fic _Convencional_!

Besos.


	13. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

« Lo lamento. No puedo con esto. Creí que podría, pero ahora veo que no. Hace años que no me siento tranquila, ni siquiera él amor que tuve por ti pudo hacerme acostumbrar a este lugar. Lo lamento. No me busques. Vuelvo a casa »

Era tan refrescante.

Cerré los ojos por inercia cuando él viento sopló sobre mí. Una extraña corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndome temblar. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía libre, refrescada y satisfecha. No… no era por una razón desconocida, sabía exactamente lo que había pasado para que me sintiera de esta manera.

Me giré de medio cuerpo, observando mi casa. Era como volver a tener diecisiete. Incluso me dieron ganas de ir a la escuela. Extrañaba a mucha gente, obviamente, incluso a Bankotsu y a su estúpido y lapa hermano.

— ¡Kagome!

Volví a girarme para encarar a Sango. Sus brazos y piernas se abrieron entorno a mí y me apretaron como un koala a un árbol. Comencé a reír al tiempo que intentaba sostenerla —a duras penas— sobre mí. Los años no pasaban en vano, y ya no tenía la fuerza de una colegiala.

—Estás más gorda.

—Oye, que te pasa. Sigo siendo una mujer hermosa y delgada.

—Claro, ballena. Ahora bájate de mí.

Sango soltó una risita y se desenvolvió de mí. Miré las bolsas que traía en mano.

— ¿Trajiste todo?

—Obviamente —sonrió —. Miroku trae lo demás —miró su reloj—, sí, ya salió del trabajo. Estoy segura que ya estará aquí.

—Genial. Ve a dentro y ayuda a mi madre.

Miroku había logrado lo que él —y la antigua y nueva Sango (luego de que por fin le creyera y se enamorara de él.)— había querido. Era humano. Le había costado un poco, intentando soltar su forma tan pasiva de hablar y de vestir, pero Sango le había ayudado en todo lo que pudo. Ahora trabajaba en una pequeña oficina, tenía una agradable secretaría de nombre Rin y muchas personas alocadas a las cuales atender y entender. Y es que ser consejero era algo más difícil que solo pensarlo. Pero siempre supe que él tenía algo de cuero para eso. No por nada me ayudó en incontables momentos de crisis. Sango y él tenían pensado casarse en la próxima primavera. Obviamente, yo iba a ser la madrina.

Apoyé mis manos contra la corteza del árbol y suspiré. Otra oleada mágica de placer me invadió y pude contactarme con aquella otra parte.

Faltaba tan poco.

—Miroku —sonreí, y enrollé mis brazos através de su cuello.

—Cuanto tiempo —me contestó.

—Pues mírate nada más. ¡Que fachada! —le dí unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Te felicito. Todo un humano.

—Gracias —sonrió y su mirada bajó a mi cuerpo —. Sin embargo, tú sigues igual que siempre.

Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo y nos largamos a reír.

Había costado un infierno que Miroku dejara de tratarme de usted. Por eso ahora se veía más juvenil, y autentico. Los jeans habían hecho lo suyo con él, dado que eran "demasiado cómodos" según sus propias palabras.

—Vamos, vamos, queda poco tiempo.

Me enganché a su brazo y lo guié dentro de la casa, donde todo estaba más que preparado. Mi madre me sonrió, mostrando sus nuevas y muy tratadas arrugas. Casi me había ido de espaldas al entrar al baño y ver los millones de frascos de _crema antiarrugas_.

Miré por sobre mi hombro el reloj.

— ¿Dónde está Rin?

—Debe de estar por llegar —susurró Sango, hasta que sentimos el timbre.

Abrí la puerta para ver a una muy compuesta Rin. Las primeras veces, siempre llegaba en un estado deplorable y susurrando algo como «Unas escaleras muy largas». La pobre ya se había acostumbrado.

—Justo a tiempo —susurré —. Gracias Rin.

—Para nada, gracias a ustedes —hizo el signo de paz —. Ahora tengo unos muslos extra duros.

—Eso es genial —mi mirada bajó hasta el pequeño niño de siete años —. Chiaki, despídete.

— ¡Adiós, Rin! —Chiaki agitó su mano fuertemente.

Él decía que era grande para tener una niñera, que podía perfectamente quedarse tranquilo en casa cuando los adultos intentaban organizar algo, pero el hecho de romper algunos platos y dispararle al glúteo derecho de la abuela con su pistola de juguete no significaba precisamente _quieto_.

Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo intentando convencerlo, todo salió de lo más fácil cuando le mostré a Rin. Al pequeño bribón le gustaban mayores.

Cerré la puerta y me acuclillé para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Generalmente, no tenía permitido hacer eso frente a nadie, y mucho menos frente a Rin.

—Mamá —se quejó, y sus enormes ojos negros me reprocharon con vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, pero te extrañé horrores —hice un puchero — ¿No me extrañaste tú a mí?

—Sabes que si —susurró, avergonzado, y pasó distraídamente una mano por sus cabellos negros, que al contraste con la luz de las ventanas, se vio de un brillo plateado.

Pequeño mocoso irresistible.

Me lancé nuevamente sobre él.

— ¡Maaa!

—Ya, ya terminé, no te sulfures.

Lo tomé de la mano, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que no le daba vergüenza que le hiciera en público, y lo guié a la sala.

Miroku lo saludó amistosamente, como siempre, mientras que Sango se le lanzaba encima —al igual que yo hace unos momentos— y comenzaba a besarlo. Obviamente, que una mujer mayor —que no fuera yo— hiciera eso precisamente, no le molestaba. Era demasiado injusto.

—Entrégame a mi hijo —bromeé y tomé en mis brazos al niño. Sango soltó un bufido —. Consíguete el tuyo, éste me costó nueve meses y un día entero de contracciones.

—Tengo veinticinco, y me caso en unos meses. No tengo prisas ¿Sabes? No soy como tú que a la primera te embarazas.

—No fue a la primera —gruñí y bajé a chiaki al suelo, tapando sus oídos —. Fue a la tercera.

Sango soltó una sonora carcajada seguida por mí mientras Chiaki se encogía de hombros.

—Seguramente ya está por llegar —dijo Miroku, posándose junto a Sango.

Asentí y llamé a mi madre, quien estaba con Sôta en brazos. Él era mi nuevo hermanito de cinco, había nacido luego de que mi madre se emborrachara en una fiesta de empleados y terminara en el baño con uno de sus compañeros. Obviamente, sin mí, mi madre tenía tiempo de sobra para ella y para volver a ser joven.

Volví a tomar a Chiaki de la mano y lo guié hasta a la parte trasera del sofá. Sango y Miroku se escabulleron a la cocina y mi madre y Sôta se quedaron escondidos en el pasillo.

Chiaki apretó los labios, expectante, y quise comérmelo.

Pasaron como cinco minutos en los cuales creí que realmente no vendría, que mi carta había sido demasiado convincente y lo había arruinado todo, cuando apareció en la sala en un soplido. Sabíamos que no se iba a molestar en correr la distancia del pozo hasta la casa cuando podía llegar y aparecer simplemente.

En el pequeño lapsus de un segundo, vi su deteriorado aspecto y el horror y el dolor cruzando cada facción de su rostro. Me sentí mal, pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada cuando todos salieron de su escondite gritando sorpresa. Inclusive Chiaki, que fue el más entusiasta, me jaló hacía arriba al haberme visto perdida en mis pensamientos.

No grité, porque ya todos lo habían hecho, pero si levanté las manos y aplaudí.

Su rostro era de total confusión.

— ¿Qué…?

Chiaki corrió hacía él, tarándole de la camisa.

—Feliz cumple, papá.

InuYasha bajó la vista, sorprendido, y su vista pasó por cada persona hasta llegar a mí. Uhg. Sí, ésta era la parte que no había planeado de mi perfecto plan.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —susurré, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa. Obviamente, eso no era la respuesta que él quería.

Cada persona se fue acercando a él para darle las bendiciones por su cumpleaños, mientras yo me escurría de ahí y me quedaba con Chiaki en la cocina. Si él iba a hacerme algo, no lo haría con Chiaki de por medio.

—Ya sabes, si tu padre entra con cara de tu-mamá-está-frita, tienes que defenderme ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro mamá.

Alguien aclaró su garganta a mi espalda, y pegué un brinco hasta situarme junto a mi hijo. InuYasha estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Su cabello estaba largo y completamente plateado, dándole un aire tan sobrenatural que dio miedo. Eso no ayudaba.

—Chiaki, ve a la sala —ordenó.

Él no sabía que mi hijo era un hombre leal que protegía a las mujeres y que no me iba a dejar.

—Claro papá.

Un chillido salió de mi boca.

— ¡Traidor!

—Pero mamá —se giró justo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo —. Es el cumpleaños de papá, se supone que todo lo que él pida hoy, se tiene que cumplir.

InuYasha sonrió con suficiencia. Maldito orgullo paternal.

El silencio reinó en la cocina hasta que sus pasos retumbaron en las paredes de cerámica. Se veía realmente bien, con esa aura de muerte, y si otro hubiera sido el momento, lo besaría.

Sus manos se apoyaron en la mesa, cada una a un lado de mi cadera. Su rostro estaba perfectamente cerca. Demasiado peligroso y excitante.

— ¿Me lo vas a explicar?

Giré mi cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas —obviamente, yo sabía a que se refería.

— ¿No lo sabes? —gruñó. Me encantaba cuando gruñía, pero ese no era punto.

Una de sus manos se soltó de la mesa y fue directo a su bolsillo. Fue mi perfecta oportunidad de escapar y no lo hice.

— ¿Por qué escribiste esta carta? —preguntó, mostrando el arrugado papel en sus manos.

— ¿Qué carta? —miré en toda dirección, esquivando el papel.

Él volvió a gruñir y a apoyar su mano en la mesa.

— ¿Sabes que pensé que era verdad? —acercó su rostro más al mió, obligándome a mirarlo. Podía ver en sus ojos los rastros de aquella tristeza y desesperación aún —. Realmente pensé que me habías dejado.

Me sentí mal por él nuevamente, cuando una sola palabra rondó en mi cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento de remordimiento.

«Venganza»

Levanté mis brazos —hasta el momento inertes— y los envolví alrededor de su cintura.

—Bueno, InuYasha —sonreí, poniéndome de puntitas para rosar mis labios con los suyos —. Te dije que algún día me iba a vengar. Nadie hace sufrir a Kagome Higurashi y no espera nada a cambio.

Claramente, por los primeros segundos, no entendió que me refería al comienzo de nuestra historia, cuando yo era la única que sufría por amor.

Entonces sonrió, más relajado que hace unos momentos, y me besó.

— ¿Después de siete años? —preguntó contra mis labios y volvió a besarme.

Simplemente asentí y lo abrasé con más fuerza. Jamás me iba a aburrir de besarlo, ni de aquí a cien, o doscientos años más.

Yo había comido de la comida de su mundo, lo que significaba que mi vida se alargaba. A los veintitrés mi cuerpo se había comenzado a pausar, donde aún un aspecto más joven de los veintiséis que ya tenía. Mamá me odiaba por eso.

—Y tenias que hacerlo justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Fue una perfecta ocasión para una fiesta sorpresa ¿No?

Me sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Entonces volvimos al salón a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Chiaki se subió en la espalda de InuYasha mientras ésta habría los regalos.

La mayoría fueron prendas de vestir, libros o —en el caso de chiaki— algo hecho de macarrones.

No pude evitar pensar que tenía una hermosa familia. Mi propio cuento de hadas que aún no acababa. Y solo pensar en eso me hizo querer llorar.

De pronto, todas las miradas se clavaron en mí.

— ¿Y mi regalo? —sonrió InuYasha, con maldad en sus ojos.

Claramente sabía que había olvidado el regalo por séptimo año consecutivo. Era una terrible esposa.

—Mi mamá hizo un dibujo de ti —dijo Chiaki, y todos lo miramos como si tuviera dos cabezas.

¿Cuándo yo había…? Un momento.

Sacó un papel doblado en cuatro de su bolsillo, mostrando la misma sonrisa sátira de su padre.

Ese pequeño demonio.

—Déjame verl-

— ¡NO!

Me lancé, así, simplemente.

Choqué contra él sofá y éste se volteó. Gruñí una maldición y odié profundamente el Puff Paff. Chiaki se acuclilló a mi lado para ayudarme.

InuYasha —desde el otro lado de la habitación— desdobló el papel y observó el contenido. Sus ojos centellaron con fuego.

— ¿Lindo no? —preguntó Chiaki alias _el traidor_ a mi lado.

Me puse de pie y corrí. Olvidé mis zapatos y seguí corriendo.

Esa dibujo había sido de hace tres semanas, cuando estaba aburrida y sola en la casona mientras InuYasha atendía a los deberes reales. Chiaki me había propuesto dibujar y yo había aceptado. Simplemente había dejado fluir mi imaginación cuando le había puesto cuernos, un bigote y una sola ceja. Eso y sumado a mi nada de lado creativo, era una abominación.

Unos brazos se cerraron en mi cintura cuando cruzaba en patio delantero, y chillé cuando me levantó.

Había sido atrapada por un fantasma.

* * *

**Fin**

_Pues, ahora sí que sí. Todas pedían un epilogo, y yo quería esa venganza._

_Es cortito, pero no importa. ¿Dejaran comentario? Espero que sí._

_Besos, y hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
